


La règle de trois

by Saturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexuality, Bisexuality, M/M, lyme disease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 84,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Destiel AU] Castiel est un trentenaire secret et solitaire. Lorsqu'il cède aux conseils de son frère et essaye de s'ouvrir aux autres, il le fait d'une manière peu ordinaire. Un lien profond va se créer avec Dean, un homme qui lutte contre la maladie tout en endossant les problèmes de sa famille.</p><p>Avertissement : Destiel. Il est question dans cette histoire de la maladie de Lyme, de bisexualité et d'asexualité. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, la romance n'est pas le thème central de mes écrits et j'aime donner à peu près autant d'importance à tous les personnages. Je vous préviens tout de suite : IL N'Y A PAS DE SEXE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE donc si vous cherchez du porn destiel vous pouvez passer votre chemin ou jeter un œil à mes autres fics spn où il y en a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LimonadeGaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimonadeGaby/gifts).



> Cette fanfic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Cinensis. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un court OS tout mignon a muté en une histoire de huit chapitres. Si vous vous demandiez ce que ça donne quand j'essaye d'écrire du fluff, vous avez votre réponse ici !  
> Je tiens à remercier mon coach Jackallh qui supporte mes humeurs de diva et Skadia que j'ai beaucoup consultée pour tout ce qui est médical !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessins réalisés par Cinensis ! :D N'hésitez pas à le suivre sur tumblr ! (http://cinensis.tumblr.com/)

Il pleuvait ce soir-là. Si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier de pluie cette bruine froide, à peine plus que du brouillard. Insuffisante pour ouvrir un parapluie, mais bien assez pour détremper les trottoirs de Portland.

Les flaques lovées dans les aspérités du béton de Salmon Street reflétaient les silhouettes des piétons pressés de rentrer chez eux. L'éclat des lampadaires y tremblotait dans le ciel d'encre.

Un pied s'écrasa dans une flaque, détruisant le reflet. L'eau éclaboussa la chaussure noire et glissa par gouttelettes sur le cirage. L'ourlet du pantalon humide collait au mollet, épousant le renflement ferme du muscle.

Le pied resta sur place, sans prendre garde à l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans la chaussure. Les pans du trench-coat d'un beige délavé s'immobilisèrent en enveloppant la silhouette de l'homme dont les manches trop larges recouvraient entièrement les poignets. La cravate bleue oscilla encore un moment sur son torse avant de se reposer sur la chemise blanche.

Figé comme une statue au pied d'un immeuble à la façade d'un gris clair, l'homme était plongé dans une zone sombre, à distance égale entre deux réverbères. Les ombres sur son visage se déplacèrent comme des lézards lorsqu'il leva lentement la tête vers le sommet du bâtiment – l'éclairage de la rue dévoila son regard.

Ses pupilles rétractées s'ornaient d'un cercle bleu qui s'assombrit lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux s'étaient focalisés précisément sur une fenêtre du sixième étage. Elle était allumée et une silhouette imprécise s'y découpait – elle s'éclipsa et la lumière s'éteignit aussitôt.

Ignorant la bruine qui parsemait de perles d'eau ses cils et ses sourcils, l'homme pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié avant de baisser la tête, ses cheveux humides se dressant en épis indisciplinés sur son crâne.

Ses doigts tapèrent d'un geste sûr le digicode de la porte et il s'engouffra dans l'étroit hall de l'immeuble. Il passa devant les boîtes aux lettres sans leur accorder un regard et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait déjà à son niveau.

Il pressa le bouton du sixième étage en se raidissant, le menton haut et le regard fixe. Ce fut sans hâte et avec un soupçon de réticence qu'il déboucha au sixième étage et marcha droit vers la porte de gauche. Même à travers l'épaisseur de l'acier, le hurlement de la musique disco était distinct et les basses vibraient si bien dans le sol qu'il sentit la plante de ses pieds bourdonner.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, mais le familier son mécanique fut étouffé dans le vacarme qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais un rai de lumière multicolore filtrait sous la porte du salon, là où hurlait la musique.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et ôta son trench-coat trempé sans se hâter pour le suspendre au porte-manteau comme à son habitude. Des perles d'eau gouttaient de ses cheveux et se faufilaient dans son cou lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

Les rares meubles, la télévision, son vélo d'appartement et le canapé avaient tous été poussés dans un coin, et au centre de la pièce trônait une barre flambant neuve de pole-dance. Une jeune femme brune en sous-vêtements y tournoyait habilement. Elle coinça la barre entre ses cuisses pour se renverser en arrière et lui adresser un clin d’œil suggestif en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

L'homme ne manifesta aucune surprise. Pour toute réaction, il leva les yeux au plafond et jeta un regard désapprobateur à la boule de disco qui y scintillait en tournant, projetant partout des points colorés. La danseuse agrippa fermement la barre et se remit à danser et virevolter comme si elle ne pesait guère plus que sa chevelure brune qui se déployait dans l'air à chacun de ses mouvements.

Mais sans lui accorder un second regard, il se dirigea droit vers l'armoire poussée contre le mur, et pressa le bouton OFF de sa radio.

Aussitôt, les deux imposantes enceintes cessèrent de vibrer sous l'effet des basses, et un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon moucheté de points lumineux. Il entendit dans son dos la jeune femme se laisser glisser le long de la barre et reposer ses pieds nus au sol.

« Balthazar.

Sa voix rauque trancha le silence d'un ton austère tandis qu'il posait ses clés sur l'étagère. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Balthazar venait de sortir de sa cachette et se tenait derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque.

\- Castiel, articula Balthazar d'une voix nonchalante. Je me souviens de ton prénom, tu te souviens du mien. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Castiel crispa la mâchoire à la raillerie évidente et se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à l'intrus.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte en tenant le pied d'une flûte de champagne entre le pouce et l'index, Balthazar esquissait un mince rictus. Une lueur de tendresse moqueuse éclairait ses yeux tandis que les bulles dorées crépitaient entre ses doigts.

\- Tu aurais pu appeler avant de venir, soupira Castiel avec exaspération. Tes manières sont déplorables.

Il jeta un regard en coin à la danseuse qui se tenait maintenant adossée à la barre en observant leur échange avec un amusement manifeste. Balthazar émit un bref rire en haussant les épaules et s'avança vers lui à pas lents. Il le contourna en conservant soigneusement deux mètres de distance entre eux tandis que Castiel le suivait des yeux, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

\- Cassie Cassie Cassie... Ne sois pas si rabat-joie. Tu ne m'aurais pas donné le double de tes clés si tu ne voulais pas une petite surprise de temps en temps pour pimenter ta vie morne.

\- Je ne t'ai rien donné. Tu m'as volé mes clés l'an dernier pour t'en faire un double.

\- Détails que tout cela. L'important, c'est que je suis venu rendre visite à mon petit frère et que tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste. Je vais finir par mal le prendre !

Castiel redressa le menton en transperçant son frère de son regard fixe qui mettait mal à l'aise tant de gens – il scruta et analysa chaque détail pendant quelques longues secondes de silence pesant. Malgré son sourire et sa posture nonchalante, les traits de Balthazar étaient tirés, et il n'avait encore bu aucune goutte du champagne qu'il tenait à la main visiblement plus pour garder contenance qu'autre chose.

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé le cadeau que je t'ai amené ! reprit Balthazar en désignant la danseuse d'un geste théâtral de la main. Je te présente Meg, ma toute nouvelle danseuse... n'est-elle pas délicieuse ?

\- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? soupira Castiel en roulant des yeux d'un air désabusé.

Pour toute réponse, Balthazar claqua des doigts avec emphase. En un mouvement coulé, la danseuse se détacha de la barre pour s'approcher d'un pas chaloupé, la dentelle rose de ses sous-vêtements se démarquant dans la pénombre mouchetée de lumières. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, et dégrafa son soutien-gorge sans une ombre d'hésitation, le laissant tomber à ses pieds avec un sourire carnassier. Il y avait quelque chose de moqueur et défiant dans ses yeux sombres. Un parfum sucré l'enveloppa lorsque la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, sa poitrine nue pressée contre lui. Elle était si petite que, même la tête renversée en arrière, elle peinait à frôler le menton de Castiel du bout de son nez.

\- Quand tu m'as parlé de ton frère de trente balais encore puceau, Balthy, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce joli morceau...

La voix de Meg roulait dans sa gorge avec des intonations basses et traînantes, et l'une de ses mains se glissa contre son torse pour agripper sa cravate et essayer de le faire se baisser de force.

\- Celui-ci, je te le déniaiserais bien gratuitement.

Castiel qui n'avait pas bronché jusque là réagit si rapidement que Meg en fut déstabilisée. Il attrapa son poignet et libéra sa cravate en jetant un regard noir à son frère :

\- Ton obsession pour ma virginité devient vraiment malsaine, Balthazar. Tu m'avais promis de ne plus m'amener tes employées.

\- Oh, ça... Que veux-tu ? J'ai menti.

\- C'est très embarrassant, articula Castiel d'une voix rauque en éloignant la danseuse de lui d'une main ferme mais douce sur son épaule. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Oh, tu finiras bien par aimer. Je dois juste trouver la bonne. En tant que grand frère, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu es heureux. Je ne peux pas décemment te laisser rater toutes les joies de la vie et rester reclus comme un ermite !

\- Je n'ai pas la même conception des joies de la vie que toi.

\- Tu vas encore prétendre que pédaler sur ton vélo en regardant de la merde à la télévision suffit à ton bonheur ? Réponds-moi franchement en me regardant dans les yeux : es-tu heureux, Cassie ?

Meg haussa les sourcils bien haut sur son front lorsque Castiel tourna ostensiblement le dos à son frère et ôta sa veste noire pour la poser sur les épaules nues de la danseuse.

\- Mettez ça, vous devez avoir froid. J'ai éteint le chauffage en partant au travail ce matin.

Meg cligna des yeux en le regardant avec surprise, mais sans pour autant perdre son regard vaguement moqueur.

\- Awww, susurra-t-elle en resserrant la veste autour de sa poitrine nue. Il est adorable. Je le ramènerais bien chez moi pour décorer ma chambre.

Derrière elle, Balthazar s'était accoudé à l'écran plat de la télévision poussée dans le coin du salon, et observait d'un air fataliste le champagne pétiller dans la flûte. Il faisait tourner lentement le liquide doré, les points lumineux de la boule de disco parcourant son visage.

\- Je dois m'avouer un peu découragé. J'étais sûr et certain que celle-ci te ferait un peu d'effet. Meg est ma meilleure danseuse et aucun client ne lui résiste.

\- Balthazar, pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? soupira Castiel d'un ton morne.

Castiel devait subir les attentions indésirables de Balthazar à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir au premier coup d’œil que son frère n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

Balthazar porta finalement le verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée, puis une seconde, et le vida complètement comme pour éviter de répondre sur le champ. Accoudé à la télévision, il haussa finalement les épaules avec quelque chose d'un brin défensif et dramatique :

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à mon petit frère, maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas aussi que je remplisse un formulaire et que je te fasse une demande écrite avec accusé de réception trois mois à l'avance ?

\- Tu ne me rends pas visite. Tu as déplacé mes meubles, changé ma lampe pour cette chose, installé une barre de pole-dance et amené une strip-teaseuse. Ça t'a sans doute pris des heures. Que cherches-tu à faire, Balthazar ?

Le faux sourire de Balthazar s'estompa et il posa son verre vide à côté de la radio désormais éteinte. Meg, elle, s'éloigna en boutonnant la veste et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, aussi à l'aise que si elle était chez elle. Castiel entendit la porte du frigidaire s'ouvrir.

Balthazar, lui, regardait désormais par la fenêtre, les mains plongées dans ses poches. Il baissait les yeux vers la rue comme il l'avait sans doute fait en voyant arriver Castiel tout à l'heure.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est, Cassie ?

Castiel s'était douté que c'était la raison de sa présence ce soir, mais entendre la confirmation le fit se raidir. Il leva les yeux vers la boule scintillante qui continuait de tourner sur elle-même dans le silence, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre. Ce fut Balthazar qui poursuivit pour lui, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre :

\- Ça fait aujourd'hui quinze ans que Samy est mort.

Castiel s'humidifia les lèvres en cherchant ses mots. Quinze ans que Samandriel avait perdu la vie... Les années n'avaient jamais émoussé la lame de la culpabilité. Il lui semblait encore voir son regard s'éteindre et son corps s'affaisser dans ses bras.

Dans la cuisine, le bruit d'une bouteille de bière décapsulée retentit avec un pshitt sonore.

\- Je...

Sa voix rocailleuse s'étrangla et il se racla la gorge en reprenant tant bien que mal le contrôle de ses émotions :

\- … je suis allé ce matin sur sa tombe. J'apprécie le sentiment, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me voir. Je vais bien.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser...

Balthazar pivota sur ses talons pour lui refaire face, la fenêtre en cadre nocturne derrière lui.

\- … que moi, je vais bien ? Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à aller sur sa tombe depuis quinze ans.

Son sourire était à peine perceptible, mais profondément triste. Rares étaient les moments où son frère ne se cachait pas derrière son masque d'ironie et de nonchalance, si bien que Castiel en fut déstabilisé. Il resta sans voix un moment, et vit du coin de l’œil que Meg s'était assise à même la table de la cuisine, ses pieds nus posés sur une des chaises, et les observait en buvant sa bière à grandes gorgées.

Le fait d'avoir un public joua certainement dans le revirement de comportement de Balthazar. Celui-ci retrouva son rictus supérieur et écarta le pan de sa veste pour pêcher son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure – dévoilant ainsi son t-shirt au décolleté en V plongeant qui laissait voir les quelques rares poils blonds sur son torse.

\- Vois-tu, Cassie, je ne serai pas toujours là pour m'occuper de toi. J'ai été patient, mais ça suffit. Tu as trente ans, je ne te laisserai plus t'isoler du monde comme un ermite. Meg et moi on t'amène au club, et on n'en sortira pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé une femme à ton goût. Ou un homme, peu importe. Je vais ordonner une soirée de folie rien que pour toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en se renfrognant. Il devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour travailler. Ce club, il le connaissait bien trop à son goût, et il évitait autant que possible de fréquenter ce lieu de perdition sur lequel régnait son frère en roi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour nouer des liens avec d'autres personnes, Balthazar. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en charger seul. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'amis.

Il avait espéré prononcer ces mots d'un ton sévère qui imposerait le respect, mais il eut l'impression de sonner puéril face à son grand frère. En effet, Balthazar arqua un sourcil goguenard en le toisant de haut comme il le faisait souvent pour tourner son interlocuteur en ridicule :

\- Oh vraiment ? Et qui donc, je te prie ?

Castiel le fusilla du regard en haussa le menton avec défi :

\- Uriel.

\- Quoi, ton collègue ? Ça ne compte pas, vous ne vous êtes jamais vus en-dehors du travail ! Et un ami, c'est donc ta définition de _beaucoup_?

Castiel sortit les mains de ses poches et croisa les bras en plissant les yeux.

\- Uriel est un bon ami, je n'en ai pas besoin d'autres. Je m'entends aussi très bien avec la nouvelle stagiaire, Anna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que vous vous dites bonjour, aurevoir et merci ? Que vous discutez de la météo de temps en temps ?

Castiel referma la bouche, mortifié. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Meg émit un sifflement faussement impressionné depuis la cuisine avant de susurrer d'une voix rauque :

\- Hé bien, le pauvre chou est encore plus un cas désespéré que tu me l'avais dit...

Balthazar immobilisa son pouce sur son portable, comme en pleine réflexion, et inclina la tête sur le côté en se caressant sa barbe de trois jours :

\- Très bien, alors. Je te laisse une dernière chance pour me le prouver, Cassie. Tu as deux mois pour nouer un lien profond avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et je te laisserai en paix. Dans le cas contraire, je prendrai les choses en main à ma façon. »

 

**oOo**

 

Ce fut avec une atroce migraine et une nausée persistante que Castiel se rendit au travail le lendemain matin. La douche qu'il avait prise et le trajet à pied dans l'air froid de l'aube l'avaient tout à fait dessoûlé, mais à présent qu'il se trouvait debout dans la tiédeur et la lumière vive de la pharmacie, il lui semblait que l'étau se resserrait autour de son crâne. Des cernes se creusaient profondément sous ses yeux et ses cheveux se dressaient en épis indisciplinés – il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer.

Sa voix était plus grave et rocailleuse que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il souhaita une bonne journée à une cliente qu'il venait d'encaisser. Une fois qu'elle eût franchi les portes vitrées coulissantes, il s'accouda au comptoir et se massa les tempes en soupirant, et se fit la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais boire ni céder aux caprices de Balthazar. Il avait déjà bien failli échouer dans ses études pharmaceutiques avec les fêtes dans lesquelles son frère le traînait constamment en lui reprochant d'être trop sérieux et de ne pas prendre le temps de vivre. Quand il était jeune, travailler après une nuit blanche avait été facile, mais maintenant qu'il avait atteint la trentaine... ce n'était vraiment, vraiment plus de son âge.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Balthazar, à presque quarante ans, parvenait à maintenir ce rythme sans en pâtir. Il préférait ne pas savoir. Ce n'était pas exactement un secret, certaines substances illicites circulaient dans le club de Balthazar et Castiel était loin d'être naïf.

« Dure nuit, hein ?

À la voix grave qui articula ces mots avec lenteur, Castiel entrouvrit ses yeux injectés de sang qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermés, et la lumière vive amplifia sa migraine. Une épaisse main à la peau sombre poussait un verre d'eau sur le comptoir vers lui. Puis deux cachets qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme des médicaments contre la migraine et la nausée.

\- Merci, Uriel.

Castiel plaça les cachets sur sa langue et but l'eau fraîche d'une traite. Uriel récupéra le verre vide directement dans sa main et se remit à cocher les éléments de la livraison de médicaments qu'ils avaient reçue ce matin.

\- Encore ton frère, je suppose.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Castiel hocha de la tête – avant de s'interrompre aussitôt pour ne pas aggraver la douleur qui lui broyait la cervelle. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci et en pleine semaine, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de clients.

\- Oui, répondit-il platement en s'accoudant au comptoir. Il était chez moi avec une de ses... _employées_... quand je suis rentré hier soir, et je n'ai pas réussi à les faire partir avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Mes voisins ont appelé la police et maintenant j'ai une amende pour tapage nocturne à régler.

\- Tu devrais faire comme moi avec ma sœur et couper les ponts. Raphaëlle est avocate en Australie et moins on se voit, mieux on se porte tous les deux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Balthazar est... je ne peux pas.

Uriel haussa les sourcils avec un rictus à mi-chemin entre amusement et mépris qui creusa les plis sur son front. Dans la continuité de son crâne lisse et parfaitement rasé, sa nuque épaisse débordait de sa blouse blanche lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour classer sur l'étagère les vitamines et aspirines bien en vue pour les clients, la promotion inscrite en gros.

Castiel fixait son large dos en hésitant, les paroles que son frère lui avait répétées toute la nuit tournant en boucle dans son crâne douloureux.

\- Uriel... On se connaît depuis très longtemps, toi et moi... Presque depuis toujours...

\- Sept ans et trois mois, corrigea son collègue d'une voix neutre et peu intéressée.

\- Je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes... amis, en quelque sorte.

La main de Uriel s'immobilisa alors qu'il calait soigneusement une boîte d'aspirine pour que la marque soit bien visible, et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Castiel par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu vas plus mal que je ne le pensais, Castiel. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Anna te remplacera et je te couvrirai auprès de Zachariah.

Castiel pinça ses lèvres craquelées et sèches en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je voulais seulement te proposer... qu'on se voie en-dehors du travail. Peut-être pour boire un verre dans un bar.

Uriel émit un rire grave qui dévoila ses dents blanches, et secoua la tête, l'ironie évidente sur son visage épais.

\- Je crois que tu as bien assez bu comme ça.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Castiel, puis sur celle de Uriel. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers Zachariah qui les observait avec un large sourire hypocrite.

\- Hé bien, qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Alors comme ça, on papote pendant les heures de travail ? Oh, mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à moi, continuez donc votre passionnante conversation... vous voulez peut-être que je vous serve du thé et des gâteaux ? Qu'on ferme la pharmacie pour que vous parliez tranquillement de vos sentiments ?

\- Non, boss, répondit Uriel en serrant la mâchoire.

Castiel se contenta se baisser les yeux en reprenant le tri des ordonnances et factures du mois précédent. La main de Zachariah quitta son épaule, et Castiel vit du coin de l’œil Anna qui accueillait avec un sourire jovial un client qui venait d'entrer.

\- Parfait ! Parce que voyez-vous, je viens de surprendre notre petite stagiaire en train de glousser comme une dinde au téléphone dans l'arrière-boutique, alors je voudrais rappeler quelques règles élémentaires : je ne veux pas de retards, pas de pauses non prévues dans le planning, pas de portable et surtout pas de papotage ! Et toi, Castiel, fais-moi le plaisir de refaire ta cravate, on dirait un vrai débauché.

Castiel baissa la tête pour constater qu'en effet sa cravate était de travers. Il avait nouée à la va-vite en chemin. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour créer un bon nœud, mais là, elle pendait de manière complètement inégale, le pan le plus fin de tissu atteignant sa braguette. Embarrassé, il entreprit de la défaire et s'appliqua à la nouer correctement.

Zachariah eut un sourire mielleux en les scrutant de ses petits yeux porcins enfoncés dans leur orbite.

\- Et souriez un peu, c'est une pharmacie, pas une morgue ! On est pas bien, là, mh ?

Leur supérieur hiérarchique tourna sur ses talons, sa blouse blanche se déployant dans le mouvement, et il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Il était assez rare qu'il s'occupe lui-même d'accueillir les clients, occupé comme il l'était à longueur de journées à contacter les laboratoires pharmaceutiques pour obtenir des avantages, réductions, et partenariats traquant ainsi le plus offrant. Ça, et épier le moindre de leurs mouvements et même chronométrer leurs pauses et passages aux toilettes comme l'avait découvert Castiel deux ans plus tôt – il inscrivait tout dans un fichier Excel et générait même des graphiques de statistiques pour mesurer leur efficacité et leur rentabilité.

Pendant qu'Anna prenait l'ordonnance que son client lui tendait et qu'elle disparaissait dans les travées de médicaments stockés à l'arrière-boutique, Uriel jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Zachariah était bien parti et n'était pas resté caché pour les épier, puis se pencha pour murmurer gravement :

\- Tu devrais changer de serrure. Vu les fréquentations douteuses de ton frère, un jour ce n'est pas lui que tu trouveras en rentrant chez toi, mais des voleurs ou pire encore.

S'emmêlant les doigts sur sa cravate qu'il n'arrivait plus à nouer tant sa migraine lui martelait le crâne, Castiel secoua très lentement la tête pour ne pas brusquer son cerveau douloureux ni aggraver ses vertiges :

\- Je n'ai rien à voler, ça m'est égal. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Acceptes-tu qu'on se voie en-dehors du travail ? Si tu ne veux pas boire, nous pourrions faire autre chose. Regarder un film, ou nous promener.

\- On se voit déjà tous les jours ici, quel besoin as-tu de me voir encore dans un autre lieu ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, le décor ?

\- C'est ce qu'il faut faire entre amis, paraît-il.

Uriel plissa les yeux, son visage s'assombrissant avec répulsion.

\- C'est ridicule, renifla-t-il de mépris. C'est lui qui t'a foutu ça dans la tête, hein ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus écouter les conneries de ton frère ni de te définir par rapport aux autres. Tu n'as pas à singer la majorité pour te fondre dans la masse. Tu veux des amis ? Fais-le à ta manière.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son écran et ouvrit un fichier de commande sur le disque dur commun, les sourcils froncés. Regarder l'écran lumineux lui fit plisser les yeux et lui sembla que des épingles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans son crâne, mais il grinça des dents et surmonta la douleur.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison, et je n'ai pas besoin du sceau d'approbation de ton frère pour le savoir. Zachariah a raison, on est là pour travailler, réserve tes doutes pour l'heure du déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, Uriel s'éloigna d'un pas lourd pour contourner le comptoir, un carton de crèmes hydratantes et compléments alimentaires sous le bras. Tout en préparant une commande de vaccins pour la grippe, Castiel le regarda atteindre l'autre bout de la pharmacie et ranger les boîtes avec ce même sérieux dans son travail dont il faisait preuve depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Son regard dériva sur le client d'Anna qui attendait, un coude appuyé sur le comptoir tandis que sa main libre massait son genou gauche d'un air absent. Le jeune homme en blouson de cuir brun observait les gels antibactériens et pastilles pour la toux qui trônaient devant lui. Il semblait avoir la vingtaine passée, les traits de son visage parfaitement symétriques, et un pli soucieux se creusait sur son front entre ses sourcils froncés.

Castiel se désintéressa du jeune homme aux allures de mannequin qui tapotait désormais le comptoir de ses doigts avec une impatience croissante. Anna était sans doute en train de chercher les bons médicaments. La jeune stagiaire rousse n'était là que depuis un mois et peinait encore à trouver ses repères – malgré son sérieux et ses compétences, elle avait une tendance à se laisser distraire qui importunait prodigieusement Zachariah. Castiel reporta son attention sur son écran et remplit les cases avec la date et le code de leur pharmacie, puis le nombre d'unités nécessaires pour le vaccin.

Une sonnerie de téléphone rompit le silence et Castiel vit dans la périphérie de la vision le client pêcher son portable dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

\- Hey, Sammy.

Le diminutif de son défunt frère dans la bouche de cet inconnu lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Ses doigts se figèrent sur le clavier et il leva vivement la tête pour le dévisager, sa migraine oubliée.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Lourdement appuyé contre le comptoir, il pressait son téléphone contre son oreille et son visage s'était adouci.

\- Non, je suis au garage. Je répare un pare-choc défoncé, là.

Aucune trace d'hésitation dans sa voix. Il mentait avec une aisance qui suggérait que ce n'était pas la première fois. Son sourire s'accentua, lumineux et sincère, et il émit un rire en se redressant un peu.

\- Sérieux ? T'as déjà des offres d'emploi alors que t'as même pas encore ton diplôme ? Ça, c'est mon petit frère !

Castiel se força à arracher son regard de l'inconnu, une sensation de nostalgie enflant douloureusement son cœur. Samandriel aussi avait été un élève brillant qui aurait sans doute mené une carrière ambitieuse s'il avait vécu. Il baissa les yeux sur le clavier et traça le contour des touches de ses doigts sans réussir à rester rationnel. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Samandriel, mais tous ses sens étaient maintenant tournés vers le client et sa conversation avec ce petit frère que lui n'avait pas perdu.

Des claquements de talons qui s'approchaient se firent entendre.

\- Attends, je dois te laisser, Bobby m'appelle et Benny est occupé avec un client... Ouais, je te rappelle ce soir. Étudie bien, Sammy.

Castiel tourna la tête pour voir Anna arriver avec l'ordonnance en main et deux boîtes de médicaments qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier à cette distance. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant voilant à moitié son visage, elle les posa devant le client et bipa les code-barres avec un sourire bienveillant mais professionnel :

\- Il n'y en avait plus en rayon, mais vous avez de la chance, j'en ai trouvé dans les cartons de commandes récentes, ça m'a juste pris un peu de temps pour enregistrer dans la base, et... vous payez par carte ou chèque ?

Le sourire de l'homme se transforma – la tendresse adressée à son frère disparut pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus séducteur lorsqu'il lui tendit sa carte. Sa posture s'était sensiblement modifiée – il bomba le torse – pour afficher une assurance un peu exagérée.

\- Je vous donne un sac ? demanda Anna en encaissant.

\- Non merci, mais un numéro de téléphone, je ne dirais pas non.

Anna haussa les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique en poussant les médicaments et le ticket de caisse vers lui.

\- Bien essayé, mais je ne le donne pas si facilement.

Il ne sembla pas mal prendre le rejet. Il haussa les épaules avec un rire amusé qui le rajeunit de plusieurs années.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ?

Lorsque le client empocha les boîtes, son regard croisa très brièvement celui de Castiel qui n'avait cessé de le fixer sans ciller depuis de longues secondes. Il le suivit encore du regard lorsqu'il sortit de la pharmacie avec un léger boitement dans ses jambes arquées. Son genou gauche semblait le faire souffrir.

Une fois que les portes vitrées automatiques se furent refermées, Castiel le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans une voiture noire d'un modèle ancien. Elle était garée à moitié sur le trottoir, ce qui aurait pu lui valoir une amende.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? ricana Anna en venant se placer près de lui. Il avait pas froid aux yeux, celui-là !

\- J'ai entendu, confirma Castiel sans la regarder.

\- Il était pas mal. J'aurais peut-être dû lui donner mon numéro, ne serait-ce que pour faire taire mes parents. Ils me demandent à chaque repas si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un et...

\- Tu as oublié de lui demander son assurance santé. Tu lui as fait payer le plein tarif.

Anna se plaqua la main devant la bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié ! D'habitude ils nous le signalent ou c'est déjà enregistré dans la base, alors je n'y ai pas pensé... Oh, ta cravate est de travers, Cas'. Attends, laisse-moi faire. J'ai l'habitude, à force de faire celle de mon père.

La voiture démarra et disparut de son champ de vision pendant que les doigts habiles d'Anna lui défaisaient sa cravate pour la lui refaire en quelques gestes fluides. Alors seulement Castiel baissa la tête vers elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a acheté ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le client. Qu'y avait-il sur son ordonnance ?

Anna lissa la cravate bleue parfaitement nouée et lui rajustant le col de sa blouse blanche comme l'aurait fait une mère.

\- Euh... des antibiotiques. Pourquoi ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas, tournant un regard songeur vers la rue où circulaient voitures et passants dans Portland qui s'éveillait.

 

**oOo**

 

Trois jours plus tard, lorsque Castiel franchit le seuil de son appartement après une journée éreintante de travail, ce fut pour trouver toutes les lumières allumées et du bruit provenant du salon. La télévision était allumée et le son poussé au maximum.

Il suspendit son trench-coat au porte-manteau avec un soupir de consternation. D'habitude, Balthazar espaçait ses indésirables visites de quelques semaines au moins, et il avait bien promis de le laisser en paix deux mois le temps de nouer des liens humains de lui-même. Peut-être que Uriel avait raison, et qu'il devrait changer la serrure de sa porte pour avoir droit à un peu de tranquillité.

Mais lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le salon, il fut surpris de constater qu'au lieu de son grand frère, c'était la danseuse de l'autre jour qui se trouvait confortablement installée sur son canapé et enroulée dans un plaid.

Meg se trouvait en effet affalée de tout son long à boire au goulot d'une bouteille de bière, et ce fut à peine si elle lui jeta un coup d’œil peu intéressé en remarquant sa présence. Sa main pendait du canapé, plongée dans un bol de cacahuètes posé à même le sol.

« Il n'y a plus rien à manger dans ton frigo, tu devrais faire les courses plus souvent !

Elle avait quasiment hurlé ces mots pour couvrir le son de la télévision – de toute évidence, elle regardait un de ces reality-shows que Castiel lui-même suivait à ses heures perdues.

Il grimaça lorsqu'à cet instant précis des cris hystériques jaillirent de l'écran plat, et sans hésiter il enroula le câble de la télévision autour de son pied pour tirer d'un coup sec, arrachant brusquement la prise du mur. Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb dans le salon moucheté de points lumineux. Castiel n'avait pas encore pris le temps de décrocher la boule de disco ni de désinstaller la barre de pole-dance.

\- Où est Balthazar ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en scannant les alentours d'un regard suspicieux.

Il n'y avait nulle trace de son frère. S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ?

\- Il n'est pas là, joli cœur, ricana Meg d'une voix traînante tandis qu'elle enfournait une poignée de cacahuètes dans sa bouche. Je suis venue seule.

Tout en mâchant bruyamment, elle repoussa le plaid jusqu'à ses pieds nus et se leva en abandonnant son cadavre de bière sur le canapé immaculé. Castiel haussa les sourcils en détaillant sa tenue. La danseuse portait une de ses chemises blanches qu'il achetait par paquets entiers, et un de ses pantalons noirs – visiblement, elle s'était servie dans sa penderie. Elle flottait tellement dans les vêtements que ses pieds étaient enveloppés dans le tissu, et les manches cachaient ses mains.

\- J'ai fait un double du double de tes clés que Balthazar garde dans son tiroir. Il n'a même pas remarqué leur disparition le temps de deux heures.

Castiel se raidit et crispa la mâchoire en la toisant de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Meg ?

\- Aww, tu sais que ça me fait des choses quand tu prends cet air de mâle dominant ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Appeler la police ?

Meg eut un rire de gorge comme si cette seule perspective était grotesque, et s'arrêta juste devant lui avec un rictus de défi.

\- J'aimerais ne pas en venir à de telles extrémités. Rends-moi la clé et quitte l'appartement immédiatement ou je porterai plainte.

\- Oh, je suis terrifiée, ironisa-t-elle en lui lissant la cravate avec condescendance. Bou-hou, tu vas pleurer auprès de la police, j'ai peur.

\- Tu devrais, en effet.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation, puisque tu ne sembles pas saisir... susurra-t-elle d'un ton bas et dangereux. Appelle la police, et je leur dirai que tu m'as payée et dénoncerai joyeusement Balthazar. Tu prendras cher pour prostitution, ton frère pour proxénétisme, et moi, je ne serais qu'une pauvre victime de ce monde d'hommes répugnants... Mais comme tu dis : inutile d'en venir à de telles extrémités, mh ?

Castiel dut admettre sa défaite et roula des yeux en poussant un soupir résigné. Il s'éloigna en retirant sa veste noire qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise dans la cuisine, Meg sur ses talons.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il en sortant une boîte d'un placard en hauteur que la danseuse n'aurait jamais pu atteindre.

\- Tu m'intrigues, Clarence.

\- _Castiel_ , corrigea-t-il froidement en se retournant vers elle.

\- Je préfère Clarence, plus facile à retenir, balaya-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces prénoms dans votre famille, d'ailleurs ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Meg ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, elle enchaîna en le scrutant comme s'il était un spécimen rare ou une énigme à résoudre :

\- Tout autre homme aurait au moins reluqué ma poitrine, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment. Mais pas toi. Ça a réveillé ma curiosité. J'ai cuisiné ton frangin, mais il ne sait pas quelle étiquette te coller non plus...

\- Bien. Je n'aime pas qu'on me colle des étiquettes.

Il resta de marbre lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Es-tu gay, Clarence ?

\- Non. Je ne m'intéresse pas à tout cela, c'est tout.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Alors si je fais _ça_... ça ne te fera rien ?

Elle esquissa un sourire lascif en avançant la tête, vraisemblablement pour initier un baiser. Mais pour toute réaction, Castiel lui saisit le menton et lui fourra d'autorité un cookie dans la bouche qu'il venait juste de pêcher dans la boîte. Et l'observa sans sourciller manquer de s'étouffer – Meg fut contrainte de mâcher activement, les joues pleines, et d'avaler sa bouchée. Meg écarquilla les yeux en perdant son air prédateur et récupéra les miettes au coin de ses lèvres du bout de la langue.

\- Mh ! C'est délicieux !

Elle baissa les yeux sur la boîte et y cueillit un second cookie qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche en mâchant avec enthousiasme, arrachant une ombre de sourire orgueilleux à Castiel.

\- Merci. Je les fais moi-même pour les donner à mes collègues chaque semaine.

\- Oublie tes collègues, je mets la priorité dessus à partir de maintenant.

Il lui abandonna la boîte sans discuter. Meg ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de partir de sitôt, et il en eut la confirmation quand elle referma la boîte en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

\- J'ai commandé une pizza, elle devrait bientôt arriver. Tu aimes la pizza, Clarence ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Parce que c'est toi qui vas payer le livreur. »

 

**oOo**

 

Castiel enveloppa la pompe à lait et la crème hydratante contre les vergetures dans le sac en annonçant le prix. Il dut se répéter par trois fois en haussant le ton pour que sa cliente l'entende par-dessus les vagissements stridents de son nouveau-né. Les traits tirés et les yeux soulignés de cernes, la femme berçait nerveusement son bébé dans ses bras en le pressant contre ses seins lourds qui tachaient de lait son t-shirt. Elle sortit son portefeuille en tapotant le dos du nourrisson rougeaud qui finit par hoqueter entre ses sanglots et se taire.

« Attendez une seconde, je dois avoir assez de monnaie...

Par-dessus le comptoir, Castiel pouvait voir ce qui devait être la sœur aînée du bébé – une fillette blonde de cinq ans environ – tirer avec une insistance agressive la manche de sa mère.

\- Arrête, Stacy, tu vois bien que maman est occupée avec le monsieur.

Aussitôt, la fillette lâcha le vêtement de sa mère pour jeter un regard noir à Castiel, sa lèvre inférieure recourbée en une moue boudeuse. Mal à l'aise, le pharmacien tenta un sourire maladroit en agitant ses doigts comme pour la saluer.

Mais de toute évidence, il ne savait pas mieux s'y prendre avec les enfants qu'avec les adultes. La petite Stacy se renfrogna et le fusilla du regard tandis que sa mère fouillait dans son portefeuille tout en berçant son bébé.

Castiel cessa de remuer les doigts lorsque la fillette tendit une main potelée en le regardant avec défi, et reversa sur le comptoir le bocal rempli de pastilles au miel pour la gorge. Les bonbons en forme d'abeilles roulèrent sur toute la surface et tombèrent en pluie sur le sol. Castiel perdit son sourire et un air blessé s'imprima sur son visage malgré lui. La jeune mère, elle, ouvrit de grands yeux furieux et se mit à réprimander à hauts cris sa fille qui se mit à pleurer, bientôt doublée du bébé en un concert de braillements. Paralysé sur place, Castiel jeta un regard de détresse en biais vers ses collègues comme pour les appeler au secours.

Uriel qui était occupé à servir une montagne de médicaments à leur habituée hypocondriaque se contenta d'un rictus narquois pour tout soutien moral. Zachariah, lui, se tenait adossé aux vitamines un calepin en main et l'observait en écrivant. Sans doute analysait-il les réactions de Castiel en situation de crise, et s'il ne répondait pas aux critères, il serait encore bon pour un pénible et humiliant stage de formation à l'accueil.

\- Allons, madame, ce n'est pas grave... Tenez, prenez ceci...

À l'instant où Castiel lui tendait un mouchoir avec un air qu'il espérait assez compatissant, la femme éclata en sanglots en l'acceptant. Elle se moucha bruyamment en berçant son bébé qui se calmait à nouveau, et lâcha dans un murmure brisé :

\- Je suis désolée, mais je suis tellement fatiguée... Je n'en peux plus...

\- Ne vous excusez pas, il n'y a pas de mal.

Devrait-il contourner le comptoir et la consoler avec une étreinte ? C'était ce que les gens faisaient, n'est-ce pas ? C'était sans doute ce qu'aurait fait Anna. Anna savait toujours exactement comment réagir dans n'importe quelle situation.

Castiel n'avait plus serré quiconque dans ses bras depuis la mort de Samandriel, et cela lui paraîtrait déplacé et peu naturel avec une cliente sur son lieu de travail. Ni dans aucun autre contexte, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est une dépression post-partum, d'après mon médecin, renifla la cliente en essuyant ses larmes. J'arrivais à surmonter ça quand mon mari était en congé, mais son patron l'a rappelé et...

Un joyeux tintement retentit alors que les portes automatiques de la pharmacie s'ouvraient et se refermaient. Castiel écarquilla les yeux en voyant entrer le client qu'il avait remarqué la semaine précédente. Celui dont le petit frère avait le même prénom que le sien. Il sentit une pointe de déception le traverser lorsqu'il vit que Zachariah se chargeait de l'accueillir avec son sourire hypocrite. Castiel avait vaguement nourri l'espoir de pouvoir s'occuper de lui à son tour s'il revenait un jour.

Le poids du devoir le ramenant à sa cliente, il s'efforça de lâcher du regard le jeune homme à la coupe en brosse qui sortait de sa poche une nouvelle ordonnance pliée en quatre. Face à Castiel, la mère lui adressait un brave sourire épuisé en achevant son discours qu'il n'avait pas écouté :

\- … mais je vous ennuie avec mes histoires, soupira-t-elle en lui tendant un billet et de la monnaie. Je suis désolée. Je ne déverse pas ma vie sur les inconnus d'habitude, je vous assure.

\- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Castiel en encaissant le montant exact. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin de repos...

\- Vous êtes gentil, sourit la cliente visiblement émue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai appelé ce matin ma mère et ma sœur qui vont venir m'aider avant que je fasse un burn-out.

\- Je suis rassuré.

La petite Stacy qui avait cessé de pleurer mais boudait la tête basse et les yeux larmoyants déposa sur le comptoir une poignée de pastilles au miel qu'elle avait ramassé par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au monsieur, Stacy ?

\- Pardon... marmonna-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Castiel tenta un sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à un être humain de cet âge. Il plongea la main au fond du bocal pour y cueillir une pastille, et la lui plaça au creux de la paume.

\- Tiens, celle-ci est propre. C'est pour toi.

La fillette devint rouge comme une pivoine et alla se coller aux jambes de sa mère alors que toutes deux quittaient la pharmacie. Castiel se redressa une fois qu'elle eurent franchi les portes, et son regard croisa celui du client qui semblait l'observer du coin de l’œil mais détourna aussitôt le regard.

Castiel profita de l'instant de calme alors que la cliente de Uriel exhibait une rougeur sur son ventre en se proclamant atteinte d'une maladie très rare, et se mit à ramasser et jeter les pastilles tombées au sol, retenant le nombre afin de payer de sa poche à sa prochaine pause. Zachariah revint alors de l'arrière boutique avec en main l'ordonnance et deux boîtes de médicaments.

\- Et voilà ! Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire commercial en sortant un sac en plastique.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à cet instant avec leur tintement familier et Zachariah cligna des yeux en coupant son client qui allait lui répondre :

\- Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais mon rendez-vous est arrivé. Castiel ! Encaisse le client pour moi, et que personne ne me dérange pendant que je signe le contrat avec Alastair, compris ?

Castiel acquiesça avec un visage parfaitement neutre alors que son cœur avait raté un battement. Pendant que son supérieur hiérarchique accueillait le commercial des laboratoires pharmaceutiques et disparaissait avec lui dans l'arrière boutique, Castiel s'approcha à pas lents du client. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire assuré en lui tendant sa carte bancaire que Castiel prit sans sourciller. Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur le nom inscrit en relief.

_**Dean Winchester.** _

Il introduisit la carte dans la fente et enregistra le montant que Zachariah avait déjà calculé sur l'écran.

\- Cela fera 143 dollars, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Avez-vous une assurance santé pour couvrir vos frais ?

\- Vous allez pas le croire, mais j'en avais une jusqu'à ce que je décide de me désinscrire l'an dernier.

Castiel glissa l'appareil sur le comptoir vers le dénommé Dean pour qu'il puisse taper son code, et inscrivit l'information dans la base de données.

Tout en tapant le code, l'homme eut un ricanement sans joie en secouant la tête.

\- J'étais jamais malade et je voyais pas l'intérêt de payer la peau du cul pour rien chaque mois alors que j'avais besoin de thunes pour payer les études de mon frère. J'ai voulu faire des économies, et maintenant, cette saloperie me tombe dessus. La poisse.

\- C'est regrettable en effet, répondit platement Castiel en le fixant sans ciller.

Il ne savait que dire de plus pour exprimer sa compassion. Il se retrouva réduit à regarder intensément le client dans les yeux en se reprochant de ne pas être plus apte à trouver les mots adéquats. Le client s'était tu et maintenait son regard. Un trouble assombrit le vert de ses yeux durant ces quelques secondes de silence.

\- Est-ce que ce sera tout ? reprit Castiel en glissant la facture dans le sac.

\- Non. Enfin, si, c'est tout. Je veux dire...

Dean détourna les yeux en se raclant bruyamment la gorge et manqua de faire tomber sa carte bancaire en essayant de la ranger dans son portefeuille. Il lui jeta un regard nerveux, restant planté sur place comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit d'un ton précipité :

\- Je dois y aller. On m'attend au boulot, et je... Hum. Okay, peu importe, passez une bonne journée.

\- Monsieur, trancha la voix grave de Castiel.

Dean s'immobilisa sur place alors qu'il avait déjà effectué deux pas vers la sortie, et se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Vous oubliez vos médicaments.

\- Oh. Ouais. Bien sûr. »

Il revint en boitant comme si son genou le faisait souffrir, et prit le sac en bafouillant quelque chose d'inintelligible que Castiel ne put comprendre, et quitta la pharmacie avec empressement.

Le pharmacien le regarda disparaître dans la rue et baissa les yeux sur l'ordonnance qu'il tamponna. Mais au lieu de la classer avec les autres, il profita de l'absence de Zachariah pour lire en détails ce qui y était inscrit.

Le nom de Dean Winchester y apparaissait ainsi que celui de son docteur, un certain Charlie Bradbury. Castiel n'avait jamais vu ce nom en plus de sept ans dans cette pharmacie. L'écriture était étonnamment soignée et lisible pour Castiel qui était accoutumé à déchiffrer les écritures les plus brouillonnes.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les médicaments listés. Deux types d'antibiotiques, comme l'avait effectivement dit Anna la dernière fois. Ceftriaxone et amoxicilline. Il fronça les sourcils pensivement en classant l'ordonnance avec les autres.

Si lors de sa pause il entra le nom de Dean Winchester dans la base de données pour étudier les informations enregistrées, ce n'était que par simple curiosité. Et si ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les informations – assurance résiliée effectivement un an plus tôt – et qu'il mémorisa le numéro de portable renseigné, l'adresse et la date de naissance, cela n'avait rien d'obsessionnel.

Ou alors juste un peu.

 

**oOo**

 

L'appareil scannait les code-barres en émettant le même son aigu, inlassablement. Juché sur un escabeau, Castiel tendit le bras pour cueillir les boîtes au fond de l'étagère et les enregistra eux aussi avant de regarder le chiffre qui s'affichait sur le petit écran :

« Seize boîtes de fond de teint hypoallergénique n°4 effet ensoleillé.

À la voix monotone de Castiel, Anna qui se trouvait debout au sol hocha gravement de la tête et répéta mot pour mot en inscrivant le chiffre dans son tableau imprimé en trente pages. Sa tête au niveau de sa hanche, elle lui signala d'un geste du menton qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

L'inventaire mensuel était une tâche fastidieuse et répétitive. Uriel et Zachariah rechignaient à le faire, mais Castiel, lui, l'appréciait. Ce classement minutieux et cette traque des erreurs lui procuraient un sentiment de plénitude. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'il se portait volontaire pour s'en charger seul, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna débute son stage et se propose pour lui apporter son aide.

Alors qu'il scannait un par un des tubes de rouge à lèvres garantis non testés sur les animaux, le tintement caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client retentit dans la pharmacie. Il était rare qu'il en vienne si tôt dès l'ouverture, mais Castiel n'y prit pas garde. Uriel était de service pour l'accueil la première heure afin de les laisser achever l'inventaire.

Castiel redisposa les produits en un alignement parfait avant d'annoncer le chiffre à la stagiaire. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il réalisa que le client ne s'était pas dirigé vers le comptoir où l'attendait Uriel, mais vers eux. Une main dans la poche de son jean élimé, il observait les rayonnages avec un intérêt trop marqué pour ne pas être feint.

Castiel reconnut immédiatement Dean Winchester, et il se figea au sommet de son escabeau pour le dévisager, le flot des informations qu'il avait mémorisées se déversant dans son esprit. Dean leur jetait quelques regards furtifs du coin de l’œil en faisant mine d'inspecter une boîte de gelée royale en ampoules. Il s'appuyait plus lourdement sur sa jambe droite que sur la gauche, ce qui accentuait l'écart entre ses jambes arquées.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous renseigner, monsieur ? demanda Anna d'un ton aimable, son calepin en main.

Dean esquissa un sourire crispé en se raclant la gorge et reposa la boîte en se tournant vers eux. Il sortit une feuille pliée de sa poche avec un air assuré.

\- Oui. Je viens refaire le plein de médicaments, et...

\- Pour les ordonnances, allez voir mon collègue au comptoir, le coupa Anna en indiquant Uriel de l'index. Nous sommes occupés avec l'inventaire.

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres en détournant brièvement le regard, avant de rempocher l'ordonnance en haussant des épaules :

\- Non, c'est pas grave. Je suis pas pressé. Je vais... regarder les trucs en attendant qu'un de vous deux soit disponible.

Anna fronça un sourcil en regardant le client s'éloigner avec un boitement un peu plus prononcé que la semaine précédente. Puis elle leva la tête vers Castiel d'un air indécis, mais celui-ci descendait déjà de son perchoir.

\- Je m'en charge, Anna.

\- Mais l'inventaire...

\- Uriel va me remplacer quelques minutes.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, il se dirigea droit vers Dean qui lui tournait le dos en scrutant un assortiment de pansements. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour signaler sa présence. Il sentit l'homme se figer sous le contact et lentement se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous, déclara Castiel sans lui lâcher l'épaule. Venez.

Ses doigts quittèrent le cuir souple de la veste qui crissa, et il se dirigea vers le comptoir qu'il contourna. Uriel suivait le moindre de ses mouvements d'un air clairement mécontent.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me remplaces à l'inventaire le temps que j'encaisse ce client.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Castiel ? Tu sais qu'on a un planning à respecter. Si Zachariah apprend ça...

\- Zachariah nous a dit de servir les clients en priorité. Je ne fais que suivre les règles.

L'air scandalisé, Uriel entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Castiel leva le menton et le réduisit au silence de son regard le plus autoritaire. Uriel avait tendance à l'oublier, mais Castiel était techniquement l'adjoint de Zachariah et en charge de la pharmacie lorsqu'il était absent.

Uriel émit un grognement désapprobateur en fusillant Dean du regard, puis s'en alla d'un pas lourd rejoindre Anna.

Accoudé au comptoir, Dean avait suivi attentivement leur conversation à voix basse, les sourcils haussés. Il tendit l'ordonnance froissée à Castiel qui reconnut aussitôt le nom du médecin et les mêmes antibiotiques prescrits de son écriture élégante.

\- Même chose que la semaine dernière ? remarqua Castiel platement.

\- Ouais, j'en ai pour un mois de traitement maximum.

Castiel releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Traitement ?

\- Pour la maladie de Lyme, une saloperie de ce genre.

\- Ce n'est pas courant à Portland.

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici à la base.

Castiel dut se retenir de poser davantage de questions. Il lui semblait que ça ne serait pas... approprié. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer et de tourner les talons, disparaissant dans l'arrière-boutique en cherchant les antibiotiques en question parmi les rangées de boîtes de médicaments qui s'étiraient dans les travées.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les deux boîtes, Dean tapotait nerveusement le comptoir avec la tranche de sa carte bancaire, et se redressa un peu en le voyant approcher.

\- Ça fera 143 dollars, annonça Castiel en posant les antibiotiques sur la surface lisse.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de demander s'il avait une assurance – il avait bien retenu la situation délicate du client. Il prit la carte et l'introduisit dans la fente après avoir enregistré le montant. Mais lorsque Dean tapa son code, l'écran afficha _**CARTE REJETÉE**_.

\- Qu'est-ce que... marmonna Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres depuis son entrée avait soudain disparu.

\- Votre carte semble bloquée.

\- _Son of a bitch_  ! C'est pas possible que mon compte soit dans le rouge, j'ai demandé hier une avance sur mon salaire...

Castiel lui rendit la carte pendant que le client sortait son téléphone portable et composait un numéro, son visage s'assombrissant de colère de seconde en seconde.

\- Je dois régler ça avec ma banque. Désolé, mec, je reviens dès que c'est arrangé. »

Son portable déjà vissé à l'oreille, Dean s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en s'appuyant plus lourdement sur sa jambe droite. Il franchit les portes vitrées automatiques dans la rue et s'éloigna en parlant avec animation au téléphone. Castiel hésita et glissa les deux boîtes dans un sac plastique qu'il plaça de côté avec un post-it indiquant que le client reviendrait dans la journée.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, l'inventaire fut complété, les commandes réceptionnées, mais lorsque la fermeture de la pharmacie fut imminente, Dean Winchester n'était toujours pas revenu.

Alors que Anna et Uriel commençaient à éteindre les lumières et récupérer leurs affaires, Castiel qui venait d'ôter sa blouse blanche et de la remplacer par son trench-coat hésita en soulevant le sac d'antibiotiques du bout d'un doigt.

Pris d'une impulsion, il sortit son propre portefeuille et déboursa de sa poche les 143 dollars nécessaires et encaissa avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

 

**oOo**

 

Les deux boîtes se voyaient à peine sur le paillasson, se dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils d'un air critique. À moins de baisser les yeux ou de les chercher spécifiquement, on risquerait de marcher dessus ou de ne pas les remarquer du tout.

Il recula d'un pas, les mains plongées dans les poches de son trench-coat, et examina la porte dont la peinture se craquelait un peu vers le bas. Des bruits étouffés parvenaient à travers l'épaisseur. De la musique – du vieux rock, plus précisément. Dean Winchester était bien chez lui... mais sans doute ne sortirait-il pas avant le lendemain matin ?

L'heure du dîner était déjà passée et Castiel se trouvait dans un quartier loin de chez lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire un détour pour récupérer sa moto, au lieu de faire le chemin à pied. Il lui avait fallu près d'une heure de marche pour se rendre à l'adresse qu'il avait mémorisée sur le logiciel, et bien heureusement aucun digicode ne bloquait l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il avait trouvé le bon étage inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres au nom de Dean Winchester. Balthazar aurait sans doute fait remarquer que stalker un inconnu n'était pas la bonne façon de nouer des liens avec autrui, et Anna lui aurait conseillé de sonner à la porte et d'être direct. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

La lumière du couloir s'éteignit automatiquement tant il avait hésité longtemps, et les ombres l'enveloppèrent comme une cape. D'un pas lent, Castiel battit en retraite et descendit les marches de l'escalier une à une en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la rue qu'il composa un message concis qu'il expédia au numéro qu'il avait mémorisé :

 

_**Regarde devant ta porte.** _

 

À peine eut-il atteint le bout de la rue et tourné dans l'avenue qu'une réponse lui parvint. Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'écran, nimbé par l'auréole vive d'un lampadaire au-dessus de lui :

 

_**C'est toi, Charlie ? C'est un nouveau numéro ?** _

_**Merci pour les médocs mais fallait pas, je t'ai dit que j'allais m'en sortir.** _

 

Castiel fixa l'écran et sourit dans la pluie qui commençait à tomber.


	2. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ça a été long, mais voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à vous tous pour vos messages ! C'est mon premier AU alors je fais de mon mieux. Pour info, un chapitre sur deux est du point de vue de Castiel, et l'autre du point de vue de Dean.  
> J'ai fait un paquet de recherches sur la maladie de Lyme pour cette fic et j'espère ne pas avoir mis de bêtises. N'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous vous y connaissez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le chiffon était tellement poisseux de graisse et d'essence qu'il ne fit guère que se salir davantage les mains en voulant se les essuyer. Renonçant à obtenir un meilleur résultat, Dean accrocha le chiffon à sa ceinture et cala sa petite lampe torche entre ses dents avant d'ouvrir le capot de la bagnole que le client lui avait confiée. Une douleur aiguë traversa son genou gauche lorsqu'il se pencha sur le moteur, le forçant à s'appuyer plus lourdement sur sa jambe valide. Le faisceau de lumière vacilla lorsqu'il manqua de faire tomber la torche en serrant les dents sous les élancements qui lui vrillaient le genou par vagues. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Trois heures de répit, ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Ce n'était rien d'insupportable. Dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'il morflait le matin au réveil, en tout cas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dévissa d'une main sûre le bouchon du réservoir d'huile – encore tiède. Il extirpa lentement la jauge longue et huileuse dans sa main gauche et l'étudia d'un œil critique. L'huile était mousseuse, clairement infiltrée d'eau. Entre ça, et l'eau qui gouttait du pot d'échappement, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Le joint de culasse était foutu. Et hop, c'était parti pour démonter tout ce bordel juste pour changer la pièce.

Il posa la jauge à l'écart et s'inclina un peu plus sur le moteur pour éclairer le couvercle de la courroie qu'il retira avant d'orienter le faisceau de la lampe-torche vers les fils de bougie d'allumage. Il était sur le point de vider l'huile de moteur lorsque son portable vibra énergiquement dans la poche de son jean, annonçant un nouveau texto. Il débrancha le câble d'accélérateur tout en extirpant son téléphone, concentré sous le capot.

Ses mains étaient gluantes d'huile et salirent les touches, mais il s'en foutait. C'était un vieux téléphone, mais solide et qui en avait vu d'autres. Sa main s'immobilisa en plein débranchement lorsqu'il lut le message que venait tout juste de lui envoyer Sam :

 

_**On voit la raie de ton cul.** _

 

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Dean en lâcha sa lampe-torche qui tomba toute allumée dans le moteur graisseux.

«  _Son of a bitch_... marmonna-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Il se redressa si vite que l'arrière de son crâne percuta violemment le capot avec un bruit métallique, et se retourna d'un bloc en se massant l'arrière du crâne, se souciant peu de foutre de l'huile partout dans ses cheveux coupés en brosse. Là, juste devant lui, se tenait son géant de petit frère avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Dean ! s'exclama Sam en rempochant son portable.

L'instant d'après, Dean se retrouvait englouti dans les bras de son petit frère, le nez pressé contre l'épaule, et quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouillant la tempe – Sam se laissait de plus en plus pousser les cheveux dernièrement. Dean répondit à l'étreinte avec chaleur, se foutant de tacher le manteau de son petit frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Portland ? Et tes cours à Stanford, alors ?

La voix de Dean était étouffée contre l'épaule, et Sam eut un rire qui vibra dans sa poitrine.

\- Mes examens sont finis et j'ai un peu de temps libre avant que les cours reprennent, alors je suis venu te voir pour fêter tes vingt-quatre ans.

Sam se détacha de lui, ses yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et de joie. Il avait l'air en forme. Heureux. Bien plus que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu l'être. Apparemment, faire des études de droit, c'était vraiment son truc. Il était presque un adulte, maintenant, malgré ses airs de chiot. Et un adulte équilibré, bientôt diplômé, qui deviendrait un jour un avocat de renom.

Dean ne put retenir le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage, commençant tout juste à réaliser que Sam était vraiment là, avec lui, et pas juste au téléphone ou sur Skype comme d'habitude. Son cœur s'enfla de fierté. Malgré leur passé chaotique et les difficultés qu'ils avaient affrontées, Sam menait de brillantes études qui le mèneraient à une toute aussi brillante carrière.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Sammy, déclara Dean en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule. Tout se passe bien pour toi à San Francisco ?

Sam acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

\- J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

Dean haussa une épaule avec une désinvolture feinte.

\- Bof, rien. La routine, tu sais. Je bosse, je traîne dans les bars, je bichonne mon bébé...

\- Mais tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué...

Dean se détourna pour ranger ses outils, la mâchoire crispée. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas pu fermer l’œil. Vaseux et dans un état léthargique, Il avait passé des heures affalé sur le canapé devant des documentaires animaliers à la télévision en étirant sa jambe rouillée. Putains de bactéries.

\- J'étais au bar hier soir, mentit-il en remuant un sourcil de manière suggestive. Et devine quoi ? J'ai ramené chez moi des jumelles, deux blondes branchées SM et toute la nuit on a...

\- Ok, stop ! le coupa Sam d'un air à la fois horrifié et consterné. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

\- Prude, ricana Dean. Je vais prendre ma pause tout de suite, et on se prend une bière, ok ? Tu restes combien de temps, d'ailleurs ?

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Dean aperçut la valise sur le sol.

\- J'ai toute la semaine pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Justement, ça te dérange pas si je reste chez toi ?

Toute la semaine ? Chez lui ? Son sourire se fana malgré lui et un frisson glacé dévala le long de son échine. Comme un rappel de sa situation délicate, son genou lui lança plus fort.

Ça tombait vraiment, vraiment très mal.

L'inquiétude se glissa dans le regard de chiot de son petit frère qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- J'ai... en fait, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer, et puis on ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps... Mais je ne veux pas te déranger, je peux aller dans un hôtel...

Sam utilisa son attaque fatale de regard humide de chiot battu, et Dean renonça aussitôt à tous les prétextes qu'il s'apprêtait à élaborer pour l'éloigner. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit frère quand il faisait cette tête, et le petit saligaud le savait très bien. Et depuis deux ans il voyait tellement rarement son frère qu'il ne laisserait pas une saloperie d'infection bactérienne l'empêcher de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Dis pas de conneries, le coupa Dean en reprenant son sourire. Comme si j'allais jeter dehors mon propre frère. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il ramassa la valise de Sam malgré ses protestations et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'arrière-boutique, dans la petite kitchenette que Bobby avait élaborée. Il s'efforça de réprimer son boitement en forçant une démarche normale malgré son genou douloureux. Sam ne devait s'apercevoir de rien.

\- Bobby est parti chercher une livraison de pneus, déclara Dean en posant la valise dans un coin. Il devrait pas tarder à revenir, il sera content de te voir.

\- Oh, il est au courant de ma venue, répondit Sam en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises. Et il est pas parti chercher des pneus, mais ton gâteau d'anniversaire et les bougies qui vont avec.

Dean haussa les sourcils en dévisageant son frère. Celui-ci soutint son regard avec malice, un coude nonchalamment posé sur la table branlante.

\- Un gâteau ? Tu sais bien que je préfère les tartes.

Il avait pris un ton peu intéressé en haussant les épaules, et ouvrit le frigidaire pour dissimuler son sourire. Dean n'avait jamais eu droit à un anniversaire digne de ce nom dans son enfance et chaque année les attentions un peu maladroites de Sam et Bobby lui allaient droit au cœur.

\- Je sais ! Figure-toi que je devais apporter la tarte, mais j'ai complètement oublié, alors j'ai appelé Bobby pour qu'il rattrape le coup.

Une main sur la poignée et l'autre saisissant deux bières fraîches entre ses doigts, Dean ne broncha pas en sentant le rythme de son cœur se perturber en palpitations désagréables. Ça avait commencé plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand il ne savait pas encore d'où ça venait, et avant que son genou se mette à lui pourrir la vie.

Son cœur se contractait irrégulièrement et cognait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Mais le temps qu'il referme le frigidaire et qu'il tende à Sam sa bière, c'était déjà parti.

Il s'y était habitué, comme à toutes les petites défaillances de son corps dernièrement. Si ce n'était que ça, il se serait bien accommodé de cette maladie, si seulement il n'y avait pas ce foutu genou...

\- Pas la première fois que t'oublies la tarte, ça m'étonne pas. Et ça veut devenir avocat ? Imagine que t'oublies des détails aussi importants dans un procès.

Les lèvres pincées, Sam prit la bière fraîche en lui jetant un regard noir, mais ses yeux trahissaient son amusement. Dean se laissa tomber sur sa chaise qui craqua sous son poids et ils firent s'entrechoquer les bières avant de boire une gorgée bien fraîche. Machinalement, Dean s'était mis à masser du bout des doigts son genou gauche douloureux, mais s'arrêta aussitôt en s'en rendant compte. Il se racla la gorge et changea de sujet :

\- C'est quoi le truc très important que tu voulais me dire ?

Sam détourna le regard et se mit à faire tourner nerveusement sa bière entre ses longs doigts. Dean haussa un sourcil intrigué. Depuis quand Sam faisait-il le timide avec lui ?

\- Dean... commença Sam en déglutissant. Tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, hein ? On s'est pas beaucoup vus ces deux dernières années, et il y a certains trucs que je t'ai pas dit...

\- Quoi, c'est à propos de ton pote junkie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Dean pouvait l'entendre à sa propre voix rude et agressive, il venait de passer en mode grand frère protecteur et prêt à exploser des tronches pour Sammy.

Sam parut déstabilisé un instant, puis roula des yeux avec son petit air supérieur et plein de défi dont il était devenu coutumier depuis l'adolescence.

\- Qui ça, Brady ? Tu vas t'acharner encore longtemps sur lui ? Il n'a rien fait du tout, oublie cette histoire !

\- T'avais failli rater ton année à cause de ce fils de pute, je risque pas d'oublier ça.

\- J'avais juste séché un examen pour l'accompagner à l'hôpital après son overdose, et je prendrais la même décision si c'était à refaire ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui, arrête de me couver et écoute-moi un peu !

Dean se tut à contrecœur et se renfrogna en portant le goulot de la bière à ses lèvres. Parfois, il songeait sérieusement à déménager et aller vivre auprès de lui pour le protéger, mais Sam avait été clair à ce sujet, comme quoi il avait besoin de faire ses propres expériences et ne plus être couvé sans arrêt par son frère. Elle était loin, l'époque où Dean cassait la gueule des mioches qui s'en prenaient à Sam au collège parce qu'il était petit et studieux.

C'était vrai, Sam avait grandi depuis et était capable de se défendre tout seul et de gérer sa vie. Mais malgré tout, Dean craignait que de sales types comme ce Brady puissent avoir une mauvaise influence sur son petit frère.

\- En fait, je...

Sam s'humidifia les lèvres avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Dan fronça les sourcils en buvant sa gorgée. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Sam était en train de _rougir_ jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Bordel, il ne l'avait pas vu rougir comme ça depuis que Sammy à douze ans lui avait demandé comment embrasser une fille avec la langue.

\- Je me suis fiancé, déclara finalement Sam avec un sourire lumineux.

Dean manqua de recracher sa gorgée de bière sous l'effet de la surprise. Il avala et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche en dévisageant son frère d'un regard ébahi.

\- Fiancé ? Mais... avec qui ? Depuis quand ?

\- Elle s'appelle Jessica et c'est la femme de ma vie. On est ensemble depuis six mois et...

\- Six mois et tu me le dis que maintenant ?

Sam se renfrogna et croisa les bras d'un air défensif, sa bière oubliée sur la table.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai présenté une de mes copines, tu as couché avec dans la soirée ! Et tu t'étonnes que je me méfie maintenant ?

\- C'était il y a trois ans, il y a prescription. Et je t'ai fait gagner du temps en te prouvant qu'elle ne prenait pas votre relation au sérieux et qu'elle ne te méritait pas.

Sam le gratifia de sa meilleure _bitchface_ avant de soupirer en sortant son portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste :

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute le jour de ton anniversaire et le lendemain de mes fiançailles. Je voulais te l'annoncer en face et pas au téléphone, parce que Jess et moi... c'est vraiment du sérieux, et j'aimerais avoir... ta bénédiction, un truc comme ça. Parce qu'elle va faire partie de la famille et je veux que tu te tiennes correctement quand je te la présenterai.

Il sortit une photo de son portefeuille et la lui tendit en étudiant de près sa réaction. Dean la prit et émit un sifflement appréciateur en voyant la jolie blonde au sourire enjôleur. Un vrai canon.

\- Très mignonne. Un peu trop, non ? Elle va te faire de l'ombre et tu seras le laideron du couple. Profite, parce que dès qu'elle appendra que t'as des gaz quand tu bouffes épicé et que tu pues des pieds dans des baskets, elle partira en courant.

Sam lui arracha la photo des mains lorsqu'il fit mine de l'empocher l'air de rien, et Dean lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ? répondit Dean en renversant la tête en arrière pour finir sa bière.

\- T'en es où ? Toujours rien de sérieux ?

\- Ça dépend ce que t'entends par _sérieux_.

\- Plus d'un mois ?

\- Alors non, rien. J'ai cru un moment que ça collerait avec Cassie, tu sais, la cliente dont je t'avais parlé. Et puis avec Lisa qui était au club de gym. Mais ça avait beau être génial au pieu, surtout avec Lisa qui était super souple...

\- Pas de détails, par pitié.

\- … on était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. On avait rien à se dire quand on baisait pas.

Il baissa les yeux, traçant du doigt une goutte de condensation sur le verre de sa bière. Il passa sous silence les regards de malaise et de compassion de Lisa et Cassie au sujet de l'enfance et des parents de Dean, et de leur volonté de le... guérir. De le forcer à être normal comme elles.

Dean ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde comme un objet cassé à réparer, comme une œuvre de charité. Dean ne voulait pas de leur pitié qui mettait en relief à quel point il était bousillé de l'intérieur.

\- Et ton collègue ? T'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un truc entre vous ?

\- Qui, Benny ? Nah, c'était juste un coup comme ça, il s'était fait plaquer par sa fiancée et j'étais là, donc je l'ai consolé de façon un peu... _approfondie_. Mais ils se sont remis ensemble depuis, et j'ai eu une vague passe avec une serveuse après ça. En ce moment j'ai des vues sur deux employés d'une pharmacie, un homme et une femme. Tu connais mon faible pour les blouses blanches.

Sam émit un léger rire en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

\- Tu changes de partenaire plus souvent que de marque de lessive, j'ai du mal à suivre.

Dean eut un rire amusé en désignant d'un geste théâtral son propre corps tout en s'étirant sur sa chaise :

\- Je ne voudrais pas priver l'humanité de ce morceau de choix, ce serait égoïste de ma part.

Les pieds de sa chaise retombèrent sur le sol et un éclair de douleur lui vrilla le genou. Il tressaillit mais fit comme si de rien n'était et s'accouda à la table pour pointer son frère du doigt avec enthousiasme :

\- Fiancé, toi... J'ai du mal à y croire. Tu as une date pour le mariage ?

\- Après la remise des diplômes, oui. Et tu seras mon témoin.

Dean souriait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire.

\- Je comptais justement rendre visite à papa ce soir, tu pourras m'accompagner pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en personne !

Le sourire de Sam fondit comme neige au soleil, et son regard se durcit alors qu'il détournait la tête en repoussant la bière à moitié pleine sur la table.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller le voir en prison. Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois il y a deux ans on s'est engueulés à travers la vitre parce qu'il refusait que j'aille étudier à Stanford. Il m'a interdit de revenir le voir si je lui désobéissais.

Dean perdit lui aussi son sourire et serra les poings.

\- Tu fais le voyage jusqu'à Portland et tu comptes même pas parler à papa ?

\- C'est Bobby et toi que je suis venu voir, personne d'autre. Je veux bien passer un coup de fil à papa comme je le fais tous les deux ou trois mois, mais je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Sam...

Ignorant son foutu genou qui lui semblait comme un mécanisme rongé par la rouille, Dean s'appuya plus lourdement sur ses coudes et fixa son frère droit dans les yeux en parlant d'une voix sourde :

\- Depuis deux ans, papa ne fait que parler de toi, de me répéter à quel point il est fier. Il me rabâche ta réussite à Stanford et me demande quelles sont tes notes à chaque fois que je vais le voir ou que je l'appelle. Ouais, il ne voulait pas que tu ailles à l'université au début, mais crois-moi, il a changé d'avis depuis.

Sam plissa les yeux en le scrutant d'un air sceptique, sa lèvre inférieure avancée avec un air vaguement boudeur qui le rajeunissait de plusieurs années.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a deux mois et il a encore critiqué mes _études inutiles de snob_ , et m'a rappelé que tu es un bon fils et que moi je ne suis qu'un ingrat.

Dean fronça les sourcils avec confusion, un pli se creusant sur son front.

\- Hein ? Il me dit tout le contraire. Que je perds mon temps dans ce garage et que toi au moins tu fais quelque chose pour arrêter l'assassin de maman en devenant avocat.

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je veux devenir avocat ! Et je le lui ai dit plusieurs fois !

\- Il a raison, quelque part. Toi, tu seras plus en mesure de l'aider à sortir de prison et à retrouver l'assassin que moi. Moi, tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui envoyer de l'argent régulièrement pour lui faciliter la vie.

\- À ce propos, justement, Dean... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que papa est en prison, et...

Sam s'interrompit et poussa un long soupir en se passant la main dans sa chevelure à la frange trop longue. Suspicieux en le voyant déglutir et hésiter, Dean fronça les sourcils et le fixa d'un regard dur.

\- Et quoi ?

Sam émit une grimace et baissa les yeux sur sa bière déjà presque tiède, comme s'il s'adressait à elle et non à son frère.

\- Tu sais, à Stanford j'ai suivi des cours en plus de mon cursus de base. J'ai étudié la psychologie et tout particulièrement le deuil, la vengeance et le déni. Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé la possibilité...

Finalement, Sam releva la tête avec détermination pour regarder son frère droit dans les yeux, avec un mélange de crainte et de défi :

\- … que ce que tout le monde dit de papa pourrait être... _vrai_?

La colère brûlante qui s'empara de Dean le paralysa sur place et Sam tressaillit sous son regard, mais poursuivit néanmoins avec véhémence :

\- Je sais à quel point tu lui es loyal, mais réfléchis-y deux secondes, tout concorde ! J'ai parlé récemment avec Bobby et il m'a confirmé que papa était déjà alcoolique avant l'incendie et que nos parents se disputaient très souvent, il était même question de divorce, tu le savais ? Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas tuée lui-même dans un moment d'égarement ?

\- Ferme-la, Sam, articula Dean entre ses dents d'un ton dangereux. Ne dis plus un mot.

Vibrant d'une rage contenue, l'aîné s'était levé lentement, et son frère l'imita en repoussant bruyamment sa chaise. Dean fut contraint de lever la tête pour continuer de le foudroyer du regard. Sam avait si bien grandi ces dernières années qu'il le dépassait d'une demi tête.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Je ne dis pas qu'il nous a menti pendant toutes ces années, il croit sans doute sincèrement que c'est vrai ! Je pense qu'il a soit oublié l'avoir tuée s'il était ivre à ce moment, soit qu'il s'est si bien enfoncé dans le déni pour ne pas assumer son geste et la culpabilité, qu'il a fini par y croire pour de bon !

\- Il ne l'aurait jamais tuée ! Il l'aimait !

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Dean ! Il a des tendances violentes, et tu le sais !

La bouteille de bière se renversa lorsque Dean attrapa Sam par le col d'un air menaçant :

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça sur papa. Plus jamais, compris ?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dean, tu ne peux plus m'intimider si facilement et je ne vois plus papa comme infaillible. C'est un être humain avec des qualités et des défauts et on est assez grands pour le voir comme un égal et ne plus dire amen à chacune de ses paroles.

Le vert des iris de Dean s'assombrit de rancœur.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà entendu mille fois ce refrain ? C'est ce que les psys me répètent en boucle depuis que j'ai dix-sept piges. C'est ce qu'on essaye de nous faire croire depuis sept ans, et toi tu as tout gobé. Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau, à Stanford ? J'étais _là_ , Sammy ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là, en te portant hors de la maison. J'ai vu papa essayer de sauver maman jusqu'au dernier moment ! J'ai vu un type regarder de loin et monter dans une voiture noire. Je l'ai vu ! Tu préfères croire des étrangers plutôt que ta propre famille ?!

\- Tu avais _quatre ans_  ! Ce souvenir peut avoir été créé par tout ce que papa nous a répété en détails ! Il nous en a tellement parlé que moi aussi parfois j'ai l'impression de m'en souvenir, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque !

Dean vit rouge.

Toutes ces années à subir les commentaires insultants et les regards apitoyés qui salissaient leur père... Il avait systématiquement tabassé les gens qui osaient traiter John Winchester d'assassin, mais venant de _Sam_ , c'était le coup de grâce.

De rage, Dean renversa la table qui s'écrasa sur le sol déjà jonché d'éclats de verre et de bière.

Sam se recula d'un bond en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement :

\- Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre qu'après toutes ces années à parcourir le pays à la recherche de ce soi-disant tueur, on n'aie jamais rien trouvé ? Papa s'est monté la tête avec des histoires de complot et de puissants qui trafiqueraient les preuves et témoignages, mais ce n'est que de la paranoïa ! Notre mère n'était qu'une femme normale et sans histoire, personne n'aurait eu de raison de la tuer, à part papa lui-même si elle comptait divorcer !

\- Ne parle pas d'elle ! siffla Dean entre ses dents en serrant les poings.

Sam ignora son avertissement et poursuivit son discours en reculant pas à pas au fur et à mesure que Dean avançait vers lui :

\- C'est bien plus probable qu'il l'ait tuée et que son esprit malade ait créé toute cette histoire de vengeance pour continuer de croire qu'elle l'aimait jusqu'à la mort et qu'il est innocent de tout crime ! Pour nous le faire croire !

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- Il a _besoin_ qu'on y croie aveuglément pour pouvoir y croire lui-même ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais toléré qu'on discute ses ordres et ses instructions ! Il fuit la réalité, Dean, et toi aussi !

Le verre crissa sous la semelle de ses chaussures lorsqu'il brandit le poing, aveuglé par la colère... et fut stoppé net dans son élan par Bobby qui venait de le prendre à bras le corps en le tirant brutalement en arrière.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries, oui ?!

Leur père adoptif avait hurlé d'une voix qui claqua dans la kitchenette. Dean desserra le poing en réalisant tout juste ce qu'il avait failli faire, et s'écarta d'un pas lorsque Bobby le relâcha. L'homme barbu le foudroyait du regard, rouge de colère sous sa barbe hirsute et sa casquette enfoncée sur son crâne.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que je vous ai élevés ? Saloper ma cuisine et vous foutre sur la gueule quand j'ai le dos tourné ? La vie est courte et vous êtes _frères_ , bon sang !

Dean détourna les yeux avec une expression penaude mais encore furieuse pendant que Sam se décrispait et adressait un sourire hésitant à Bobby.

\- Désolé pour les dégâts, mais la conversation a un peu dérapé.

\- Comme à chaque fois que vous parlez de John, je sais. J'en ai écouté une partie. Bonjour, fiston.

Bobby étreignit Sam avec une tendresse bourrue – il paraissait minuscule dans les bras de ce géant. Dean fronça un sourcil en se décidant finalement à relever la table et les chaises et chercher un balai.

\- Tu étais là ? Tu as entendu quoi ?

\- J'en ai entendu bien assez, crois-moi. Passe-moi ça et assieds-toi.

Dean fit une grimace d'excuse mais s'assit en même temps que Sam. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard tendu mais déjà un peu honteux. Bobby repoussa sommairement les morceaux effilés de verre dans un coin, et jeta une vieille serpillière au sol avant de déposer sans ménagement une tarte chaude et encore fumante sur la table, hérissée de bougies.

\- Tiens. Bon anniversaire, _id_ _j_ _it_.

Dean huma le délicieux fumet sucré, toute sa colère envolée pour de bon lorsqu'il se mit à saliver.

\- Une tarte aux noix de pécan ? Mais... s'interrogea Sam en clignant des yeux.

\- Les gâteaux du Walmart avaient l'air immangeables alors j'ai fait un détour chez une vieille amie pâtissière pour l'occasion.

\- Whoa, merci, Bobby ! s'enthousiasma Dean avec un sourire lumineux. T'es le meilleur !

\- Ça va, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes non plus, grommela l'homme en sortant un briquet d'un tiroir.

Tout en essayant péniblement de tirer une flamme du vieux briquet, Bobby poursuivit d'un ton bourru :

\- Vous savez, les garçons... Le gros problème de John, c'est qu'il est pas foutu d'être sincère face à ceux qu'il aime. Il a ce besoin compulsif de faire des reproches, de rabaisser, et de ne complimenter que si le concerné n'est pas là pour entendre. Il faisait déjà ça avec Mary, et je vous raconte pas les saletés qu'il me balance depuis que je le connais. _Balls_ , pourquoi ça s'allume pas, ce truc ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi essayer », sourit Sam en le lui prenant des mains.

Au troisième essai, une petite flamme tremblotante apparut, et Sam alluma les vingt-quatre bougies tout en commençant à chanter _Happy birthday to you_ d'une voix fausse, secondé par Bobby qui marmonnait dans sa barbe plus qu'il ne chantait.

 

**oOo**

 

La sonnerie stridente du réveil l'arracha brusquement à son sommeil. Les échos de son rêve s'effilochant de sa mémoire, Dean entrouvrit les paupières dans l'obscurité qu'éclairait faiblement l'écran de son téléphone portable. Posé au sol, celui-ci tressautait au gré des vibrations et de la sonnerie qui amplifiait – il avait choisi la plus insupportable du répertoire pour se réveiller à coup sûr, et se maudissait chaque matin pour cela. La nuque dans un angle inconfortable sur le canapé, une jambe repliée et la couverture enroulée au niveau de sa taille, Dean grimaça en tâtant la moquette jusqu'à choper le portable et l'éteindre. Le silence fit l'effet d'un baume sur ses pauvres tympans, et il amorça un geste pour se retourner et se rendormir dans la tiédeur de sa couverture. Mais une douleur intense lui arracha un cri étranglé lorsqu'il tenta de déplier son genou gauche.

Il étouffa un chapelet d'injures en grinçant des dents et se recroquevilla en boule, ses mains tremblantes pressées contre son genou où tous ses nerfs semblaient avoir décidé de converger. Haletant et son corps se couvrant d'une sueur glacée, il s'efforça de masser ce foutu genou pour le décoincer, mais en vain. La douleur, si c'était possible, s'intensifia encore et lui coupa le souffle. Il n'osait plus remuer de peur que ça empire, mais il savait que le seul moyen d'en venir à bout était de déplier sa jambe et assouplir les articulations. Il lui semblait que des clous chauffés à blanc s'y enfonçaient millimètre par millimètre. Il lui fallait parfois des heures pour calmer l'inflammation le matin, et il devait mettre le réveil un peu plus tôt chaque jour en prévision de cette corvée.

Chaque matin c'était pire, mais là... s'il avait une scie sous la main il s'amputerait cette saloperie de jambe avec plaisir, ce serait toujours moins douloureux ! Et puis avec Sam qui squattait son appartement et son lit depuis déjà deux jours, cacher sa condition était devenu un vrai calvaire. Il n'avait pas pu prendre correctement ses antibiotiques alors que le traitement était censé être suivi chaque jour sans faute. Mais comment cacher à son frère qu'il devait prendre des médicaments par intraveineuse chaque jour pendant de longues heures ?

Dean enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et déplia de force sa jambe en se servant de l'autre comme levier. Un hurlement s'étouffa dans sa gorge en un gémissement rauque. Sam dormait dans la chambre à quelques mètres, mais heureusement, il avait le sommeil assez lourd depuis tout petit.

Blême et ruisselant de sueur, il resta ainsi un long moment à se masser le genou inlassablement, à étirer les articulations en respirant fort, engourdissant peu à peu la douleur. Une vibration lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il amena son portable à son visage pour voir le message qui venait d'arriver. Numéro inconnu.

 

_**Tu n'es pas venu prendre ton traitement cette semaine.** _

 

Ébloui par l'écran lumineux, il fronça les sourcils, ses pupilles rétractées alors qu'il scrutait le message. Sans cesser de masser son genou, il se redressa un peu en rejetant à ses pieds la couverture trempée de sueur, et tapa une réponse brève :

 

_**T'es qui ?** _

 

Pliant et dépliant la jambe avec difficulté, il s'assit et posa résolument au sol ses pieds nus dont la plante lui semblait en feu. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par sa nuit inconfortable, à moitié aplatis d'un côté. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait probablement de la même personne qui avait laissé l'autre jour les antibiotiques devant sa porte. Il avait cru au début que c'était un coup tordu de Charlie, mais elle lui avait juré sur Tolkien et Star Wars qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et une promesse pareille venant d'elle l'excluait de tout soupçon.

C'était donc quelqu'un d'autre... Peut-être qu'il était encore devant sa porte, là ?

Pris d'une intuition, il se leva péniblement et manqua de s'écrouler, se rattrapant de justesse au mur. Il boita d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte et jeta un œil par le judas.

Tout ce qu'il put voir dans l'image déformée, ce fut le dos d'un homme brun en trench-coat beige qui disparaissait dans les escaliers. Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa main :

 

_**Regarde devant ta porte.** _

 

« Hé ! Attends !

Dean s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte et de l'ouvrir, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Juste les médocs bien alignés sur le paillasson.

En boxer et t-shirt trempé collant à son torse, il se précipita dans la cage d'escalier pour suivre les bruits de pas qui s'estompaient. Mais son genou gauche le trahit et il dut s'accrocher à la rambarde en grognant de douleur pour ne pas dévaler les marches la tête la première.

Renonçant à poursuivre le donateur anonyme dans son état, il retourna dans l'appartement avec les médicaments et s'empressa de les cacher sous l'évier avec les autres qu'il n'avait pas encore pu finir, derrière les produits ménagers. Sam ne devait surtout pas les voir. Il irait sans doute chercher sur Internet et comprendrait tout de suite.

Le traitement se faisait par perfusion et durait des heures chaque jour, et avec Sam dans les parages, c'était impossible de le faire discrètement... Peut-être que Charlie accepterait qu'il aille le prendre chez elle ? Après tout, il pourrait toujours dire à Sam qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec un barbu au torse velu, et son petit frère ne chercherait pas plus loin.

Se laissant retomber sur le canapé tiède, Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en fixant l'écran avec frustration. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et tapa un message.

Ce type venait juste de lui économiser des centaines de dollars pour la deuxième fois et n'avait pas même pas répondu à ses questions la semaine dernière.

 

_**C'est flippant de se pointer chez quelqu'un sans se présenter. Viens au moins prendre un café pour que je te remercie.** _

 

À sa grande surprise, cette fois-ci il reçut immédiatement une réponse :

 

_**Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller travailler.** _

_**Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu prennes bien ton traitement, avec ou sans assurance santé.** _

 

Dean leva les sourcils bien haut sur son front, et esquissa un sourire intrigué. Ok, ça devenait intéressant. Dans son entourage, à part Benny et Charlie, personne n'était au courant pour sa maladie. Charlie était hors de soupçon, d'autant plus que Dean avait clairement vu un homme par le judas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Benny de s'emmerder avec des subtilités pareilles, et il ne savait pas que Dean n'avait plus d'assurance santé. Même Bobby et Sam l'ignoraient. Dean n'était même jamais allé à l'hosto ni consulter un « vrai » docteur, c'était Charlie qui avait fait tous les tests pour lui.

Il envisagea un moment son père en prison qu'il était allé voir la veille... pourrait-il s'agir d'un de ses contacts extérieurs qui lui rendrait ce service ? Mais non. John n'avait fait que lui parler de sa vengeance et de son suspect principal pour le meurtre de Mary : Azazel, un de ceux que Dean et John avaient attaqués avant que John ne soit arrêté et jugé, et malgré les alibis imparables de Azazel, John semblait croire dur comme fer que c'était lui le meurtrier il y a vingt ans.

Sa dispute avec Sam résonna désagréablement dans sa tête. C'était vrai que Azazel avait l'air d'un sale type, qu'il venait de racheter la banque de Dean et lui avait mis son compte dans le rouge en augmentant les intérêts du prêt et le taux de remboursement mensuel, mais de là à l'accuser de meurtre...

Dean secoua la tête de frustration et se concentra sur le message brillant sur l'écran. Il devait être au garage de Bobby dans une heure et son genou lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Mais cette énigme de l'inconnu aux médicaments le perturbait. Au moins, maintenant il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme brun en trench-coat, c'était déjà ça. Qui donc pourrait être au courant pour sa maladie, son assurance santé, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, le traitement exact à prendre ? D'autant plus que ces trucs ne pouvaient être pris sans ordonnance...

À moins que...

\- Sérieux ? murmura-t-il en clignant les yeux de surprise.

Le pharmacien à la voix rauque que Dean avait été sur le point de draguer quand sa carte avait été bloquée par la banque... Merde, Dean ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi un parfait inconnu ferait ça pour lui, mais c'était le seul truc logique qui lui venait à l'esprit, là.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres. Avec un peu de chance, la réponse à cette énigme pourrait beaucoup lui plaire...

 

_**Tu travailles à la pharmacie ?** _

 

Droit au but. Dean n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il se massa nerveusement le genou en attendant une réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parvienne, laconique :

 

_**Oui.** _

 

Bingo. De ce qu'il avait vu des employés de la pharmacie, ce type était le seul à ressembler à celui qu'il venait d'apercevoir devant sa porte, là. Pour le coup, Dean sentit son sourire s'étaler sur son visage et il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent et que Sam entra dans le salon en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de marmonner un _bonjour_ , tellement décoiffé qu'il avait l'air d'un yéti des neiges. Dean tapa un nouveau message pendant que Sam s'engouffrait dans la cuisine en se passant la main dans ses cheveux qui se retrouvèrent parfaitement coiffés comme par magie.

 

_**T'es celui avec qui j'ai parlé la dernière fois quand ma carte bancaire s'est bloquée ?** _

 

Il entendit Sam enclencher la cafetière dans la cuisine et fouiller dans les placards. Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa main et Dean ouvrit le message avec impatience :

 

_**Oui.** _

 

\- Il est où le beurre de cacahuètes ? lança Sam en passant la tête depuis la cuisine.

\- Placard en haut à droite.

 

_**C'est quoi ton nom ?** _

 

\- Tu écris à qui ? Tu souris bêtement.

Dean releva la tête pour voir son frère le dévisager avec un air intrigué, les paupières encore collées de sommeil.

\- Personne. Je prends la douche en premier, sinon tu vas encore utiliser toute l'eau chaude. »

Il se leva en se retint de boiter en marchant. Appuyer sur sa jambe gauche était pénible, mais le plus dur était passé. Son portable vibra à nouveau dans sa main au moment où il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

 

_**Castiel.** _

 

Dean s'adossa à la porte de la salle de bain en fixant longuement le nom sur l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres. Il enregistra le numéro à ce nom et entra dans la douche en chantant du Metallica, de bonne humeur.

 

**oOo**

 

Rougeoyant dans la pénombre feutrée de la chambre, le sabre laser éclairait son visage d'une lueur infernale, y creusant des ombres menaçantes. Dean pourfendit l'air en larges cercles lumineux avant de faire tournoyer l'arme autour de son poignet en un mouvement fluide qu'il commençait à maîtriser. Bien qu'en plastique, l'objet était lourd, de bonne qualité, et faisait parfaitement illusion si l'on n'y regardait pas de trop près.

Les faibles rayons qui parvenaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux tirés caressaient ses pieds déchaussés et les restes de la pizza du déjeuner qui était froide depuis longtemps dans son carton. Sans cesser d'améliorer sa dextérité de sa main armée, Dean remonta dans son dos l'un des innombrables coussins qui jonchaient le lit et leva la tête. Juste au-dessus de lui était suspendue la poche de plastique transparent, avec encore un fond de liquide dedans. Elle était accrochée depuis des heures à la garde ouvragée d'une longue épée de style médiéval qui était fièrement fixée au mur.

« Hé, Charlie... T'as pas peur que ce truc te tombe dessus une nuit et te décapite dans ton sommeil ?

\- Mh ?

La chevelure rousse qui ruisselait sur le dos de la jeune fille remua lorsqu'elle tourna juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos, avachie sur sa chaise de bureau, et s'absorba dans son écran d'ordinateur qui brillait comme un phare dans la pénombre.

\- Aucun danger, elle est pas aiguisée.

Dean posa sur la couette désordonnée le sabre laser toujours allumé, et la lumière teinta de rouge son avant-bras découvert et la manche de sa chemise retroussée. La perfusion enfoncée dans sa peau était maintenue par un sparadrap et il n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de se l'arracher par mégarde ou de faire foirer le traitement en intraveineuse. Malgré tout, il gratta le sparadrap qui le démangeait. Un peu engourdi, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les coussins qui faisaient du lit de Charlie un véritable nid douillet. Le mouvement fut suffisant pour raviver la douleur aiguë dans son genou gauche, et Dean étouffa un juron entre ses dents en l'agrippant fortement de sa main libre. Il serrait si fort que ses jointures en blêmirent. Le souffle court, il s'efforça d'inspirer et expirer profondément pendant que les cliquetis rapides du clavier emplissaient le silence, rythmés par les clics frénétiques de la souris – Charlie jouait à Skyrim avec une rapidité qui forçait le respect.

\- Putain, je morfle... T'es sûre que le traitement marche ? Ça empire depuis quelques jours, j'arrive à peine à bosser au garage.

Les sons s'interrompirent brusquement et la chaise de Charlie pivota avec un couinement mal huilé. Un genou replié contre sa poitrine et encore vêtue de son pyjama, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils sur son front. Derrière elle, l'écran figé en pause montrait de dos son personnage Elfe nordique en pleine course dans un paysage montagneux, fonçant visiblement droit vers un groupe d'ennemis.

\- Il marcherait si tu le prenais tous les jours, ou mieux, si tu te faisais hospitaliser comme je te l'ai conseillé. Tu devrais pas travailler dans ces conditions, et l'idéal serait que tu aies ta perf' toute la journée. Dans le cas de la maladie de Lyme, plus tu fais traîner, pire c'est. Les bactéries vont être de plus en plus résistantes.

Dean roula des yeux pour la couper dans son sermon, tout en massant son genou douloureux.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour me brancher au moins deux ou trois heures par jour, mais là... J'y suis pour rien si mon frère s'est pointé juste quand il fallait pas, que j'ai eu des heures supplémentaires à faire au garage et que mon compte s'est retrouvé dans le rouge à cause du prêt que je rembourse avec des intérêts tellement énormes que c'est du vol. Et non seulement tes antibiotiques me foutent la gerbe, mais ça ne change rien. J'ai toujours aussi mal.

Il avait bien essayé des anti-douleurs au début, mais sans succès. Ça avait été une perte de fric inutile.

Charlie eut un sourire un peu triste et se leva de sa chaise. Il entendit distinctement sa colonne vertébrale craquer dans le processus. À voir les cernes sous ses yeux et la pile de cartons de pizzas branlante sur le bord de son bureau, son marathon Skyrim durait depuis un certain temps et commençait à la zombifier. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit à côté de lui et mordit à pleines dents dans une part de pizza molle et froide.

\- Tu chais, Dean...

Elle avala sa bouchée et le pointa avec sa part mâchée avec un sérieux qui jurait avec ses cheveux roux en bordel et son pyjama dont le haut figurait un pingouin niché entre ses seins.

\- … je comprends pas pourquoi tu le caches à ton frère et ton boss... Ce Bobby, c'est aussi ton père adoptif, c'est ça ? Il va quand même pas te virer pour une maladie !

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit, et il secoua la tête en serrant les dents. Dès qu'il restait immobile un peu trop longtemps, c'était comme si son genou se raidissait et que de longues aiguilles brûlantes s'y enfonçaient lentement.

\- Bobby a déjà du mal à tenir son garage avec les grosses chaînes à Portland qui lui piquent la clientèle en cassant les prix. Il tient une petite entreprise familiale qu'il a montée lui-même, il pourrait pas se permettre de me payer à rien foutre, et moi j'ai besoin de ce fric. Je veux pas le mettre dans cette position, il a pas besoin de ça.

\- Et ton frangin ? Il pourrait pas te filer un coup de main ?

\- Sam doit se concentrer sur ses études, c'est sa dernière année. S'il apprend ce que j'ai, ou pire, s'il apprend que je me suis endetté pour payer Stanford, il risque de tout laisser tomber et prendre un job pourri pour me payer mon traitement avec hosto et tout le bordel. Je le connais. Et puis...

Dean détourna les yeux d'un air sombre.

\- … j'ai pas envie que Bobby et Sam apprennent comment j'ai chopé cette saloperie. Ils penseront que c'est de la faute de mon père.

\- Bah oui, un peu normal, vu que c'est de sa faute, répondit Charlie en haussant les épaules.

Dean crispa la mâchoire pendant que Charlie enfournait le reste de la pizza dans sa bouche dont les joues avaient une capacité de stockage digne d'un hamster. Il resta silencieux pendant que la jeune fille empoignait le sabre laser et fendait l'air avec une expression qu'elle voulait sans doute farouche alors qu'elle mâchait sa pizza comme un ruminant.

Il avait rencontré Charlie sur un MMORPG un an plus tôt, quand il était encore en parfaite santé et se félicitait de faire des économies en ayant résilié son assurance santé. Ils s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus et partaient dans de bons délires en parlant ensemble de filles, de cosplay et de Star Wars. Elle était interne en médecine et s'amusait toujours à lui raconter les incidents les plus dégueulasses à son hôpital, notamment tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le cul des gens et leurs explications toujours tirées par les cheveux. Il lui avait réparé son scooter en rade quand il lui avait dit être mécanicien, et depuis ils se parlaient régulièrement en se vantant mutuellement leurs conquêtes avec la gent féminine. Elle était un peu comme une petite sœur – affectueuse, insolente et pleine de répartie. Quand son genou avait commencé à le faire souffrir quotidiennement, il lui en avait parlé pour éviter de payer plein pot un médecin, et elle l'avait pris comme cobaye pour exercer son aptitude à dresser un diagnostic. Après une batterie de tests et de suppositions foireuses, de l'arthrose en passant par la sclérose en plaques et la dépression, le verdict était tombé : maladie de Lyme au stade 2. Une saleté de bactérie qu'une tique lui avait refilée presque huit ans plus tôt, un peu avant que son père soit arrêté et jeté en prison. Dean avait eu bien trop de choses à gérer entre Bobby qui se chargeait de les adopter Sam et lui pour leur éviter l'orphelinat, les psys et flics qui lui disaient que John était un assassin manipulateur... alors les sales courbatures, la fatigue et la légère fièvre qu'il avait eues à l'époque, il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress et n'y avait plus pensé quand ça avait disparu tout seul. Ignorant ainsi que c'était là le stade 1 de la maladie de Lyme.

Et vu les horreurs que Charlie lui avait décrites pour le stade 3, Dean n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'atteindre.

Dean finit par réussir à plier et déplier son genou en ayant l'impression d'être un vieillard perclus d’arthrite, quand le bout en plastique du sabre laser rouge lui releva le menton de force. Il se laissa faire et arqua un sourcil sans broncher. Face à lui, Charlie se tenait en tailleur avec un sourire taquin et les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Heureusement que tu t'es trouvé un ange gardien, hein ?

\- Qui, toi ?

\- Mais non ! Je parle de ton beau pharmacien mystérieux qui débourse près de mille dollars de médicaments pour toi ! Tu veux mon avis ? Épouse-le.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. La voilà qui revenait à la charge. Quand il était venu à midi après sa matinée de travail et que Charlie lui avait installé la perfusion, il lui avait raconté que son stalker lui avait encore amené des médicaments et avait avoué par texto travailler à la pharmacie. Et visiblement, Dean aurait dû tenir sa langue, parce que Charlie s'était passionnée pour le sujet bien plus que lui.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? reprit-elle avec un air calculateur. Dès qu'on a fini de te bourrer d'antibiotiques, tu vas retourner dans cette pharmacie et le remercier face à face. Je te laisse décider comment.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son genou en le massant pensivement. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité et aurait attaqué franco comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais depuis que le moindre déplacement lui coûtait un effort triple et que ses problèmes financiers et de santé lui pourrissaient la vie, l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air lui était un peu passée. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il serait opérationnel pour du sport de chambre, à cause de la douleur qui restait toujours présente et l'empêchait de se changer les idées. Il haussa donc les épaules d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Je ne sais rien de lui à part son nom. Castiel. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

\- Et alors ? Toi et moi on a déjà abordé des gens en sachant bien moins que ça. Aller le remercier sera le parfait prétexte pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Va savoir, il est peut-être hétéro, marié avec des gosses. Ou alors un tueur en série.

\- Oh bon sang, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Charlie éteignit le sabre laser et roula hors du lit pour fouiller dans son sac enfoui au milieu d'une montagne de vêtements sales jonchant un coin de la chambre. Elle en sortit ce que Dean identifia comme son carnet d'ordonnances, et se mit à griffonner dessus rapidement avant de détacher la feuille.

\- Tiens. Je crois que t'en as grandement besoin.

Toujours immobilisé par son bras perfusé, Dean haussa un sourcil incrédule et lâcha son genou pour accepter l'ordonnance que Charlie lui tendait avec autorité. Il lut rapidement son écriture cursive aux déliés artistiques, et pinça les lèvres de consternation en la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu viens de me prescrire une paire de testicules.

\- À greffer d'urgence, oui.

Dean laissa retomber l'ordonnance sur le lit en observant plus attentivement Charlie et son teint un peu blafard. Il laissa un silence s'étirer et se redressa contre les coussins en la scrutant. Sous son regard inquisiteur, Charlie se mit à se mordiller la lèvre et tripoter nerveusement son carnet d'ordonnances.

\- Pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur, Charlie ?

Comme une souris pris au piège, Charlie détourna le regard et jeta un coup d’œil à son écran figé sur Skyrim qui passa à cet instant en veille. La pénombre s'épaissit. Il n'y avait plus pour les éclairer que les minces rayons de soleil que les rideaux ne parvenaient pas à bloquer, et les différents points lumineux provenant du clavier, de l'unité centrale et de la souris.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux... murmura Charlie d'une voix fluette. Qu'un de nous deux au moins le soit.

Dean ne répondit rien, mais lui fit signe d'approcher d'un simple geste, et Charlie acquiesça avec des yeux un peu trop brillants et un menton tremblotant, et rampa sur le lit jusqu'à se blottir tout contre lui, la tête sur son ventre. Dean posa sa main sur la chevelure désordonnée de son amie et entreprit de les démêler patiemment avec ses doigts en l'écoutant parler :

\- Je t'avais parlé de Gilda, Dean ?

\- La fée que t'as emballée dans ton dernier RPG grandeur nature ?

\- Voui, celui où je suis reine... Je voulais prendre son numéro de téléphone à la fin du tournoi, mais elle a disparu avant que j'en aie l'occasion... Elle n'était nulle part et personne ne savait qui elle était.

La voix de Charlie s'était étranglée et elle lui tripotait maintenant la chemise en reniflant.

\- Je l'ai cherchée pendant des mois sur tous les jeux en ligne et forums, mais je l'ai jamais retrouvée. Je me demande parfois si je ne l'ai pas rêvée, si elle n'a jamais existé que dans mon imagination.

Dean lui caressait la tête comme il l'aurait fait pour un chat, et sentit sa chemise s'humidifier. Charlie pleurait en silence, mais ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Jamais Dean ne l'avait vue si vulnérable. Il chercha ses mots en jouant avec les mèches rousses qui paraissaient presque noires dans la pénombre.

\- Tu as du succès avec les femmes, va. Tu trouveras d'autres fées à la pelle, de quoi te faire un harem de fées. Tu te vantes toujours de ton tableau de chasse depuis que t'as été couronnée reine.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- On se ressemble beaucoup, toi et moi. J'aime butiner de femmes en femmes, les séduire, les faire gémir avec ma langue et mes doigts, ça me donne l'impression d'être puissante. Mais Gilda... Gilda était mon âme sœur, je l'ai _senti_. Pour la première fois de ma vie depuis la mort de ma mère, je me suis sentie complète. Je n'ai été qu'une heure dans ses bras, mais ça a été la plus belle heure de ma vie. Je l'aime, Dean. Et maintenant je l'ai perdue pour toujours.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la masse de cheveux pressée contre son ventre, et il lui grattouilla la nuque en soupirant. Le cœur de la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais voulue était brisé, et il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Ce qu'elle vivait, il ne l'avait jamais connu lui-même. De l'attirance, oui, de l'affection souvent, parfois même de la tendresse... mais de l'amour ? Le mot ne lui paraissait pas approprié. Il avait bien eu une relation longue – si on pouvait qualifier de _long_ une période de six mois – mais ça s'était essoufflé quand la passion était retombée et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Lisa en-dehors du sexe, et s'était retrouvé à jouer un rôle de mec normal pour la garder heureuse. Son lourd passé et sa famille dysfonctionnelle, Lisa était trop normale et équilibrée pour pouvoir comprendre tout ça. Et ça avait été le même schéma avec Cassie.

Peut-être que Dean n'était pas fait pour cela, tout simplement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu désertes les MMORPG pour gambader avec des Khajiits sur Skyrim ? T'as perdu espoir de la revoir.

Charlie opina du chef contre son ventre. Dean esquissa un rictus en coin et tendit la main pour récupérer l'ordonnance et la coller au visage de son amie. Celle-ci poussa un cri offusqué et manqua de la bouffer au passage.

\- T'en as plus besoin que moi, dit-il avec une tendresse moqueuse. Continue de la chercher en ligne. Ton RPG fait un Grandeur Nature une fois par an, c'est ça ? Elle reviendra pour toi.

Elle froissa le papier dans sa main en lui jetant un regard boudeur.

\- Mais... c'est dans huit mois... elle m'aura sûrement oubliée...

Il la réprimanda d'une tape sèche sur le crâne.

\- C'est pas toi qui te vantais de pouvoir rendre accro n'importe quelle femme d'un baiser et de me battre sur ce terrain ?

Charlie se tourna un peu plus pour presser sa joue contre son ventre.

\- Oui, je te laisse les hommes. Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas bi moi aussi, sinon tu n'aurais plus aucune chance.

Dean laissa échapper un bref rire et vit du coin de l’œil que la poche de plastique suspendue à l'épée ne contenait plus rien. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Charlie pelotonnée contre lui.

\- Pousse-toi. Le traitement est fini pour aujourd'hui et t'es lourde.

\- Mh non... marmonna Charlie d'une voix somnolente. Je suis bien, là. Je t'écoute digérer la pizza et ça fait des bruits marrants.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Dean lui replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille et insista d'une voix résolue :

\- Allez. Je dois faire un détour à la pharmacie. »

 

**oOo**

 

Dean releva le col de sa veste en cuir brun et rentra la tête dans les épaules en frissonnant. Le froid de janvier s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le bas muret de pierre. Il faisait encore jour lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la pharmacie, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à entrer. Malgré lui, il avait poursuivi son chemin pour finir dans un fast-food à commander un Pepsi et un muffin. Ce n'était que vingt minutes plus tard et un appel à Bobby à propos de ses horaires de la semaine suivante qu'il s'était à nouveau aventuré vers son objectif. Et là encore, il avait dévié de sa trajectoire et s'était retrouvé sur le trottoir d'en face à observer l'activité dans la pharmacie à travers les portes vitrées automatiques. Juste le temps de finir sa boisson et de préparer son approche, s'était-il dit, et ensuite il se lancerait.

Le reflets des portes et le passage incessant des voitures le gênaient, mais il pouvait distinguer derrière le comptoir deux pharmaciens qu'il connaissait déjà : le grand Noir type armoire à glace pas causant, et le fameux Castiel en question. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion entre deux clients, l'air aussi taciturne et professionnel l'un que l'autre. Castiel acquiesça à un moment, et il lui sembla qu'il regardait vers l'extérieur l'espace de quelques secondes. Vers Dean.

La nuit enveloppait la rue de son ombre chaque seconde un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que les lampadaires clignotent et s'allument tous à la fois. Toujours perché sur son bas muret, Dean se retrouva dans la flaque de lumière de l'un deux, sa boisson dans la main. Il porta pensivement la paille à sa bouche et aspira bruyamment les dernières gouttes de soda, puis jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle placée à côté de lui. Un soudain pic de nervosité accentua la nausée qu'il se traînait depuis qu'il avait démarré son traitement.

D'habitude, c'était ce que Dean préférait. L'afflux d'adrénaline qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche sur une femme – plus rarement un homme. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus difficile, pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus et à qui il n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois, mais parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr de son coup.

Il avait sa phrase d'amorce prête et au bord des lèvres, mais il aurait vraiment l'air ridicule s'il s'était planté sur les intentions de son stalker. Mais vraiment, pour quelle autre raison Castiel irait claquer son fric sur un client aperçu une seule fois, si ce n'était l'attirance physique et la perspective d'une partie de jambes en l'air, hein ?

Dean secoua la tête de frustration. Il s'embrouillait l'esprit à se poser trop de questions, et se mettait à hésiter et perdre son courage. Il était préférable d'agir d'abord et de réfléchir après.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il ignora son genou raide qui s'était à nouveau figé en restant si longtemps immobile, et se mit en marche d'un pas décidé pour traverser la rue. Il ne boitait pas, se forçant à adopter une démarche normale et assurée. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et entra dans la pharmacie avec une aisance feinte, alors qu'il avait l'impression de se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

Castiel leva la tête à son entrée et ne cilla pas lorsque Dean s'accouda au comptoir en le dévisageant ouvertement.

\- Hey, Cas'... commença Dean d'une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'avait escomptée.

Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit sous le regard neutre du pharmacien qui inclinait la tête sur le côté, comme s'il étudiait un drôle d'insecte :

\- … Merci pour les médocs et tout, mais c'était pas la peine de te fatiguer. Avec des yeux pareils t'as un seul mot à dire et je suis à toi.

Dean sentit son sourire se faner lorsque pour toute réaction, Castiel plissa les yeux en le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Pardon ? » articula-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

L'autre pharmacien secoua la tête avec un rictus sardonique assorti d'un claquement de langue moqueur.

 


	3. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Avant tout, une bonne nouvelle pour les impatients ! J'ai l'intention de finir d'une traite cette fic, et j'ai mis mes deux autres en hiatus pour pouvoir le faire. Ça va donc aller plus vite maintenant, même si j'ai quelques OS de prévus qui vont retarder un peu le rythme parfois. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy !

Le sac en plastique rempli de médicaments émit un bruissement lorsque le pharmacien y ajouta le spray nasal ainsi que la facture et le double de l'ordonnance. De quoi soigner une rhino-pharyngite particulièrement virulente. Le nez rouge et irrité, le client qui respirait par la bouche prit le sac et tenta de le remercier, mais ses mots furent tranchés net par une toux grasse et violente qui le plia en deux et projeta des particules de salive sur le comptoir. L'homme tira un mouchoir déjà gorgé de mucus de sa poche et cracha dedans un amas verdâtre avant de coasser une excuse d'un air misérable, les yeux humides. Castiel lui adressa un bref sourire de compassion et le regarda quitter la pharmacie, le menton engoncé dans son écharpe de laine.

À peine les portes automatiques vitrées se refermaient-elles en étouffant la rumeur de la ville à l'extérieur que Uriel s'approchait d'un pas lourd en tirant sa petite bouteille de gel antibactérien de la poche de sa blouse blanche.

« Il t'a toussé sur les mains. Tiens.

Castiel tendit docilement ses paumes dans lesquelles son collègue versa une généreuse dose de gel – l'odeur de désinfectant lui monta immédiatement au nez.

\- Merci, Uriel.

\- Ne me remercie pas, rétorqua ce dernier avec un rictus en coin. Je m'assure seulement que personne ne soit contaminé autour de moi. Gardez vos miasmes pour vous.

\- Évidemment, acquiesça Castiel sans broncher. Un collègue malade signifierait risque de contagion et double de travail pour les autres.

Uriel plongea ses mains dans ses poches en le scrutant avec un air narquois avant de relancer le sujet de leur conversation qui avait été interrompue par le client malade :

\- Revenons à nos moutons, Castiel. Plus précisément, ton encombrant mouton envahisseur. Si j'ai bien compris, cette fille a les clés de ton appartement ?

Autant Uriel ne parlait que très peu de lui-même – à part pour râler contre sa sœur Raphaëlle – autant il était particulièrement friand des péripéties de la vie de son collègue. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien palpitant dans sa vie, s'étonnait souvent Castiel avec perplexité, mais Uriel lui avait dit récemment qu'il s'était tellement habitué depuis sept ans à suivre son quotidien que c'était devenu comme un feuilleton télévisé pour lui. Un de ceux qui étaient plutôt mauvais et qu'on regardait faute de mieux, mais qui devenaient addictifs à la longue.

\- Meg, soupira Castiel en classant l'ordonnance du dernier client avec les autres. Son nom est Meg. Ça fait environ une semaine qu'elle s'invite chez moi presque tous les jours, que je sois présent ou non. Elle a laissé sa brosse à dents, ses habits en désordre partout, sa pilule de contraception sur ma table de nuit, son chargeur de téléphone, ses tenues de strip-tease, son maquillage et sa brosse. J'ai dû faire hier une lessive pour elle, lui acheter de la nourriture qui lui convienne, et même lui laisser mon lit qu'elle refusait de me rendre. J'ai dormi sur le canapé. Heureusement, il se déplie et est assez confortable.

Uriel étouffa un rire bas qui roula dans sa gorge, et c'est en secouant la tête qu'il répondit avec un sourire amusé :

\- Ce serait moi, je l'aurais virée à coups de pied dans le cul, ça aurait été bien vite réglé. Ça ne te dérange pas d'être envahi et exploité ?

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, objecta Castiel en relevant la tête d'un air songeur. Je commence même à apprécier sa présence. Tu te souviens que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat ?

\- Ouais, et ton immeuble interdit les animaux de compagnie. Tu t'en es plaint un mois entier quand tu as emménagé. Quel rapport ?

\- En fin de compte, murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire, avoir Meg investir les lieux, c'est un peu comme si j'avais un chat capricieux. En un peu plus encombrant.

Leur conversation fut interrompue une fois de plus lorsque trois clients entrèrent avec le petit tintement joyeux qui accompagnait l'ouverture des portes automatiques. Uriel le délaissa pour ouvrir la seconde caisse afin qu'ils se partagent la clientèle.

Son collègue et ami n'avait pas posé une seule question déplacée ou offensante, et Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Toute autre personne n'aurait pas manqué d'insinuer une relation sexuelle, de le harceler de questions à ce sujet, puis l'aurait critiqué ou tourné en ridicule de manquer une pareille occasion en or de forniquer. Mais pas Uriel. Parce que Uriel le connaissait. Il savait que l'idée même de copulation ne l'attirait guère plus que de remplir sa déclaration d'impôts ou de récurer le sol sous son frigidaire qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis six ans. Uriel savait qu'il avait toujours trouvé grotesque l'obsession généralisée pour le sexe autour de lui, et exaspérant l'acharnement de tous à lui imposer leur manière de penser.

Alors que Castiel échangeait quelques banalités sur la météo avec sa cliente et lui tendait un test de grossesse en expliquant le fonctionnement, ces derniers jours repassaient en boucle dans sa mémoire. À son grand soulagement, Meg n'avait plus tenté son approche du premier jour, et n'était guère allée plus loin que lui poser ses pieds nus sur les genoux un soir qu'ils regardaient leur reality show favori – ils avaient les mêmes goûts télévisés – et exiger qu'il lui applique du vernis à ongle.

La ressemblance avec un chat était frappante, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Meg l'ignorait ou le raillait lorsqu'il prêtait attention à elle, et au contraire elle prenait un malin plaisir à le distraire et le déranger lorsqu'il était occupé. Elle râlait lorsque la nourriture n'était pas à sa convenance. Et c'était par poignées que Castiel ramassait ses longs cheveux bruns partout sur le sol, dans la douche, et une fois même dans ses pâtes.

La jeune cliente empocha le test de grossesse et s'en alla après l'avoir remercié avec profusion. Uriel, de son côté, suivait la ligne directrice de Zachariah en vantant à son vieux couple de clients les mérites de telle marque d'anti-histaminiques plutôt que celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Il s'agissait d'honorer les contrats que leur supérieur avait signés avec les laboratoires pharmaceutiques _Crowley Corp_.

Lorsque les deux vieux clients eurent quitté la pharmacie à leur tour après avoir acheté le médicament en question, Uriel revint d'un pas lourd vers Castiel et se pencha pour annoncer d'une voix grave :

\- Il y a un type louche assis sur le trottoir d'en face. Je le tiens à l’œil et ça fait presque une heure qu'il nous regarde sans bouger.

Sans relever la tête, Castiel haussa vaguement des épaules en étudiant le planning du reste de la semaine.

\- Et alors ? Les gens ont le droit de s'asseoir où ils veulent.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les plages horaires chargées. Leur stagiaire Anna était en pleine période d'examens et ils n'étaient donc que trois pour gérer la boutique. Castiel réclamait depuis sept ans un employé de plus pour alléger la charge de travail, mais Zachariah avait toujours contourné le problème en rognant en douce sur leurs congés et en prenant un maximum de stagiaires pour les exploiter. Les former au métier ajoutait une charge de travail supplémentaire qui ne faisait que compliquer les choses, mais Zachariah ne voulait rien entendre dès lors qu'il s'agissait de toucher à son précieux budget de ressources humaines.

Le lendemain, c'était à peine si Castiel aurait le temps de déjeuner. Il ne pourrait même pas manger avec Uriel qui serait de service public. C'était pourtant son moment préféré de la journée, raconter sa vie plate à son collègue et sourire à ses piques sarcastiques – Uriel possédait un humour noir que peu comprenaient, mais que Castiel appréciait et admirait.

Il réprima un soupir de déception en se résignant à l'idée de manger seul le lendemain. Il lui faudra penser à acheter le journal pour se distraire en y lisant les faits divers.

\- Sauf que c'est un de nos clients, je le reconnais. Tu te souviens du client qui avait dragué Anna et qui refusait que je l'accueille, parce qu'il préférait être servi par Anna ou toi ? Celui qui n'a même pas d'assurance santé ? Un sale type si tu veux mon avis, et louche, avec ça.

Castiel sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais il ne broncha pas. Il acquiesça en reposant le planning, puis échangea un regard grave avec Uriel.

\- Je me souviens de lui, en effet. Dean Winchester.

\- Jette un œil à la gueule patibulaire qu'il tire et ose me dire qu'il n'est pas suspect. Je pense qu'il est ici dans un but précis, et je n'aime pas ça.

Castiel tourna la tête, son regard dérivant vers l'extérieur. La nuit commençait à tomber dehors. La journée de travail touchait à sa fin et l'heure du dîner approchait. Les portes vitrées renvoyaient le reflet lumineux de la pharmacie en contraste avec la rue sombre, et le pharmacien croisa son propre regard austère – et nota au passage que ses cheveux se dressaient en mèches désordonnées sur sa tête – avant de regarder enfin le trottoir d'en face. Là, plongé dans l'ombre épaisse, Dean se tenait en effet assis sur le bas muret, un gobelet de soda à la main. Sombre et indéchiffrable, son regard s'était fiché droit dans celui de Castiel qui détourna les yeux en faisant mine de reclasser les ordonnances pour se redonner contenance.

Dean lui avait posé des questions ce matin par texto lorsque Castiel avait laissé les médicaments sur son palier. Il savait maintenant qui il était, son nom et qu'il travaillait dans la pharmacie. Cela expliquait sa présence ici ce soir. Sans doute voulait-il le remercier pour le traitement.

Castiel avait hâte de rabattre le clapet de Balthazar. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait éprouvé des difficultés à nouer des liens dans sa jeunesse, il en était aujourd'hui parfaitement capable. Uriel, Meg et maintenant Dean en étaient la preuve.

\- Il n'est pas suspect. Dean est mon ami.

\- Ton _ami_? Ne me dis pas que tu fais une obsession sur ce que ton frère t'a dit... Je me souviens quand il t'a convaincu de t'inscrire sur un site de rencontres il y a deux ans, ça a été un désastre et j'ai subi ta mauvaise humeur pendant des semaines avant que tu ne laisses enfin tomber.

Castiel se renfrogna à l'évocation de ce souvenir qu'il avait refoulé de son mieux. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux à l'époque et s'était forcé à se présenter aux divers rendez-vous, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise et les faire tous fuir un par un, soit par sa personnalité, soit par son absence d'intérêt pour le sexe que certains avaient pris comme une insulte personnelle ou un défi. L'expérience avait été humiliante et l'avait plongé à l'époque dans une colère noire.

Il jeta un regard maussade en biais à Uriel et referma un peu brutalement le tiroir des ordonnances.

\- J'avais laissé tomber parce qu'une relation sans sexe les rebutait tous d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est différent cette fois-ci, aucun rapport de ce genre n'est impliqué. Dean est mon ami et il n'y a rien de plus entre nous, donc aucun risque d'échec. Je lui ai payé ses médicaments lorsque sa carte a été bloquée par sa banque, et maintenant nous connaissons respectivement nos noms et numéros de téléphone. Nous échangeons des textos, et maintenant il vient me rendre visite. C'est ce que font les amis.

Uriel haussa un sourcil dubitatif, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Si tu as payé ses médicaments à un client fauché sans assurance santé, pas étonnant qu'il te refile son numéro de téléphone et qu'il fasse le pied de grue en ce moment devant la pharmacie. Il va sûrement te demander encore plus de fric et te pomper comme ça jusqu'à la moelle. Il va pas lâcher un pareil pigeon tant qu'il ne l'aura pas complètement plumé.

Sa cravate bleue oscilla lorsque Castiel se tourna d'un bloc vers son collègue, les épaules raides et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne blême.

\- Tu te trompes sur lui, Uriel. Il ne m'a pas donné son numéro de téléphone et il ne m'a jamais rien demandé. C'est de ma propre initiative que je lui ai fait ce cadeau et il a protesté à chaque fois.

\- Attends une seconde. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Ne me dis pas que tu as pris son numéro dans le logiciel ?

Castiel leva le menton avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Si. Et son adresse aussi. J'ai déposé chaque semaine les médicaments devant sa porte.

Uriel se plaqua une épaisse main sur son visage, l'air consterné et à bout de patience.

\- Castiel... grogna Uriel sur le ton de l'avertissement en roulant des yeux d'exaspération. Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire licencier pour ça ?

Uriel désigna brièvement du pouce Dean qui se tenait toujours assis sur le muret d'en face, mais désormais éclairé par le réverbère qui le surplombait :

\- Ton soi-disant ami t'attend peut-être pour te foutre une rouste parce qu'il n'apprécie pas tes cadeaux comme tu le crois, voire te tuer si c'est un psychopathe. Ou pire, pour porter plainte contre la pharmacie et nous coller un procès pour harcèlement et rupture de confidence, et crois-moi, Zachariah ne va pas apprécier du tout de devoir payer un avocat et faire taire la presse si elle s'en mêle.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien répondre, à court de mots. Son visage s'assombrit et il tapota sur son clavier d'un air morose, sans réussir à se concentrer sur le mail de réclamation pour une livraison non reçue qu'il achevait de rédiger.

Uriel avait sans doute raison. Tout à son enthousiasme de contredire Balthazar en se faisant un ami, et de venir en aide à un jeune homme dans le besoin qui se trouvait avoir un frère au même diminutif que Samandriel, Castiel n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. Comme souvent, il lui était difficile de deviner au premier abord les motivations et la mentalité d'autrui. Et maintenant que Uriel le lui faisait remarquer, l'approche de Castiel aurait de quoi effrayer bien des gens, même s'il ne pensait pas à mal.

\- Tiens, le voilà justement qui se ramène...

Le grommellement de Uriel lui fit relever vivement les yeux, et Castiel se figea sur place. Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine comme une pierre lorsqu'il vit Dean franchir les portes vitrées automatiques d'un pas déterminé – sans la moindre trace de boitement – et se diriger droit vers le comptoir, le regard rivé sur Castiel. Il arborait un étrange rictus crispé qui ne présageait rien de bon et s'accouda au comptoir en une tentative évidente d'intimidation.

Les paumes moites, le pharmacien plaqua soigneusement une expression neutre et professionnelle sur son visage en se préparant à tout. Des menaces, un avertissement, une demande d'explications, une déclaration de procès ou bien quelque chose de plus brutal comme un poing dans la figure.

\- Hey, Cas'...

Castiel tiqua à la marque de familiarité dans l'abréviation de son nom et inclina la tête sur le côté, déstabilisé. Dean ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère, mais il y avait quelque chose d'intense et agressif dans son regard alors qu'il se raclait la gorge en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Merci pour les médocs et tout, mais c'était pas la peine de te fatiguer.

Castiel serra les poings dans les poches de sa blouse blanche jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume. Il se concentra sur la sensation physique pour étouffer la vague de déception qui menaçait de le submerger, et son visage n'en laissa rien filtrer.

Il aurait encore préféré un coup de poing plutôt que ces remerciements embarrassés. Car il connaissait bien ce genre de remerciements – ceux qui lui signifiaient indirectement de garder ses distances. De le laisser en paix.

\- … Avec des yeux pareils t'as un seul mot à dire et je suis à toi, acheva Dean en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il fallut quelques longues secondes à Castiel pour assimiler ce revirement de situation et ce qu'il impliquait. Sur la défensive, il plissa les yeux en scrutant le jeune homme dont le sourire se fanait à vue d’œil. Était-ce une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?

\- Pardon ? articula-t-il d'un ton polaire.

Le visage de Dean s'affaissa tandis qu'Uriel ricanait sous cape – la situation semblait visiblement beaucoup l'amuser. Le désarroi de Dean semblait sincère.

Uriel et lui s'étaient complètement fourvoyés sur les motivations de Dean, de toute évidence.

Car Castiel était loin d'être naïf. Il avait bien assez entendu ce genre de répliques vaseuses dans la bouche des employées ou fréquentations de Balthazar pour se méprendre sur leur signification.

Dean n'était pas en colère, il ne lui réclamait pas d'argent et n'était pas là non plus pour le remercier. Dean était en train de le draguer. Et de manière assez ringarde, avec ça.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir effrayé Dean avec ses cadeaux, ou offensé de n'inspirer chez lui qu'une attirance physique.

Dean se redressa en tapotant nerveusement le comptoir du bout des doigts, tout en levant son autre main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Écoute, mec, si t'es pas intéressé, c'est pas grave. Il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai juste cru que...

\- Que quoi ? articula Castiel d'une voix sourde qui roula dans sa gorge comme du gravier.

Dean haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux, ses joues s'empourprant.

\- Bah tu sais... avec les médicaments, les sms et tout, j'ai cru que... j'ai dû interpréter un truc de travers. Désolé, mec.

\- Il a cru que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, Castiel ! s'esclaffa Uriel avec un rire de gorge. Toi, vouloir le sauter ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus drôle !

Uriel riait ouvertement à présent, et Castiel comme Dean lui jetèrent un regard noir.

\- J'essaye d'avoir une conversation privée avec Cas', tu permets ? lui lança Dean d'un ton agressif, tout son embarras oublié.

\- Tu te prends un râteau magistral par Castiel, nuance, susurra Uriel en haussant les sourcils. Du grand art.

\- Hé, pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! On ne frappe pas un homme à terre, bordel !

\- Inutile, Castiel le fait très bien pour moi, je me contente d'admirer le spectacle.

Castiel poussa un soupir exaspéré en roulant des yeux et haussa la voix pour mettre un terme à leur concours de répliques mordantes et puériles :

\- Uriel, tu n'as pas quelque chose d'urgent à faire dans les bureaux ? Va donc vérifier, je peux m'occuper de l'accueil seul.

Techniquement, il était l'adjoint de Zachariah et donc le supérieur hiérarchique de Uriel. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre direct. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues, Uriel adressa un rictus narquois à Dean avant de hocher de la tête en tournant les talons :

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais aller... recalculer le budget prévisionnel.

Et alors que Uriel s'éloignait vers l'arrière-boutique d'un pas lourd, Dean lui lança comme dernière pique :

\- C'est ça, et ramène des donuts pendant que t'y es.

Uriel s'immobilisa aussitôt et secouant lentement la tête avant de ricaner sous cape en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule épaisse :

\- Il lâche jamais l'affaire, celui là, hein ? Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier, petit.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique en laissant Castiel seul face à Dean. Ce dernier pinça fortement les lèvres, ce qui creusa deux fossettes sur ses joues.

\- Ton collègue est un sacré connard.

\- Uriel peut être un peu... difficile au premier abord, acquiesça très sérieusement Castiel. Mais on finit par s'attacher à lui au bout de quelques années.

Un silence les enveloppa durant lequel ils échangèrent un long regard sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que Dean reprenne en un murmure rauque :

\- Écoute, Cas'. Je, euh...

Il fut interrompu par le joyeux tintement des portes automatiques annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau client. Dean jeta un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule, mais se figea d'un bloc lorsque Castiel se pencha pour murmurer assez bas pour que ni le client, ni Uriel à l'arrière-boutique ne puissent entendre :

\- La pharmacie ferme dans dix minutes, Dean. Attends-moi dans le bar à l'angle de la rue.

Sa cravate bleue glissa hors de sa blouse blanche et effleura la main de Dean qui reposait sur le comptoir.

Le regard de Dean dériva une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres du pharmacien avant de remonter, troublé et indécis. Derrière lui se profila la silhouette du client, un salarié d'âge moyen qui regardait ostensiblement sa montre avec un air impatient.

\- Oh, okay... À tout à l'heure, alors. »

Dean s'écarta du comptoir sans le quitter des yeux, semblant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de se raviser. Il adressa un sourire hésitant à Castiel avant de finalement tourner les talons et quitter les lieux.

Troublé et pensif, le pharmacien le regarda partir en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de commettre une monumentale erreur en donnant de l'espoir à Dean. Il serait plus sage de prendre ses distances avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que Dean ne le rejette pour ce qu'il était.

Il n'avait pas osé envisager la possibilité d'une relation depuis des années. Il y avait renoncé depuis longtemps, et même espérer un lien amical était un défi de taille pour lui.

Que Dean s'intéresse à lui de cette façon là ne faisait que compliquer les choses et faire éclore un espoir traître dans son cœur. Castiel le savait, c'était courir droit à l'échec. Mieux valait étouffer cet espoir vain et se concentrer sur son fragile lien naissant avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer si facilement. L'avoir pour ami suffirait amplement à le satisfaire.

Castiel fut arraché de ses pensées par le raclement de gorge exaspéré du client. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire professionnel et alla cueillir sur les étagères les aspirines qu'il demandait.

 

**oOo**

 

« Un café serré et une bière pression, c'est noté !

La serveuse qui semblait avoir la quarantaine passée tourna les talons en griffonnant leur commande sur son carnet, et s'en retourna d'un pas alerte vers le comptoir. Dean la regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde. L'air nerveux – ses doigts tapotaient le bois sombre de la table – Dean se cala plus confortablement sur la banquette de cuir qui crissa sous le mouvement, et ses genoux frôlèrent ceux de Castiel qui ne broncha pas.

Les deux banquettes se faisaient face, si proches l'une de l'autre qu'il suffirait de se pencher un peu en avant pour que le bord de la table leur rentrât dans le ventre. Ils n'avaient guère de place pour étaler confortablement leurs jambes et leurs pieds.

Castiel avait ôté son trench-coat et l'avait plié soigneusement à côté de lui sur la banquette. Il glissait doucement le bout de ses doigts contre la salière en cherchant que dire. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait rejoint Dean dans ce coin du bar une fois la pharmacie fermée et Zachariah comme Uriel partis de leur côté.

Son regard dévia un instant sur les lèvres de Dean qu'il s'humidifiait en se raclant la gorge, et Castiel décida de prendre la parole pour mettre fin à ce silence qui semblait embarrasser le jeune homme :

\- Comment...

\- Est-ce que...

Ils refermèrent tous les deux la bouche, ayant essayé de parler en même temps. À présent, Castiel partageait la gêne de Dean et sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'embarras. Il s'empressa de poursuivre pour se redonner contenance :

\- Comment va ton genou ?

Dean s'adossa plus fermement à la banquette et y étala même son bras en une posture trop décontractée pour être crédible – Sa chemise ouverte dévoila un t-shirt noir en dessous ainsi qu'un collier au cordon noir pendant autour de son cou. Son autre main vint masser pensivement son genou gauche.

\- C'est supportable tant que je reste pas trop longtemps sans bouger. Il y a des moments où ça se calme, mais jamais assez pour que je puisse oublier que j'ai cette saloperie qui me pourrit la vie. Si c'était que ça, je m'y ferais, mais j'ai du mal à dormir, le traitement me fait perdre des heures assis sans rien faire pendant que la transfusion se fait, et j'ai constamment la gerbe.

Castiel hocha la tête gravement.

\- Oui, c'est un effet indésirable commun des antibiotiques.

Son regard se détacha finalement de ces yeux verts et du visage symétrique aux pâles taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa peau, et Castiel accueillit d'un sourire aimable la serveuse qui revenait avec son plateau chargé. Elle déposa devant lui une tasse de café fumante avant de glisser un grand verre de bière blonde vers Dean. Celui-ci y trempa ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée, et essuya d'un revers de manche la mousse qui lui avait dessiné une généreuse moustache blanche.

Une fois la serveuse retournée derrière le comptoir, Dean reprit en haussant les épaules :

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. C'est chiant, je morfle, mais ce n'est que provisoire. Si je suis bien le traitement, d'ici quelques semaines je devrais être débarrassé. T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai hâte de reprendre une vie normale sans avoir l'impression d'être un vieux débris rouillé.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café et prit le petit sachet de sucre entre ses doigts pour le déchirer et en verser le contenu dans le liquide brûlant.

\- Seulement si le traitement est parfaitement suivi, objecta Castiel d'une voix rauque en suçant les grains de sucre blanc au bout de ses doigts. Il suffit que survivent quelques bactéries pour que cela devienne chronique, ou pire, que ça évolue vers le troisième stade. Il sera alors beaucoup plus difficile de s'en débarrasser, elles seront devenues résistantes aux antibiotiques.

\- Si tu cherchais à me rassurer, Cas', c'est raté, grimace Dean en crispant sa main sur son genou.

\- Mon intention n'était pas de te rassurer, le contredit le pharmacien en remuant tranquillement sa cuillère dans le café d'un noir d'encre. Je pense seulement que cacher ton état de santé à ton petit frère Sammy ne doit pas être l'idéal pour prendre ton traitement de manière optimale.

Prenant l'anse de la tasse du bout des doigts, Castiel la porta à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée brûlante en fixant Dean par-dessous ses cils. Le jeune homme le dévisageait fixement, la mâchoire décrochée de stupeur.

\- Comment tu connais le nom de mon frère et comment tu sais que je lui cache ça ? Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Le café était un peu trop chaud. Castiel le reposa dans la coupelle avec précaution et secoua la tête.

\- Non. La première fois que tu es venu dans la pharmacie, je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone avec ton frère. Tu lui as menti pour lui cacher que tu étais dans une pharmacie et j'en ai tiré les conclusions évidentes.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se détacha de la banquette pour poser ses coudes sur la table et se pencher un peu en avant comme pour étudier Castiel de plus près. Ses genoux se pressèrent contre les siens et leurs pieds se touchaient.

\- Et pour mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse, je suppose que tu as trouvé ça dans tes fichiers au boulot ?

\- Dans le logiciel, oui, confirma Castiel en levant le menton pour montrer qu'il assumait ses actions. Je connais aussi ta date de naissance. Joyeux anniversaire, d'ailleurs, avec quelques jours de retard.

Contre toute attente, au lieu de prendre peur ou de se scandaliser, Dean éclata de rire en se renversant en arrière et en frappant dans ses mains. Un sourire lumineux transfigurait son visage et Castiel se trouva le souffle coupé à le contempler avec une fascination croissante.

\- Putain, Cas', s'esclaffa Dean en secouant la tête d'un air faussement consterné. T'es un vrai stalker, en fait ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, sérieusement ?

Castiel baissa la tête sans réussir à réprimer le mince sourire qui recourbait la commissure de ses lèvres. Touillant son café et contemplant son propre reflet dans le liquide noir, il sentait quelque chose s'épanouir dans son cœur et alléger un poids sur ses épaules dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence avant ce moment. Il releva finalement les yeux pour voir Dean très à l'aise qui avait croisé une cheville en travers de sa cuisse et le regardait maintenant de haut avec un étrange sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Castiel posa la cuillère à l'écart sur sa coupelle et prit une petite gorgée avant de demander d'un ton posé et calme :

\- Tu as mentionné l'autre jour que tu n'étais pas de la région... D'où viens-tu, Dean ?

\- Whoa, t'as retenu chaque mot que j'ai prononcé devant toi, ou quoi ? s'amusa le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil taquin. Je viens de Lawrence, dans le Kansas.

\- C'est là-bas que tu as contracté le stade 1 de la maladie de Lyme ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait des tiques dans le Kansas.

\- Nah, en fait je suis né à Lawrence mais avec mon père et mon frère on a quitté la ville quand j'avais quatre ans. On a tellement voyagé que je peux me vanter d'avoir vécu au moins deux semaines dans chacun des États. Mais quand j'ai chopé cette saloperie... c'était il y a sept ou huit ans, dans le Wisconsin. J'étais...

Castiel fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le regard de Dean venait de dévier brièvement à droite – signe évident qu'il élaborait un mensonge – avant de poursuivre :

\- … en train de chasser dans les bois avec mon père. Je n'ai remarqué que trois jours après que j'avais une tique accrochée à mon aisselle, et je crois que je l'ai mal retirée parce que je l'ai écrasée à moitié dans le processus et j'ai galéré pour retirer sa tête qui était restée sous la peau. J'ai utilisé la pointe d'un couteau de chasse pour creuser et la virer, c'était gore. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai commencé à me sentir fiévreux, j'avais mal partout et j'étais crevé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas fait soigner à ce moment là ? C'est une maladie très facile à soigner au stade 1.

Dean fit une moue en haussant les épaules, buvant plusieurs longues lampées de bière comme pour retarder sa réponse, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'avais des problèmes familiaux à cette époque, et j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait juste d'un début de grippe, peut-être une infection parce que j'avais pas stérilisé le couteau ou un truc du genre, je voulais pas emmerder mon père avec mes conneries. Au bout de deux semaines je me sentais mieux alors je me suis pas inquiété plus que ça.

\- Je comprends.

\- J'avais même complètement oublié cette saloperie de tique avant que ma pote interne en médecine m'en parle et me fasse passer des tests quand je lui ai dit que j'avais mal au genou et que même en me gavant d'anti-douleurs ça ne changeait rien.

Le goût sucré du café tapissait son palais et lui redonnait un gain d'énergie après cette longue journée de travail debout. Il y avait quelque chose dans la présence de Dean qui le détendait et le mettait à l'aise. Castiel savoura le confortable silence qui s'étira quelques secondes tandis qu'ils buvaient chacun leur boisson en échangeant un regard fixe.

\- Hé, Cas'...

Dean se pencha en avant en s'humidifiant nerveusement ses lèvres luisantes de bière, et croisa les bras sur la table pour dévisager le pharmacien en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais savoir où me situer avec toi.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer.

\- Excuse-moi d'être aussi direct, mais... est-ce que t'es gay ?

Castiel reposa sa tasse désormais vide sur la coupelle avec un tintement de porcelaine.

\- Non.

\- Hétéro, alors ?

\- Non.

Dean esquissa un sourire victorieux.

\- Ok, bisexuel, alors. Comme moi.

\- Non plus.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'affaissa pour laisser place à une expression si confuse et perdue que Castiel ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser intérieurement.

\- Hein ? Attends, je ne te suis plus, là. T'es quoi, alors ?

Castiel soupira en détournant le regard qui dériva vers les autres clients du bar. Un homme travaillait sur son ordinateur portable en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, et un groupe d'amis parlait bruyamment à l'autre bout de la salle. La serveuse essayait discrètement de parler au téléphone en un murmure précipité.

\- Rien. L'orientation sexuelle des gens me laisse totalement indifférent et personnellement je n'aime pas qu'on me colle des étiquettes. Toute ma vie, on a essayé de me cerner en m'attribuant des termes réducteurs pour me contrôler.

Castiel songeait particulièrement à Balthazar qui avait toujours eu des mots plein la bouche pour qualifier tout et n'importe quoi, y compris son petit frère. Nommer les choses lui donnait l'impression de les comprendre, les maîtriser et d'avoir le pouvoir de les modifier et façonner à sa guise pour les passer d'une case à l'autre. La mort tragique de Samandriel avait accentué cette malsaine tendance à la manipulation chez lui, et ne pas réussir à appliquer un terme à Castiel ni le contrôler à sa guise semblait le frustrer au plus haut point.

Dean cligna des yeux comme s'il essayait d'assimiler cette vision des choses, et finit par avoir une vague mimique comme pour dire que _ouais, pourquoi pas après tout_. Puis il pointa Castiel de l'index en se penchant davantage pour parler plus bas, de sorte à ce que les autres clients ne puissent entendre :

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais...

Castiel haussa les sourcils et se pencha lui aussi par mimétisme inconscient, envahissant sans s'en rendre compte l'espace personnel de Dean. Celui-ci déglutit et poursuivit d'une voix plus grave encore :

\- … j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu n'as pas envie d'une relation sexuelle avec moi ?

Castiel hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête sans ciller.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas. Je n'en ai aucune envie, en effet.

Dean se recula pour s'adosser à nouveau à la banquette, son verre de bière à moitié vide à la main. Castiel se recula aussi en observant l'air déçu et perplexe imprégner le visage symétrique du jeune homme.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

\- Quoi donc ? répliqua Castiel en plissant les yeux.

Dean but une gorgée et s'essuya la lèvre supérieure du gras du pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour me trouver. Pourquoi tu claques ton fric pour refiler des médicaments à un type que tu connais pas. Pourquoi tu retiens ma date d'anniversaire et tout ce que je t'ai dit au mot près. Pourquoi on est là toi et moi à boire un verre si c'est pas pour s'envoyer en l'air après. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au juste ?

Castiel resta silencieux un moment à soutenir le regard de Dean, et s'accouda à la table en croisant les mains avec sérieux.

\- Est-ce si invraisemblable qu'on puisse souhaiter se lier à toi sans chercher à en tirer profit d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

En guise de réponse, Dean crispa fort la mâchoire et détourna les yeux, une lueur de tristesse assombrissant le vert de ses iris.

\- De mon expérience, ouais.

\- Dean...

Castiel tendit la main et la posa en une poigne ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui tressaillit à ce contact.

\- Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé... ? comprit-il en un murmure chargé de compassion. D'être aimé pour ce que tu es sans conditions ?

\- Cas'... souffla Dean d'une voix enrouée en plongeant dans son regard.

\- Ton âme est belle, le coupa Castiel avec conviction. Je l'ai vu au premier regard.

Dean écarquilla les yeux en le fixant comme s'il avait dit une énormité, et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à vue d’œil, ce qui fit ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Il secoua lentement la tête alors que Castiel retirait sa main en laissant ses doigts frôler le tissu de sa chemise.

\- Non. Me dis pas des trucs pareils, Cas'... souffla Dean en cachant son visage écarlate de sa main. Pas en me regardant comme ça...

Ses doigts pinçaient fortement l'arête de son nez et un rire forcé s'arracha de sa gorge avec un son brisé.

\- Ce sont pas des trucs que tu peux balancer comme ça à un type qui ne te plaît même pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne me plaisais pas.

Dean roula des yeux de manière ostentatoire.

\- Tu as dit que t'avais aucune envie de coucher avec moi, ça veut dire que je ne te plais pas, c'est la même chose. Tu pouvais pas me mettre un râteau plus clairement que ça.

Castiel baissa les yeux en soupirant de lassitude et renonça à essayer de s'expliquer et se justifier. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu la patience et la volonté de faire comprendre aux gens que le désir sexuel n'avait rien à voir avec le type d'attirance platonique que lui-même ressentait. Il décida donc de changer de sujet afin de ne pas gâcher cette soirée et le début fragile de lien qu'il commençait à tisser avec Dean :

\- Comment va Sammy ? demanda-t-il en rajustant sa cravate qu'il avait encore mal nouée ce matin. Il est étudiant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Whoa, alors déjà, je t'arrête tout de suite, rit Dean en retrouvant instantanément son sourire. Il n'y a que moi en tant que grand frère qui puisse l'appeler _Sammy_ , et il déteste ça d'ailleurs. C'est mon privilège de grand frère. Pour tous les autres c'est Sam ou Samuel, _capiche_?

\- Je _capiche_. Mes excuses. Parle-moi donc de Sam, s'il te plaît.

Rien n'aurait semblé ravir davantage Dean que cette requête. Les yeux chargés d'affection et de fierté, il s'empressa de répondre avec enthousiasme :

\- Mon petit frère a trois ans de moins que moi. Tu l'aurais pas cru en voyant la crevette qu'il était quand on était gosses, mais il a grandi en une année à peine pour devenir un géant. C'est un vrai nerd, un peu snob par moments et qui se croit supérieur aux autres, manipulateur, aussi. Tu verrais tout ce qu'il arrive à obtenir avec son regard de chiot battu ! Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il fait cette tête. Il a aussi ce pouvoir optimiste de voir le bien chez les gens, et il arrive à se faire des amis en cinq minutes, tout le monde l'aime immédiatement. Il est intelligent, travailleur, ambitieux. Il fait ses études de droit à Stanford, c'est l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion et déjà en dernière année, il va bientôt décrocher son diplôme. Il a sauté des classes au lycée presque au point de me rattraper, alors qu'on déménageait six à sept fois par an, qu'on loupait parfois des semaines entières de cours et qu'il fallait à chaque fois s'adapter à de nouveaux profs et élèves ! Il va devenir un avocat réputé et il vient de se fiancer avec une beauté blonde. Je suis fier de lui, Cas', t'as pas idée !

\- C'est ce que je constate, sourit Castiel avec attendrissement.

Une pointe de nostalgie lui perça le cœur. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler de Samandriel aujourd'hui avec tant d'enthousiasme et un sourire aussi rayonnant que celui de Dean.

Il détourna les yeux, la gorge comprimée.

Comment serait Samandriel aujourd'hui, s'il avait vécu ? Aurait-il lui aussi grandi comme le frère de Dean et réussi de brillantes études ? Leur mère serait-elle encore en vie ? Castiel se demandait souvent à quel point Balthazar et lui-même auraient été différents si les choses s'étaient passées autrement cette nuit-là. Cette nuit de pluie battante où Samandriel avait poussé son dernier soupir dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à mon frère ? Vu la tête d'enterrement que tu fais, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas juste pour faire la conversation...

Castiel ne put se résoudre à croiser le regard de Dean, et resta les yeux rivés sur sa tasse vide, concentré sur les marques de café qui commençaient à sécher sur la porcelaine blanche. Ce fut en un murmure rauque qu'il répondit :

\- J'avais moi aussi un petit frère portant ce même diminutif, autrefois. Il s'appelait Samandriel.

Prononcer le nom de son petit frère à voix haute lui fit l'effet d'un bloc de glace sombrant dans son estomac. Le souvenir jamais effacé lui fit ressentir de manière saisissante la pluie battante, l'odeur écœurante du sang et le regard bleu de Samandriel dont la vie s'échappait.

Ses épaules se voûtèrent et il releva lentement des yeux chargés d'une douleur sourde jamais cicatrisée :

\- C'est en t'entendant parler à ton frère au téléphone la première fois que je t'ai vu que j'ai eu envie de me rapprocher de toi, Dean. Quelque part... j'aimais l'idée que dans ce monde, des petits frères nommés Sammy soient encore en vie. Cela me rendait heureux.

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire triste auquel Dean ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme le regardait avec gravité et quelque chose d'intense que Castiel n'aurait su décrire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Dean sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Accident de moto. Je roulais trop vite, c'était la nuit et la route était glissante. Il était avec moi, je lui avais donné mon casque pour le protéger, mais j'ai survécu et lui non.

Il humidifia ses lèvres trop sèches en déglutissant, et accepta en silence la bière que Dean lui tendait comme pour lui donner du courage. Castiel but deux gorgées amères en grimaçant et lui rendit le verre avant de poursuivre en un soupir las :

\- Il est mort par ma faute. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné.

\- Hé, Cas', dis pas de conneries. Les accidents, ça arrive tous les jours et t'y es pour rien. J'ai une amie qui se laisse bouffer par la culpabilité parce que ses parents ont eu un accident en venant la chercher à une soirée pyjama où elle s'ennuyait. Je sais que c'est dur mais je vais te dire ce que je lui dis tout le temps : c'est moche, mais c'est la vie, et c'est pas comme si tu avais _choisi_ de le tuer.

Castiel serra les dents en secouant lentement la tête. Le visage de Dean se troubla devant ses yeux, et il prit une inspiration étranglée en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, articula-t-il d'une voix brisée. J'ai eu une commotion cérébrale et j'ai perdu connaissance quelques minutes. Quand je suis revenu à moi, Samandriel était vivant. Il respirait, et il m'appelait sans pouvoir bouger. Je...

Sa gorge était si comprimée que Castiel dut serrer les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler – il n'en avait jamais parlé à Uriel. Ou en tout cas pas en détail. Uriel savait seulement que Samandriel était mort, mais pas les circonstances exactes. Seul Balthazar savait, et avait toujours fait comme si Castiel ne lui avait rien dit, ignorant le problème pour le faire disparaître.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? l'encouragea doucement Dean.

Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi il ouvrait son cœur et déversait toute la noirceur qu'il avait contenue pendant près de quinze ans de silence, mais les mots s'arrachèrent à sa gorge comme des lames de rasoir effilées :

\- Nous étions en plein milieu d'une route déserte, mais je craignais que d'autres véhicules n'arrivent et achèvent mon frère en roulant dessus. Alors je... je l'ai tiré sur le bas-côté avant d'appeler une ambulance. Il est mort dans mes bras avant que les secours arrivent... Je n'ai appris que plus tard que je n'aurais pas dû le déplacer. Sa colonne vertébrale était brisée, et je l'ai achevé en le déplaçant. En voulant le protéger. Si j'avais su...

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es orienté vers le médical ?

Castiel fut reconnaissant et soulagé du changement de sujet. Même après tout ce temps, penser à Samandriel l'écrasait toujours de remords et lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer. Il acquiesça donc d'un petit mouvement raide en se détendant légèrement.

\- Oui. Je me suis réorienté très vite vers le pharmaceutique parce que je me sentais plus à l'aise à m'occuper de médicaments que d'êtres humains. Moins de risques. Moins de stress.

\- Je comprends ça.

\- Et toi ? demanda Castiel avec curiosité. Quel est ton travail ?

\- Ah ! Donc tu ne sais pas tout de moi !

\- Je pense qu'on ne peut jamais connaître tout d'une personne. Y compris soi-même.

\- Profond, commenta Dean d'un air faussement impressionné. Je suis mécanicien.

\- Une raison particulière pour ce choix de carrière, comme moi ? Ou est-ce par passion ?

Pour une raison qui échappait à Castiel, Dean eut l'air agréablement surpris avant de le regarder avec une lueur chaleureuse dans les yeux.

\- Nah. J'aime juste les bagnoles, c'est tout. J'en ai moi-même une de collection qui est une vraie merveille, je passe mon temps libre à la bichonner. C'est un peu comme toi avec tes médocs. Identifier l'origine du problème et réparer un moteur c'est agréable et plus facile que s'occuper de gens.

\- Nous avons donc un point en commun. »

La serveuse revint à leur table pour débarrasser la tasse et le verre vides, et il commandèrent à nouveau ainsi que quelques amuse-gueules à grignoter. Le temps passa vite alors qu'ils discutaient de médical, de mécanique, de musique et de leur passion pour les séries B – pas les mêmes, cependant, Dean adorait une médicale tandis que Castiel se passionnait pour les séries policières, c'était même l'une d'elles qui l'avait fait acheter son trench-coat qu'il ne quittait jamais. Dean avait été si choqué d'apprendre que Castiel n'avait vu ni Star Wars ni Le Seigneur des anneaux qu'il insistait désormais pour qu'ils les regardent ensemble ce week-end. Castiel fut surpris de constater sur sa montre qu'une heure entière venait de filer comme l'éclair. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis une éternité, et ne put cacher sa déception lorsque Dean annonça qu'il devait partir pour passer le reste de la soirée avec son petit frère qui devait quitter Portland le lendemain matin.

Ce fut sur la promesse de se revoir très bientôt qu'ils payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du bar pour se séparer dans le froid et l'obscurité de la nuit.

Baigné dans la lumière artificielle d'un réverbère qui l'auréolait de manière surnaturelle, Castiel resta longuement sur place à contempler la silhouette aux jambes arquées s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître au tournant de la rue après un dernier signe de main en guise d'adieu.

Les mains plongées dans les poches de son trench-coat, Castiel sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et éclairait le bleu de ses yeux.

 


	4. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Wouhouuu, chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent ! Et on est à la moitié de la fic ! Plus de neurones disponibles pour raconter ma vie, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et moi je vais m'effondrer au lit. S'il reste des fautes malgré ma relecture nocturne et ma vigilance engourdie par le sommeil et la fatigue, soyez assurés que dans les jours qui viennent je les corrigerai comme il se doit.

Une forte odeur de carburant et de pneus saturait le garage, incrustée dans les murs et jusque sous la peau de Dean. Hormis une camionnette hissée dans les airs et un moteur complètement démantelé sur une table de travail, il n'y avait guère que sa chère Impala et le pick-up de Bobby pour meubler l'espace vide. Depuis que la chaîne de garages à seulement deux rues d'ici distribuait allègrement des réductions aux passants et proposait une carte de fidélité donnant accès à de multiples services vantés par leur publicité balancée dans le pays à coups de centaines de milliers de dollars, la clientèle du Singer Garage s'était drastiquement raréfiée. Ces deux derniers jours, c'était à peine si Dean et Benny avaient fait une vidange et remplacé un pare-brise défoncé – ils s'étaient à vrai dire beaucoup tournés les pouces en regardant les voitures passer devant le garage sans daigner s'arrêter.

Si Bobby n'avait pas eu la brillante idée d'élargir son business deux ans plus tôt en rachetant la station d'essence adjacente doublée de sa supérette – c'était un peu présomptueux d'appeler supérette ce bloc de la taille d'un placard planté devant les pompes – jamais ils ne seraient rentrés dans leurs frais avec les trois pelés et un tondu qui leur avaient confié leur voiture à réparer cette semaine.

Et c'était encore loin d'être suffisant, songea Dean en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Les cinq pompes à essence s'alignaient contre des piliers dont la peinture aurait fortement besoin d'un bon rafraîchissement. Pour y avoir jeté un coup d’œil quand Bobby avait le dos tourné, Dean savait que les comptes de cette petite entreprise viraient chaque mois un peu plus au rouge. De page en page, les chiffres étaient de plus en plus souvent négatifs.

Une fesse perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et une jambe repliée contre son torse, Dean massait pensivement son genou qui le lançait vivement au moindre mouvement, comme si une lame de rasoir était coincée dedans. Mais si ce n'était la raideur de sa posture et l'éclat d'acier dans ses yeux verts, rien ne laissait deviner la souffrance qu'il subissait constamment.

À travers la vitre poisseuse de poussière grasse, Dean observait Benny remplacer leur patron à la caisse de la supérette pour surveiller les clients qui se servaient aux pompes. C'était d'habitude le poste attitré de Bobby qui passait ses journées à accueillir les clients avec un amabilité bourrue en les redirigeant vers le garage si nécessaire. Une fois que Dean avait été parfaitement formé au métier, le vieil homme avait cessé de mettre les mains dans le cambouis. Plus de son âge, selon lui, et de toute façon Dean devait apprendre à gérer ce bordel puisqu'il comptait bien le lui léguer à sa mort.

Désormais, Bobby passait le plus clair de son temps et de son énergie à bricoler des améliorations aux lieux, chercher de nouveaux clients et se créer son propre petit réseau d'entraide avec d'autres petites entreprises pour se faire mutuellement de la publicité. Et rabrouer affectueusement Dean et Benny de temps en temps avant de leur offrir une bière. Lorsque Dean s'était proposé de rabaisser son propre salaire pour l'aider à redresser les finances du garage, son patron et père adoptif l'avait très mal pris, offensé que son propre employé et fils veuille lui faire la charité comme s'il n'était qu'un vieux débris pitoyable tout juste bon pour la casse.

Bobby émergea enfin de la supérette avec Sam sur ses talons, l'air plus petit et trapu que jamais en contraste avec ce géant de vingt ans. Derrière eux, Benny s'installait à la caisse en feuilletant un magazine avec détachement. Dean se détacha de la fenêtre pour venir à leur rencontre à l'entrée du garage, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean.

« Si tu veux pas louper ton avion faut partir tout de suite, grommelait Bobby alors que Sam le suivait dans le garage.

Bobby s'était en effet proposé de l'accompagner lui-même à l'aéroport pour lui éviter le trajet en bus. Dean prit d'autorité la valise des mains de son petit frère pour la placer dans le coffre du pick-up de leur père adoptif, ce qui lui valut une _bitchface_ de premier choix.

\- Tu sais Dean, je n'ai plus douze ans, je peux le faire tout seul. Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin, je suis plus grand et plus fort que toi maintenant.

\- Dans tes rêves, _bitch_.

\- _Jerk_ , répondit Sam par automatisme avec un sourire en coin.

Dean lui rendit son sourire, l'émotion enflant dans son cœur. C'était vrai, Sammy avait grandi et il lui fallait même lever les yeux pour le regarder, maintenant. Mais quoi que Sam fasse, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il devienne, même lorsqu'ils seraient vieux et ridés, il resterait toujours pour Dean son petit frère râleur qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'embêter et de protéger.

\- C'est l'heure, les garçons, grommela Bobby qui s'accoudait à la porte de son véhicule, sa casquette enfoncée sur son crâne.

Le regard de Sammy se fit humide comme celui d'un chiot et Dean se retrouva littéralement englouti dans ses bras de géant. Il cala son menton sur l'épaule de Sam en se haussant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser la différence de taille, et rendit l'étreinte avec force en lui tapotant le dos affectueusement.

\- Porte-toi bien, petit frère.

\- Toi aussi, Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux en savourant la chaleur de son frère et l'odeur familière de son after-shave et shampooing. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Sam eut un air embarrassé en jetant un regard d'excuse à leur père adoptif.

\- Monte déjà, Bobby, j'arrive tout de suite. Je dois dire quelque chose à Dean.

Bobby haussa des épaules avec un air bougon en roulant des yeux.

\- _Idjits_ , marmonna-t-il en se hissant dans le pick-up pour mettre déjà le contact.

Une main sur l'épaule de Dean, Sam attendit que le moteur démarre pour que le son couvre ses paroles :

\- Prends soin de papa. Dis-lui que... Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, ok ?

\- T'as eu une semaine entière pour aller le voir, pourquoi t'y es pas allé ? répliqua vertement Dean en fronçant les sourcils. T'as même pas voulu m'accompagner l'autre jour quand je lui ai rendu visite. C'est moi qui ai dû lui dire que t'étais fiancé, il a assez mal pris que tu viennes pas lui annoncer en personne alors que t'es de passage à Portland.

\- Tu sais, Dean...

Sam soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux qui devenaient trop longs. Plusieurs mèches de sa frange retombèrent pour ombrager son regard.

\- Papa et moi on s'est séparés en mauvais termes quand je suis parti pour Stanford. Si t'étais pas là pour t'occuper de lui, je me forcerais à le faire, à lui rendre visite et lui donner de l'argent comme tu le fais, mais... Je sais que tu trouves ça ridicule, mais je voudrais attendre d'avoir obtenu mon diplôme et épousé Jessica pour essayer de me réconcilier avec lui. C'est juste une question de principe, pour lui prouver que je peux très bien gérer ma vie à ma façon sans qu'il en dirige tous les aspects. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas droit à l'échec et que je travaille si dur pour avoir ce diplôme. Tu comprends ?

Dean pinça les lèvres en ravalant une réplique cinglante et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam l'accusait indirectement d'être la marionnette docile de son père. Mais c'était là que Sam se trompait. Dean n'était pas un pantin écervelé et obéissant, il était seulement un bon fils, loyal et aimant. Il n'avait jamais laissé tomber son père ni ne lui avait tourné le dos comme Sam l'avait fait tant de fois. Pas même quand John avait exigé d'eux des choses répréhensibles. Pas même quand Dean devait le ramasser dans des bars, essuyer son vomi et payer ses dettes de sa poche. Pas même quand il avait été injustement jeté en prison. Pas même quand Bobby les avait adoptés et s'était montré un meilleur père que John ne l'avait jamais été. Pas même quand les psys leur bourraient le crâne de conneries pour les monter contre leur père. Dean en avait violemment agressé un qui avait osé sous-entendre que John aurait abusé d'eux sexuellement ou les aurait battus. Certes, leur père les avait menés à la dure, les avait entraînés au combat, au maniement des armes, il les avait élevés dans l'idée obsédante de vengeance nourrie par le souvenir idéalisé de leur mère assassinée et il ne supportait pas qu'on discute ses ordres... mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait levé la main sur eux.

Quand Sam avait commencé à se rebeller, le défier systématiquement, puis fuguer pendant des semaines parce qu'il refusait de participer aux missions de traque des suspects, leurs disputes étaient devenues virulentes et quotidiennes. Dean s'interposait de son mieux pour les calmer, incapable lui-même de choisir un camp, aimant autant son frère que son père et déchiré entre eux.

Malgré la violence de leurs disputes, jamais aucun coup de poing n'avait été échangé. Parfois, Dean se disait qu'une bonne bagarre aurait été plus saine que les paroles blessantes qu'ils s'envoyaient, ou pire, leurs silences chargés de colère froide. Sam et John étaient aussi têtus et sûrs d'avoir raison l'un que l'autre... Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Aujourd'hui encore, en snobant leur père qui pourrissait en prison, Sam croyait certainement faire preuve d'indépendance et de clairvoyance. Tout ce que Dean voyait, lui, c'était un orgueil mal placé et ce petit côté supérieur et égoïste que son petit frère avait toujours eu et que Stanford semblait encourager.

Dean serra les poings – ce n'était pas le moment de s'engueuler encore avec lui, pas alors qu'il se trouvait sur le point de retourner en Californie et qu'ils ne se verraient plus avant des mois, sans doute pour le mariage. Sam avait sans doute calculé le coup en choisissant ce moment exact pour ramener John sur le tapis sans que Dean ne puisse répliquer, manipulateur et malin comme il l'était...

\- Ok, hocha-t-il la tête avec raideur. Je lui passerai le message.

Sam lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant assorti d'un regard de chiot battu, puis ouvrit la portière.

\- J'espère que la prochaine fois on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble, ajouta Sam en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Entre ton boulot et tes sorties on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus.

\- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est...

Dean força un sourire sur son visage en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Avec Sam dans ses pattes cette semaine, il n'avait pas pu prendre correctement son traitement. Il avait bien essayé de se poser la perfusion lui-même durant la première nuit pendant que Sam dormait comme un loir dans son lit, mais ça avait été un tel désastre – il avait manqué la veine plusieurs fois avant de planter l'aiguille dans une trop sinueuse et de se faire mal – qu'il n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience. Il avait besoin de Charlie pour ça. D'habitude, elle passait chez lui pour lui planter le machin dans le bras en deux temps trois mouvements comme si c'était aussi simple que de se gratter le nez. Pour que Sam ne se doute de rien, Dean avait dû se déplacer lui-même chez Charlie, un jour sur deux – c'était mieux que rien, pas vrai ?

Quand la veille il était rentré tard en loupant l'heure du dîner, face aux reproches de son frère il avait pour une fois pu dire la vérité. Qu'il avait bu quelques verres avec l'un des pharmaciens sur lesquels il avait jeté son dévolu depuis quelques semaines. Sam l'avait harcelé de questions comme une vraie collégienne avide de ragots.

Et à voir son sourire en coin en ce moment même, sa curiosité n'était toujours pas assouvie.

\- J'espère au moins que ça durera avec ton pharmacien, sourit Sam. _Castiel_ , c'est ça ?

\- Cas', ouais, acquiesça Dean. Un drôle de gars, plutôt attachant quand on apprend à le connaître. Mais t'emballe pas, je t'ai dit que je ne lui plais pas, il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

La compassion teinta le sourire de Sam.

\- Il doit être vraiment bien pour que tu t'intéresses toujours à lui après avoir été rejeté. Tu me le présenteras, la prochaine fois ?

\- Bon, vous avez fini de papoter, les filles ? râla Bobby en faisant gronder le moteur. On va louper l'avion du p'tit avec vos conneries.

Sam plia finalement son corps démesuré pour se ratatiner sur son siège et claqua la portière. La fenêtre était baissée, et il lança à Dean alors que le pick-up se mettait en route :

\- Prends soin de toi, Dean. Tu as l'air fatigué...

\- Normal, t'as passé une semaine à m'asphyxier avec tes pets toxiques et tes pieds puants. Je vais devoir aérer toute la journée pour chasser l'odeur de mon appart.

Dean s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser passer le véhicule, souriant de toutes ses dents alors que Sam pinçait les lèvres en lui adressant une ultime _bitchface_. Il escorta le pick-up jusqu'à la sortie du garage. Les roues s'engagèrent sur le trottoir puis sur la route. La main de Sam lui adressa un dernier salut par la fenêtre.

L'aîné Winchester resta longuement immobile à regarder son frère et son père adoptif disparaître dans le trafic, les mains dans les poches et le cœur lourd de nostalgie.

Le fond de l'air était frais. Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans sa chemise ouverte et en fit claquer le tissu à carreaux rouges et blancs. Dean rentra la tête dans les épaules en réprimant un frisson, et relâcha sa posture pour s'appuyer plus lourdement sur sa jambe droite afin de ménager son genou gauche endolori. Forcer dessus ces dernières heures pour que Sam et Bobby ne remarquent rien avait été éreintant.

Il tourna les talons, mais au lieu de retourner dans le garage vide, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la mini-supérette des pompes à essence. Le regard de Benny pesait sur lui alors qu'il approchait.

Les chevilles croisées sur le comptoir et son magazine ouvert sur les genoux, son collègue le fixait par-dessous la visière de sa casquette qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Dean ouvrit la porte de service et le rejoignit derrière la vitre. Il faisait tiède dans cet espace confiné. C'était lui faire trop d'honneur que de qualifier ce cagibi de _supérette_ – on devrait plutôt appeler ça un bocal. C'était à peine plus grand qu'un placard et à deux là-dedans on se marchait déjà dessus. Il n'y avait guère qu'un bureau comportant la caisse derrière la vitre, et dans leur dos, tout un mur croulant de chips, boissons, sucreries et cigarettes.

\- Pousse-toi un peu, vieux frère.

Benny obtempéra et se décala pour le laisser s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Dean prit lui aussi un magazine – _Busty Asian Beauty_ – et se mit à le feuilleter d'un air absent tout en gardant un œil sur l'entrée sur garage. En l'absence de Bobby, il était censé garder le garage et surveiller les lieux, mais vu comme la clientèle était rare, il pouvait tout à fait attendre ici et se bouger seulement s'il voyait quelqu'un entrer.

C'était plus agréable d'être en présence de Benny. Pas causant, son ami n'était pas du genre à ressentir le besoin de combler les silences avec des futilités, et c'était reposant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques confortables minutes à tourner les pages sans échanger un seul mot.

Ce fut finalement Benny qui rompit le silence en tournant une page l'air de rien :

\- Ton frangin n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier.

Dean haussa les épaules en détaillant la jolie Japonaise en kimono qui se languissait sur la double page de son magazine, l'air débauché et le tissu glissant le long de son épaule pour dévoiler un généreux décolleté.

\- Fais pas attention, répondit Dean en se massant le genou. Sam est hargneux avec tous ceux et celles que j'ai tringlés sans que ce soit du sérieux. Une vraie puritaine, je te jure.

Benny ricana sourdement en secouant la tête.

\- Il ira pas bien loin dans la vie s'il est fâché avec la moitié des États-Unis.

\- Je suis flatté, mais tu me surestimes un peu, Benny. Je ne suis qu'humain.

Dean vit du coin de l’œil son collègue remettre son magazine à son emplacement, puis s'asseoir correctement, les pieds sur le sol.

\- Comment va ton genou ?

C'était avec un regard sérieux que Benny le regardait, les yeux ombragés par sa visière. Sa barbe s'était épaissie dernièrement, et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

\- Pas terrible, répondit honnêtement Dean en serrant la mâchoire. J'ai loupé plusieurs jours de traitement avec Sam qui squattait chez moi. J'ai l'impression que ça empire.

\- Ça fait presque un mois que t'as ce truc. Ça va durer encore longtemps ?

Dean secoua la tête en tournant la page. Il regarda d'un œil morose sans vraiment les voir les deux belles Asiatiques d'âge mur qui se caressaient mutuellement la poitrine, à moitié dévêtues. En temps normal, une image si érotique lui aurait fait au moins un peu d'effet, mais là, rien. Nada. Entre son genou rouillé et sa nausée qui ne le quittait jamais, sa libido s'était effondrée depuis des semaines.

\- J'en sais rien, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Ça devrait déjà être fini, c'était ce que Charlie m'avait assuré, mais les bactéries sont plus résistantes que ce qu'elle pensait, ou bien j'ai foiré le traitement en sautant des jours... Et elle va bientôt commencer ses révisions pour ses examens et je ne veux pas la déranger tous les jours.

\- Tu devrais te faire hospitaliser comme je t'ai dit. Bobby et moi on peut gérer le garage sans toi pendant que tu te refais une santé. C'est pas comme si on était assaillis de clients, ironisa-t-il en indiquant le garage désert et les pompes solitaires d'un geste de bras.

\- J'ai mes raisons, trancha Dean sèchement.

Il referma le magazine en détournant les yeux. Si Benny était au courant pour la maladie de Lyme, il ne savait pas en revanche que Dean avait résilié son assurance santé l'an dernier pour mieux rembourser le prêt qu'il avait demandé à la banque pour payer les études de Sam à Stanford. Ça, personne ne le savait à part Charlie et Cas'.

\- À ta guise, mon frère. C'est ta vie. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.

Dean lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister. Il avait bien l'intention depuis le début de gérer ce problème sans impliquer sa famille ni ses amis à l'exception de Charlie. Cas'... Cas', lui, c'était spécial, il était profondément impliqué depuis le début. Il ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux. C'était encore trop nouveau et inhabituel.

Le regard profond et intense du pharmacien lui revint en mémoire et Dean fronça les sourcils, songeur.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense... Il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait m'aider à prendre le traitement ce week-end pour que je laisse Charlie réviser en paix.

\- Ah ouais ? Qui ?

\- Un gars que j'ai rencontré récemment et qui m'a bien aidé quand j'étais grave dans la merde. Il doit sûrement savoir faire une perfusion, il est pharmacien après tout.

Dean pêcha son téléphone portable de sa poche et fit défiler la liste de ses contacts, s'arrêtant sur le nom de Castiel. Il hésita et tapa un bref message en sentant son cœur accélérer la cadence malgré lui.

_**Tu es libre ce week-end pour un marathon Seigneur des anneaux ?** _

 Alors même qu'il venait de presser la touche pour expédier le texto, un klaxon criard trompeta avec force dans l'air matinal. Benny et Dean relevèrent tous les deux les yeux pour voir avec surprise une superbe Maserati décapotable flambant neuve qui contournait avec aisance les pompes. Elle s'arrêta droit devant la vitre de leur bocal/supérette/caisse., et sa carrosserie rutilait d'un bleu profond, si bien lustrée qu'on s'y voyait comme dans un miroir.

Une main posée avec nonchalance sur le volant et le coude sur la portière, l'homme blond qui conduisait ce bijou tourna la tête vers eux. Il portait des lunettes de soleil de marque, un veston noir et un t-shirt en V décolleté qui exhibait trois pauvres poils blonds perdus sur son torse.

\- Le garage Singer, c'est bien ici ? lança le gars d'une voix traînante en haussant les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui dénotait un ego surdimensionné et quelque chose de vaguement ironique. Dean rempocha son téléphone et pinça les lèvres, ce qui creusa dans ses joues les fossettes qui apparaissaient à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait.

\- Ouaip. En quoi on peut vous aider ?

Un type de ce genre qui se la jouait avec une bagnole si voyante, ça puait à plein nez le nouveau riche dans sa crise de la quarantaine. Le genre de gars qui voulait se sentir jeune avec une minette de vingt ans au bras pendant qu'il avait encore assez de cheveux pour faire illusion. Parce que vraiment, pour porter des lunettes de soleil à dix heures du matin alors que le ciel était nuageux, fallait être un sacré gros con.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lunettes, le type les retira d'un mouvement vif en saisissant une branche entre deux doigts, et fixa Dean de manière un peu trop insistante à son goût. Ses yeux bleus étaient pâles sous ses sourcils presque inexistants, et une barbe stylisée entourait ses lèvres fines qui esquissaient un sourire sardonique.

\- Il y a un bruit bizarre dans mon moteur quand je roule à plus de 120. Réparez-moi ça rapidement, et sans la salir.

Visiblement, pour lui la politesse était optionnelle. Un client désagréable pour bien commencer cette journée, génial.

\- Ok, je m'y colle, se résigna Dean en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

Mais le client le coupa dans son élan avec un sifflement impérieux assorti d'un geste négligent de la main :

\- Non non, toi, tu vas rester là bien gentiment à faire la plante verte. C'est _lui_ qui va s'en charger. Celui avec la casquette, là.

Dean fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Benny. Imperturbable, ce dernier ne broncha pas, mais ses yeux avaient adopté une lueur froide. Le client coupait déjà le moteur et sautait d'un bond souple par-dessus sa portière.

\- Hé ! lança Dean en se levant, agacé par le comportement sans gêne de ce client.

Dean et Benny sortirent de leur bocal pour faire face à l'homme qui perchait soigneusement à son col en V ses lunettes de soleil repliées.

\- Dix minutes, ça suffira ? lança l'homme en balançant les clés à Benny comme s'il était son chauffeur personnel. Prenez soin à ne pas rayer la peinture, je viens d'acheter cette beauté en début de semaine.

\- _Hé_  ! reprit Dean, de plus en plus énervé.

\- Oh et donnez-moi de ces petites choses rondes enrobées de chocolat que je vois là, ordonna le sale type en pointant du doigt les snacks à travers la vitre. J'ai oublié comment ça s'appelle. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de champagne au frais là-dedans ?

\- J'ai dit _HÉ_  ! explosa Dean en serrant les poings.

Le client daigna enfin le regarder en haussant les sourcils comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence. Il le détailla d'un regard peu intéressé des pieds à la tête.

\- En effet, tu l'as dit, susurra-t-il en esquissant un large sourire hypocrite. Trois fois, même. Bravo, je suis content pour toi !

Muet de stupeur et de colère, Dean réprima la puissante envie de balancer son poing dans la gueule du client lorsque celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule avec condescendance avant de sortir une épaisse liasse de billets qu'il se mit à compter un par un.

\- Combien pour le check-up ?

Dean prit une profonde inspiration en lorgnant les billets pour se calmer. Aussi imbuvable soit-il, un client était un client, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en envoyer chier un, même si la tentation était forte. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Bobby qui avait déjà tant de mal à joindre les deux bouts.

Benny semblait l'avoir réalisé plus vite, car ce fut avec un calme olympien qu'il annonça le montant habituel et entra dans la Maserati pour mettre le contact. Alors que la voiture se rendait vers le garage avec un doux ronronnement de moteur, Dean resta seul face au client qui lui tendait une poignée de billets comme s'il s'agissait d'un susucre pour apprendre à un chien à faire le beau.

Dean le fusilla du regard et se força à rester professionnel. Il n'avait plus l'âge de se battre avec tous les types qui le regardaient de travers, son tempérament violent et passionné lui avait causé bien assez d'ennuis dans le passé. Il ravala donc sa colère et prit les billets pour retourner dans la mini-supérette derrière la vitre. Il encaissa le montant et nota la transaction dans le carnet.

Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que le gars l'avait suivi dans le bocal comme s'il était chez lui, et se servait sans gêne un paquet de Maltersers qu'il décrocha du mur.

\- Les clients n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici.

\- Vraiment ? fit mine de s'étonner le client sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise comme en terrain conquis.

Le client ouvrit son paquet et croqua de manière ostentatoire une boule ronde avec une provocation évidente. Avec le bruit croustillant assorti à celui de mastication, Dean perdit patience. Il empoigna le t-shirt décolleté et tira l'énergumène de sa chaise pour le relever de force. Le paquet de friandises tomba au sol et les petites boules roulèrent à leurs pieds comme des billes.

\- Écoute, mec, lui siffla-t-il au visage en une sourde menace. Je sais pas pourquoi tu cherches la merde, mais continue à me chauffer et tu vas la trouver.

Contre toute attente, l'homme esquissa un rictus satisfait comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire. Sans se soucier de se retrouver le ventre à l'air vu que la moitié de son vêtement se trouvait dans le poing crispé de Dean, il récita en haussant un sourcil sardonique :

\- Je constate que tes psys disaient vrai, Dean Winchester. Tu réagis au quart de tour à la moindre provocation. Pas étonnant que tu aies un casier judiciaire long comme mon bras qui t'empêche de trouver un emploi plus ambitieux et te limite à bosser pour ton père adoptif.

Dean écarquilla les yeux et le relâcha vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé. L'esprit tournant à plein régime, il dévisagea l'homme qui lissait tranquillement le tissu de son t-shirt et redressait le col de sa courte veste noire. Mais jamais Dean n'avait vu cette tête de sa vie, et il était bon physionomiste. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, il en était sûr.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? cracha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le client poussa du bout du pied les boules de chocolat au sol, les faisant rouler sous le bureau.

\- Oh, mais j'en sais bien plus encore, sourit l'homme avec un insupportable air snob. Tu es connu pour tes arnaques au poker qui t'ont valu de nombreuses plaintes, tu as été arrêté avec un certain Don pour trafic de drogue, agressions gratuites, nombreux délits de fuite, vols de voitures, usurpation d'identité, falsification de documents et vol de cartes bancaires. Tu n'as jamais terminé le lycée, ta mère est morte il y a vingt ans et ton père tire une peine de trente ans en prison pour l'avoir tuée, ainsi que deux hommes il y a sept ans. Ton frère Samuel et toi avez été adoptés par Robert Singer quand tu avais dix-sept ans. Et tu es atteint de la maladie de Lyme au stade 2.

Dean blêmit et tâcha d'ignorer ses foutues palpitations au cœur qui recommençaient de plus belle.

\- Qui es-tu ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque et qui se voulait assurée.

\- Oh, je manque à toutes les règles de la bienséance. Je me présente, je suis Balthazar. Je dirais bien _enchanté_ , mais je ne le suis pas exactement, pour être franc.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

S'adossant au mur chargé de snacks et boissons, Balthazar inclina la tête sur le côté en le scrutant comme s'il était un curieux petit rat de laboratoire dont il analysait le comportement. Cette mimique étrangement familière lui fit penser à...

\- Disons que je voulais savoir ce que tu avais dans le ventre, Dean. Comprends bien que je sois un peu inquiet que mon petit frère se mette à fréquenter un énergumène avec un passif comme le tien. Tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Dean cligna des yeux et fit le rapprochement. Tout devint clair.

\- T'es le frère de Cas' ?

\- Je sais, je sais, je ne lui ressemble pas. Cassie a tout pris de notre père, alors que Samy et moi étions le portrait craché de notre mère.

Cas' ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait un autre frère en plus de celui mort dans l'accident de moto. Et un plus âgé, visiblement – ce type avait l'air d'avoir au moins quarante ans alors que Cas' n'en avait que trente à tout casser. Si Balthazar était vraiment le frère de Cas'... il y avait définitivement une tradition flippante de stalkage dans leur famille. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Balthazar hocha la tête avec un soupir dramatique.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment de la conversation où je t'informe cordialement que si tu fais du mal à mon petit Castiel, je t'arracherai les valseuses pour te les greffer à la place des yeux.

\- Cas' est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul.

Le sourire de Balthazar se fit sombre et dangereux.

\- Ce n'était qu'un avertissement amical. Mais sache que je pourrais vraiment le faire. J'ai des contacts.

Dean roula des yeux avec consternation. Avec un frère pareil, pas étonnant que Cas' soit aussi impassible, taciturne et difficile à comprendre.

\- Tu peux calmer tes miches, Balthazar. Il n'y a rien entre ton frère et moi. Il n'est pas intéressé, ok ?

Combien de fois allait-il devoir dire aux gens que Cas' lui avait foutu le râteau du siècle ? Ça devenait humiliant, à la longue !

\- On parle bien du mec en trench-coat sale qui est amoureux de toi ?

Dean se contenta de froncer les sourcils avec exaspération – le voilà qui se payait sa tronche, maintenant.

Balthazar posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et lança par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir :

\- Ne t'imagine pas comprendre Castiel mieux que moi en quelques jours à peine. J'ai quasiment élevé ce gamin, je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même.

Dean le regarda quitter l'espace confiné et resta figé quelques secondes sur place avant de se reprendre et de surgir à son tour du bocal pour le suivre vers le garage, abandonnant son poste à la caisse. Les jambes arqués et le genou rouillé et douloureux, il suivit de son mieux la silhouette svelte du quarantenaire qui venait de s'engouffrer dans le garage en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Quand Dean entra à son tour, Benny refermait le coffre de la voiture d'un air blasé tandis que Balthazar récupérait les clés. D'un bond souple, le frère de Cas' sauta par-dessus la portière et s'installa au volant pour mettre le contact. Le moteur ronronna comme seul un moteur neuf, puissant et en parfait état de marche sait le faire.

\- Hé bien, ce fut très instructif, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui laissait supposer le contraire. Dean, veille sur notre intérêt commun et appelle-moi si besoin. Garde tes amis proches, et tes ennemis encore plus proches, c'est ce qu'on dit, mh ?

D'un geste fluide des doigts, Balthazar cueillit une carte de visite de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la lui tendit entre son majeur et son index. Dean l'accepta malgré sa réticence – mais c'était le frère de Cas', il était un peu obligé de se montrer aimable s'il voulait continuer à le fréquenter. Il jeta un œil à la carte blanche aux lettres dorées, et l'empocha.

\- Ok, attends, je vais te filer mon numéro aussi...

\- Tu me sous-estimes, je l'ai déjà, coupa Balthazar en démarrant. Je sais tout de toi, ton groupe sanguin est A+ et tu aimes porter de la lingerie féminine.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

Ce fut avec un rictus en coin que Balthazar laissa Dean et Benny sur place, filant hors du garage avec sa Maserati flambant neuve qui disparut dans le trafic.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Dean fut extrêmement conscient de la présence de Benny juste à côté de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son amusement sans même le regarder.

\- … De la lingerie féminine, hein ?

Dean grimaça en croisant les bras. Évidemment, Benny n'allait pas laisser passer ce détail sans rien dire.

\- C'était juste une fois il y a longtemps, se défendit-il sans réussir à cacher son embarras. Je devais avoir à peine dix huit ou dix neuf ans, à l'époque où je traînais avec Don, tu sais, le dealer dont je t'avais parlé. Je suis sorti deux semaines avec sa sœur Rhonda et elle a insisté pour que je mette sa... euh...

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, vieux frère. Pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi.

Dean soupira de frustration en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai pas la moindre idée de comment Balthazar l'a su. J'en avais jamais parlé à personne.

\- Tu connaissais ce type, alors ? Sa bagnole n'avait aucun problème, dis-moi si je me goure, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que c'était un prétexte pour venir te parler. Je vous observais par la fenêtre.

\- Nah, c'est un psychopathe qui traque la moindre info sur moi, grommela Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Apparemment, il a peur que je corrompe son précieux petit frère en le fréquentant.

\- Je peux comprendre ça. Tu as une mauvaise influence.

Le portable de Dean vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit en jetant un regard faussement agacé à Benny.

\- Va te faire foutre. J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un soi-disant hétéro qui suce mieux que la moitié des gays de Portland et qui pousse le cynisme à me prendre comme témoin pour son futur mariage. »

C'était un coup bas, de remettre sur le tapis leur très brève passade quand Benny et sa fiancée avaient rompu deux jours avant de se remettre ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais. Mais Dean n'allait pas se gêner pour ressortir ce vieux dossier jusqu'à la fin des temps à toutes les occasions possibles.

Benny ricana et tourna les talons pour retourner à son poste à la caisse, pendant que Dean lisait la réponse de Cas' qui brillait sur l'écran de son téléphone :

_**Je suis libre. Je viendrai directement samedi chez toi après mon travail. Dois-je apporter un sac de couchage ?** _

Dean relut trois fois le message sans retenir le sourire béat qui s'étalait sur son visage.

Le week-end s'annonçait excellent.

 

**oOo**

 

L'assiette glissante de mousse manqua de lui échapper des mains lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit trois fois de manière brève et espacée. Étouffant un juron dans sa barbe, Dean la rinça sommairement avant de la poser sur l'égouttoir qui croulait sous le poids de la vaisselle propre empilée en équilibre précaire. Il en restait encore une montagne à laver qui baignait dans l'évier – vestiges de la semaine passée avec Sam qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de laver plus tôt.

« J'arrive ! cria-t-il en direction de la porte tout en s'essuyant les mains et avec un regard paniqué vers le salon.

Cas' était en avance, et l'appartement était dans un état de désordre indescriptible. Dean avait bien eu l'intention de ranger pour que tout soit impeccable à l'arrivée du pharmacien, mais son foutu genou en avait décidé autrement et l'avait paralysé une bonne partie de la journée. La douleur avait été si insupportable qu'il était resté en position fœtale dans son lit à haleter sans réussir à déplier sa jambe. Ça avait fini par se calmer deux heures plus tôt, et c'était en boitant légèrement que Dean s'était empressé de passer l'aspirateur et faire une lessive.

\- Une minute ! lança-t-il encore en attrapant d'une main l'aspirateur qui était resté là, et de l'autre son oreiller et la couverture qu'il n'avait toujours pas retirés du canapé où il avait dormi pendant le séjour de Sam.

Il se précipita vers sa propre chambre et balança le tout à l'intérieur sans ménagement afin de cacher le plus gros. En chemin vers la porte d'entrée, un vertige le prit et obscurcit sa vision, le forçant à s'appuyer contre le mur en respirant profondément. Une fois le vertige passé, il se pencha pour chopper les sacs de poubelle entassés qu'il n'avait toujours pas sortis, et les fourra précipitamment sous l'évier, bourrant un peu pour les caser avec les produits ménagers. Cela ferait l'affaire.

Dean ouvrit la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec Castiel qui se tenait plongé dans le noir – la lumière automatique du couloir s'était déjà éteinte – et le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Bonjour, Dean, articula-t-il de sa voix rauque en appuyant particulièrement sur son nom.

\- Salut, Cas'. Entre, fais comme chez toi.

Dean s'écarta pour le laisser passer et refermer la porte derrière lui, ses yeux dévalant la silhouette de l'homme cachée par son éternel trench-coat trop large – il se surprit intérieurement à regretter la blouse blanche qui était bien mieux ajustée et lui rappelait Dr Sexy MD.

Cas' tenait sous son bras un casque de moto qu'il suspendit au porte-manteau en même temps que son trench-coat, et se tourna d'un bloc vers Dean en brandissant un paquet de chips comme s'il s'agissait d'un artefact inestimable dans un RPG.

\- J'ai amené des chips, annonça-t-il en plissant les yeux comme s'il étudiait la réaction de Dean.

Le jeune homme ravala péniblement un _'merci, Captain Obvious'_ et posa la main sur le paquet avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Hum, ok. Merci, Cas'.

\- Je t'en prie, déclara-t-il posément sans lâcher le paquet. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent en tenant ensemble les chips, ils se dévisagèrent longuement à l'entrée de l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Castiel déplie enfin ses doigts avec hésitation. Dean relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenue et laissa son bras tomber le long de son corps, le sachet bruissant dans le mouvement. Il s'épaississait entre eux une tension à couper au couteau qui en était étouffante. Ça avait été plus facile à la pharmacie et dans le bar. Dans ces lieux publics, il y avait eu du bruit pour meubler leurs silences, d'autres clients pour les entourer, des gens pour les interrompre, un comptoir ou une table pour les séparer. Mais là... le simple fait de se tenir face à lui dans l'étroite entrée et la perspective de passer la nuit entière ensemble suffisaient à lui liquéfier les entrailles et hérisser sa peau de chair de poule. Cas' était vêtu de ce même costard noir, chemise blanche et cravate bleue qu'il portait toujours sous sa blouse à la pharmacie, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent. Et bordel, ça lui allait foutrement bien.

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres malgré lui en jetant un œil à celles de Cas' qui étaient sèches et juste assez entrouvertes pour laisser voir une fraction de ses dents blanches. Il lui suffirait d'avancer le menton pour...

Il se racla la gorge en ravalant sa frustration.

\- Je vais te faire visiter l'appart. C'est un peu le bordel, désolé.

Cas' était là pour qu'ils passent un bon moment entre amis, et Dean n'avait pas la moindre envie de gâcher la soirée avec ses conneries. Car ce drôle de gars au regard fixe qui semblait avoir non pas un balai mais _tout le cagibi_ dans le cul s'était révélé être attachant et avoir de la conversation. Pire, il semblait capable de percer l'âme de Dean d'un seul regard, le comprendre et l'accepter entièrement. C'était étrange comme sensation, et complètement irrationnel, mais indéniable.

Et il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de lui faire découvrir le Seigneur des Anneaux. De nos jours, ce n'était pas souvent qu'une pareille occasion se présentait de faire découvrir des classiques à un néophyte. Charlie serait verte de jalousie quand il lui dirait.

Il le guida rapidement dans l'appartement qui n'était pas bien grand, à l'exception de sa chambre qui était bien trop en désordre pour être visible. Cas' observait autour de lui comme un touriste fasciné dans une cathédrale, l'air d'absorber le moindre détail avec concentration.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton appartement, déclara Castiel alors qu'ils revenaient dans le salon. Je ressens ta présence imprégnée jusque dans les murs.

Du bout des doigts, le pharmacien frôla le mur avec un soupçon de révérence dans sa voix.

\- Oh ce n'est pas que ma présence qui est imprégnée dedans, lâcha malgré lui Dean avec un rictus grivois.

Castiel haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un long regard perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils en comprenant l'allusion et de souffler seulement :

\- Oh.

Il retira précipitamment ses doigts pour observer sa main en fronçant le nez. Son regard s'accentua alors qu'il plissait les yeux comme l'aurait fait un inspecteur de police en plein interrogatoire, et Dean regretta de n'avoir su tenir sa langue.

\- … Ce n'est pas très hygiénique, ajouta très sérieusement Cas' en considérant les murs d'un air vaguement écœuré avant d'essuyer sa main sur sa manche.

\- Je déconnais, Cas'. Les murs sont propres.

Cas' eut un air profondément dubitatif et inclina la tête sur le côté, et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tronche qu'il tirait était impayable. Il s'était vraiment imaginé que Dean faisait ce genre de choses et l'annoncerait fièrement ?

\- T'es _génial_ , tu le sais, ça ? rit-il en lui pressant affectueusement une épaule.

Même à travers la chemise et le veston noir bien coupé, le corps de l'homme irradiait de chaleur sous sa paume. Castiel cligna des yeux avec une ombre de sourire hésitant, visiblement flatté bien que confus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Surtout, ne change jamais.

Dean lâcha son épaule à regret, le bout de ses doigts frôlant le long de son bras avant qu'il ne lui indique le canapé d'un signe du menton :

\- Installe-toi et mets-toi à l'aise, je vais mettre de la musique.

Il déposa le paquet de chips et se pencha sur son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse. Il remua la souris pour éveiller l'écran, avant de sélectionner l'ensemble de son stock de musique en aléatoire. Il grimaça lorsque comme par hasard ce fut _You could be mine_ de _Guns N Roses_ qui se lança. Merde, mauvais choix.

Il jeta un coup d’œil discret par-dessus son épaule en hésitant à changer de chanson, mais Castiel n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'être perturbé par le choix de musique. Installé confortablement sur le canapé, le pharmacien ôtait sa veste noire et la pliait très soigneusement pour la poser à côté de lui.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Dean alors que Castiel se penchait pour défaire ses chaussures.

\- Non merci, répondit Castiel en le regardant entre ses cils. Comment va ton genou ?

Dean soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Justement, à ce propos...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en cherchant ses mots, embarrassé. Castiel soutint son regard sans ciller. C'était étrange de le voir en chemise – la blancheur immaculée du vêtement faisait ressortir le teint légèrement hâlé de sa peau. Sa cravate était mal nouée : elle s'était retournée dans l'autre sens et le pan le plus fin descendait trop bas jusqu'à se lover sur son entrejambe.

Dean détourna ses yeux qui avaient trop dérivé et indiqua d'un geste de main tout le matériel qu'il avait placé exprès sur la table basse. La poche transparente déjà remplie d'antibiotiques liquides, le garrot, le désinfectant, le cathéter, le tuyau, du coton, des pansements et tout le bordel.

\- J'ai pas vraiment pu suivre correctement le traitement cette dernière semaine, et ça fait de plus en plus mal. Ma pote interne en médecine qui me fait la perfusion est occupée en ce moment, alors je me disais... tu pourrais me le faire, toi ?

Castiel cligna des yeux en jetant un œil à la table basse puis à Dean, et fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu enchanté à cette perspective.

\- Je suis pharmacien, Dean. Pas infirmier ni médecin.

\- Mais t'es dans le médical et tout ça, donc tu sais comment faire, hein ?

\- En théorie, oui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Super ! Faut une première fois pour tout, sourit Dean en ôtant sa chemise à carreaux.

Il se leva en grimaçant – c'était comme si une aiguille chauffée à blanc creusait dans son genou – et accrocha à un clou du mur au-dessus d'eux la pochette transparente qu'il avait déjà préparée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de...

\- Tu veux m'aider à guérir, non ? Tiens, enfile les gants.

Cas' jeta un regard contrarié à la boîte de gants transparents, puis à Dean en t-shirt noir qui plaçait le garrot autour de son bras en serrant bien fort. Puis son expression changea et il fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé, l'air aussi concentré qu'un soldat sur le point de charger l'ennemi.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Le bras compressé et tendu vers le pharmacien, Dean serra le poing en haussant les sourcils pour lui faire signe qu'il était prêt. Mais Castiel lui renvoya un regard dur et intense en retroussant les manches de sa chemise blanche, les lèvres pincées fortement. Il tourna lentement son torse vers lui en repliant une jambe sur le canapé, et prit tout son temps pour dénouer sa cravate. La fine bande de tissu bleu glissa avec un bruissement soyeux le long de son col jusqu'à tomber entre ses jambes.

Dean qui l'avait suivie du regard malgré lui déglutit avec difficulté et releva les yeux pour voir Castiel défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise avant d'enfiler ses gants translucides avec un air professionnel et un claquement de latex.

Ok, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se repasser en mémoire tous ses fantasmes liés à Dr Sexy en consultation privée.

Le contact du latex sur son bras le ramena à la réalité. Ce fut d'abord un frôlement hésitant du bout des doigts, puis une pression plus insistante, les doigts palpant tout son avant-bras. Cas' n'avait pas l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux baissés et ses cils frôlant ses joues, il lui appliqua soigneusement un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur une large zone de son avant-bras partant de son poignet au creux de son coude qui prit une teinte marron, et frotta même plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de n'avoir pas négligé un seul millimètre. Dean fronça un sourcil – ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que procédait Charlie d'habitude – mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cas' plissa les yeux et se mit à palper à nouveau sa peau luisante de désinfectant d'une main en prenant de l'autre le sachet contenant le cathéter. Il le sortit de son emballage et lui jeta un regard en frôlant la peau du bout de l'aiguille. Dean hocha la tête pour l'encourager, et le broncha pas à la pointe de douleur quand l'aiguille s'enfonça.

\- J'ai raté la veine, murmura Castiel en plissant les yeux de frustration. Elle a bougé quand j'ai piqué.

\- Attends, Charlie utilisait son pouce pour tirer la peau, comme ça...

\- Ne touche pas, tes mains ne sont pas désinfectées.

\- _Son of a bitch_ , tu me fais mal ! Retire cette merde !

\- Mes excuses, soupira Cas' en roulant des yeux. Je fais de mon mieux, tes veines ne veulent pas tenir en place. Je te l'ai dit, je suis pharmacien, je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses.

\- Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Recommence.

Castiel retira l'aiguille et se pencha pour attraper sur la table basse du coton pour essuyer la goutte de sang qui perlait et le reste du désinfectant qui rendait la peau glissante. Puis il attira l'avant-bras sur sa propre cuisse, se penchant dessus pour la scruter.

\- Je ne trouve plus tes veines... soupira Cas' en plissant les yeux.

Il serra plus fort le poing pour mieux les faire ressortir, et cette fois-ci Castiel réussit au bout du quatrième essai à piquer la peau – l'aiguille se glissa efficacement dans une veine proéminente.

Dean serra les dents en relâchant le poing quand Castiel pressa sur le cathéter pour l'introduire plus profondément. La pression sous la peau accentua la pointe de douleur tandis qu'il retirait l'aiguille, et Dean s'empressa de défaire lui-même le garrot comme Charlie le faisait à ce moment.

Aussitôt, le sang sombre afflua dans le cathéter et déborda, coulant abondamment sur sa peau. Castiel se recula vivement et lâcha l'aiguille souillée sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? paniqua-t-il en regardant Dean avec de grands yeux bleus penauds.

\- Non non c'est normal, mais grouille-toi de brancher le truc avant que ça tache le canapé !

Ce fut finalement à quatre mains qu'ils complétèrent la manipulation et parvinrent à relier le cathéter au tube. Dean s'adossa au canapé avec un soupir de soulagement et leva son bras libre pour enclencher le débit de la perfusion.

\- Tu vois ? sourit-il pendant que Castiel lui collait un pansement transparent avec des bandes adhésives pour maintenir le tout fixé à son bras. Je t'avais dit que tu allais y arriver.

\- C'était fastidieux, acquiesça-t-il en ôtant ses gants tachés de sang.

Dean sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et tapota les touches en serrant et desserrant le poing par réflexe, comme pour tester la perfusion.

\- Je vais commander les pizzas et on pourra commencer le marathon Tolkien. Il y a des bières dans le frigo si tu veux.

Pendant qu'il passait la commande à un employé à la voix nasillarde, Castiel ramassa tous les déchets d'emballage, le coton souillé, l'aiguille et les gants pour les emporter vers la cuisine. Dean suivit ses déplacement d'une oreille distraite en se massant le genou, le portable vissé à l'oreille. Tout en donnant son adresse pour livraison, il entendit Castiel jeter le tout à la poubelle, puis ouvrir le frigidaire avec un tintement de verre qui s'entrechoquait.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, ce fut pour voir Castiel dans l'encadrement de la porte, les épaules raides. Il tenait deux bouteilles de bière d'une main, et une petite carte rectangulaire de l'autre, blanche aux inscriptions dorées. La carte de visite de Balthazar.

\- Pourquoi as-tu la carte de visite de mon frère collée sur ton réfrigérateur, Dean ?

Dean jeta nonchalamment son portable à côté de lui sur le canapé et soutint son regard sans fléchir.

\- Ah ouais, ton frangin Balthazar... Je voulais justement te parler de lui.

Les épaules du pharmacien s'affaissèrent et il se plaqua une main sur le visage avec un air si consterné que c'en était presque comique.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? S'il t'a causé du tort, je te dédommagerai tout dégât occasionné et je lui parlerai afin que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Dean haussa les sourcils avec une mimique incrédule. Ce Balthazar avait l'air d'être un type déséquilibré, mais visiblement c'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Cas' n'avait pas l'air surpris et s'attendait visiblement au pire.

\- Non, rien d'aussi grave, le rassura Dean en levant sa main libre en signe d'apaisement. Mais il est allé fouiller dans mon passé et en a conclu que je suis une mauvaise fréquentation pour toi. Vous avez une tradition de stalkage dans la famille, ou quoi ?

Castiel poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha en laissant tomber la carte de visite sur la table basse.

\- Non. Mais Balthazar a toujours eu une façon particulière de démontrer son affection.

Dean prit la bière fraîche que le pharmacien lui tendait, et l'observa s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Si par _particulière_ tu veux dire se pointer au boulot des gens pour les menacer, alors ouais, c'est le mot juste.

Le pharmacien eut un air penaud de chiot qui vient de faire une bêtise et décapsula les deux bières en fuyant le regard de Dean.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour les agissements de Balthazar. Il m'a élevé seul depuis mes quinze ans, et il prend ce rôle un peu trop à cœur depuis la mort de Samandriel.

Dean porta le goulot à ses lèvres en lui jetant un regard en biais. Castiel fixait d'un air morose la carte de visite qui trônait sur la table basse – son regard n'aurait pas été différent si ça avait été un cafard ou un rat crevé.

\- Comment ça, ton frère t'a élevé ? Et vos parents, alors ?

Dean prit une gorgée fraîche en voyant Castiel redescendre les manches de sa chemise blanche jusqu'à ses poignets, ses doigts triturant nerveusement le tissu. Il tendit ensuite la main pour attraper le paquet de chips et l'ouvrir. Il en croqua une avec un son croustillant. De petites miettes s'incrustèrent dans sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Notre père... murmura Cas' en s'assombrissant. Notre père a disparu quand j'étais encore très jeune. Ma mère me racontait parfois qu'il était marin. Ou diplomate dans une ambassade à l'étranger. Ou général menant une guerre contre le mal. Ou en mission humanitaire. Elle changeait d'histoire chaque semaine et nous répétait qu'il reviendrait un jour et qu'il nous aimait plus que tout.

\- Et en fait il était mort, c'est ça ?

Castiel secoua la tête en serrant la mâchoire.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il le soit, pour être honnête. Le jour où Samandriel a perdu la vie... j'avais tant insisté pour savoir qui était mon père qu'elle m'avait finalement avoué qu'il vivait dans l'état voisin avec une autre femme et des enfants. Il nous a abandonnés pour fonder une autre famille. Je refusais de l'accepter. Je voulais le voir, le confronter, avoir sa version des faits, et Samy qui me suivait toujours partout a insisté pour m'accompagner. Balthazar ne s'est jamais pardonné de nous avoir laissés partir sur sa moto sans essayer de nous retenir.

Dean cligna des yeux en dévisageant Cas' dont le regard était trop ancien et lourd de peine pour son âge. Lui qui croyait avoir avec Sam une vie de famille complexe, entre leur mère assassinée quand il avait quatre ans, leur enfance à se faire dresser façon militaire, leur père jeté injustement en prison et leur adoption par un ami de la famille...

\- Je n'ai plus jamais eu envie de rencontrer mon père après ça, acheva platement Cas' en tournant la bouteille entre ses doigts. J'ai cru toute mon enfance en lui, j'ai passé des années à me figurer un père exceptionnel qui m'aimait, uniquement pour réaliser que notre sort lui était complètement égal. Il n'est pas venu me voir à l'hôpital après l'accident. Il n'est pas venu à l'enterrement de Samandriel. Il n'est pas venu à celui de notre mère quand elle s'est suicidée quelques mois plus tard. Je n'ai pas de père, Dean. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Sa bière oubliée dans sa main dont le goulot humide frôlait sa lèvre inférieure, Dean déglutit en cherchant ses mots pour exprimer sa compassion. Mais pour toute réponse, il lâcha platement :

\- … Merde.

\- Euphémisme, approuva Cas' en hochant la tête.

Une vague puissante de nausée l'envahit, et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé dans la journée. Depuis un mois, il avait perdu quelques kilos et le début de poignée d'amour autour de sa taille qui le complexait – bordel, il le reprendrait avec plaisir s'il pouvait enfin en finir avec tout ça et _guérir_ une bonne fois pour toutes !

Le goût amer de la bière le dégoûtait, tout à coup. Charlie lui avait bien dit d'arrêter l'alcool lorsqu'il avait commencé le traitement, et il avait drastiquement réduit sa consommation pour se contenter d'une bière de temps en temps. Mais même ce modeste petit plaisir, tout comme sa libido et son énergie vitale, cette putain de maladie était en train de le lui retirer. Dean détourna les yeux pour reposer la bouteille encore pleine sur la table basse en prenant garde à ne pas déranger sa perfusion.

Le regard intense du pharmacien pesait sur lui alors que Dean se mettait à masser son genou qui se verrouillait à nouveau avec une douleur croissante.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire, mon pote... soupira Dean en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé. J'en connais un rayon sur les pères absents, crois-moi. Mais _ça_? C'est dur.

\- Ton père aussi vous a abandonnés, Sam et toi ? demanda Castiel avec un air sincèrement compatissant.

Le visage de Dean se durcit et un éclair fugace de haine le traversa.

_Ton père vous a abandonnés._

_Ton père_ _t'_ _a menti._

_Ton père est un psychopathe._

_Ton père est un alcoolique et meurtrier._

_Ton père t'a volé ton enfance._

_Ton père est une ordure._

_Ton père ira en enfer pour ce qu'il a fait._

Ces calomnies perfides, il les avait entendus déclinés en un éventail de voix multiples tout au long de sa vie. Elles résonnaient comme une litanie entêtée dans sa mémoire – les railleries cruelles d'enfants et adolescents à qui il cassait la gueule pour les faire taire – les murmures apitoyés de professeurs qui le voyaient venir chercher Sammy à l'école et s'occuper lui-même de toutes les démarches – les questions condescendantes de psys après l'incarcération de John et leur adoption par Bobby.

Sa main se crispa si fort sur son genou que ses articulations en blêmirent et que ses doigts creusèrent sous la rotule comme pour la déboîter.

\- Il ne nous a jamais abandonnés, cracha-t-il avec une rage à peine contenue. _Jamais_.

Cas' ne broncha pas à son ton agressif, et se contenta au contraire d'esquisser un pâle sourire, son regard limpide et empreint d'empathie :

\- Tant mieux.

Il avait murmuré ces deux mots avec une sincérité désarmante, et Dean sentit toute sa colère se drainer pour laisser place à de l'embarras. Cas' n'était pas un psy convaincu de la culpabilité de John ni un petit con de lycéen désireux de provoquer le nouveau pour briller devant ses potes. Cas' l'avait aidé quand il était profondément dans la merde, sans raison, de manière purement désintéressée, juste parce qu'ils avaient un petit frère dont le nom donnait le même diminutif. Cas' était son ami, pas un ennemi.

Et Dean ne devrait pas lui aboyer dessus et le faire payer pour la connerie des autres.

\- Enfin... reprit Dean avec une tentative de sourire tirant sur la grimace. C'était loin d'être un père modèle, ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire, mais...

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête, ceux de longues journées laissé seul avec Sammy dans des chambres insalubres d'hôtel à attendre le retour de leur père qui allait se soûler dans des bars ou traîner avec des mecs louches. Des absences qui s'allongeaient de plus en plus alors qu'il leur laissait une poignée de billets de plus en plus dérisoire pour subsister. Toutes les astuces que Dean avait développées pour gagner de l'argent et nourrir Sammy, jusqu'à ce que John mette le holà et décide de le remettre sur le droit chemin en... lui apprenant à créer de fausses pièces d'identité, pirater des comptes bancaires, se battre et utiliser des armes à feu.

Dean avait été jaloux toute sa vie des morveux qui allaient voir des matchs de baseball avec leur père sans même réaliser la chance inouïe qu'ils avaient. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec John, c'était leur quête de vengeance pour la mort de Mary, cet apprentissage du crime et de l'arnaque, et leur passion commune pour les bagnoles.

Et les gens se demandaient pourquoi il se contentait d'être mécanicien, d'où lui venait son intérêt pour les voitures et surtout sa chère Chevy Impala. Se pencher sous le capot de cette beauté en écoutant John lui expliquer le fonctionnement du moteur, c'était à peu près le seul souvenir de son père qui soit entièrement et pleinement _heureux_.

\- … il était là pour nous, acheva doucement Dean en baissant les yeux. Pas de manière idéale, mais il était là. Et il a fait de son mieux.

Il fixa en grimaçant son genou perclus d'arthrite sur lequel sa main tremblait. Le répit avait été de courte durée. Il essaya d'étendre un peu sa jambe, et étouffa un gémissement sourd sous l'effet de la douleur qui explosa dans son genou comme mille aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçant jusqu'à la moelle. Il cessa aussitôt de bouger, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'empirer encore la souffrance.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, ordonna Cas' d'une voix rocailleuse et basse.

La main tiède du pharmacien chassa avec douceur et fermeté celle de Dean et se glissa sur le genou raidi, descendant sur le mollet. Haletant, Dean le dévisagea avec de grands yeux alors que Cas' se baissait pour lui saisir sa cheville. Le contact de cette poignée ferme contre la peau nue de sa cheville aurait été troublant s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'une atroce douleur qui l'aveugla – l'espace d'une seconde, il crut vraiment qu'on lui amputait la jambe sans anesthésie au niveau du genou.

Cas' venait de lui saisir le mollet et la cheville à deux mains et le tournait de force vers lui sur le canapé. Dean se retrouva renversé sur le dos, la nuque pressée contre le bras du canapé, et réalisa soudain qu'il hurlait de tous ses poumons. Le front luisant de sueur, il serra les dents pour ravaler sa longue plainte gutturale et tenta de se redresser afin de ramener sa jambe dans sa position initiale.

\- Arrête ça, Cas' ! siffla-t-il furieusement entre ses dents.

Mais bien au contraire, le pharmacien raffermit sa prise sur sa jambe, et le plaqua de force au canapé en pressant son pied contre le torse de Dean. Comme s'il faisait une prise de judo, Castiel avait enlacé la jambe douloureuse et faisait levier pour l'étirer de toutes ses forces tout en empêchant toute résistance. Dean essaya bien de se débattre, mais en vain, il était pris dans un étau d'acier, et ne parvint guère qu'à manquer d'arracher sa perfusion dans le processus.

\- _Son of a bitch_  ! s'étrangla-t-il en abdiquant.

\- Il faut étirer les articulations, expliqua calmement Castiel en calant le pied de Dean sous son aisselle.

Les mains à présent libres, ils les glissa sans gêne sous le bas du jean pour se mettre à masser avec lenteur le genou. Respirant fort en maintenant la perfusion en place, Dean reprit sa respiration en se décrispant peu à peu.

La douleur était toujours aiguë, mais devenait à nouveau supportable sous les doigts chauds et habiles de Cas'. Malgré lui, Dean ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant aux soins et à la prise ferme de ces mains chaudes et sûres. La chaleur du corps réchauffait son pied et la douleur s'apaisait alors que le massage se faisait plus précis et appuyé autour du genou.

\- Bordel, t'es doué...

Dean entrouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour le voir esquisser un mince sourire orgueilleux.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de la porte. Il avait dû s'assoupir un moment à cause de la fatigue et du manque de sommeil, parce que la poche de la perfusion avait baissé de niveau et Cas' était à nouveau assis correctement, bien que le pied nu de Dean soit toujours sur ses genoux.

\- Ce doit être le livreur de pizza, déclara le pharmacien en tournant la tête vers l'entrée.

Sa main chaude entourait son pied sans bouger, comme pour seulement le réchauffer ou ancrer sa présence avec quelque chose d'étrangement intime. Il eut soudain froid lorsque Castiel l'écarta pour se lever. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna, suivi de celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait et d'une conversation inaudible à l'entrée.

Ce ne fut qu'en se redressant en position assise que Dean, tout ébouriffé et engourdi, remarqua que le veston noir du costard de Castiel était posé sur lui comme une couverture. Il frôla l'étoffe du bout des doigts et releva la tête lorsque le pharmacien revint dans le salon avec deux cartons de pizzas fumantes dans ses bras.

Dean l'accueillit d'un sourire lumineux et l'invita d'un signe de menton à venir se rasseoir.

\- Super ! lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme tout nouveau en humant le délicieux fumet des pizzas. On va pouvoir commencer le marathon du Seigneur des anneaux.

Pendant que Castiel s'installait, Dean coupa la musique de son ordinateur portable en le refermant d'un claquement sec, puis pressa le bouton de la télécommande pour démarrer la lecture du DVD qu'il avait préparé. Version longue, bien évidemment.

Réarrangeant le tube translucide de sa perfusion qui le gênait, Dean coula un regard à Cas' sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire ravi. Alors que le film s'écoulait, égrainant musique et dialogues qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il pourrait les réciter de mémoire, Dean passa tout le premier film à scruter ouvertement le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage de son ami aux moments importants de l'histoire.

Si Castiel semblait impassible à première vue, à force d’observation Dean apprit à déceler ses subtils changements d'émotion – un clignement de paupières plus prononcé, la tête qui s'inclinait, un froncement de sourcil perplexe, son nez qui se fronçait, ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient ou se plissaient. C'était fascinant.

Être dévisagé ne semblait pas importuner Cas'. Il mastiquait sa part de pizza avec application et suivait le film avec une concentration extrême, plongé si profondément dans l'histoire que le reste n'existait plus. Son attention ne se relâcha pas non plus au deuxième film alors qu'ils finissaient leur bière tiède assortie d'une part de tarte que Dean avait achetée la veille en prévision.

La plupart des gens à qui il faisait découvrir des films s'y pliaient volontiers mais leur attention était aisément distraite et rien ne frustrait plus Dean que les voir se lever ou se mettre à parler ou regarder leur téléphone pendant une scène essentielle.

Cas', lui, resta parfaitement silencieux et immobile, gardant ses questions et remarques touchantes de naïveté pour les entractes. Pour Dean, c'était comme un hommage à cette œuvre, et ce regard neuf lui donnait l'impression de la redécouvrir lui-même.

Cependant, au troisième film, alors que l'aube se levait et que les rayons commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux, Dean sentit toute la fatigue accumulée de ce dernier mois de maladie le terrasser d'un coup.

Sa tête dodelina plusieurs fois et il lutta vaillamment pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais en vain. Elle tomba sur l'épaule de Cas' et il s'endormit comme une pierre.

Dimanche était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il se réveilla en bavant sur une chemise blanche qui irradiait de chaleur corporelle. Plus précisément, allongé de tout son long sur le pharmacien également profondément endormi, et la tête blottie contre son torse qui se soulevait régulièrement. La télévision grésillait en mode veille et des oiseaux pépiaient à l'extérieur dans la rumeur sourde de la ville.

Bercé par le rythme apaisant des battements sourds du cœur contre son oreille et par la main posée tendrement sur sa nuque, Dean sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil confortable.

Lorsque le dimanche soir Castiel dut retourner chez lui, Dean s'excusa d'avoir passé la majeure partie de leur week-end ensemble à lui roupiller dessus. Le pharmacien répondit qu'il appréciait tous leurs moments passés ensemble, qu'ils soient éveillés ou non.

 

**oOo**

 

De lointains échos métalliques et de cris résonnaient, presque inaudibles tant ils étaient étouffés à travers l'épaisse vitre du parloir. Assis sur l'inconfortable chaise et les coudes posés sur le mince rebord, Dean grinçait des dents nerveusement, le menton pressé sur ses mains jointes.

Les yeux fixés sur l'espace désert derrière la vitre, Dean soupira en se renversant sur le dossier qui craqua sous son poids. Dix minutes déjà qu'il scrutait la porte en sursautant au moindre bruit, mais son père n'était toujours pas là. Visiblement, il ne viendrait pas non plus aujourd'hui.

Il soupira avec lassitude en passant une main sur son visage – ses joues mal rasées crissèrent sous ses doigts – et il jeta un regard rongé d'inquiétude à son propre reflet à peine esquissé sur la vitre baignée de la lumière artificielle du parloir.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à joindre John. Ses appels téléphoniques étaient tous rejetés sans explication, et il ne s'était pas présenté non plus à leurs heures de visite habituelles. Si Dean ne s'était pas trop inquiété au début, convaincu que son père avait été contrarié d'apprendre par Dean les fiançailles de Sam, maintenant il savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Depuis sept ans que son père croupissait en prison, il lui avait parfois raconté à mi-mots que c'était littéralement l'enfer là-dedans, qu'il lui fallait être constamment sur ses gardes pour survivre et imposer son autorité parmi ses codétenus, tous des meurtriers de la pire espèce.

Peut-être avait-il des ennuis graves, ou même qu'il était blessé ou mort, et que l'administration n'avait pas pris la peine d'informer Dean qui était pourtant son contact d'urgence ?

Comme mû par un réflexe acquis ces dernières semaines, il déposa sa main sur son genou gauche en le pressant doucement. Il ne restait guère plus que quelques élancements douloureux qui s'estompaient de jour en jour. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus et avait perdu tout espoir de guérir, le traitement avait fini par fonctionner. Aidé alternativement par Castiel et Charlie pour le lui administrer selon leurs disponibilités, il avait pu le prendre chaque jour sans cesser le travail et sans que Bobby ni Sam ne se doutent de rien. Bobby avait proposé de lui donner un congé en le trouvant pâlot, mais appuyé par Benny, Dean avait réussi à lui faire croire que ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue, rien de bien grave.

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres en se résignant à rentrer chez lui sans avoir vu son père, une fois de plus. Mais alors qu'il se levait avec un raclement de chaise sur le sol de béton, la porte de l'autre côté de la vitre s'ouvrit enfin, et le jeune homme se figea sur place en voyant entrer son père guidé par deux gardiens de prison.

Le visage dur et le regard orageux, John était menotté aux pieds et aux mains comme Dean avait pris l'habitude de le voir, et son ensemble d'un orange vif faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, les cernes sous ses yeux et sa barbe hirsute et négligée.

« Papa... souffla Dean en sachant bien que John ne pouvait pas l'entendre à travers le double vitrage.

Il se rassit lentement pendant que John en faisait de même et que les deux gardiens ressortaient en refermant derrière eux.

Ils échangèrent un long regard durant lequel Dean fit une tentative de sourire, mais sa gorge était trop comprimée par l'émotion pour faire mieux qu'une grimace soulagée. Le visage de John était un masque impénétrable, et il éleva ses mains menottées pour décrocher le combiné qui leur servait à communiquer.

Dean s'empressa de l'imiter, les paumes moites.

_« C'est bon de te voir, fils. »_

Les mots résonnèrent à son oreille avec cette tendresse enfouie sous le ton rude et expéditif auquel il était accoutumé. Le soulagement s'écrasa sur lui, et toute la tension se relâcha de ses épaules.

La voix désincarnée de son père ne semblait pas synchronisée avec le mouvement de ses lèvres, mais Dean s'était habitué depuis sept ans à ne l'entendre que par téléphone sans plus pouvoir l'approcher, le serrer dans ses bras ni lui parler plus de quinze minutes.

Pressant le lourd combiné contre le pavillon de son oreille, Dean se pencha en avant comme si cela changeait quelque chose au son de sa voix :

\- Où étais-tu ? articula-t-il avec difficulté contre l'appareil en zappant les formules de politesse et banalités habituelles. J'essaye de te contacter depuis deux semaines, j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

 _«_ _J'étais en isolement. »_

\- En isolement ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

John serra la mâchoire et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avec un air sombre et préoccupé, avant de trancher fermement :

_« Ce n'est pas important. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps de parole, alors écoute-moi bien. J'ai une mission pour toi. »_

Le dos de Dean se raidit aussitôt, et il dut presque se retenir d'exécuter le salut militaire, conditionné comme il l'était depuis son enfance à obéir aux ordres de son père. Il hocha lentement la tête et soutint son regard en se tenant droit, les lèvres pincées avec détermination, prêt à recevoir les instructions.

John se pencha à son tour en avant, la main crispée sur le téléphone.

_« J'ai une piste solide sur le meurtrier de Mary. Un des larbins de Azazel s'est retrouvé incarcéré dans mon secteur et j'ai pu lui arracher une information essentielle. Il y a en liberté le bras droit de Azazel qui a la preuve que l'alibi au soir de la mort de Mary était construit de toute pièce. Je ne peux pas confier cette tâche à mes contacts extérieurs, ils ne sont pas fiables, ils retourneraient leur veste pour une poignée de billets. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse faire confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi important. »_

Dean acquiesça avec détermination et resserra encore plus sa prise sur le combiné, jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses articulations.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessin réalisé par la très talentueuse Cinensis ! :D N'hésitez pas à la suivre sur tumblr ! (http://cinensis.tumblr.com/)


	5. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je me fais encore cockblocker par la vie réelle ! J'aurais pu mettre en ligne ce chapitre depuis longtemps si je n'avais pas été vidée de mes forces par le boulot et le karaté. Et là il est deux heures du matin une fois de plus, j'ai trop le nez collé à ce chapitre pour me rendre compte s'il est bien ou non (non vraiment, j'ai vu à la relecture que j'avais mis le même paragraphe en triple, c'est du n'importe quoi là). D'après mon coach, oui. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La tête renversée en arrière et ses cheveux blonds déployés dans le vent, la jeune femme lançait un regard espiègle par-dessus son épaule nue. Un sourire éclatant de blancheur illuminait l'ovale doux de son visage et ses sous-vêtements blancs tranchaient sur le velouté de sa peau lisse. Au niveau de ses jambes fuselées et de son fessier ferme, le panneau publicitaire exhibait le pot de crème contre la cellulite en vantant des résultats en moins de deux semaines prouvés par des tests cliniques.

D'un point de vue purement objectif, cette femme n'avait rien d'humain dans son physique tant l'image avait été retouchée, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Castiel en peinant à faire tenir debout ce grand panneau plastifié dans l'étroite devanture vitrée de la pharmacie. À chaque fois qu'il le lâchait en croyant l'avoir stabilisé, il s'effondrait à nouveau.

Le dos pressé contre la vitre et le visage crispé de concentration, il effectua un geste brusque pour enfoncer plus profondément le panneau dans son socle, et manqua ainsi de renverser la pyramide de pots de crèmes qu'Anna était en train de soigneusement empiler.

« Hé, fais gaffe, Castiel ! lança la jeune stagiaire accroupie au sol. Tu prends trop de place !

\- Mes excuses.

Il relâcha avec précaution le panneau, le frôlant des doigts pour s'apprêter à le rattraper si d'aventure encore il retombait. Mais cette fois il semblait enfin tenir en place, et Castiel laissa retomber ses bras avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'accroupit à son tour pour se retrouver au niveau de la jeune fille qui tirait la langue en calant les produits au millimètre près, de sorte à ce que la marque soit bien en évidence pour les patients dans la rue – Anna se montrait toujours méticuleuse et appliquée dans son travail.

\- Parfois, je me dis que nous sommes davantage un institut esthétique qu'une pharmacie, soupira Castiel en prenant entre ses doigts le dernier pot qu'il leur restait à disposer.

Il plaça le produit au sommet de la pyramide et laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'eux sur la décoration de la devanture qu'ils venaient d'achever. À côté du panneau représentant la blonde à la peau lisse qu'il avait eu tant de mal à installer, se pavanait un bellâtre sur une affiche suspendue, ses abdominaux luisants d'huile sanglés d'une ceinture pour ventre plat. Et plus loin encore, tout un stock d'autobronzants et de cire à épiler. On voyait que le printemps ferait bientôt place à l'été...

\- Ça fait partie du métier, sourit Anna en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. J'ai passé une heure hier à expliquer à une gentille mémé comment se faire des masques d'argile, comment se retirer les points noirs et comment se maquiller. C'était plutôt amusant.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai choisi ce métier, grimaça Castiel en se relevant.

Certes, Castiel appréciait le contact avec le public, les conversations qu'ils échangeaient, ainsi que les sourires affectueux et les compliments un brin gênants des dames âgées, mais...

\- Pourquoi tu l'as choisi, alors ? sourit Anna en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Pour sauver le monde, peut-être ?

Le regard de Castiel dévia vers l'extérieur et s'attarda sur le trottoir d'en face, encore plongé dans l'ombre alors que l'aube commençait tout juste à faire pâlir l'horizon. Le muret où Dean s'était assis quelques semaines plus tôt était désert. Les doigts du pharmacien se contractèrent alors qu'il réprimait le besoin de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Depuis ce jour, Dean et lui n'avaient cessé de s'échanger des messages. Juste un ou deux par jour au début, et c'était vite devenu une habitude, si bien qu'à présent ils échangeaient des commentaires à longueur de journée et se souhaitaient même mutuellement une bonne nuit chaque soir.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Castiel en détournant les yeux. J'espérais pouvoir aider les gens, je suppose. Apporter quelque chose de bon dans ce monde. Le rendre meilleur.

 _Et_ _donner un sens à la mort de Samandriel_ , songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

\- Mais c'est justement ce qu'on fait ! répliqua Anna en levant fièrement le menton. On leur prête une oreille attentive, on les informe sur la gravité ou non de leurs symptômes pour les rassurer ou les pousser à consulter le cas échéant... Pour certains d'entre eux, on est leur seule interaction humaine de la journée, tant ils sont seuls ! On _est_ importants, à notre niveau. Ce n'est pas une compétition, Cas'.

Ils enjambèrent tant bien que mal l'espace encombré de la devanture pour se glisser entre les panneaux et retourner dans la pharmacie même. Ils franchirent à grands pas l'espace vide et silencieux, leur blouse blanche se déployant sous le déplacement d'air.

Uriel se trouvait au comptoir, occupé à sceller avec du gros scotch le carton rempli des anciennes affiches et panneaux. En les voyant approcher, leur collègue haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois, un rictus sur ses lèvres charnues :

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps. Je commençais à croire que vous alliez me laisser ouvrir la pharmacie seul.

Anna tourna un regard amusé vers Castiel et tendit les mains pour lui renouer sa cravate et rajuster son badge nominatif fixé à sa blouse avec un air maternel et moqueur.

\- On serait allés plus vite si Castiel ne passait pas son temps à envoyer des sms bourrés de smileys avec un sourire débile. J'ai dû presque tout faire seule.

Uriel roula des yeux et renchérit avant que Castiel n'ait l'occasion de se défendre :

\- Ne m'en parle pas, Anna. Pendant que tu passais tes examens, figure-toi qu'il s'est entiché du client qui t'avait draguée. Tu te souviens de ce blanc-bec ? Depuis trois semaines Castiel n'a plus que son nom à la bouche, Dean par-ci, Dean par-là, ça devient insupportable. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi chiant s'il tombait un jour amoureux.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et la referma, mortifié alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'empourprer d'embarras. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les messages qu'il échangeait ponctuellement avec Dean importunaient ses collègues, et il avait effectivement beaucoup parlé du jeune homme à Uriel ces derniers temps, tant il avait pris l'habitude depuis sept ans de lui raconter sa vie quotidiennement.

Il sentit à ce moment son portable vibrer dans sa poche, mais se retint de le regarder. Il pourrait très bien le faire à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Oh. mon. dieu. Il ne dément pas, souffla Anna en se penchant sur lui avec un regard inquisiteur comme un inspecteur sur un suspect. Et il rougit, ma parole !

\- Tu vois ce que j'endure depuis trois semaines ? ricana Uriel en secouant la tête. Il a le cerveau frit, on ne peut plus rien en tirer. Il est foutu.

Hilare, la stagiaire tapota la joue brûlante de Castiel qui s'empressa de reculer d'un pas, crispé et embarrassé au plus haut point. Il les toisa de son air le plus autoritaire.

\- C'est l'heure de l'ouverture, articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Je vais déverrouiller les portes. Reprenez votre sérieux, vous êtes des professionnels.

Sa blouse blanche tournoya autour de lui alors qu'il faisait volte-face en sortant les clés de sa poche.

\- Reviens ! Ne fuis pas tes sentiments ! Ne renie pas les élans de ton cœur ! scanda théâtralement Anna dans son dos, doublée du rire gras de Uriel.

\- Silence et à vos postes ! » ordonna Castiel excédé alors qu'il laissait les portes vitrées s'ouvrir et que deux clients s'engouffraient dans la pharmacie avec une ordonnance à la main.

 

**oOo**

 

Lorsque deux jours plus tard Castiel rentra chez lui après une longue et éreintante journée de travail, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et un profond silence régnait dans l'appartement. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur en fronçant les sourcils et referma la porte derrière lui avec précaution.

Depuis un mois que Meg avait investi les lieux et qu'il cohabitait avec elle, il y avait toujours eu du bruit et de l'animation : même lorsqu'elle était absente, Meg avait cette fâcheuse tendance à laisser les lumières allumées, la télévision à fond, une casserole carbonisée sur le feu ou un robinet mal fermé – comme pour rappeler sa présence en toute circonstance.

Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruit. Pas le moindre signe de vie.

Un mauvais pressentiment rampant au fond de sa conscience, Castiel laissa son trench-coat glisser de ses épaules et le suspendit à son porte-manteau avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Il alluma ici aussi la lumière, et aussitôt la boule de disco se mit à scintiller et parsemer la pièce entière de points lumineux qui tournoyaient avec lenteur. Ils parcouraient en silence le canapé déplié en lit où il s'était exilé depuis un mois que Meg monopolisait son lit. Lorsqu'il passa devant, la barre de pole-dance refléta sa silhouette déformée et étirée. Il y croisa son propre regard où l'inquiétude étendait son ombre.

« Meg ? articula-t-il en un murmure rauque.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il recommença plus haut en quittant le salon pour la cuisine, mais ne reçut pas davantage de réponse.

Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine non plus, mais une unique goutte de sang tachait le carrelage blanc. Il s'accroupit et la toucha du bout du doigt qui se macula de rouge gluant et sombre – c'était encore récent et commençait à peine à sécher. En relevant un regard orageux, le visage verrouillé, il nota que d'autres gouttes se dirigeaient vers le couloir menant à sa chambre et à la salle de bain, de moins en moins espacées.

Castiel frotta lentement son pouce contre son index pour sécher le sang et se releva, les épaules raides et tous ses sens en alerte. Il saisit fermement son plus large couteau à viande à la lame aiguisée et se glissa dans l'étroit couloir en rasant le mur, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Les gouttes de sang se faisaient plus larges, les éclaboussures s'agrémentaient d'empreintes de pas en direction de la chambre. La poignée de la porte était marquée d'une trace sanglante de main.

Retenant son souffle et adossé au mur, Castiel crispa sa main sur son arme improvisée en jetant un œil méfiant dans sa chambre. L'obscurité était si épaisse qu'il n'y voyait goutte.

Il faufila sa main libre contre le mur pour presser l'interrupteur.

La lumière artificielle inonda la chambre, vive et brutale.

\- Meg... souffla-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus.

Aussitôt oublié, le couteau heurta le sol avec un tintement sonore et Castiel se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le recoin entre le lit et le mur. Meg était assise là à même le sol, prostrée et recroquevillée – petite silhouette fragile.

\- Meg !

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage baissé que cachaient ses cheveux désordonnés, mais le mouvement régulier de ses épaules et de sa poitrine laissait deviner qu'elle respirait toujours. Castiel se laissa tomber à genoux et tendit une main hésitante pour écarter les mèches défaites de son front.

Meg sembla enfin réagir à ce contact et releva la tête pendant qu'il lui dégageait son visage tuméfié. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, une lueur de vulnérabilité traversant ses iris l'espace d'une seconde, mais aussitôt chassée par une tentative de rictus qui rouvrit sa lèvre fendue et boursouflée. Le sang coula sur son menton poisseux.

\- Clarence, articula-t-elle de son habituelle voix traînante et moqueuse.

Castiel lui cala les cheveux derrière les oreilles et mesura l'étendue des dégâts en frôlant son visage du pouce. Son arcade sourcilière était rompue mais ne saignait déjà plus. Sa joue s'ornait d'un hématome rouge et enflé qui la fit tressaillir quand il le frôla. Il traça l'arête de son nez du bout des doigts pour s'assurer que rien ne soit brisé. L'os comme le cartilage étaient intacts, mais les narines dégorgeaient du sang sombre et saturé de caillots. Elle avait dû recevoir un coup très violent, car ses yeux commençaient à enfler aussi.

\- Tu es blessée...

\- Non, _vraiment_ , tu crois? ironisa Meg en prenant une voix abêtissante comme si elle parlait à un bébé. Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Apprends-moi encore des choses que je ne sais pas, Einstein.

\- Inutile de te montrer sarcastique, je veux seulement t'aider, rétorqua Castiel en scrutant le reste de son corps pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait rien de plus grave. Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

De mauvaise grâce, Meg se laissa relever en grimaçant et s'assit, les épaules voûtées et la tête basse, serrant les poings comme pour cacher que ses mains poisseuses de sang tremblaient. Castiel se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain en ôtant son veston noir qu'il laissa tomber au sol avec le couteau abandonné. Sans même prendre la peine d'y allumer la lumière, il tira de l'armoire à côté de la baignoire sa petite valise de secours. Il y stockait soigneusement tout le nécessaire en cas de blessure depuis des années. Jusqu'à présent, à part pour bander un doigt entaillé en faisant la cuisine l'an dernier, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Meg leva les yeux vers lui en se redressant fièrement avec son rictus persistant que l'écoulement du sang rendait hideux. Son espièglerie habituelle n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ouvrit la petite valise sous le regard attentif de son amie.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Meg inclina la tête sur le côté avec un sourd ricanement de gorge.

\- Aww, tu vas venger mon honneur et pourfendre mes ennemis comme un valeureux prince sur son destrier blanc ?

Castiel pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard contrarié alors qu'il appliquait du désinfectant sur un morceau de coton.

\- _Meg_ , articula-t-il sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Il lui tamponna l'arcade sourcilière avec son coton, ce qui la fit frissonner et crisper ses poings sanglants sur ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est rien, Clarence. J'ai vu pire. Tellement pire.

\- Tu ne vas donc rien me dire.

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Meg hocha néanmoins la tête avec un regard de défi. Le coton s'imbibait de sang alors qu'il nettoyait le visage de son amie avec délicatesse. De ce qu'il en voyait, quelqu'un de droitier s'était acharné sur Meg à coups de poing – tout le côté gauche était meurtri et enflé. Une rage sans précédent enflamma ses veines et son regard prit une teinte d'acier froid.

\- S'il s'agit d'un de tes clients, je pousserai Balthazar à prendre des mesures. Mon frère connaît des gens qui ne plaisantent pas et qui pourront se charger de son cas. Dis-moi seulement un nom, et je m'en chargerai moi-même.

Une expression désemparée transforma le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme qui le dévisagea avec un regard neuf, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Ça te met vraiment en colère... ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Qu'on ait pu me faire du mal ?

La mâchoire crispée, le pharmacien se contenta de hocher la tête avec raideur et déposa son coton souillé sur le lit sans se soucier de salir les draps. Il sortit un large pansement de la petite valise et l'appliqua soigneusement sur l'arcade meurtrie.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de points de suture, énonça-t-il d'une voix professionnelle et déjà plus calme. Mais tu dois mettre ça dans ta narine et garder la tête en arrière pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Meg arborait à présent un air incrédule mais s'exécuta sans sourciller en s'allongeant sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux.

\- … Pourquoi ? murmura Meg d'une voix enrouée.

Castiel resta un moment silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle reformule sa question. Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi. Tu es mon amie.

Cela lui valut un regard médusé, puis Meg roula des yeux avec un ricanement brisé en enfonçant plus profondément le coton dans sa narine. Ses cheveux défaits dessinaient sur les draps une auréole tentaculaire et noire comme de l'encre autour de son visage meurtri.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça en trente-trois ans de vie.

Son ton s'était sans doute voulu détaché, mais sonnait plutôt amer aux oreilles de Castiel. Il se promit intérieurement de contacter Balthazar afin de régler ce problème et assurer la sécurité de Meg à l'avenir.

Il sortit quelques cachets contre la douleur et les glissa au creux de la main de Meg avant de lui donner la bouteille d'eau qu'elle gardait toujours à son chevet pour sa pilule de contraception.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais trente-trois ans, commenta doucement Castiel avec une tentative hésitante de sourire. Tu es plus âgée que moi, mais tu fais beaucoup plus jeune.

Meg tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Et flatteur, avec ça ? susurra-t-elle en haussant son sourcil indemne. Prends garde, Clarence, je pourrais t'enlever et ne jamais te rendre à ton Winchester.

Elle se redressa un peu en grimaçant, juste assez pour se déplacer et déposer sa tête sur les cuisses de Castiel sans la moindre hésitation, comme si c'était sa place attitrée. Surpris, le pharmacien lui posa maladroitement la main sur le front à la naissance de ses cheveux.

\- Symboliquement, trente-trois ans est un bel âge pour mourir, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, répliqua-t-il en fronçant si bien les sourcils qu'un pli soucieux se creusa sur son front.

Meg esquissa un étrange sourire – lointain et nostalgique.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit avec éclat, un soir d'orage et de tempête. J'aimerais que mon sacrifice soit connu à travers les âges et laisse des foules éplorées à mes pieds... Est-ce que tu pleurerais pour moi, Clarence ?

Castiel déglutit et ferma les yeux en plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire et collée de sang séché. Un sentiment d'impuissance comprimait douloureusement son cœur – de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez son amie. Une part d'ombre qu'il n'avait pas décelée plus tôt, trop centré sur lui-même et le confort de leur amitié naissante pour chercher à voir au-delà de son comportement capricieux et envahissant. Soudain, c'était comme si elle lui échappait chaque seconde un peu plus. Du sable qu'il essayerait de retenir dans son poing.

Il eut la saisissante et terrifiante sensation de l'avoir perdue à jamais.

\- … Oui.

Le sourire de Meg se fit poignant de tristesse lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux qui devenaient trop brillants. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil et dévala sa tempe meurtrie jusqu'à venir mourir dans ses cheveux défaits.

\- J'aurais voulu te rencontrer plus tôt. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Bien trop tard... »

La gorge comprimée, Castiel lui caressa les cheveux, l'odeur du désinfectant lourde dans l'air. Il écouta sa respiration se faire plus profonde et régulière jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil.

 

**oOo**

 

Le hurlement strident du réveil l'arracha brutalement à ses rêves en lui vrillant les tympans. Castiel se renfrogna en extirpant un bras nu de ses couvertures. Sa main s'abattit mollement sur la table, tâtant à l'aveuglette jusqu'à faire taire la source du vacarme indésirable.

Le soudain silence fut un baume pour ses oreilles, et il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en se blottissant à nouveau entièrement sous la tiédeur de son cocon. Il irait faire son jogging matinal un autre jour – là, il était bien trop tôt pour se lever et les bribes de son rêves l'enveloppaient encore. Son esprit sombrait déjà à nouveau dans une agréable torpeur lorsqu'un raclement de gorge poli lui fit entrouvrir de petits yeux ensommeillés sous ses paupières lourdes.

Sa vision floue s'ajusta dans l'obscurité pour dessiner une silhouette juchée sur son vélo d'appartement. Elle se détachait en contre-jour, les contours vaguement tracés par les fins rais de lumière qui filtraient sous le rideau tiré.

Castiel roula des yeux en reconnaissant l'intrus, et une pointe d'agacement acheva de chasser les brumes qui entouraient son esprit. Son frère était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir au réveil.

« Va te faire foutre, Balthazar, grommela-t-il d'une voix enrouée de sommeil. Il est trop tôt pour tes conneries.

L'air très à l'aise sur la selle du vélo – il n'y avait pourtant rien de plus inconfortable – Balthazar haussa les sourcils avec un air goguenard face à la vulgarité de son petit frère. Il savait que le matin au réveil, tant que Castiel n'avait pas pris son café, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Quel accueil chaleureux, Cassie ! Et moi qui t'ai amené des croissants à la française et un café digne de ce nom, pas comme le blasphème soluble qu'il y a dans tes placards...

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se résigna à se redresser en position assise. Les couvertures glissèrent de ses épaules et de son torse. L'air frais enveloppa sa peau nue, la faisant frémir.

En effet, posé à côté de Castiel sur le canapé convertible qui s'étirait en un lit deux places, trônait un plateau chargé de croissants dorés, d'un café en gobelet fermé de la brasserie du coin, et même un jus d'orange visiblement pressé à la main.

Réprimant un bâillement en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux en tirant le plateau à lui, puis glissa un regard méfiant vers son frère. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant à ce qui pourrait passer d'un point de vue extérieur pour une touchante attention. Et Castiel en savait quelque chose.

À chaque fois que Balthazar lui avait apporté un petit déjeuner au lit, ça avait toujours été pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, se faire pardonner ou lui demander une faveur. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était quinze ans plus tôt, pour lui avouer qu'il avait trouvé leur mère morte dans la salle de bain et qu'il venait d'appeler les secours – Castiel avait immédiatement tout vomi. Et Balthazar avait continué cette manie au fil des années, pour s'excuser de l'avoir forcé à s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres par exemple, ou pour le supplier de lui fournir un alibi pour des raisons obscures.

Ce genre d'attention n'était jamais bon signe venant de son frère aîné, c'était sa manière de l'amadouer comme s'il était un animal en cage, de lui accorder une dernière douceur avant un coup dur, et Castiel avait horreur de ça.

De mauvaise humeur, il fut tenté un instant d'envoyer valser le plateau contre le mur, mais son estomac gargouilla et il se résigna malgré tout à avaler une gorgée du café brûlant qui dévala sa trachée et le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Balthazar savait parfaitement à quelle heure il se réveillait le matin avant le travail et avait visiblement calculé son coup pour que ce soit toujours chaud.

Tout à fait réveillé à présent, Castiel mordit dans un moelleux croissant en fixant Balthazar sans ciller.

\- Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, ou bien quelqu'un est mort ?

D'un mouvement souple et élégant, Balthazar se laissa glisser du vélo d'appartement et saisit entre deux doigts un des soutien-gorges qui y pendaient – Meg avait transformé le vélo en séchoir et Castiel l'avait laissée faire.

\- Disons qu'il s'agit de ta... _colocataire_ , qui se trouve aussi être mon employée.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec son croissant et repoussa précipitamment les couvertures pour se lever.

\- Meg ! Je l'avais oubliée !

Ses pieds nus eurent à peine le temps de frôler le sol glacé que Balthazar l'empêchait de se lever d'une main ferme sur l'épaule.

\- Inutile de te lever, elle n'est plus là. Termine ton petit-déjeuner tranquillement. C'est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Castiel serra la mâchoire et leva la tête pour le foudroyer du regard, les mains crispées sur les couvertures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle ? Où est-elle ?

\- En sécurité. J'avais cru qu'elle le serait chez toi et c'est pour ça que je te l'avais envoyée, mais de toute évidence, j'avais tort.

Castiel cilla et repoussa la main pour se lever, toisant son frère de toute sa hauteur en essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant bien qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un boxer et que des cernes se creusent sous ses yeux.

\- Comment ça, tu me l'as _envoyée_? Meg est venue ici de sa propre initiative en me faisant du chantage pour rester et je ne t'ai jamais informé de sa présence ici.

Plongé dans l'obscurité du salon, Balthazar esquissa un sourire énigmatique adouci d'une lueur de tendresse.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Cassie. Vois-tu, lorsque Meg s'est pointée à mon bar il y a deux mois et a proposé de me payer une fortune pour que j'accepte de l'engager comme strip-teaseuse pour qu'elle puisse approcher un de mes plus gros clients, j'ai vu que ça sentait le coup fourré, mais j'ai accepté, parce que tu me connais, j'aime le divertissement. Et je ne dis jamais non à une valise pleine à craquer de billets de banque.

Castiel cligna des yeux, confus. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il cohabitait avec Meg, il s'était douté qu'elle n'était pas une danseuse ordinaire. Mais de là à payer pour travailler comme strip-teaseuse et prostituée ? Qui ferait ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est bien normal. Je n'y comprenais rien moi non plus au début, et c'est bien pour cela que je l'aimais bien, cette petite, lança Balthazar avec nonchalance en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Castiel grimaça lorsque son frère tira les rideaux et que la lumière matinale inonda le salon encombré par le canapé déplié.

Ses pupilles se rétractant dans le bleu de ses yeux, Castiel croisa les bras de frustration et s'adossa à la barre froide de pole-dance en fixant le dos de Balthazar. Celui-ci baissait les yeux sur la rue, sa main s'attardant sur le rideau.

\- Il y a un mois environ, j'ai compris de quoi il en retournait quand elle a essayé d'assassiner Azazel.

\- Azazel ? Ton fameux client banquier ?

\- Oh, il n'est pas que banquier, sourit Balthazar en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il trempe dans un paquet d'affaires louches qui vont du trafic humain au trafic de drogues, il est à la tête d'une vraie mafia et contrôle quasiment la police et même quelques ministres. C'est du gros poisson, et avec des goûts très spéciaux dans ses activités sexuelles, crois-moi.

\- Mais pourquoi Meg voudrait-elle attenter à sa vie ?

\- Oh, rien de bien original, soupira Balthazar en agitant la main avec mépris. La vengeance. Son père était une petite frappe qui essayait de faucher l'herbe sous les pieds de Azazel et lui rafler son marché, tu vois le genre. Azazel l'a tué, ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants. Meg n'a survécu au carnage que parce qu'elle s'était cachée, et Azazel n'a pas jugé utile de perdre du temps à la chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de le tuer et manque bêtement son coup après s'être vantée d'avoir une preuve filmée du meurtre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyée se cacher chez toi – elle est un témoin important qui pourrait m'être utile, comme une garantie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je lui ai donné un double de ta clé et expliqué comment te faire du chantage. Mon but était de la planquer jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent, en échange de quoi elle avait pour consigne de veiller sur toi et m'informer du moindre détail de ta vie, tant qu'à faire. Mon plan a assez bien marché jusqu'à hier...

Castiel décroisa lentement les bras, les yeux écarquillés et un frisson glacé dévalant son dos nu.

\- Alors hier, quand je l'ai trouvée blessée...

\- Elle avait été enlevée dans la rue par les hommes de main de Azazel. J'ai appris par mes contacts qu'elle s'était échappée mais qu'ils savaient exactement où la trouver. Chez toi. Alors je l'ai avertie cette nuit qu'elle devait quitter cet endroit immédiatement.

\- Comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'elle se cachait chez moi ? s'assombrit Castiel en baissant les yeux, songeur. Elle ne sortait presque jamais et se déguisait dans ces rares occasions.

\- Réfléchis, Cassie. Réfléchis. Qui as-tu mis au courant de sa présence chez toi ? À qui en as-tu parlé ces dernières semaines ?

Castiel sentit son corps se raidir et son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Il releva lentement des yeux horrifiés pour dévisager son frère qui le toisait avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Uriel... murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je n'en ai parlé que à Uriel. Personne d'autre.

\- Exactement. Ignorais-tu que Uriel et Zachariah participent activement aux magouilles de Azazel ? Vois-tu, Alastair, le représentant des laboratoires _Crowley Corp_ est aussi le bras droit de Azazel et un de ses fournisseurs en drogue synthétique. Zachariah les aide à blanchir l'argent depuis près de vingt ans. N'as-tu jamais rien trouvé d'étrange dans sa gestion du budget ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, muet de stupeur, et la referma avec un claquement de dents. Ces dernières sept années défilaient dans sa tête, toutes les irrégularités dans le budget, les augmentations inexpliquées de prix sur les registres alors que les recettes baissaient, les rendez-vous réguliers entre Zachariah et Alastair, les livraisons dont Uriel se chargeait personnellement sans laisser Castiel s'en mêler... C'était son premier travail, et jamais il ne s'était posé de questions. Il avait supposé que tout était normal, et effectué son travail sans rien remarquer.

Une rage sans précédent se mit à bouillir en lui – contre Uriel qui avait trahi sa confiance et failli faire tuer Meg, contre Balthazar qui savait tout depuis le début et ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à ce jour, et surtout contre lui-même pour avoir été si aveugle et naïf pendant toutes ces années.

\- Sors de chez moi. Tout de suite.

Castiel reconnut à peine sa propre voix tant elle était déformée par une fureur à peine réprimée. Balthazar tressaillit, une expression hésitante et désolée affaissant son visage Il tendit un bras vers lui, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres blêmes.

\- Cassie, attends, je...

\- Sors d'ici sans un mot de plus, articula Castiel d'un ton glacial. _Maintenant_. Ou je te chasserai à jamais de ma vie. »

Balthazar referma la bouche et laissa retomber son bras, son sourire s'évaporant. Tout à coup, il faisait son âge et bien plus, les épaules basses et les ridules plus visibles sur son visage quand il n'était pas animé d'expressions moqueuses.

Sans ciller et trop en rage pour se laisser émouvoir par la rare vulnérabilité de son frère, Castiel le regarda acquiescer avec tristesse et quitter l'appartement en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

 

**oOo**

 

L'air tiède de la pharmacie l'enveloppa tout entier lorsqu'il s'y engouffra à grandes enjambées. Le carillon sonna pour annoncer son entrée alors que les portes vitrées automatiques se refermaient derrière lui.

Uriel et Anna qui se tenaient derrière le comptoir le regardèrent avec les sourcils haussés alors qu'il approchait, son casque de moto sous le bras et son trench-coat se déployant avec le déplacement d'air.

« Une heure et dix minutes de retard, record battu ! sourit Anna en jetant un œil amusé à sa montre. Tu as fait la java toute la nuit, ou quoi ?

\- Bonjour, Anna, énonça Castiel d'un ton austère pour toute réponse.

Il sentait le regard de Uriel peser lourdement sur lui, mais Castiel l'ignora ostensiblement sans même daigner le saluer, lui expliquer son retard ni même lui jeter un coup d’œil. Il contourna d'un pas vif le comptoir, le visage verrouillé dans un masque illisible, et s'engouffra dans l'arrière boutique sans un mot de plus.

Il déboucha dans leurs bureaux communs – celui de Zachariah était à part mais gardait une fenêtre vitrée sur eux pour les observer travailler – et posa son casque sur son bureau avant d'ôter son trench-coat. Les révélations de Balthazar l'avaient tellement mis en rage ce matin qu'il était parti en retard au travail, prenant sa moto pour gagner du temps sur le trajet qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer à pied.

Castiel n'était pas certain de pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui côte à côte avec Uriel sans perdre son calme – mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il parle à son collègue, à celui qu'il avait longtemps pris pour son seul et unique ami. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il lui avait menti pendant sept ans et pourquoi il l'avait poignardé dans le dos en dénonçant Meg. L'angoisse lui comprima le cœur quand il songea au visage tuméfié de son amie, à l'attitude arrogante et moqueuse qu'elle avait eu l'air de tant peiner à conserver par fierté. Le visage sombre et le regard dur, le pharmacien suspendit son trench-coat d'un beige délavé au porte-manteau et enfila à la place son habituelle blouse blanche identifiée par son badge nominatif.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler ses émotions négatives qui menaçaient de déborder. Rajustant le col de sa blouse, il traversa l'arrière-boutique et ses rangées d'armoires aux tiroirs coulissants chargés de médicaments, pour revenir dans la lumière vive et chaleureuse de la pharmacie.

Il se posta derrière le comptoir entre Uriel et Anna et alluma son ordinateur sans desserrer les dents. La jeune stagiaire se pencha vers lui pendant que Uriel s'occupait d'un client :

\- Tu as de la chance, Zachariah ne sera pas là avant midi, il est en rendez-vous chez _Crowley Corp_. Alors raconte-moi tout, pourquoi tu es en retard ? Panne de réveil, ou quelque chose de plus _croustillant_?

Pendant que son ordinateur démarrait avec une lenteur désespérante, Castiel lui glissa un regard en plissant les yeux au sous-entendu clairement sexuel, vu le clin d’œil complice qu'elle lui adressait.

\- On peut dire que c'était croustillant en effet, déclara platement Castiel en tapant son login et mot de passe pour lancer le logiciel interne. Et vraiment déplaisant.

Les révélations _croustillantes_ de Balthazar lui laissaient un arrière-goût écœurant dans la gorge et une nausée persistante – il n'avait pas pu toucher au petit-déjeuner resté sur le plateau après le départ de son frère, et le tout avait terminé dans la poubelle. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un cauchemar, ses repères habituels renversés et la colère couvant dans son cœur comme des braises sous la cendre.

Anna sembla comprendre à son ton qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter ni à se laisser taquiner, alors qu'il tapait sur les touches du clavier avec une agressivité non dissimulée.

Une fois son client encaissé et parti, la silhouette massive de Uriel s'approcha de son pas lourd, et Castiel se raidit lorsque sa voix grave et chaleureuse s'adressa à lui :

\- C'est la première fois en sept ans que tu es en retard, Castiel. Encore un coup de ton frère ?

Castiel continua machinalement à procéder à sa routine quotidienne en ouvrant sa boîte mail professionnelle avant de vérifier le planning, et resta silencieux quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Uriel et Anna échangèrent un regard perplexe et la stagiaire murmura _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Uriel haussa ses larges épaules d'un air peu concerné.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, Uriel ? trancha sèchement Castiel dans le silence électrique.

Il entreprit de taper un mail de réception de commande, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais tous ses sens tournés vers Uriel.

\- De quoi tu parles ? grogna son collègue en fronçant les sourcils avec un air un peu excédé.

Castiel plissa les yeux et frappa si fort sur le clavier qu'une touche se déboîta et tomba au sol. Renonçant à essayer de travailler malgré son état perturbé, il se tourna d'un bloc vers Uriel pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît et que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me dire la vérité.

Le regard de Uriel se modifia sensiblement tandis que son visage charnu s'affaissait d'horreur. Castiel crut y lire une lueur de crainte alors qu'il clignait des yeux, visiblement à court de réplique.

\- Balthazar m'a tout dit, continua Castiel en le toisant froidement. Au sujet de Zachariah et de votre implication dans le trafic de la _Crowley Corp_. Il m'a dit que tu as dénoncé Meg.

Anna les dévisageait tour à tour avec de grands yeux effarés, et Castiel sentit sa colère enfler et menacer de déborder lorsque Uriel détourna les yeux avec un air tendu et coupable.

\- Castiel... murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Je...

À cet instant retentit le son guilleret du carillon d'entrée, et Uriel comme Castiel jetèrent un double regard contrarié à la femme d'âge mur qui venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers eux avec un sourire avenant.

\- Bonjour messieurs ! J'ai une ordonnance pour...

\- Anna, trancha Castiel sans même regarder la cliente. Occupe-toi d'elle, tu vas assurer l'accueil seule. Uriel, viens avec moi.

Il avait articulé ses ordres d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune discussion. Anna se raidit et accueillit la cliente avec un sourire gêné tandis que Uriel tournait les talons et obéissait avec un soupir résigné.

Castiel lui emboîta le pas entre les massives armoires de tiroirs étiquetés en fixant intensivement la nuque épaisse, les larges épaules abattues et le crâne lisse de son subordonné.

Une fois seuls dans le bureau commun, Castiel referma la porte derrière lui sans le lâcher du regard. Uriel s'était tourné vers lui, les mains dans les poches et l'air d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'impassibilité.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, articula-t-il d'une voix traînante et assurée. Et je sais que tu m'as déjà condamné. Mais les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquées que tu ne le crois.

\- Vraiment ? gronda Castiel d'une voix sourde en s'avançant vers lui. Je ne vois rien de complexe ici. Zachariah et toi m'avez menti et trompé pendant sept ans, et tu as failli faire assassiner une amie qui m'est très chère. Et tout ça pour quoi ? L'argent ? Le pouvoir ?

Sans même le réaliser, il encerclait lentement Uriel qui le suivait du regard avec une frustration croissante.

\- C'est ça ton problème, Castiel. Tout est toujours noir ou blanc pour toi. Tu te fais une idée et tu t'y accroches aveuglément. Dès que tu t'aperçois que les gens ne sont pas parfaits ni irréprochables, dès qu'ils te déçoivent, tu les rejettes et préfères te murer dans ta solitude pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

Castiel s'arrêta net pour affronter Uriel du regard, les yeux plissés.

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! s'emporta Uriel d'une voix puissante. _Rien_! Ça fait sept ans que je te protège de tout ça et tu ne le vois même pas !

\- Me protéger ? En dénonçant mon amie aux gens qui veulent la tuer ? En développant un trafic dans ma pharmacie juste devant mon nez ? Je pourrais être accusé de complicité dans vos manigances et me retrouver en prison !

Castiel aussi avait haussé le ton en serrant les poings, la haine et le ressentiment grandissant en lui.

\- Écoute-moi, tenta de le raisonner Uriel avec une lueur agressive dans ses yeux noirs. Quand j'ai été engagé ici il y a dix ans, Zachariah s'était déjà allié à Azazel et Alastair depuis des années. J'étais encore stagiaire à l'époque. Jeune, influençable, orphelin. Ma sœur Raphaëlle se ruinait la santé pour payer mes études et les siennes à la fois, j'avais besoin d'argent et d'une figure paternelle... Zachariah n'a eu aucune difficulté à m'entraîner dans son sillage.

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec...

\- Le rapport ? C'est que j'ai été embarqué dans quelque chose qui me dépasse et dont je ne peux pas m'échapper ! On m'a fait faire des choses que je regrette, que je ne peux pas défaire, et c'était pire à chaque fois mais je ne pouvais pas refuser parce que Azazel attenterait à la vie de ma sœur si je refusais !

\- Ta sœur ? grinça Castiel entre ses dents. Ta sœur Raphaëlle ? Te moques-tu de moi ?! Ça fait sept ans que tu me répètes sans arrêt que tu ne la supportes pas et que son sort en Australie t'est parfaitement égal ! Que tu serais même heureux d'apprendre sa mort !

\- Parce que c'était _exactement_ ce que je voulais que tout le monde croie, elle y compris ! C'était le seul moyen de la garder loin de moi et de supprimer la menace qui pesait sur elle par ma faute ! Si j'ai continué ensuite, c'était parce que je savais que Zachariah essayerait de te faire sombrer toi aussi si je lui faisais défaut ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je vis seul, que je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter en ami ni te voir en-dehors du travail ? C'était pour ne pas faire de toi une cible ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Zachariah a engagé tant de stagiaires depuis sept ans ? C'était des proies faciles, crédules et vulnérables qu'il lui a été facile de séduire avec des promesses d'argent facile !

\- Et Meg ? siffla Castiel d'une voix rocailleuse qui contenait mal sa fureur.

\- Je savais que les hommes de Azazel la recherchaient activement pour éviter qu'elle rende publique une preuve qu'elle détient – une vidéo de Azazel commettant un meurtre, paraît-il. Quand j'ai compris que c'était celle que tu gardais chez toi, j'ai leur ai dit la vérité, qu'elle t'avait menacé pour se cacher chez toi. C'était le seul moyen de les convaincre de la tuer elle seule sans s'en prendre à toi ! Tu comprends, Castiel ? Je t'ai sans doute sauvé la vie !

Sa blouse blanche se déploya autour de lui lorsqu'il projeta son poing de toutes ses forces pour l'écraser sur le visage de Uriel. Son subordonné s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le bureau, entraînant l'ordinateur dans sa chute avec un fracas du tonnerre.

\- _C_ _AS_ _'_! glapit Anna dans son dos.

Respirant difficilement, Castiel surplombait de toute sa hauteur Uriel qui se tenait son nez et sa tempe ensanglantés, affalé au sol avec les fournitures renversées. Son poing taché d'éclaboussures écarlates lui lançait douloureusement. Le pharmacien tourna juste assez la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule que la stagiaire rousse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un air horrifié.

\- Je prends un congé sans solde pour une durée indéterminée, déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement mesurée. Réarrangez le planning pour combler mon absence.

Anna acquiesça d'un air ébahi et s'empressa d'aller aider Uriel à se relever et à arrêter le sang qui ruisselait de son nez. Castiel ôta sa blouse blanche sans hâte, avec un air détaché et professionnel. Il enfila son trench-coat en leur tournant le dos et coinça son casque de moto sous son bras.

\- Cas', attends... ! » s'écria Anna avec véhémence et une pointe de désespoir.

Le pharmacien serra la mâchoire et quitta le bureau sans leur accorder un regard. Il traversa à grandes enjambées les rangées d'armoires et surgit dans la pharmacie pour contourner le comptoir déserté d'employés, irradiant d'un halo de rage pure. Une file de clients impatients s'était formée, et il les bouscula à coups d'épaule sans ménagement, le regard rivé droit devant lui.

Il suffoquait. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, et vite.

L'air frais du dehors s'engouffra dans ses poumons en une inspiration tremblante, et une larme traîtresse déborda de ses cils pour dévaler sa joue en un sillon humide.

 

**oOo**

 

Le bitume détrempé reflétait le caoutchouc luisant des roues. Quelques gouttelettes parsemaient la Yamaha noire dont le moteur vibrait d'impatience, et glissaient une à une pour s'écraser sur le sol noirci de pollution. Un pied s'y tenait ancré pour maintenir l'engin debout.

Les yeux rivés sur le feu rouge qui flamboyait dans la bruine entêtée qui enveloppait Portland, Castiel crispa les mains sur le guidon, son regard intense à travers la visière de son casque.

Le moteur rugit furieusement lorsque le feu passa au vert et le vent fit claquer les pans de son trench-coat comme des battements d'ailes. Enivré par la vitesse et ne faisant qu'un avec l'engin, Castiel commençait seulement à sentir sa colère se tempérer et son esprit s'éclaircir, chargé de questions sans réponses.

Que faire, à présent ?

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, dans cet appartement vide où la présence de Meg était partout, et son sang incrusté sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à retourner travailler en sachant que Zachariah les mêlait tous à des activités illicites. Devrait-il les dénoncer ? Mais comment ?

Si quelqu'un d'aussi fier et impassible que Uriel avait courbé l'échine devant Azazel, que pourrait-il faire, seul ?

Castiel prit un tournant serré et commença à ralentir en prenant garde pour la première fois aux rues qu'il parcourait. Comme s'il émergeait d'un mauvais rêve, il réalisa qu'un roulait ainsi depuis presque une heure et examina les environs. Il connaissait bien cette partie de la ville. Il s'était inconsciemment dirigé vers l'appartement de Dean Winchester. Un soudain et insoutenable besoin de voir Dean, de lui parler, de plonger dans ses yeux, le submergea d'un coup, si fort que son souffle en fut coupé.

La moto ralentit devant l'immeuble où habitait le jeune homme et il leva les yeux vers la façade. Et sans s'attarder il redémarra avec une pétarade bruyante, déterminé. Il connaissait par cœur l'emploi du temps de Dean, et il savait qu'à cette heure-là, il se trouvait au travail, dans le garage Singer. Castiel n'y était encore jamais allé, empêché par ses horaires à la pharmacie. C'était le moment d'en profiter.

Le trajet ne lui prit guère qu'une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse devant un garage qui ne payait pas de mine. Il n'y avait aucun client en vue. Castiel traça un large arc de cercle derrière les pompes à essence et s'arrêta devant la caisse qui ressemblait à une sorte de vieille cabine téléphone en vitre et en béton, surchargée de sachets de friandises.

Un vieil homme barbu et à l'air grincheux s'y tenait assis, une vieille casquette vissée sur son crâne. Il se pencha contre la vitre pendant que Castiel posait pied à terre en retirant son casque, ses cheveux dressés en épis rebelles.

« Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? bougonna le vieil homme avec quelque chose de cordial et bourru à la fois.

\- Je voudrais voir Dean Winchester.

\- Et t'es qui, toi ?

\- Je suis un ami de Dean. Mon nom est Castiel.

Le vieil homme eut une moue dubitative mais acquiesça en indiquant du doigt la bâtisse juste à côté.

\- Il est là-bas. Et gare bien ta moto à l'intérieur pour qu'elle gêne pas le passage, petit.

Le pharmacien inclina la tête sur le côté, momentanément déstabilisé par le fait de se faire appeler _petit_ à son âge.

Sans prendre la peine de remettre son casque, il démarra pour franchir la courte distance entre les pompes et le garage même. La large entrée était dégagée et le vacarme de son moteur résonna bruyamment dans l'espace quasiment vide quand il y gara sa moto.

Coupant pour de bon le moteur cette fois, il cala la béquille et percha son casque au guidon. Les lieux étaient imprégnés d'une puissante odeur d'essence, et un trentenaire affublé lui aussi une casquette lui jeta un regard peu intéressé par-dessous sa visière. Penché sur son travail – un moteur complètement démantelé sur une table – avec un cric, il cria par-dessus son épaule sans prendre la peine de saluer Castiel :

\- Hé, Dean ! Un client ! Ramène-toi !

\- Ouais j'arrive !

Alors que le pharmacien s'écartait de sa moto pour s'avancer au centre du garage, son trench-coat oscillant autour de ses jambes à chacun de ses pas, Dean émergea d'une porte annexe en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon sale accroché à sa ceinture. Il était vêtu comme à son habitude, mais avec des vêtements plus usés et une ceinture lourde d'instruments divers, et une autre encore sanglée autour de sa cuisse avec uniquement ce qui ressemblait à des tournevis.

Le visage du jeune homme se métamorphosa quand il posa les yeux sur lui, déployant tout un éventail d'émotions – surprise, incrédulité, joie – et un large sourire l'illumina tout entier.

\- Cas', mon pote !

Castiel se pétrifia sur place lorsque Dean se dirigea droit sur lui et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse avec un rire, lui tapotant le dos. Les outils fixés à la ceinture lui rentraient dans le ventre et le souffle chaud de Dean frôlait la courbe de son cou. Paralysé l'espace d'une seconde, Castiel sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et ses jambes s'amollir. Il leva avec hésitation les mains pour les poser maladroitement sur les omoplates du jeune homme, puis ferma les yeux pour savourer sa chaleur, s'imprégnant de son odeur de cuir, d'essence et de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu bosses pas, aujourd'hui ?

Dean avait murmuré ces mots à son oreille avant de se détacher de lui, sans cesser de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Castiel soutint son regard sans ciller en cherchant ses mots.

\- Disons que... j'ai décidé de prendre quelques vacances prolongées, expliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Ni les jours qui viennent.

\- Alors comme ça on se rebelle, Cas' ? s'esclaffa Dean de bon cœur.

\- On peut dire ça, en effet.

C'était étrange, de se retrouver hors de son cadre habituel, hors de sa routine quotidienne. Jamais Castiel n'avait manqué un seul jour ni n'avait été en retard, que ce soit dans ses études ou dans son travail. Une enivrante sensation de liberté l'exaltait et lui donnait le vertige à la fois. Comme si tout était possible. Comme s'il avait brisé des barrières invisibles qui le retenaient prisonnier jusqu'à présent à son insu.

Tout sourire, Dean lui passa le bras sur les épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la porte dont il venait de sortir.

\- Viens, on va prendre un truc à boire dans la kitchenette. Hé, Benny ! lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué par-dessus son épaule. Je prends déjà ma pause déjeuner avec Cas', préviens Bobby pour moi !

Le bras pesait lourd sur ses épaules, mais Castiel se surprit à sourire en épiant Dean du coin de l’œil, et sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger un peu. Sa seule présence à ses côtés suffisait à éclaircir son esprit et l'apaiser – comme s'il avait trouvé sa juste place.

Il se laissa docilement guider dans une minuscule cuisine qu'il étudia attentivement. Il y avait sur le frigidaire plusieurs notes collées là avec des aimants, ainsi que toute une série de dessins maladroits mais visiblement faits par des adultes qui se répondaient ainsi entre eux. La petite table était branlante et le vieux bois gravé d'inscriptions enfantines.

Il y avait une histoire qui se dégageait de chacun des vieux meubles, et Castiel traça les gravures du bois des doigts en s'asseyant à la table comme le lui invitait Dean.

\- Tu veux une bière ? demanda ce dernier en ouvrant le frigidaire.

\- À onze heures du matin ? commenta Castiel en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je vais déjà déjeuner, donc ouais pourquoi pas, répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin en haussant les épaules.

\- Je prendrai un café, si c'est possible, déclara sobrement Castiel. J'ai sauté le petit déjeuner.

Le croissant et la gorgée de café de Balthazar lui restaient toujours en travers de l'estomac.

\- On a que du soluble dégueulasse ici.

\- Le soluble dégueulasse me convient parfaitement, assura le pharmacien avec sincérité. Je préfère, même.

Dean eut une mimique amusée et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Castiel l'observa faire chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire et se préparer un sandwich sommaire en même temps.

Le frigidaire émettait un grésillement continu qui meublait le silence.

\- Tu as l'air complètement guéri, remarqua Castiel en détaillant ses jambes arquées. Tu ne boites plus du tout.

\- Yep, approuva Dean en versant l'eau bouillante dans un mug _Star Wars_ – que Castiel avait vu entre temps avec Dean.

Dean déposa le mug fumant devant Castiel et se laissa à son tour tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, avec son sandwich et une bière qu'il décapsula à main nue.

\- Tu sais quoi ? sourit Dean en prenant une première gorgée. Je regrette presque cette saloperie, les tuyaux dans les bras et tout. Parce que maintenant, j'ai plus d'excuse pour te faire venir tous les jours chez moi.

Castiel tenait l'anse du mug pour souffler sur le liquide noir et brûlant, et darda sur Dean un regard intense à travers la vapeur qui s'élevait en volutes. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux d'un air embarrassé en portant le goulot à ses lèvres sans vraiment boire, comme pour garder contenance.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour ça, murmura finalement Castiel en prenant une gorgée de café fade.

Il reposa la tasse pour voir Dean tapoter sa bière du bout des doigts en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Son sourire avait disparu et son visage s'était verrouillé.

\- Tu... tu devrais pas faire ça, Cas', soupira-t-il en secouant la tête avec amertume.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Me donner de l'espoir. Me laisser croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant la mâchoire de Dean se contracter au niveau des maxillaires, signe évident de sa détresse contenue. Il ouvrit la bouche en cherchant ses mots, et hésita de longues secondes avant de se pencher sur la table.

\- Dean, je...

\- Écoute, le coupa Dean en levant une main agacée. Pas besoin de me refaire le discours de _on reste amis_ , ça je l'ai bien compris. Et je respecte ça, ok ? Je préfère t'avoir comme ami plutôt que rien du tout. Mais je te demande juste de... d'arrêter de m'encourager quand je flirte avec toi, et surtout d'arrêter de me regarder comme _ça_.

Il esquissa un vague geste pour désigner Castiel et se frotta les yeux d'un air las et frustré :

\- Sinon je vais jamais réussir à passer à autre chose, acheva-t-il en un soupir.

Dean se leva avec un bruyant raclement de chaise et lui tourna le dos avec humeur – visiblement pour signifier que le sujet était clos. Castiel serra les poings avec résolution et se releva lentement.

\- Dean...

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean qui se figea à ce contact et tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder d'un air profondément troublé. Il écarquilla les yeux, semblant presque effrayé lorsque Castiel pressa son épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Cas'... souffla-t-il en un murmure rauque alors que Castiel lui encadrait le visage de ses deux mains.

Dean recula d'un pas et son dos heurta le frigidaire. Castiel le suivit dans le mouvement et réduisit la distance entre eux, leurs respirations se mêlant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose. » articula-t-il d'une voix rauque et possessive.

Il avança le menton pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent – Dean émit une inspiration étranglée – et ferma les yeux pour les joindre avec une douce fermeté, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 


	6. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je m'étais promis de ne plus poster à deux heures du matin. Et devinez quoi ? Il est deux heures du matin. Je suis incorrigible. Bon, c'est surtout parce que j'ai eu quelques pannes d'inspiration, peu de temps libre, et que le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Avertissement : Attention, petit moment un peu gore dans ce chapitre. Juste quelques phrases. Rien de bien méchant vu ce dont je suis capable, mais j'avertis les âmes sensibles.
> 
> Illustration réalisée par Cinensis ! ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_La veille..._

 

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent avec appétit dans le pain moelleux du burger. La saveur du steak doublée du croustillant bacon lui arracha un grognement de satisfaction alors que le jus coulait le long de son menton. Dean l'essuya d'un revers de manche en mastiquant sa trop grosse bouchée, sans lâcher des yeux son objectif à l'autre bout de la rue.

Quelqu'un sortait de l'immeuble. Dean s'empressa de reposer son déjeuner tardif – _très_ tardif – sur le tableau de bord de l'Impala, à côté du gobelet de soda et du cornet de frites grasses, et s'essuya brièvement les mains sur son jean avant d'empoigner ses jumelles.

Il se les colla fermement aux yeux en retenant sa respiration, sa vision se focalisant sur la porte d'entrée.

Non. Ce n'était pas sa cible qui sortait, mais seulement une de ses associées – Naomi quelque chose, il avait oublié son nom – une femme spécialiste en audit financier d'entreprises. Elle était entrée une heure plus tôt les mains vides, et ressortait à présent avec un attaché-case noir. Louche.

Depuis que son père lui avait confié cette mission – plus de deux semaines à présent – Dean avait employé une partie de son temps libre et de ses congés pour traquer son objectif. Alastair, le bras droit de Azazel. Celui qui d'après le contact de John en prison détiendrait une preuve indéniable que l'alibi de son patron le soir du 2 novembre 1983 était complètement bidon. Ce foutu alibi qui avait valu à John d'être fiché meurtrier, fugitif et pourchassé par la police pendant tant d'années avant d'être jeté en prison.

Pour être franc, Dean aurait été plus rapide dans ses recherches s'il n'avait pas passé tous ses week-ends et pas mal de soirées en compagnie de Castiel. Lorsqu'il était allé lui rendre visite en prison la veille, John l'avait pressé de passer à l'action et d'obtenir des résultats concrets.

Dean abaissa les jumelles et fronça les sourcils tout en avalant sa bouchée. Azazel et Alastair se trouvaient dans l'immeuble depuis des heures et il commençait à se demander s'ils comptaient y passer aussi la soirée, ou s'il les avait manqués quand il était allé rapidement au fast-food du coin pour acheter de quoi se remplir le ventre. Mais la sortie de Naomi signifiait sans doute qu'ils étaient encore là-dedans.

D'habitude, Alastair sortait toujours à cette heure-là. Il l'avait assez observé pour en être certain. Il connaissait son adresse, téléphone, contacts et s'était fait une idée générale de son agenda et de ses habitudes.

Ça avait été long et complexe, mais son adolescence sous l'entraînement intensif de John à traquer les gens comme des chasseurs le feraient pour des perdrix avait porté ses fruits.

Il reposa les jumelles sur ses genoux et aspira bruyamment du soda avec la paille en se redressant sur le siège de cuir qui crissa sous son poids. La surveillance et recherche d'informations n'avait jamais été ce qu'il préférait dans les missions. Faire les poubelles, se faire passer pour journaliste ou agent d'entretien et gaspiller des journées entières à se tourner les pouces enfermé dans la bagnole, très peu pour lui. C'était plutôt le fort de Sam, qui prenait plaisir à se déguiser, fouiller de la paperasse administrative et déterrer des informations compromettantes sur les gens. Pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi le métier d'avocat comme carrière.

Si Dean se montrait efficace dans ces corvées, c'était l'action en elle-même qu'il aimait le plus – les ruées d'adrénaline, le danger à fleur de peau, la concentration extrême et cette sensation exaltante d'être _vivant_.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, même s'il appréciait sincèrement la bonhomie de Bobby et sa vie pépère entre le garage et ses soirées dans les bars à plumer les gens au poker et draguer jusqu'à ramener quelqu'un de séduisant dans son lit... les missions lui avaient un peu manqué depuis l'incarcération de son père. Comme s'il manquait un sens à sa vie.

Quoique... tant de choses avaient changé en lui depuis qu'il avait rencontré Cas'. Il n'avait plus posé un pied dans un bar depuis près de deux mois. Il n'en avait même plus envie.

La porte d'entrée du riche immeuble s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Dean enfourna précipitamment le reste de son burger dans sa bouche, stockant le tout dans ses joues comme le ferait un hamster. Sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer les doigts cette fois, il saisit ses jumelles et braqua l'objectif sur les deux hommes qui venaient de sortir, visiblement en pleine discussion.

Azazel et Alastair.

Les joues pleines et mâchant lentement son burger comme un ruminant, il les observa monter tous les deux à l'arrière d'une BMW noire aux vitres teintées – le chauffeur leur avait même ouvert les portières avant de mettre en route le véhicule.

Dean regarda la voiture s'éloigner et disparaître au tournant, et alors seulement il sortit de l'Impala en glissant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir râpé – héritée de John – un appareil bricolé par ses soins. Le poids rassurant et dur de son beretta se pressait au creux de ses reins.

Il traversa rapidement la rue et s'approcha de l'immeuble en jetant des coups d’œil prudents autour de lui. La rue était déserte. Alastair ne reviendrait pas avant un moment, c'était sa chance ou jamais de fouiller son appartement et trouver la fameuse preuve qui pourrait innocenter John et jeter Azazel en prison à sa place. Une occasion pareille ne se présenterait plus de sitôt.

Il tapa le digicode d'une main sûre – il le connaissait à force d'observer avec les jumelles et d'examiner les empreintes de doigts sur les touches – et pénétra dans le hall au sol marbré. Une petite fontaine dorée trônait au centre, et les boîtes aux lettres étaient en bois sombre, les noms gravés à l'or.

Dean gravit les trois marches qui menaient artistiquement à une seconde porte verrouillée. Pour franchir celle-là, il fallait une carte magnétique ou l'autorisation d'un des propriétaires via l'interphone.

Après un dernier regard à la ronde pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, Dean sortit son appareil et son petit tournevis adapté aux minuscules vis du boîtier de l'interphone, et dévissa rapidement le tout en tirant la langue d'application. Il écarta les câbles dévoilés et brancha son appareil au micro-processeur.

Il ne lui fallut guère qu'une rapide manipulation pour que la porte se débloque avec un bruit feutré. Il la bloqua avec son pied le temps de revisser le boîtier en place et de rempocher son matériel, puis se faufila à l'intérieur. Il y avait là trois ascenseurs, mais Dean les ignora pour emprunter les escaliers et gravit les marches jusqu'au troisième étage.

L'appartement d'Alastair occupait l'étage entier à lui seul – Dean le savait pour avoir consulté les plans de l'immeuble que Azazel lui-même avait fait construire.

L'aîné Winchester s'arrêta devant la porte et glissa sa main sur sa cuisse où était sanglée une bande de cuir avec ses outils pour déverrouiller ce type de serrure. C'était là la partie la plus délicate de sa mission – ce n'était pas une serrure bon marché, et la porte était blindée. Il avait soigneusement préparé chaque étape cette semaine en s'introduisant plusieurs fois dans l'immeuble pour s'entraîner, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait vraiment pénétrer dans l'appartement de sa cible.

Penché sur la serrure, il y introduisit deux de ses outils en les tournant et manipulant de sorte à faire jouer les loquets à l'intérieur.

Tout en jetant des coups d’œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule, il se concentra sur sa délicate opération, persévérant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à réussir à faire tourner la serrure. Alastair avait fermé à double tour.

Quand enfin la lourde porte s'ouvrit, Dean esquissa un rictus de fierté. Même s'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis l'incarcération de John sept ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Il referma avec précaution derrière lui et fit un rapide tour des lieux, les yeux écarquillés. L'appartement était immense et richement décoré. La salle de bain à elle seule était plus spacieuse que l'appartement entier de Dean, et il y avait même un jacuzzi et une douche assez grande pour caser dix personnes. Le salaud ne se refusait rien.

Décidé à ne pas gaspiller une seule minute, Dean trouva le bureau et s'y installa pour allumer l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce qu'il cherche se trouve là, il lui suffirait de copier tout le contenu du disque dur et de chercher au calme chez lui. Pendant que l'ordinateur démarrait avec un doux ronronnement puis réclamait un mot de passe, Dean jetait un regard découragé aux armoires entières de paperasse qui tapissaient les murs du bureau. La preuve, si elle n'était pas informatique, n'était certainement pas exposée en évidence – il lui faudrait chercher des double-fonds de tiroir, des coffres derrière les tableaux et des lattes dissimulant une cachette. Et s'il ne trouvait rien ici, il devra ensuite en faire du même pour le bureau de Alastair à la _Crowley Corp_ , où il serait beaucoup plus difficile de s'introduire. Et tout cela sans savoir exactement ce qu'il cherchait. _Une preuve_ , c'était tout ce que lui avait dit John qui lui non plus n'en savait pas plus. Une foutue _preuve_. Ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi, une preuve. Bordel, se dit-il en hackant l'accès à la session, il allait avoir du boulot.

Il lança le processus de transfert des données sur son disque dur portable et entreprit pendant ce temps d'examiner le bureau. Ce Alastair n'avait pas de famille, et ça se voyait. La seule photo encadrée était de lui-même à l'époque où il était un étudiant maigre et élancé, visiblement le jour de la remise des diplômes. Même jeune, il avait déjà ce regard sournois et ce sourire froid qui faisait froid dans le dos. À côté de lui se tenait un Azazel en costard, la main sur son épaule et l'air satisfait.

De ce que Dean avait trouvé en fouillant le passé de Alastair, ça avait été un enfant né sous X, éduqué en institut car jamais adopté, et c'était Azazel qui lui avait payé la totalité de ses études avant d'en faire son bras droit. Même schéma pour cette Naomi – jeune fugueuse qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

Visiblement, Azazel recrutait ses plus proches larbins quand ils étaient jeunes et vulnérables pour les façonner à sa convenance comme le ferait un gourou. Alors qu'il fouinait dans les tiroirs et dossiers sans succès depuis près d'une heure, Dean se figea en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer bruyamment et des éclats de voix étouffés retentir dans l'appartement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il s'accroupit derrière le bureau, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Un coup d’œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur lui informa que le transfert en était à 99 %. Presque. Encore un peu...

Il éteignit discrètement la lampe du bureau et glissa sa main dans son dos pour en tirer son beretta. Lourde et tiède dans sa main, l'arme le rassurait tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui se disait. Ce n'était pas la voix nasillarde de Alastair ni celle sirupeuse de Azazel.

Deux hommes et une femme.

Le transfert se compléta et Dean arracha son disque dur sans ménagement pour le remettre dans la poche interne de sa veste en cuir, puis éteignit l'ordinateur.

L'index crispé sur la gâchette, Dean rasa les murs comme une ombre furtive, marchant sur la pointe des pieds sans faire un seul bruit. Les voix se firent plus distinctes alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Il se colla au mur le plus proche en retenant son souffle, et se pencha juste assez pour y jeter un rapide coup d’œil afin d'évaluer la situation.

Là, au milieu de la grande salle, deux hommes en costard achevaient de ligoter une jeune femme brune – plutôt jolie – à l'une des chaises de la longue table de réception.

« Ça suffit tes petits jeux et tes mensonges, Meg. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Maintenant, tu vas nous répondre... menaça un des deux hommes en pressant le canon de son arme directement sur la tempe de sa victime. Où est la vidéo ?

La jeune femme n'eut guère l'air impressionnée par la menace et esquissa un rictus provocateur.

\- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique, chéri.

Dean se redressa en grinçant les dents alors que le bruit distinct d'un poing s'abattant brutalement sur un visage claqua dans l'air. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte d'entrée, indécis.

Sa mission était d'être discret et de ne surtout pas se faire voir, John avait été clair sur ce point. Les deux larbins étaient trop occupés à tabasser cette pauvre fille pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière eux, et il aurait pu sans problème franchir l'espace jusqu'à la sortie et se tirer de ce guêpier sans encombre pour revenir un autre jour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

\- Dis-nous où tu l'as cachée, ou je t'explose la cervelle ! éructa un des deux hommes en frappant encore la fille ligotée.

Le sang battait à ses tempes lorsqu'il jeta encore un regard pour voir la victime ricaner sombrement malgré les coups et son visage meurtri et sanglant. Son arcade sourcilière pissait le sang et elle était déjà complètement défigurée, mais une chose était sûre, cette fille avait des nerfs d'acier.

\- Si je vous le dis, plus rien ne vous empêchera de me tuer. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Dean resserra sa main sur la crosse de son beretta en s'humidifiant les lèvres. La tentation de tirer dans le dos de ces deux connards était forte, mais il avait appris sa leçon sept ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait criblé de balles deux associés de Azazel et que John avait pris le blâme sur lui-même pour lui éviter la prison. Si Dean avait gardé son sang-froid à l'époque, s'ils n'avaient pas été surpris, John ne se serait pas retrouvé traité en meurtrier et jeté en taule alors qu'il était innocent et l'avait toujours été.

Dean s'était promis ce jour-là de ne plus jamais tuer, quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- Il y a bien pire que la mort, susurra l'un des deux hommes en dépliant une lame acérée. Alastair est spécialiste en la matière et te fera chanter un tout autre air. Laisse-moi te donner un petit avant-goût...

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et lui fit oublier toute notion de prudence et les ordres de son père. Il n'allait pas laisser une pauvre femme se faire torturer sous ses yeux sans réagir, c'était hors de question.

Dean fit tourner son flingue autour de son index et empoigna le canon au lieu de la crosse, puis se faufila à pas feutrés dans la salle à manger pour approcher dans le dos des deux hommes.

La jeune fille l'aperçut mais n'en montra rien pour éviter de le trahir, tandis que son bourreau lui susurrait des horreurs en frôlant sa joue ensanglantée de la pointe de sa lame. Puis, alors que Dean se trouvait juste derrière eux, Meg se mit à rire d'un air mauvais et jubilatoire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? s'énervèrent les deux hommes.

\- Parce que la roue tourne et va vous écraser, articula-t-elle en réponse avec un sourire glaçant et ensanglanté.

Les lèvres pincées en une ligne blême qui creusait deux fossettes sur ses joues, Dean abattit brutalement sa crosse sur la nuque de l'homme qui s'affaissa aussitôt aux pieds de la jeune femme nommée Meg, comme une marionnette dont on aurait tranché les fils.

Son acolyte se retourna vivement en dégainant un flingue, mais déjà Dean l'assommait lui aussi d'un uppercut sous le menton. Dean serra les dents en espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de voir son visage.

La victime ligotée sur sa chaise levait la tête vers lui en le scrutant avec un calme dérangeant, et même un sourire narquois alors que son sourcil, son nez et sa lèvre inférieure dégorgeaient du sang sombre qui ruisselait juste dans son cou.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, déclara-t-elle d'une voix traînante qui roula dans sa gorge avec des intonations graves.

Dean tiqua, déstabilisé – il s'était attendu à de la reconnaissance ou au moins un comportement plus abattu venant d'une jeune femme qui s'était pris une sacrée rouste. Meg haussa les sourcils d'un air sarcastique, et son œil gauche était écarlate tant le sang avait coulé dedans.

\- Tu vas me détacher ou tu préfères te repaître de ma beauté avec un air stupide ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix aiguë et abêtissante, de ces voix que les femmes utilisaient pour s'adresser à un bébé. Dean replaça son beretta sous sa ceinture et se baissa pour extirper la lame des doigts du type affalé à leurs pieds. Il trancha les liens qui la ligotaient à la chaise.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tu veux que je te dépose à l'hôpital le plus proche ?

Si la jeune femme snoba sa main et se leva d'elle-même en se frottant les poignets avec un air détaché comme si rien ne s'était passé, Dean décela à son menton tremblotant et ses yeux fuyants qui brillaient un peu trop qu'elle était plus affectée que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître. Ses cheveux collaient sur sa joue poisseuse et serpentaient en désordre sur ses épaules menues.

Elle était si petite qu'elle atteignait tout juste son torse, et ce alors qu'elle portait des talons hauts.

\- Inutile, je me porte comme un charme, ironisa-t-elle en levant un pied pour frôler la joue d'un des deux hommes du bout pointu de son talon aiguille.

Elle dirigea le talon juste au-dessus de la paupière fermée de l'homme inconscient avec un rictus mauvais.

\- On se reverra en enfer, ordure.

\- Hé, arrête ! tenta de l'en empêcher Dean en lui agrippant les épaules.

Mais trop tard, Meg enfonçait déjà profondément son talon aiguille dans l'orbite du gars – celui-ci fut agité de convulsions d'agonie avant de s'immobiliser, mort. Le talon avait dû traverser jusque dans le cerveau.

Dean grimaça d'horreur en la tirant en arrière – sa chaussure s'extirpa du crâne de l'homme avec un bruit gluant, ruisselant de sang et de cervelle.

\- Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? paniqua-t-il en l'éloignant des deux corps inertes. Tu es complètement cinglée !

Meg leva un regard condescendant vers lui en essuyant son menton d'un revers de manche.

\- Celui-ci avait vu ton visage. On devrait tuer l'autre aussi pendant qu'on y est. Par sécurité.

\- Pas question ! On ne tue personne !

\- Aww, tu as le cœur trop tendre et fragile pour ça, petit bébé ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman ?

Qui était cette femme ? Dean avait-il fait une connerie en la libérant ?

Il serra les dents et la poussa de force jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Enfuis-toi loin d'ici et évite de te faire capturer la prochaine fois.

Meg lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, et son masque de sarcasme glissa l'espace d'une fraction de seconde – Dean y aperçut une once de reconnaissance et de terreur.

\- Merci. » souffla-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement sans demander son reste.

Se retenant de vomir son burger, Dean resta encore quelques minutes sur les lieux le temps d'effacer toutes ses empreintes digitales et ses traces de pas afin d'éviter de se retrouver accusé de ce meurtre.

Il quitta l'immeuble le cœur au bord des lèvres, en espérant seulement que ce qu'il avait copié de l'ordinateur serait fructueux.

 

**oOo**

 

Dean n'avait rien trouvé.

Une soirée et une partie de la nuit à étudier ce qu'il avait extrait de l'ordinateur de Alastair, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté de ces heures de recherche, c'était une migraine et quelques informations compromettantes sur les finances de Azazel, mais rien du tout qui pourrait innocenter John. Rien au sujet de la mort de Mary.

S'il y avait vraiment une preuve quelque part, elle se trouvait ailleurs, ou bien il l'avait loupée. Il serait bien plus difficile de retourner fouiner chez Alastair après y avoir laissé un mort et libéré une victime.

Quand Dean arriva en retard au garage le lendemain matin, Bobby ne fit aucun commentaire mais grommela un _idjit_ dans sa barbe en roulant des yeux – sans doute s'imaginait-il que Dean avait trop bu au bar la veille ou s'était envoyé en l'air toute la nuit.

Dean rejoignit Benny penché sur le moteur d'une Land Rover démantelé sur la table, et tira la chaise branlante pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sans même chercher à faire semblant de travailler. Son collègue lui jeta un regard en biais, toujours aussi imperturbable.

« T'as encore la trace du clavier sur le visage, vieux frère.

Affalé contre le dossier de la chaise, Dean porta la main à sa joue mal rasée et la frotta en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Ouais, je me suis endormi sur l'ordinateur hier soir.

Un autre que Benny aurait posé des questions, mais son ami accepta cette réponse sans chercher à comprendre. Plongé dans ses pensées, Dean l'observa travailler quelques longues minutes dans un silence confortable.

\- Hey, Benny...

\- Quoi ? maugréa son collègue en continuant à bosser avec concentration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu devais t'attaquer à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant que toi ?

Benny fronça les sourcils et reposa son outil en plissant les yeux :

\- Me dis pas que c'est pour buter quelqu'un que tu m'as racheté mon vieux beretta, vieux frère.

Dean secoua la tête en serrant les dents. Il avait racheté ce flingue pour éviter de passer par une armurerie et de laisser une trace si jamais il se voyait obligé de descendre Azazel. Même si John semblait persuadé qu'en trouvant des preuves de sa culpabilité on pourrait le faire juger et démanteler son réseau mafieux, Dean voulait se garder une solution de secours. En dernier recours.

Juste au cas où.

\- Je veux dire : plus puissant d'un point de vue juridique.

\- Tu veux parler de ta banque qui t'a arnaqué en te laissant souscrire un prêt avec des intérêts qui vont t'endetter à vie ? Je t'avais prévenu que c'était du vol, tu m'as pas écouté.

\- La banque de Azazel, ouais.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Dean essayait effectivement de traîner Azazel en procès, mais pas du tout à propos de ce prêt qu'il avait pris en connaissance de cause pour payer les études de Sammy.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es inscrit dans une banque dirigée par un connard notoire ? C'est bien parce que ton père en avait après lui qu'il s'est retrouvé en prison, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, en partie, soupira Dean en se frottant les yeux. En fait, ma mère travaillait dans cette banque quand elle était jeune, et m'avait créé un compte dès que j'ai eu un an. Elle est morte avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en ouvrir un pour Sam. Je reste dans cette banque parce que c'était ce que voulait ma mère, et parce que en changer demanderait trop de paperasse et de démarches, surtout avec mon prêt en cours.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas conseil à ton frangin ? Faut bien que ses études de droit servent à quelque chose.

Dean fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas mis Sam au courant de la mission que leur père lui avait confiée, peu désireux d'entendre ses reproches et accusations au sujet de John. Mais il était certain qu'avec l'aide de son frère il pourrait plus facilement voir le bout de cette affaire. Sammy et lui avaient toujours formé une équipe de choc dans les missions jusqu'à ce que son petit frère se rebelle et décide de ne plus y participer.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et traça le contour des touches pensivement. Vu la situation délicate et le cadavre qu'il avait laissé la veille chez Alastair après avoir libéré une victime complètement cinglée, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser Sam à l'écart par fierté. Il s'agissait là d'une affaire de famille qu'ils s'étaient traînée toute leur vie, et ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir y mettre fin.

Son géant de petit frère aurait peut-être une idée brillante pour régler le problème et trouver cette foutue preuve. Parce que Dean ne voyait plus rien d'autre à faire à part kidnapper Alastair et le faire parler de force – il était très doué pour ça – et ça se retournerait à coup sûr contre lui en cas de procès. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'un jeune avec un casier chargé et un père ancien militaire alcoolique et accusé du meurtre de sa propre femme n'avaient aucune chance contre un banquier bien propre sur lui et flanqué d'un troupeau d'avocats.

Dean chercha le nom de Sam dans son répertoire et tapa rapidement un message.

 

_**Appelle-moi, c'est urgent.** _

 

Il expédia le message, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette heure-là Sam était en cours et ne pourrait probablement pas le lire avant un moment. Dean rangea son portable lorsqu'un véhicule entra dans le garage et que la cliente qui en sortit se plaignit d'avoir de plus en plus de mal au démarrage.

Une fois la batterie changée – l'alternateur était tombé en panne – Dean lui prépara la facture à payer auprès de Bobby, et entreprit d'essuyer ses mains collantes et noires avec son chiffon. Son téléphone se mit alors à hurler et vibrer dans sa poche, et Dean se dirigea vers la kitchenette avec un sourire d'excuse à Benny qui trimait toujours sur son moteur. Un coup d’œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable était suffisant pour lui coller un sourire affectueux sur le visage.

\- Heya, Sammy ! salua-t-il en pressant le portable contre son oreille.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

_« Dean ? J'ai reçu ton message. Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Il y avait un écho qui doublait la voix de Sam, et en fond sonore un ensemble confus de bruissements de feuilles, de rires et de conversations étouffées. Son petit frère se trouvait sans doute dans un amphi à la fin d'un cours.

Dean s'adossa au frigidaire en frottant doucement les doigts de sa main libre les uns contre les autres, mais ne parvenant guère qu'à étaler davantage le cambouis.

\- Papa a une piste sur Azazel.

Un soupir agacé crépita dans le téléphone et Dean pouvait presque sentir les yeux de son frère rouler dans leurs orbites et son visage adopter sa _bitchface_ la plus puissante.

_« C'est ça que tu appelles urgent ? Je me suis inquiété pour rien ! Tu sais que j'ai failli sécher le cours de droit international quand j'ai vu ton message, et que j'ai pas pu me concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur ensuite ? »_

\- Arrête de râler, Samantha, et écoute-moi. C'est une piste sérieuse, cette fois. Sérieuse et sûre.

 _« Bien sûr, »_ ironisa Sam avec un rire sombre. _« C'était une piste sérieuse_ _et sûre_ _aussi quand il t'a embarqué dans_ _cette_ _chasse à l'homme délirante dans les forêts du Wisconsin_ _. On sait bien comment ça_ _s'est terminé_ _. »_

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise et s'accouda à la table, partagé entre attendrissement et exaspération. Sam avait toujours été du genre rebelle et revêche à tout remettre sans arrêt en question, mais depuis qu'il était à Stanford il avait aiguisé son sens de la répartie et balançait ses répliques acerbes comme un vrai avocat, sans jamais se laisser démonter.

Ce petit con serait redoutable un jour au barreau.

\- Sam, trancha Dean de sa voix de grand frère autoritaire. Papa sait de source sûre que le jour où maman est morte, l'alibi de Azazel était faux.

_« C'est ce qu'il nous raconte depuis toujours, en effet. Et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Sans une preuve concrète et tangible, je ne crois plus un mot de ce qu'il nous dit. »_

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il y a une preuve, justement. Tu vas avoir de sacrées excuses à faire à papa.

_« ... »_

\- J'ai plus qu'à trouver cette preuve, et ça me permettrait de rouvrir le dossier et lancer un nouveau procès pour innocenter papa. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Papa est _innocent_ et je vais le faire libérer.

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne, durant lequel les bruits de fond changèrent et s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que du silence.

_« Bon, je me suis isolé pour que personne n'écoute. Dis-moi tout. C'est quoi cette preuve dont tu parles ? »_

\- C'est ça le problème. J'en sais rien.

Bruyant soupir désabusé à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_« Okay, tu sais quoi ? J'adore quand on me fait perdre du temps pour rien. Je crois que je vais raccrocher, là... »_

Dean serra les dents et se mit à tracer du bout de ses ongles noircis les gravures sur la table que Sam et lui avaient faites quand ils étaient gamins et que John les déposait chez Bobby pendant des semaines. Bobby ne leur avait jamais reproché d'avoir recouvert la surface de bois avec des dessins, leurs noms maladroitement gravés, et d'une carte du monde ratée que Dean avait essayé de tracer pour qu'ils jouent avec leurs petits soldats dans d'épiques guerres mondiales.

\- Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

 _«_ _Bien sûr, mais... »_ soupira Sam avec lassitude.

\- Si tu m'aides pas sur ce coup, je vais faire une connerie. J'ai juste besoin de tuyaux et que tu me files un coup de pouce pour des recherches, ok ?

_« …. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Dean ? »_

Le ton de Sam était résigné et teinté d'inquiétude. Son petit frère le connaissait bien assez pour déceler la pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

\- Le contact de John l'a informé qu'Alastair, le bras droit de Azazel, a monté de toute pièce l'alibi de son patron quand John l'a accusé d'avoir tué Mary. La fameuse soirée mondaine où il a clamé avoir passé la nuit n'aurait jamais existé, apparemment. Je me suis introduit chez Alastair pour fouiller.

_« Quoi ?! »_

\- Commence pas tes sermons de mamie, je sais que c'était risqué et que j'ai déconné ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas trouvé la preuve. Juste une pauvre fille que des gars tabassaient, ça a un peu mal tourné et....

Dean soupira et renversa la tête en arrière – son crâne se pressa contre le mur froid, ce qui le calma un peu.

\- Azazel est plus dangereux que je ne le croyais. J'ai trouvé dans les dossiers des trucs le plaçant à la tête d'une vraie mafia émergente qui s'infiltre absolument partout. C'est un démon, Sam, un vrai démon... Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que le seul moyen de l'empêcher de nuire à coup sûr serait de le buter. Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur pour l'attaquer en justice. Pas sans papa. Pas sans toi.

_« Attends une seconde. Tu es en train de me dire que tu comptais attaquer en justice un banquier qui trempe dans la mafia et qui avec son armée d'avocats a collé la perpétuité à papa dans un des pires coupe-gorge des États-Unis ? Tout seul ? »_

\- C'était le plan de papa, ouais.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son genou gauche qu'il s'était mis à masser par réflexe, bien que la douleur ait disparu à présent. John comme Sam ignoraient que Dean s'était endetté jusqu'à la moelle auprès de la banque d'Azazel pour payer les études de droit à Stanford. John croyait que Sam avait obtenu une bourse, et Dean avait fait croire à Sam que Mary avait gardé un compte épargne exprès pour leurs études un jour.

_« Mais c'est du suicide ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as aucune chance ? Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est rejoindre papa en taule ! Dès que les avocats de Azazel verront ton casier, ils vont creuser ton passé et retourner le moindre écart contre toi pour te descendre en flèche auprès des jurés ! Ils risquent de s'en prendre aussi à Bobby, je sais qu'il fait un peu de marché noir, tout va lui retomber dessus ! »_

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai compris. C'est pour ça que je te demande conseil. J'ai besoin que tu m'indiques un bon avocat et que tu me dises s'il y a un moyen juridique pour perquisitionner ces fils de pute et trouver cette foutue preuve qu'ils cachent.

_« Je ne vais rien t'indiquer du tout, Dean. Pas par téléphone et planqué dans les chiottes de ma fac. Laisse-moi quelques heures pour organiser mes affaires et m'arranger avec mes profs et je prends le premier vol pour Portland. J'arriverai dans la soirée. Et je prends ton lit cette nuit. »_

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva précipitamment, pointant l'espace vide de la kitchenette devant lui comme s'il pressait son index droit dans la poitrine de son frère.

\- Whoa whoa _whoa_ , non, c'est hors de question ! Tu as tes cours à suivre, c'est ta dernière année d'études avant d'intégrer une agence d'avocats et de porter ces ridicules robes et la perruque enfarinée, alors ne gâche pas tout maintenant !

_« Je te rappelle que j'ai passé ma scolarité à obtenir d'excellentes notes alors qu'on changeait d'école tout le temps et je me suis même retenu de sauter plus d'une classe parce que j'avais pas envie d'être exclu des gens de mon âge. Je suivrai très bien le programme si les professeurs et mes amis m'envoient les cours et dossiers à travailler. Je peux même faire mes exposés et entretiens sur Skype, c'est quelque chose qui se fait à notre époque, tu sais. »_

\- Oh ça va. Pas besoin d'être condescendant, _bitch_.

_« Jerk. »_

Sans le laisser protester, Sam avait déjà raccroché. La tonalité retentit un moment à son oreille jusqu'à ce que Dean glisse à nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'émotion, à la fois contrarié par la décision irréfléchie de son petit frère et heureux de son soutien. La maladie de Lyme, même si ça avait été douloureux et pénible, il avait pu régler ça avec le soutien de Charlie, Benny et Castiel. Mais _ça_... Azazel, Alastair, le meurtre froid auquel il avait assisté la veille, les attentes insurmontables de son père qui attendait en prison où il risquait sa vie tous les jours... Ça, c'était trop pour Dean. Et Sam était le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans cette épreuve.

Ses mains étaient toujours collantes de suie grasse, et Dean prit enfin le temps de les passer sous l'eau dans l'évier. À défaut de savon, il utilisa le liquide vaisselle qui se mit à mousser en dégageant un fort parfum de fleur d'oranger.

\- Hé Dean ! s'éleva alors la voix étouffée de Benny provenant du garage. Un client ! Ramène-toi !

Dean acheva de rincer ses mains en lançant d'une voix forte par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ouais, j'arrive !

Il sortit de la kitchenette en essuyant ses mains humides à son chiffon accroché à sa ceinture de travail.

Au lieu d'un client, Dean fut surpris de trouver Cas' au beau milieu du garage qui marchait à sa rencontre. La présence de son ami sur son lieu de travail avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait vu que nimbé de la lumière blanche et pure de la pharmacie, ou plongé dans la pénombre familière de son appartement. Le voir là, raide et sérieux, à portée de vue de Benny et Bobby, c'était comme s'il était devenu _réellement_ _réel_ – aussi stupide que cela puisse sonner – et non plus un secret connu de lui seul.

\- Cas', mon pote ! s'exclama-t-il avec un si large sourire que ses joues lui en faisaient presque mal.

En trois enjambées enthousiastes, il rejoignit son ami et sous une impulsion subite, le serra contre lui en une étreinte chaleureuse. Peut-être s'était-il un peu laissé emporter par sa joie et par le regard de Benny posé sur eux, car jamais encore il n'avait osé toucher si familièrement Cas'.

Le corps tiède et solide contre lui se figea à son contact sans pour autant le repousser. Dean lui tapota le dos entre les omoplates – le trench-coat était froid et humide sous sa paume – et laissa échapper un rire léger contre la courbe de son cou. Son nez frôlait les mèches rebelles qui étaient plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il résista difficilement à la tentation de laisser ses lèvres parcourir l'épiderme.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux une longue seconde pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de vent et de pluie de son ami, son souffle chaud caressant la peau qu'il s'interdisait d'embrasser.

Dean déglutit lorsque son ami fondit presque entre ses bras en lui rendant finalement son étreinte avec une maladresse touchante. Ils étaient si bien pressés l'un contre l'autre à présent que Dean pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l’unisson à travers les couches de vêtements, et l'angle pointu de leurs hanches s'emboîter fermement. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en ravalant sa frustration – toucher Cas' de si près n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, en fin de compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? murmura-t-il en inclinant juste assez la tête pour murmurer contre son lobe d'oreille. Tu bosses pas, aujourd'hui ?

Dean se détacha de lui en gardant néanmoins ses mains sur ses épaules. Le pharmacien continuait de le fixer d'un regard pénétrant en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Dean remarqua que Cas' ne s'était visiblement pas rasé ce matin et que sa cravate était encore plus mal nouée que d'habitude. Cas' rompit brièvement le contact visuel en détournant le regard, l'air soudain hésitant.

\- Disons que j'ai décidé de prendre quelques vacances prolongées, déclara-t-il finalement en plissant les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à des reproches. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Ni les jours qui viennent.

Cas' releva le menton avec défi, comme un gamin qui sécherait les cours pour la première fois. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Il semblerait que son ami ait finalement décidé de retirer le balai qu'il avait dans le cul jusque là.

En effet, Dean avait peut-être bien une mauvaise influence sur les gens, comme le prétendaient Benny et Sammy.

\- Alors comme ça, on se rebelle, Cas' ?

Il lui relâcha les épaules en se retenant de lui toucher la joue qui semblait râpeuse pour la première fois depuis qu'il fréquentait le pharmacien.

Un sourire hésitant effleura les lèvres sèches de Cas' et éclaira ses yeux – c'était à peine perceptible, mais le masque inexpressif glissa de son visage et laissa place à une expression ouverte, pleine de tendresse et de confiance.

\- On peut dire ça, en effet, acquiesça Castiel d'une voix rauque et basse.

Dean sentit ses joues chauffer, et pour masquer son trouble, il eut un rire forcé en passant son bras autour des épaules de Cas' en un geste viril et amical. Son ami le laissa faire docilement sans plus se crisper à son contact.

Le regard de Benny pesait sur eux – il le sentait lui brûler la nuque – et son silence était plus qu'éloquent. Dean pouvait presque l'entendre penser.

\- Viens, on va prendre un truc à boire dans la kitchenette, décida-t-il en entraînant Cas' dans cette direction. Hé, Benny !

Il tourna juste assez la tête pour croiser le regard de son collègue, et lui adressa un clin d’œil complice. Benny savait ce que cela signifiait. De le couvrir et d'empêcher toute interruption.

\- Je prends déjà ma pause déjeuner avec Cas', préviens Bobby pour moi !

Toujours penché sur son moteur, le mécanicien se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête assorti d'un rictus amusé. Benny était un vrai pote, et Dean le considérait presque comme un frère – Sammy avait boudé comme un mioche et piqué une crise de jalousie la dernière fois que Dean avait qualifié son collègue en ces termes, et encore plus quand il avait appris qu'ils avaient couché ensemble avant que Benny retourne auprès de sa fiancée.

Dean referma la porte de la kitchenette derrière Cas'. Le pharmacien regardait autour de lui avec une expression révérencieuse et fascinée, comme un touriste dans une cathédrale. Comme si au lieu d'une minuscule cuisine vieillotte avec un carreau fendu et une toile d'araignée au plafond, Dean venait de l'inviter dans un palace.

C'était quelque chose qui était particulier à Cas', un de ces petits détails que Dean avait appris à apprécier chez son ami. Son côté pur et désaxé à la fois. Castiel s'émerveillait devant un rien et restait au contraire complètement indifférent face aux signes de richesse ou de puissance qui impressionneraient n'importe qui.

\- Tiens, assieds-toi, dit-il en tirant une chaise branlante. Le temps de me préparer un truc à bouffer et je te rejoins.

Cas' cessa de frôler la surface de la table du bout des doigts et acquiesça avant d'obtempérer. Sa cravate se retournait sur elle-même comme à son habitude, et Dean dut se retenir de la replacer au passage – c'était devenu un tic, à la longue.

\- Tu veux une bière ? lança-t-il en ouvrant le frigidaire.

Il fronça le nez en remarquant les trucs innommables qui moisissaient au fond du frigidaire. Entre Benny, Bobby et lui, jamais personne n'avait la moindre envie de se coller à la corvée de nettoyage. Bobby ne s'embêtait jamais avec la bouffe et se contentait souvent de sandwichs jambon beurre. Il estimait donc que c'était à Benny et Dean de gérer leur propre merdier.

Sauf que Benny se défilait à chaque fois en disant que ouais, il le ferait la semaine prochaine. Et autant Dean aimait faire la cuisine, autant il était le premier à laisser des trucs muter et se décomposer au fond du frigo.

\- À onze heures du matin ? s'éleva la voix rauque et désapprobatrice de Castiel.

Dean sortit de quoi se faire un sandwich ainsi qu'une bière, en retenant un rire. Bordel, Cas' avait pas dû être un marrant quand il était ado. Du peu qu'il lui en avait raconté, il avait passé sa scolarité entière à étudier sérieusement en se détendant uniquement avec la télévision et les sports solitaires. Castiel avait précisé d'un ton austère qu'il parlait de vélo et de course à pied lorsque Dean n'avait pu retenir un commentaire salace.

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel qui le dévisageait sans ciller, une moue contrariée sur ses lèvres pâles. Deux épis dans ses cheveux rebelles formaient comme des oreilles de chat, et c'était ridiculement _adorable_.

\- Je vais déjà déjeuner, s'expliqua Dean en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Donc ouais, pourquoi pas.

Dean aimait bien avoir sa bière à chaque pause pour se rafraîchir et se détendre. C'était son petit plaisir coupable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était alcoolique. Il savait d'expérience à quoi ressemblait un vrai alcoolique, pour avoir vu trop souvent dans sa vie son père noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool jusqu'à finir écroulé avec une bouteille vide dans la main en marmonnant des paroles incohérentes.

Lui, tout ce qu'il risquait, comme Sam se plaisait à le lui rappeler systématiquement, c'était de finir avec du bide avant trente ans.

\- Je prendrai un café si c'est possible, déclara poliment Cas'.

Le pharmacien détourna les yeux en se renfrognant légèrement, comme s'il venait d'avaler un truc amer.

\- J'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner, acheva-t-il en un murmure rauque, les sourcils froncés.

Dean referma la porte du frigidaire en espérant que Cas' n'avait pas senti l'odeur douceâtre de pourri qui s'en échappait. Il déposa sa bière, le jambon, le beurre et le pain de mie à côté de l'évier, et tendit la main vers l'étagère du haut.

\- On a que du soluble dégueulasse ici, prévint-il en prenant la boîte à moitié vide.

\- Le soluble dégueulasse me convient parfaitement. Je préfère, même.

Cas' n'était pas du genre à pondre un mensonge par politesse – visiblement, le café soluble avait _vraiment_ sa préférence. Il se montrait toujours d'une sincérité désarmante, comme s'il ne savait pas mentir.

Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers l'homme assis à la table, et sa seule présence suffisait à illuminer la pièce et éclipser toutes ses inquiétudes et ses problèmes. Là, debout dans la cuisine de Bobby avec le regard de Cas' posé sur lui, Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Il avait pourtant vu son ami quelques jours plus tôt à peine quand ils s'étaient enchaîné ensemble un marathon Star Wars, Dean riant à gorge déployée aux remarques absurdes de Cas' sur la stratégie de combat au sabre laser, la cohérence de l'histoire ou l'ergonomie des armures des Stormtroopers – il en avait chialé de rire quand Cas' s'était évertué à justifier ses critiques en une synthèse détaillée.

Ouais, ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Mais bordel, c'était _tellement bon_ de le revoir. Depuis que Dean en avait fini avec son traitement, il ne voyait plus Cas' aussi souvent. Castiel n'avait plus besoin de venir poser la perfusion tous les jours, ni de rester dormir quand l'heure était trop tardive ou qu'il s'était endormi, la digestion aidant.

Sans lui, son appartement lui paraissait vide et bien plus sombre.

La présence de Cas' lui manquait, malgré les textos qu'ils s'envoyaient chaque jour, ceux de Cas' de plus en plus garnis de smileys et de photos stupides.

Dean se retint de le dire à haute voix, et se concentra sur son sandwich pour en découper les bords comme sa mère le lui faisait quand il était petit, et comme lui-même l'avait fait pour Sammy jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa crise rebelle d'adolescence et refuse catégoriquement d'être traité comme un gamin.

Dean venait d'achever son sandwich et versait l'eau chaude dans le mug avec le café soluble quand Cas' reprit la parole :

\- Tu as l'air complètement guéri. Tu ne boites plus du tout.

\- Yep !

Dean prit d'une main l'anse du mug brûlant et de l'autre sa bière et son sandwich avant de rejoindre son ami à la table. Castiel le remercia avec un doux sourire et enveloppa le mug de ses mains, comme pour se réchauffer. L'odeur de café bon marché emplissait la cuisine.

Laissant son regard tracer la longueur de ces doigts pressés contre le mug, Dean décapsula sa bière et porta le goulot à ses lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je regrette presque cette saloperie, les tuyaux dans les bras et tout. Parce que maintenant, j'ai plus d'excuse pour te faire venir tous les jours chez moi.

Dean avait voulu lâcher ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il semblait avoir raté son coup, vu la tête que tirait Cas' – il s'était d'un coup assombri et son visage était devenu dur et indéchiffrable. Dean tressaillit sous l'intensité de son regard d'acier, et détourna les yeux en déglutissant.

Le bord froid du goulot touchait sa lèvre inférieure luisante de bière.

Merde... Est-ce qu'il était allé trop loin ?

Il savait depuis le début que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le pharmacien n'était pas réciproque – Castiel lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par lui et Dean ressentait encore l'humiliation du rejet. Mais leur proximité accrue pendant toute la prise du traitement, les week-ends qu'ils passaient systématiquement ensemble, et... Merde, ils avaient même fait du footing matinal ensemble et ils s'envoyaient un texto chaque soir pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Dean souriait bêtement en s'endormant avec son téléphone au creux de la main. Même avec Lisa et Cassie il n'avait jamais été aussi gravement atteint. Il avait trouvé d'ailleurs à l'époque les textos incessants de ses copines un peu lourds, même s'il ne le leur avait jamais dit.

Avec Cas', c'était différent. Et il y avait eu de nombreux moments où il avait cru... où il avait eu l'impression qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié, lors de leurs échanges de regards, d'un frôlement de main, d'un sourire partagé ou d'une parole ambiguë.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour ça, trancha sobrement la voix de Castiel dans le silence.

Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter et dévisagea son ami qui sirotait son café dégueulasse comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas d'ouvrir la porte à un flot douloureux d'espoir. Un de plus.

Depuis une semaine, il s'était mis à se poser la question à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et repoussait malgré lui un peu plus les limites à chaque fois, comme pour voir quand Cas' tracerait enfin la limite entre l'amitié et ce qui était inacceptable.

Et comme à chaque fois, sa mémoire lui rappela les paroles de Cas' la première fois qu'ils avaient discuté dans le bar près de la pharmacie, écrasant tout espoir comme une tonne de briques. Castiel n'était pas intéressé. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était sans doute hétérosexuel.

Dean avait déjà connu des gars de ce genre qui s'amusaient à le chauffer, lui laisser croire qu'ils étaient tentés, juste pour le laisser en plan dès que ça devenait trop gay pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Cas', pas vrai ? Cas' qui n'était pas foutu de mentir...

Dean n'y comprenait plus rien. Et ça commençait à le frustrer.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça, Cas'.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Me donner de l'espoir, murmura Dean en gardant les yeux fixés sur son genou gauche. Me laisser croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus.

Dean venait de déverser son cœur sur la table, mais ne reçut que du silence pour toute réponse. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Cas' entre ses cils, uniquement pour entrapercevoir l'air contrarié et mal à l'aise de son ami.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas, chacune plus longue qu'une éternité. L'espoir ténu qu'il avait entretenu au fond de son traître cœur, que Cas' le détromperait et déclarerait avoir lui aussi développé des sentiments similaires – hétéro ou non – s'évapora avec ce silence entêté.

Ce deuxième rejet était infiniment plus douloureux que le premier. Car si quelques mois plus tôt il avait déjà eu un gros faible pour le pharmacien aux yeux perçants, maintenant ça n'avait plus rien d'un faible, ça avait grandi pour devenir quelque chose d'atrocement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer, comme si Castiel faisait partie de lui depuis toujours.

Dean se sentait triste, vide, et surtout con. Putain, ce qu'il était con ! Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule, garder tout ça pour lui. Tout ce qu'il allait réussir à faire, c'était faire fuir Cas' et gâcher leur amitié, comme il avait bien failli le faire en se tapant Benny, et comme il l'aurait sans doute fait avec Charlie aussi si elle n'était pas lesbienne.

Dean était en train de tout foutre en l'air avec Cas', et cette idée le fit paniquer.

\- Dean, je...

La voix de Castiel craqua dans le silence et Dean le coupa aussitôt pour tenter de rattraper le coup :

\- Écoute, se précipita-t-il en étouffant la supplication dans sa voix. Pas besoin de me refaire le discours de _on reste amis_ , ça je l'ai bien compris. Et je respecte ça, ok ? Je préfère t'avoir comme ami plutôt que rien du tout.

Castiel inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour s'apprêter à parler, mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et acheva en se sentant plus lamentable que jamais :

\- Mais je te demande juste d'arrêter de m'encourager quand je flirte avec toi... et surtout d'arrêter de me regarder comme _ça_.

Cas' continuait de le fixer avec ses yeux qui semblaient plonger droit dans son âme, le bleu vibrant autour de pupilles trop dilatées, et Dean se sentait perdre pied.

\- Sinon je vais jamais réussir à passer à autre chose, murmura-t-il encore en se frottant les yeux du pouce et de l'index, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dean se leva brusquement, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le sol. Il n'avait rien à faire de précis en se levant, il avait juste besoin de se dépêtrer de l'intensité du regard de Cas', le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Se pinçant fortement l'arête du nez, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer – comment la conversation avait-elle pu dégénérer aussi vite ?

\- Dean... répéta Cas' derrière lui.

Le son rauque de sa voix fit dévaler un frisson brûlant le long de son dos, et Dean se figea quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Dean n'avait pas réalisé que Castiel s'était levé lui aussi. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder, puis le reste de son corps quand la pression ferme de la main l'y contraignit.

Castiel s'approcha d'un pas, sa main caressant l'épaule pour remonter le long de son cou et prendre en coupe son visage entre ses paumes tièdes.

\- Cas'... s'étrangla Dean en sentant son cœur louper un battement.

Stupéfait, il recula d'un pas et se retrouva coupé dans sa retraite par le frigidaire dans son dos. Cas' le vrillait du regard à présent avec une expression agressive et _orageuse_ , comme s'il essayait de lui transpercer le crâne par la pensée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose, articula sombrement Cas' contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Dean en oublia comment respirer, et ferma les yeux, les bras inertes à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'une chaste pression de lèvres contre lèvres, mais il en avait le vertige comme s'il venait d'être précipité du haut d'une falaise. Les lèvres de Cas' étaient sèches et moelleuses, sa mâchoire mal rasée piquait un peu en frôlant la sienne avec un crissement, accentuant encore plus les sensations à vif qui l'envahissaient. Dean leva les mains avec hésitation pour les glisser dans le dos de son ami. Le tissu du trench-coat était humide sous ses doigts et il s'y agrippa comme une ancre à la réalité.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce que tu fous... ? chuchota-t-il finalement tout contre les lèvres de Castiel.

L'homme rouvrit les yeux et trouva le moyen d'avoir l'air contrarié en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Il me semblait que c'était évident. Je t'embrasse.

Dean laissa échapper un rire désabusé. Il se foutait de sa gueule, ou quoi ?

Il était sur le point de demander des explications, mais Cas' semblait avoir mal interprété son rire. Se renfrognant davantage, un orgueil défiant enflamma son regard de détermination. Et avant que Dean ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Castiel plongeait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts en brosse, les empoignait pour joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres fiévreusement.

_Putain de merde._

Castiel l'avait plaqué de tout son corps contre le frigo qui vacilla en grésillant, et l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche. Sa langue vint se glisser contre la sienne sans la moindre hésitation, et ce contact parcourut son corps d'un frisson électrique. Le goût du café envahissait ses sens. Respirant fort par le nez, Dean oublia ses questions pour se laisser guider dans le baiser possessif et dominant – et bordel c'était justement ce qu'il aimait le plus – et serrer Cas' encore plus étroitement contre lui. La chaleur corporelle de Cas' était comme une fournaise qui l'enveloppait entièrement.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté pour approfondir encore le baiser, et traça les dents de Cas' du bout de sa langue avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure – Cas' émit un grognement guttural et redoubla de fougue.

Lorsque Dean brisa le baiser avec un bruit humide de salive, il était à bout de souffle, complètement décoiffé et avait perdu la notion du temps. Plusieurs minutes avaient dû passer car ses lèvres brûlaient sous l'effet du frottement de leur début de barbe à tous les deux.

Embrumé par l'excitation, il dessina du bout de la langue la ligne de la mâchoire de Cas' et descendit dans son cou qu'il parcourut de baisers et de mordillements tout en défaisant habilement la cravate bleue, juste assez pour ouvrir de deux boutons la chemise blanche.

\- Dean, attends... articula Cas' en un murmure rauque.

Dean haussa les sourcils, ses doigts s'immobilisant sur le troisième bouton, et hésita en voyant l'air embarrassé de son ami. Benny était dans le garage juste à côté, et si Dean n'avait aucun problème de pudeur face à son collègue, c'était compréhensible que Castiel soit un peu mal à l'aise.

Dean ne s'était pas senti aussi excité depuis son adolescence, et il murmura avec un sourire séducteur :

\- Si on part tout de suite, on arrive chez moi dans dix minutes et je te sucerai comme jamais tu l'as été, Cas'.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux avec un air... _abattu_.

\- Dean, soupira Castiel d'un ton las. Je crains de m'être mal fait comprendre. Je n'éprouve _aucune_ attraction sexuelle pour toi, ni pour personne.

Dean redressa la tête, la cravate de Cas lui glissant entre les doigts jusqu'à tomber mollement au sol. Les mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide, mais l'évidence du contraire se pressait pourtant contre sa cuisse. Dean eut un instant d'incertitude, mais esquissa un sourire assuré en glissant une main entre eux deux jusqu'à la poser contre la demi-érection de Cas' qui tendait son pantalon.

\- Ah ouais ? Et ça, c'est un revolver, peut-être ?

Castiel pinça ses lèvres luisantes de salive mais ne broncha pas quand Dean pressa le pénis à moitié rigide à travers les épaisseurs de tissu.

\- Il s'agit d'une réaction naturelle aux stimuli physiques, je ne peux pas la contrôler, répondit Castiel en plissant les yeux. Ne le prends pas personnellement, Dean. Je n'éprouve aucun désir charnel. Jamais.

Dean fronça les sourcils et retira sa main, confus et encore étourdi par leur baiser torride. Il observa Castiel plonger sa main dans son propre pantalon pour cacher très dignement son érection en la coinçant sous sa ceinture. Dean arracha son regard de l'entrejambe de Cas' qui rajustait maintenant sa chemise débraillée et son trench-coat qui glissait de son épaule.

\- Donc en fait... reprit Dean avec une nonchalance forcée alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans les poches de son jean pour cacher sa propre excitation... je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? Je te dégoûte à ce point pour que tu refuses que je te touche ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, répondit Castiel en ramassant sa cravate d'un air sobre.

\- Alors explique-moi, parce que je ne te comprends plus.

\- Dean, Je... J'éprouve pour toi des sentiments très forts...

\- Mais tu ne veux pas de moi, insista Dean qui s'adossait au frigidaire en se renfrognant davantage.

Cas' se passa la cravate autour du cou en roulant des yeux avec un air désabusé, comme si Dean était un gosse qui faisait un caprice.

\- _Si_ , articula-t-il en s'acharnant à nouer sa cravate avec des mouvements nerveux. Mais pas de cette manière. Si vraiment c'est ce que tu recherches dans une relation, je me forcerai, s'il n'y a que ça pour te contenter. J'apprécie nos conversations et tous nos moments passés ensemble, je n'ai pas besoin ni envie de...

Jamais sa cravate n'avait été aussi mal nouée, et Cas' renonça à arranger le massacre, l'air triste et résigné.

\- Dean, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux de frustration. Je suis navré, mais après la journée que j'ai passée, je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour cette discussion. Mon meilleur ami et mon frère m'ont trahi, j'ai perdu mon travail, et une amie très chère est en danger de mort. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

\- En danger de mort ? Répéta Dean en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Cas' acquiesça d'un air misérable.

Dean sortit ses mains de ses poches, l'amertume du rejet et l'incompréhension ayant tué son érection, et entreprit de renouer correctement la cravate de Cas' avec des mouvements secs et lourds de rancœur. Son ami avait maintenant l'air d'un chiot abandonné sous la pluie, ses yeux tristes sous ses paupières tombantes et ses épaules basses.

Cas' n'était pas dans son état normal, et maintenant que l'adrénaline et l'excitation étaient retombés, il voyait enfin à quel point il semblait dévasté et rongé d'angoisse – mais ça n'empêchait pas Dean d'être en colère contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Cas' ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Suivant du regard le mouvement des doigts de Dean, le pharmacien pinça les lèvres et répondit en un murmure bas et rauque :

\- J'ai appris que mon patron et mon collègue blanchissent de l'argent et sont mêlés à un trafic de drogue. Mon frère le savait et ne m'a jamais rien dit, depuis sept ans que je travaille dans cette pharmacie.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de ton connard de frère, sans vouloir te vexer.

Dean acheva de rajuster la cravate et la lissa le long de la chemise. La tête lui tournait encore un peu et il avait du mal à se dire que quelques secondes avant à peine, il avait sa langue dans la bouche de Cas'. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que ce baiser signifiait, en fin de compte ?

Il se détacha de son ami pour retourner vers la table et récupéra sa bière pour en prendre une grande rasade, la tête renversée en arrière. Alors que la bière ruisselait dans sa gorge et le rafraîchissait, la voix de Cas' reprit sombrement :

\- Je suis surtout inquiet pour Meg, je l'ai retrouvée en sang hier, comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment frappée.

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière, et se mit à tousser, courbé en deux.

\- _Meg_? articula-t-il entre deux toux en regardant Cas' avec des yeux ronds, toute sa colère oubliée.

C'était le nom de la fille qu'il avait libérée la veille chez Alastair. Celle qui avait pris une rouste et avait tué un de ses agresseurs d'un coup de talon comme une bouchère de l'enfer. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, non ?

Cas' inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air confus.

\- Oui, Meg Masters. C'est mon amie, elle vit chez moi depuis presque deux mois.

Dean reposa sa bière vide sur la table. Il tilta sur le fait que Cas' vive avec une femme et ne lui ait rien dit pendant tout ce temps où il avait flirté avec lui – une pointe de jalousie lui perça le cœur – mais dans l'immédiat il voulait surtout savoir s'il s'agissait de la même jeune femme qu'il avait vue chez Alastair.

\- Une toute petite brune, visage rond, voix grave et insolente comme pas deux ?

\- Oh, tu connais Meg ? s'enquit le pharmacien avec surprise.

Dean serra la mâchoire et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en se passant une main sur son visage qui pâlissait à vue d’œil.

\- Je l'ai trouvée hier quand je fouillais chez Alastair, le bras droit de Azazel, banquier à la tête d'un réseau mafieux qu'il a commencé à mettre en place il y a plus de vingt ans. Elle était attachée et des hommes la battaient, alors je l'ai aidée à se sortir de là.

Castiel s'était figé comme une statue et dévisageait Dean d'un regard nouveau, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon amie, ou te demander quel est ton lien avec Azazel et Alastair.

\- Assieds-toi, Cas'. Je dois t'avouer un truc.

Cas' hésita un instant et s'approcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à s'asseoir face à Dean, l'air plus austère que jamais. Dean chercha ses mots en baissant les yeux sur son sandwich de mie de pain aux bords découpés, cherchant comment raconter ça. Il n'en avait parlé à personne depuis longtemps. Même Charlie et Benny ne connaissaient pas tous les détails sordides de son passé.

\- La dernière fois que t'es venu chez moi, commença Dean avec précaution, tu as vu la photo encadrée sur le chevet de mon lit. Celle de ma mère et moi quand j'étais petit.

\- Une très belle femme blonde, approuva Cas' gravement. Et tu étais très mignon dessus.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était morte quand j'avais quatre ans, mais je ne t'ai pas dit _comment_. Avant la naissance de Sammy, ma mère travaillait dans une banque. Elle était l'assistante de direction de Azazel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'accouda à la table pour se pencher vers lui. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à continuer, l'air concentré.

L'appétit coupé, Dean traça du pouce les bords de son sandwich, de lointains souvenirs flous du sourire de sa mère lui revenant, avec la sensation de sa main l'ébouriffant affectueusement.

\- Elle a démissionné quand elle est tombée enceinte de Sam, mais avant ça... elle avait déposé une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel contre son patron, et mon père m'a confirmé qu'elle rentrait souvent furieuse et déprimée le soir après le travail et qu'elle était contrainte de camoufler les magouilles financières de Azazel. Le soir du 2 novembre 1983, Azazel l'a tuée et a mis le feu à notre maison. Mon père, mon frère et moi on s'en est sortis vivants de justesse.

\- Et Azazel n'a pas été arrêté pour meurtre ?

Dean secoua la tête avec amertume.

\- Non. Il avait un alibi solide et plein de témoins pour cette nuit-là, alors mon père a été accusé de meurtre conjugal à sa place. Ma mère avait entamé une procédure de divorce, paraît-il, et mon père était un ancien soldat, sans travail et alcoolique notoire. La police n'a pas cherché plus loin, et on est partis en cavale. Pour la justice, mon père cumulait alors meurtre, délit de fuite et enlèvement de ses propres enfants. J'ai passé mon enfance à voyager d'État en État et à changer d'école et de nom tout le temps pour éviter qu'on se fasse rattraper. J'avais 17 ans quand...

Dean déglutit et serra la mâchoire.

\- … une fausse piste nous a attirés dans le Wisconsin. C'était un piège monté de toute pièce. Mon père et moi on a fait une chasse à l'homme dans la forêt qui a duré des semaines – c'est là que j'ai chopé la tique qui m'a infecté – et ça s'est mal terminé. Je t'épargne les détails, mais j'ai buté deux gars qui avaient travaillé dans le passé pour Azazel, et les flics sont arrivés tout de suite sur les lieux, comme par hasard. C'est mon père qui a avoué le crime à ma place pour m'épargner la prison, et Sammy et moi on s'est retrouvés dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce que Bobby nous adopte.

\- Dean...

\- Je n'avais jamais raconté ça, souffla Dean avec un rire brisé. Pas même à Sammy. Il est persuadé que c'est notre père qui a tué ces deux mecs. Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer la vérité.

\- Dean, reprit Cas' en lui prenant la main avec douceur. Les parents de Meg aussi ont été assassinés par Azazel. Alastair et ses hommes la recherchent activement depuis des mois car elle a essayé de tuer Azazel et détient une preuve compromettante, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Un frisson parcourut Dean quand Cas' entremêla leurs doigts en un geste étrangement aussi intime que le baiser, voire même plus.

\- Une _preuve_ , tu dis ? répéta Dean en ouvrant grand les yeux. Est-ce qu'il s'agirait d'une preuve qui détruirait l'alibi de Azazel le soir du 2 novembre 1983 ?

\- C'est une possibilité, acquiesça Cas' gravement. Je ne sais pas, Balthazar ne m'a pas fourni les détails.

Dean sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il serra fortement la main de Cas', vibrant d'enthousiasme.

\- Mon père m'en a parlé, et c'était ce que je cherchais chez Alastair quand je suis tombé sur Meg. Bordel, si j'avais su que c'était elle qui avait ce que je veux ! Je dois lui parler d'urgence, Cas'. Avec ses informations, les miennes et les tiennes combinées, on aura bien de quoi traîner Azazel en justice, dévoiler ses crimes au grand jour et libérer mon père de taule ! Mon petit frère arrive ce soir à Portland, il s'y connaît en juridique et peut nous aider à monter un dossier solide et trouver un bon avocat.

\- Il y a un problème, Dean. Elle n'est plus chez moi. Mon frère l'a emportée cette nuit pour la mettre à l'abri.

\- T'es partant pour traîner Azazel en procès ou pas ?

Son ami fronça les sourcils pensivement et but d'une traite son café qui avait dû refroidir depuis le temps.

\- Je suis plus que partant, mais...

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Meg est notre meilleure chance de détruire ce fils de pute. Pour l'empêcher de nuire davantage et de détruire d'autres vies, d'autres familles.

Cas' acquiesça gravement, la détermination allumant son regard.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller parler à Balthazar pour qu'il mette Meg au courant de notre plan.

\- Parfait ! sourit Dean en se levant lui aussi. On se retrouve chez moi ce soir pour organiser tout ça, ok ? Sam devrait arriver à l'heure du dîner, je commanderai des pizzas pour tout le monde.

Castiel hocha la tête et il y eut un moment de gêne alors qu'ils se dévisageaient face à face, une tension électrique entre eux. Dean s'humidifia les lèvres en jetant un œil nerveux à celles du pharmacien.

Avec tout ça, il ne comprenait toujours rien à ce que Cas' attendait de lui au juste. Ni s'il devait rester en colère contre lui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient... _ensemble_ , à présent ? Ou est-ce que c'était fichu ? Malgré le baiser plus que passionné qu'ils avaient partagé, Dean se sentait plus incertain que jamais. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait pour Cas' ? Il avait balancé des trucs contradictoires qui l'avaient complètement embrouillé, et Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée si Cas' avait une vision complètement tordue de l'amitié, s'il jouait avec ses sentiments ou, ou...

Non vraiment, Dean ne voyait pas. Qui irait rouler une pelle à un mec qui ne l'attirait pas du tout ? C'était quoi, ce délire ?

\- Je vais... y aller, alors... articula lentement Cas' en plissant les yeux.

Bizarrement, Cas' avait l'air à peu près aussi hésitant que lui et le scrutait comme s'il cherchait sur son visage la réponse à toutes ses questions.

\- Okay... répondit platement Dean en clignant des yeux.

\- À ce soir, Dean.

Cas' n'esquissait toujours pas un geste pour s'en aller, et la situation commençait à devenir vraiment ridicule.

\- Ouais. À ce soir, Cas'. »

Dean le vit ouvrir encore la bouche en fronçant les sourcils de frustration, puis la refermer comme s'il y renonçait. Il tourna les talons, ce qui déploya son trench-coat autour de lui, et sortit d'un pas décidé de la kitchenette.

Dean s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder rejoindre sa moto – une Yamaha noire assez sobre – et l'enfourcher après avoir mis son casque. Toujours penché sur le moteur démantelé sur sa table, Benny releva la tête et ils regardèrent tous les deux Cas' quitter le garage avec une pétarade de moteur.

 

**oOo**

 

La porte couina lorsque Dean la poussa, et il déboucha sur le toit de l'hôpital, le vent s'engouffrant dans la vieille veste en cuir qu'il avait héritée de son père. Le fond de l'air était frais, mais un beau ciel bleu se déployait au-dessus du panorama de la ville.

Dean redressa son col en scrutant l'espace bétonné autour de lui, jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette féminine accoudée au muret qui servait de rebord. Ses cheveux roux dansaient dans le vent et sa blouse blanche ouverte claquait librement comme un drapeau.

Charlie lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas vu arriver – elle semblait trop occupée à regarder le paysage en soufflant des volutes de fumée que les bourrasques emportaient aussitôt au loin. Dean fronça les sourcils en la voyant porter une cigarette à ses lèvres et aspirer goulûment une nouvelle bouffée. C'était nouveau. Depuis quand Charlie fumait-elle ?

Il s'approcha à pas lents et alla jusqu'à s'accouder sur le muret juste à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne remarque sa présence, sans doute aveuglée par sa propre chevelure flamboyante qui lui fouettait le visage et s'élevait autour de son visage comme une auréole de tentacules.

« T'es au courant que ça donne le cancer, ces trucs-là ?

La réaction de Charlie lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix fut impayable. Elle sursauta violemment en toussant comme si elle s'était étranglée avec sa fumée, et se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux effarés de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Dean ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix trop aiguë en planquant sa cigarette dans son dos comme le ferait une gamine surprise en flagrant délit par ses parents. Tu as failli me foutre un arrêt cardiaque ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Dean haussa les sourcils en lui tendant le sac plastique qu'il s'était traîné dans tout l'hôpital en la cherchant partout jusqu'à ce qu'un interne lui indique qu'elle était partie prendre sa pause sur le toit.

\- On s'était mis d'accord pour que je passe aujourd'hui te rendre tes DVD Star Wars et ton matos de perfusion, tu te rappelles ?

Charlie eut une grimace en prenant le sac. Dean remarqua alors que sa blouse blanche était tachée d'éclaboussures de sang et que son pantalon comme ses chaussures étaient trempés et sales.

\- Oups c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire penaud. Avec la journée crevante que j'ai eue, ça m'est sorti de la tête. On m'a placée en gynécologie depuis le début de la semaine et là j'ai assisté à l'accouchement le plus gore de tous les temps. Non seulement elle hurlait de douleur, mais elle a lâché une belle diarrhée sur mes pompes et j'ai dû faire l'épisiotomie moi-même pour éviter la déchirure vaginale.

Elle poussa un soupir dramatique en laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir un vagin de ma vie, geignit-elle contre sa veste en cuir.

\- Une coureuse de jupons comme toi ? ricana Dean en lui ébouriffant affectueusement sa tignasse rousse. J'en crois pas un mot.

Charlie se redressa avec une moue songeuse avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ouais. Pas faux. De toute façon ça ne va pas durer, on me transférera ensuite en chirurgie. Mais dis-moi plutôt : comment ton Castiel s'en est tiré avec la perfusion ? Il a aimé Star Wars ? Comment il a réagi à la révélation sur Dark Vador ? Tu l'as culbuté fougueusement sur le générique de fin ? Hein ? Dis ?

Un rictus aux lèvres, elle lui appliqua un coup de coude complice en remuant les sourcils avec un air suggestif. Dean ne put retenir un sourire attendri aux pitreries de celle qu'il considérait un peu comme une petite sœur.

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet. Tu crois que je vois pas ta clope derrière ton dos ? Depuis quand tu fumes, gamine ?

Charlie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sortit finalement sa cigarette de son dos en soupirant.

\- Depuis un an. Ça me déstresse quand une journée est trop insupportable et ça me donne une excuse pour fumer sur le toit. J'aurais l'air con si je me tenais là à regarder le paysage sans rien faire. Et puis c'est une menthol et j'en fume à peine deux ou trois par semaine, ça compte pas vraiment, hein ?

Elle aspira une bouffée et la braise au bout s'alluma. Elle reprit en soufflant la fumée :

\- J'avoue que je m'amuse dans ces moments-là à m'imaginer comme un personnage avec un passé torturé qui s'apprête à se sacrifier pour sauver le monde, ou qui cache un terrible secret. Tout sauf une interne stressée jusqu'au bout des ongles, qui a de la merde sur les pompes et passe son temps sur Skyrim en soupirant sur une fille qu'elle ne reverra sûrement jamais.

Une bourrasque lui envoya tous ses cheveux dans la figure lui donnant un petit air de Cousin Machin, et elle les repoussa en arrière d'un air un peu honteux.

\- Je suis ridicule, je sais.

Elle écrasa son mégot sur le muret de béton avec un air de chiot battu. Dean se contenta d'un rictus en coin pour toute réponse, et tourna la tête vers l'océan de toits d'immeubles qui s'étalaient jusqu'à l'horizon devant eux. Le soleil commençait à amorcer sa descente à l'horizon et les ombres s'allongeaient au sol.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et Dean le sortit pour jeter un œil au texto qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran. C'était Cas'.

 

_**Je suis arrivé devant chez toi. Où es-tu ? :'(** _

 

Dean s'apprêtait à taper une réponse lorsqu'il sentit la joue de Charlie se coller à son épaule alors qu'elle se penchait pour lire avec lui. Le vent balança ses cheveux roux dans le visage de Dean, obstruant sa vision.

\- C'est lui ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle comme une collégienne avide de ragots. C'est Castiel, ton fameux pharmacien canon ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, d'ailleurs : tu t'es laissé pousser une paire ou non, finalement ? Il est venu tous les jours te faire ta perfusion à ma place, il te paye tes médicaments, il squatte tous les week-ends chez toi, il t'a même fait des cookies l'autre jour d'après ce que tu m'as dit ! Même un aveugle verrait que c'est dans la poche, alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

Dean roula des yeux en tapant sa réponse à Cas' alors que Charlie s'agrippait à son bras comme une moule à son rocher.

 

_**J'ai fait un détour après le boulot. J'arrive.** _

 

\- Tu pourrais au moins partager les détails croustillants avec ta meilleure amie qui a besoin de ça pour vivre par procuration, hein ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? insista Charlie en plissant des yeux.

Son téléphone vibra aussitôt dans sa main – Cas' était au taquet, visiblement :

 

_**D'accord. Je vais attendre ici alors.** _

 

Dean rempocha son téléphone en poussant un soupir blasé. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler du deuxième rejet qu'il s'était pris – si c'en était vraiment un – car il n'y comprenait rien et ne voyait pas comment Charlie pourrait y voir plus clair alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Cas' qu'en photo sur son téléphone. Elle avait tant insisté pour voir à quoi il ressemblait qu'il avait pris un selfie avec Cas' avant le marathon Star Wars. La photo avait été assez ridicule, d'ailleurs, avec Dean souriant comme un abruti et Castiel qui regardait Dean d'un air dubitatif au lieu de l'objectif.

\- Cas' s'est pointé ce matin au garage, lâcha Dean platement, et il m'a roulé une pelle sans explication.

Charlie étouffa un couinement ravi en prenant une profonde inspiration, et lâcha son bras pour se placer devant lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, abandonnant le sac en plastique au sol.

\- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait quoi, un ou deux mois que vous vous tournez autour à vous renifler le cul ? Je t'ai jamais vu faire ton timide comme ça, c'est même lui qui a dû prendre l'initiative ! Whoa !

Dean détourna les yeux en plongeant les mains dans ses poches, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- Non, Cas' est pas intéressé, répondit-il avec amertume. Il m'avait prévenu depuis le début.

Charlie haussa un sourcil circonspect, visiblement peu convaincue. Elle plaça ses poings sur ses hanches avec une mimique sarcastique :

\- Alors quoi, tu veux dire qu'il a trébuché et par mégarde sa bouche est entrée en collision avec la tienne ? En général quand on roule une galoche à quelqu'un, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Dean, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à répéter que t'as aucune chance avec lui depuis le début ?

\- Il a dit clairement que je ne l'attire pas du tout physiquement. Qu'il n'a aucune envie de coucher avec moi. Alors quand il m'a embrassé ce matin et m'a encore répété qu'il n'a aucun désir.... Pire, il a dit qu'il coucherait avec moi si c'est _vraiment ce que je veux_ , comme s'il parlait d'une corvée qui l’écœure. Non seulement mon ego en prend un sacré coup, mais j'y comprends plus rien, Charlie. Cas' est complètement barge et il va me rendre fou si ça continue.

\- Attends une seconde, le coupa soudain Charlie d'un ton professionnel en retrouvant d'un coup tout son sérieux. Il a dit que _toi_ tu ne l'attires pas, ou que _personne ne l'attir_ _e_ _jamais_  ? C'est très différent.

\- Euh...

Dean fronça les sourcils, la voix rauque et profonde du pharmacien résonnant dans son esprit. Troublé, il se remémora les paroles qu'il avait balayées ce matin sans trop y faire attention vu l'état de frustration et de confusion dans lequel il s'était trouvé après leur baiser.

\- Il a dit qu'il n'éprouvait jamais de désir charnel... pour personne...

Il fronça davantage les sourcils sans réussir à comprendre ce que Cas' avait bien voulu dire par là.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, hein ? reprit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air défaitiste. Enfin je veux dire... Tout le monde aime le sexe et ressent du désir, c'est impossible de ne pas en avoir. Cas' est un mec de trente balais, merde !

Charlie leva les sourcils bien haut sur son front, ses cheveux dansant autour de l'ovale de son visage. Elle se caressa le menton d'un air pensif avant de demander sur le ton de la conversation, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu ne mangeais pas de salade.

Ok, et maintenant la jeune fille se montrait aussi incohérente que Castiel – c'était quoi, ce changement de sujet absurde ?

\- Quel est le rapport avec... ?

\- Pourtant, la salade c'est très bon pour la santé, l'interrompit Charlie en le regardant d'un air désapprobateur. Il y a toutes sortes de salades, pour tous les goûts, et c'est délicieux. Pourquoi tu n'en manges pas ?

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre comme mon frère, toi aussi ? grommela Dean avec agacement. Il me gonfle avec ses fruits et ses salades depuis des années. J'en mange pas parce que j'aime pas ça, je trouve que ça n'a pas de goût ni de consistance.

\- C'est peut-être juste que tu n'as pas testé une bonne recette. Je suis sûre que si tu en goûtais avec la sauce aux échalotes que ma maman faisait, tu adorerais. Tu devrais te forcer un peu, tu finiras bien par aimer.

\- C'est quoi ton délire d'un coup avec la salade, Charlie ? On peut en revenir à notre conversation ? C'est toi qui voulais que je te raconte ce qu'il se passe entre Cas' et moi !

\- Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la salade. On t'a forcé à en manger quand tu étais enfant ? Tu en as mangé une mauvaise qui t'a filé la diarrhée et ça t'a découragé d'en essayer d'autres, c'est ça ?

\- Mais _non_ , putain ! s'emporta Dean avec humeur. J'aime pas ça et je n'aimerai jamais, c'est tout !

\- _Exactement_! s'exclama Charlie avec un sourire triomphant. Et c'est pareil pour Castiel, figure-toi. Il n'aime pas le sexe, c'est tout. Point barre. Il y a des gens qui n'éprouvent aucune attirance sexuelle, tu sais ?

\- Hein ? grimaça Dean en dévisageant son amie comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- De ce que tu m'as dit, je suis presque certaine que ton beau pharmacien est asexuel. Sûre à 99 %, disons.

\- … _Asexuel_? répéta Dean d'un air incrédule en fronçant les sourcils. C'est-à-dire ?

Charlie s'adossa au muret en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Dorothy, ma meilleure amie ?

\- Celle qui était avec toi au lycée et qui fait le tour du monde à moto depuis trois ans ?

\- Oui, elle entretient un blog avec les photos et récits de son voyage, et a même signé un contrat pour publier un film reportage et peut-être écrire un livre. Hé bien elle est asexuelle aussi. Je dois avouer qu'au lycée je l'avais abordée avec la claire intention de la sauter – oh ça va ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais une ado pleine d'hormones qui venait de découvrir les joies du lesbianisme – et elle m'a expliqué que le sexe était barbant et sans intérêt pour elle et que les gens lui donnaient souvent l'impression pitoyable de caniches qui se frottent frénétiquement contre une jambe. J'étais sceptique et vexée comme toi au début, mais j'ai fait des recherches et ai même fini par faire un exposé sur le sujet. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que le sexe n'a rien à voir avec l'amour et inversement, et que Dorothy est devenue ma meilleure pote. Tout ça pour te dire que même si Castiel ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon...

Elle acheva avec un sourire espiègle en lui appliquant un coup de coude dans les côtes :

\- … ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas complètement et _désespérément_ amoureux de toi.

\- …

Abasourdi, Dean cligna des yeux et baissa la tête pour croiser le regard satisfait de la jeune interne qui levait le menton avec fierté.

\- Je t'ai cassé ? plaisanta-t-elle en lui pressant la joue du bout de l'index. Error 404 ? Tu dis plus rien.

Dean sentait son esprit s'éclaircir d'un coup. Ça expliquait tout. Le comportement de Cas' depuis le début, son désintérêt total lors des scènes chaudes dans les films qu'ils avaient vus ensemble, et ses explications maladroites le matin même.

Merde.

Il fallait qu'il voie Cas'. Immédiatement.

\- Je dois y aller. Merci, Charlie.

\- _Peace out, bitch !_  » lança-t-elle joyeusement en réponse en formant de sa main le salut vulcain alors qu'il quittait précipitamment le toit de l'hôpital.

 

**oOo**

 

Dean s'engouffra dans l'escalier de son immeuble en empochant la clé de l'Impala qu'il avait garée à sa place habituelle, et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Ses mains étaient moites et il les essuya nerveusement sur son jean, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ses pas précipités résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche à son étage.

Cas' se trouvait planté devant sa porte, les pieds bien parallèles sur le paillasson et raide comme un piquet. En l'entendant arriver, le pharmacien se tourna vers lui et son masque inexpressif glissa pour laisser place à une tendresse mêlée d'appréhension.

« Dean. Je dois t'avertir que...

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il marcha droit vers lui et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses lèvres furent sur celles de Cas'. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et sembla un moment s'être transformé en pierre, avant de se détendre et d'avancer doucement le menton en fermant les paupières.

Le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles et souriant trop fort pour embrasser correctement, Dean se laissa enivrer par la sensation tendre des lèvres de Cas' tout en tirant la clé de son appartement de sa poche.

\- Dean... murmura Cas' d'une voix rauque en entrouvrant les yeux alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure. Attends, je...

\- T'en fais pas, Cas', répondit Dean en mêlant leurs respirations enfiévrées. J'ai compris ce que tu essayais de m'expliquer ce matin.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un Cas' interloqué à l'intérieur. La clé tomba oubliée au sol alors qu'ils plongeaient tous les deux dans la pénombre de l'appartement éteint. Dean ne perdit pas un instant pour attirer à nouveau l'homme dans ses bras et caresser sa joue râpeuse en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et doux. Il joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres, faisant taire efficacement Cas' qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

\- Je sais que t'es asexuel, chuchota Dean entre deux baisers. Je sais que le sexe ne t'intéresse pas.

Dans la pénombre et la faible lumière du dehors qui filtrait depuis les fenêtres du salon, Dean vit Castiel ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits, une lueur de vulnérabilité mise à nu sur son visage.

\- Pas maintenant, Dean, _tais-toi_... murmura Castiel d'une voix soudain paniquée contre ses lèvres.

La main de Cas' s'était agrippée convulsivement à sa veste en cuir, mais Dean l'interrompit à nouveau en le cernant doucement contre le mur pour se fondre dans sa chaleur corporelle et l'embrasser avec plus de fermeté, caressant les lèvres sèches de Cas' de sa langue. Complètement crispé et tendu, Castiel répondit brièvement à son baiser, mais le rompit en détournant la tête, l'air nerveux et instable.

\- Dean, attends, je...

\- J'ai besoin de toi, le coupa Dean en déposant un baiser possessif sur sa mâchoire. T'inquiète pas, je m'en fous de me priver de sexe si c'est pour être avec toi, capiche ? Putain, je _t'aime_ , Cas', je t'aime tellement...

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux en s'arrêtant de respirer, et sa réaction fut aussi soudaine qu'inattendue – Il agrippa Dean par l'épaule et renversa brusquement leurs positions pour le plaquer sans douceur contre le mur, presque au point de lui couper le souffle.

\- Cas' ?! qu'est-ce que tu...

La main de Cas' se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche, étouffant le reste de sa question. Castiel le fixait avec un air horrifié et mortifié, son visage se décomposant à vue d’œil. Et Dean comprit pourquoi lorsque la lumière s'alluma autour d'eux et que de lents applaudissements ironiques retentirent dans le silence. Castiel grimaça d'un air humilié au plus haut point avant de laisser tomber lourdement son front sur l'épaule de Dean – ses cheveux chatouillaient son menton. Maintenant que la lumière était allumée, Dean pouvait voir que les joues du pharmacien étaient écarlates.

Il tourna lentement les yeux et blêmit en voyant Balthazar taper dans ses mains d'un air insupportablement snob et narquois.

\- C'était ce que j'essayais de te dire... murmura sourdement Castiel contre son épaule en ôtant sa main de la bouche de Dean. Mon frère a fait un double de ta clé et a décidé d'attendre ton arrivée à l'intérieur pour ne pas rester debout à l'entrée. Je voulais te prévenir pour que tu ne sois pas surpris.

\- Et j'ai bien fait, répliqua Balthazar avec un rictus satisfait et hautain. Il aurait été dommage de manquer un spectacle aussi édifiant. Est-ce que cela fait de Dean mon beau-frère ? Bienvenue dans la famille !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Dean, soupira Castiel en redressant finalement la tête, le regard fuyant et les joues encore enflammées. Balthazar a la fâcheuse manie d'apparaître quand sa présence n'est pas désirée.

Castiel semblait vouloir creuser un trou dans le sol pour se cacher.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous, objecta Balthazar sans la moindre gêne. Mais entrez donc, faites comme chez vous.

\- C'est chez _moi_ , ici, rétorqua Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Ce qu'il est rasoir, je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves, Cassie. J'ai amené du champagne, il faut le boire avant qu'il ne se réchauffe. Nous allons pouvoir discuter au calme de notre petit problème nommé Meg.

Très à l'aise comme si les lieux lui appartenaient, Balthazar les guida dans le salon et désigna d'un geste maniéré le seau de glace dans lequel baignait une bouteille de champagne qui avait l'air très coûteuse.

Balthazar se laissa tomber au milieu de canapé comme pour monopoliser toute la place, et ce fut Cas' qui se chargea d'ouvrir la bouteille avec un air résigné mêlé de colère frustrée que Dean partageait.

\- Cassie m'a expliqué ta petite quête de justice, Dean, commença Balthazar en lissant son t-shirt au décolleté plongeant. C'est touchant de naïveté et de bons sentiments.

Dean fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il tenait la flûte en cristal que Cas' venait de lui glisser dans la main. Le pharmacien lui emplissait à présent la coupe de liquide doré pétillant sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, le regard intense.

Dean se racla la gorge, embarrassé, et remercia Castiel avant de regarder Balthazar avec défiance.

\- Tu es avec nous ou pas ?

Castiel tendit une coupe pleine à son frère en articulant seulement entre ses dents :

\- Balthazar. S'il te plaît.

Balthazar les regarda tour à tour avant de rouler des yeux avec un soupir dramatique.

\- D'accord, très bien ! abdiqua-t-il en trempant ses lèvres fines dans le champagne. Cassie sait très bien que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je vous suis. Bande de salopards.

Castiel hocha gravement la tête, raide dans son trench-coat trop large et sa flûte de champagne à la main.

\- Où est Meg ?

\- Hé bien... Il vous faudra la convaincre vous-mêmes. Je vous amènerai à elle, mais je doute que votre idée de justice corresponde à la sienne.

Dean fronça les sourcils en songeant à la haine flamboyant dans les yeux de la petite femme brune lorsqu'elle avait enfoncé toute la longueur de son talon aiguille dans l'orbite du gars à terre. Et dire que Cas' avait dit qu'il vivait avec cette psychopathe... se rendait-il compte à quel point elle était _dangereuse_?

Dean savait d'expérience que la vengeance et la haine pouvaient aveugler et pousser à des extrémités dont il était difficile de se sortir. Lui-même avait tué de sang-froid deux hommes sept ans plus tôt parce que de fausses informations leur avaient fait croire à John et lui qu'ils avaient participé au meurtre de Mary. Dean avait compris que ça n'avait été qu'un grossier piège quand la police avait déboulé et que John en avait payé le prix en s'accusant à la place de son fils.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement. Dean s'empressa de poser son verre sur la table basse, et traversa le salon pour aller ouvrir.

Il fut accueilli par le sourire lumineux de Sammy qui l'enveloppa de force dans ses grands bras démesurés.

Dean le serra affectueusement contre lui. Lorsqu'il se détachèrent et que Sam s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté, il désigna d'un geste de main une superbe blonde qui se tenait là avec un sourire franc et sincère – Dean reconnut aussitôt la fille sur la photo que Sam lui avait montrée la dernière fois.

\- Je te présente Jessica, ma fiancée. Elle a tenu à venir pour nous aider dans cette histoire de procès. Jessica, voilà Dean, mon grand frère.

\- Enchantée, Dean ! Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » sourit Jessica en lui serrant la main d'une poigne ferme et assurée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessin réalisé par la très talentueuse Cinensis ! :D N'hésitez pas à la suivre sur tumblr ! (http://cinensis.tumblr.com/)


	7. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'ai subi une horrible perte d'inspiration pendant quelques semaines, d'où mon retard. Ce chapitre m'a donné un mal fou, mais j'en suis venue à bout (yay ça rime) ! J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre sera à votre goût (ça rime encore !). Plus que le dernier et l'épilogue, et ce sera terminé !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

De longs filaments de fines bulles striaient le liquide doré. Les gouttelettes de condensation dévalaient une à une le verre froid, jusqu'à se fondre contre la peau de sa main. Castiel inclina la bouteille et un flot de champagne se déversa pour remplir la flûte de cristal en un ballet pétillant jusqu'à ce que la mousse menace de déborder.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du verre et de la bouteille lorsque la sonnerie trancha l'air comme un couperet – une pression brève et décidée, deux secondes exactement. Debout et raide au milieu de salon, Castiel échangea un regard indécis avec son frère aîné, puis avec Dean. Celui-ci indiqua d'un geste qu'il s'en chargeait – c'était son appartement après tout – et déposa sa flûte sur la table basse sans en avoir bu une gorgée. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette aux jambes arquées disparaisse hors du salon.

La mâchoire serrée, il tourna alors la tête avec lenteur vers Balthazar qui était affalé comme un pacha sur le canapé à siroter son champagne d'un air insupportablement snob. Son petit rictus satisfait n'avait plus quitté ses lèvres fines depuis que Castiel s'était rendu de sa propre initiative dans son bar pour lui présenter ses excuses et implorer son aide à contrecœur. De toute évidence, Balthazar le prenait comme une victoire personnelle et ne cachait nullement sa jubilation.

« C'était extrêmement impoli de ta part de faire un double des clés de Dean et d'entrer sans son accord, déclara Castiel d'une voix austère en délaissant lui aussi son verre sur la table et la bouteille dans le seau de glace. Que tu t'introduises dans _mon_ appartement pour fouiller dans _mes_ affaires et m'espionner est une chose, mais je n'apprécie pas que tu fasses subir le même traitement à mes amis.

Au loin, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre, suivi de bruits de voix étouffées. Balthazar haussa les sourcils en inclinant la tête sur le côté, une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux.

\- Allons, petit frère, tu sais bien que c'est ma manière de démontrer mon affection, ironisa-t-il en croisant les jambes comme pour exhiber ses chaussures cirées. Je suis méfiant de nature et je devais m'assurer que ce type qui tournait autour de mon petit frère adoré soit à la hauteur de mes exigences.

Castiel plissa des yeux en se renfrognant, les poings serrés :

\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu sa clé ?

\- Oh, si peu... un mois ou deux ? À partir du moment où tu as commencé à lui envoyer des textos.

\- _Balthazar_... siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant entre ses dents.

\- Oh, relax, Cassie ! J'envisageais seulement la possibilité de larguer son corps découpé dans le Pacifique si cela s'avérait nécessaire, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Quelques rires retentissaient depuis l'entrée, et la voix de Dean se mêlait à celle d'un autre homme et d'une femme. Castiel s'avança d'un pas raide vers son frère.

\- Ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à Dean, ou je...

Contre toute attente, Balthazar se contenta d'un ricanement en trempant ses lèvres dans le champagne.

\- Inutile de gonfler tes plumes, tu sais que j'ai toujours trouvé ça adorable et nullement intimidant. Rassure-toi. Ton boy-toy est insolent et borné mais je l'aime bien. Surtout après sa touchante déclaration. Tu as bien ferré le poisson, encore un peu il ramperait à tes pieds. Je te félicite, j'ignorais que tu avais ça en toi. Quand je t'ai lancé ce défi il y a deux mois, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu dépasserais toutes mes attentes. Tu es bien mon petit frère après tout.

Mortifié, Castiel détourna les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, le rouge lui montant aux joues à sa grande honte. Que Balthazar ait assisté à cette scène intime et aux paroles passionnées de Dean était déjà fort humiliant en soi, mais il savait que son frère ne se gênerait pas pour le taquiner à ce sujet pour les dix ou vingt ans à venir.

Balthazar esquissa un geste élégant du poignet et conclut d'un ton magnanime :

\- Tu as officiellement ma bénédiction.

Castiel roula des yeux de frustration et croisa les bras en se renfrognant d'un air boudeur malgré lui.

\- Ce que je fais avec Dean ne te concerne pas, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton autorisation. Je peux très bien gérer ma vie sans que tu me couves.

\- Mais bien entendu, acquiesça Balthazar qui visiblement n'en pensait pas un mot.

Leur dispute à voix basse fut interrompue par le retour de Dean dans le salon, suivi de deux personnes.

\- Sammy, Jess, je vous présente Castiel et son frère Balthazar. Cas', Balthy, voilà mon petit frère Sam et sa fiancée Jessica.

Castiel et son frère haussèrent un sourcil de concert au surnom que Dean venait d'attribuer à Balthazar – jamais personne n'avait eu l'audace de l'appeler ainsi. Puis Castiel se tourna d'un bloc pour leur faire face. De part et d'autre de son ami se tenaient une jeune femme blonde au sourire avenant et un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de miel sombre. Ce dernier dévisageait Castiel avec une lueur ravie dans ses yeux qu'ombrageait sa frange, et quelques mèches de cheveux se recourbaient au niveau de ses oreilles et de sa nuque, lui donnant un air de chiot naïf.

\- Castiel, c'est ça ? souffla Sam d'un ton extatique avant de laisser tomber son sac à terre en s'avançant droit vers lui.

Déstabilisé, Castiel le fixa sans ciller alors que Sam s'arrêtait juste devant lui avec un sourire lumineux. Il se trouva contraint de lever la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel. Dean avait mentionné une ou deux fois que son petit frère avait eu une poussée de croissance impressionnante à l'adolescence, mais Castiel ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Sam devait mesurer presque deux mètres à vue d’œil.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin, poursuivit Sam en lui tendant une main vibrante d'enthousiasme. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Castiel cilla de confusion en baissant les yeux sur la large main, raide et mal à l'aise. Dean avait donc parlé de lui à son frère ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ?

Un raclement de gorge de Dean le ramena à la réalité, et Castiel releva la tête pour constater que le sourire de Sam s'était figé d'embarras alors qu'il remuait la main comme pour l'inviter avec plus d'insistance à la serrer. Il réalisa que les conventions sociales exigeaient de lui qu'il se montre souriant et amical, et éleva la main à son tour pour qu'ils échangent une poignée en guise de salutations.

\- Et moi, de toi, répondit sobrement Castiel d'une voix si rauque qu'elle roulait dans sa gorge. Sam Winchester. Le petit frère surdoué et réfractaire à l'autorité.

Il tenta de forcer un sourire sur son visage, mais il ne dut pas très bien réussir, à en juger par le regard embarrassé du jeune homme. Comme beaucoup de gens, Sam paraissait mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe de Castiel. Il jeta même un coup d’œil incertain à Dean lorsque Castiel recouvrit leurs mains jointes de sa main gauche également en scrutant chaque détail de son visage pour les mémoriser et analyser – les similitudes et différences entre Dean et lui étaient fascinantes. La main s'amollit entre les siennes et tenta faiblement de se dégager. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, Dean haussa les épaules avec un air amusé.

Sam ne ressemblait en rien à Samandriel. Le défunt frère de Castiel avait eu un visage doux et rond, des cheveux blonds et un regard innocent et confiant. Le visage de Sam était tout en angles, ses pommettes hautes, son regard plein de vie mais acéré, et ses traits faisaient écho à ceux de Dean et de leur mère que Castiel avait aperçue en photo.

\- Je crois que tu intimides Sam, intervint alors la jeune femme blonde avec un rire frais dans la voix. Le pauvre chéri ne sait plus où se mettre.

\- Mes excuses, répondit sobrement Castiel en relâchant la grande main tiède de Sam.

\- Moi c'est Jessica Lee Moore, renchérit-elle en lui serrant d'office la main sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. J'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais t'associer à Dean pour attaquer en justice Azazel et dévoiler ses malversations et crimes ?

Sa poignée de main était ferme, son regard franc et sans détour. Son sourire assuré était contagieux et Castiel sentit ses lèvres se recourber bien malgré lui.

\- C'est mon intention, en effet.

Jessica hocha la tête avec un sourire approbateur et alla droit vers le canapé pour se laisser tomber assise à côté de Balthazar – celui-ci fut contraint de déplier ses jambes et lui ménager un peu d'espace. Elle ouvrit son attaché-case pour en tirer des liasses de paperasse avec un air professionnel.

\- Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, déclara-t-elle avec une énergie communicative, le combat sera long et difficile. Ma famille possède une agence d'avocats depuis plusieurs générations. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite entreprise qui peine à se faire un nom parmi la concurrence, et ce genre de procès pourrait nous faire une immense publicité si nous le remportons. J'en ai parlé à mes parents qui m'ont envoyée pour tâter le terrain et évaluer la situation.

Sam plongea ses mains dans ses poches et annonça à Dean avec une fierté évidente :

\- Quand j'ai expliqué la situation à Jess, elle a immédiatement décidé de venir avec moi à Portland pour nous aider. Tu vas voir, Jess est géniale, rien ne lui résiste.

Dean haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé face à l'enthousiasme de son frère, et Jessica rougit de plaisir en calant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles. Se raclant la gorge avec un sourire persistant aux lèvres, elle poursuivit :

\- Mais je ne vous cache pas qu'un procès pareil demandera des mois, sans doute des années de lutte, et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'argent.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de l'argent, j'y pourvoirai, lança Balthazar d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Vous seriez prêt à payer des dizaines de milliers de dollars pour aider Dean... ? lui demanda Sam d'un air dubitatif en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé. Mais pourquoi ?

Pris en sandwich entre le frère de Dean et sa fiancée, Balthazar porta sa flûte en cristal à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgée du bout des lèvres d'un air supérieur.

\- Disons que maintenant que j'ai vu mon frère lécher passionnément les amygdales du tien, mon cher Sammy, je n'ai plus tellement le choix. Vous faites un peu partie de ma famille maintenant, et je ne refuse jamais de l'aide à la famille.

Dean se plaqua bruyamment une main sur le visage pendant que Castiel s'absorbait dans la contemplation de ses propres chaussures. Bouche bée, Sam tourna brusquement la tête vers Dean et ses cheveux se déployèrent comme une auréole de miel sombre autour de son visage.

\- … _Dean_? interrogea-t-il avec un expression effarée, mais un début de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Dean soupira bruyamment pour toute réponse tandis que Castiel jetait un regard désapprobateur à son frère. Ce qu'il y avait entre Dean et lui n'était pas encore bien clair, et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que Balthazar officialise la chose de manière aussi brutale et en famille. Espérer que Balthazar se tiendrait tranquille et s'abstiendrait de crier sur les toits sa relation naissante avec Dean avait été illusoire. Depuis près de dix ans qu'il répétait sans arrêt qu'il voulait absolument voir Castiel aimer et être aimé en retour et sortir de sa solitude, son comportement actuel était plus que prévisible.

\- Je te trouve étrangement conciliant, Balthazar, articula Castiel en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux. L'idée de compromettre ton plus gros client auprès de la justice semble te faire plaisir. Ne risques-tu pas d'y perdre des plumes, d'être vu comme complice ou de jeter une mauvaise image sur ton bar ?

Balthazar haussa les sourcils et les prit tous à témoin avec un geste un brin théâtral :

\- Vous constaterez que j'ai hérité du côté charmeur et jovial de la famille. Cassie est d'un suspicieux ! Je ne peux rien faire de gentil sans qu'il ne s'imagine tout un plan machiavélique derrière. Rabat-joie. Par pitié, Dean, je compte sur toi pour le décoincer.

\- Tu ne fais jamais rien si ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt, insista Castiel en levant le menton.

\- Cas' a raison, trancha sombrement Dean en venant se poster à côté de Castiel. Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, tu dois être honnête avec nous, Balthy.

Castiel l'observa brièvement du coin de l'œil et constata que Dean avait croisé les bras comme lui – en avait-il seulement conscience ? Leurs épaules se frôlaient tandis qu'ensemble ils toisaient de haut Balthazar. Ce dernier les regardait tour à tour avec un sourire crispé, tandis que Jessica et Sam de part et d'autre attendaient eux aussi qu'il réponde.

\- Eh bien, puisqu'on lave le linge sale en famille ce soir... abdiqua-t-il en roulant des yeux. Je connais Azazel depuis presque quinze ans, à vrai dire. Quand j'ai récupéré la garde de Castiel et qu'il m'a fallu subvenir à ses besoins en plus de payer les _colossales_ dettes de feu notre maman chérie et son enterrement ainsi que celui de Samandriel, j'ai laissé tomber mes propres études pour chercher des moyens rapides et peu recommandables de trouver de l'argent. C'est là qu'Azazel m'a mis le grappin dessus. Il a tout payé jusqu'au dernier dollar à la condition que je travaille pour lui.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et il baissa les yeux sur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

\- C'est ainsi que fonctionne son réseau – un peu comme une secte. Il repère les plus vulnérables, influençables et dans le besoin et les attrape dans ses filets. Et chacun d'entre nous à son tour procède de la même manière en hiérarchie pyramidale – je ne compte plus le nombre de pauvres types dont j'ai lavé le cerveau à mon tour. Pendant des années j'étais très content de cet arrangement. C'était un peu comme une nouvelle famille, on se protégeait les uns les autres. J'avais mon bar, de l'argent, des ménages à douze avec de superbes top models, et Cassie a pu terminer ses études comme moi je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Azazel a même manœuvré pour qu'une fois son diplôme en poche il trouve immédiatement du travail comme adjoint dans une pharmacie sous son contrôle, et en ces temps de crise, ce n'était pas rien. Mais le temps passant, j'ai été de plus en plus impliqué dans les magouilles, blanchiment d'argent, et Azazel s'est servi régulièrement de mon bar pour y zigouiller de pauvres gars, me faire découper et éliminer des cadavres ou me faire construire des alibis de toute pièce. J'ai dû faire moi-même un paquet de trucs dont je ne suis pas exactement fier.

Castiel cligna des yeux en décroisant les bras, retenant son souffle. Plusieurs fois, Balthazar s'était introduit chez lui le matin avec un petit-déjeuner copieux, visiblement nerveux, en le suppliant de lui fournir un alibi. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement, tant les affaires sordides de son frère le répugnaient. Il avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de trafic de drogue et de prostitution, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son frère était impliqué dans des meurtres et...

\- C'était ce que me disait Uriel ce matin... souffla Castiel d'une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un engrenage dont il ne pouvait pas se libérer...

\- Ah oui, Uriel, articula pensivement Balthazar comme si ça n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Un orphelin qui avait découvert que sa sœur se prostituait pour payer ses études et voulait à tout prix la sortir de là. Celui-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai repéré et l'ai refilé à Zachariah. Le problème dans ce réseau, vois-tu...

Balthazar se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, le visage grave et sombre – sans son éternel rictus moqueur et son attitude guindée, il avait l'air d'un homme fatigué, miné par les soucis et qui en avait bien trop vu.

\- … tant qu'on lèche le cul d'Azazel et qu'on fait tout ce qu'il dit comme un bon toutou, tout va bien. Mais dès lors qu'on exprime la moindre réticence, on nous fait comprendre qu'on est pas libres et qu'on ne l'a jamais été. J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui essayaient de s'enfuir, et croyez-moi ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais quand il m'a sous-entendu qu'au moindre écart de ma part, Cassie payerait de sa vie ou pire, et qu'il pouvait donner à tout moment l'ordre à Zachariah, Uriel ou d'autres larbins de le descendre... j'ai commencé à ruminer l'envie de me débarrasser de lui sans risque. Je n'apprécie pas d'être traité en carpette, et encore moins qu'on menace mon petit frère.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, acquiesça Dean d'une voix grave.

\- Et puis Meg est arrivée... devina Castiel en plissant les yeux.

Balthazar eut un sourire amusé.

\- Oui. Avec une valise pleine à craquer de billets, me demandant de l'infiltrer près d'Azazel pour qu'elle le descende. C'était comme un cadeau du ciel.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu ignorais qu'elle voulait l'assassiner, objecta Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Balthazar haussa les épaules en étendant paresseusement ses bras sur le dossier du canapé par-dessus les épaules de Jessica et Sam.

\- J'ai menti. Ça m'arrive, de temps en temps, aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître. Il était plus prudent que personne ne sache que j'avais participé indirectement à cette tentative d'assassinat. Pas même toi, Cassie.

\- Une minute, je rêve ou on est en train de parler de meurtre prémédité, là ? grimaça Jessica qui prenait frénétiquement des notes sur un carnet.

\- Tentative de meurtre prémédité, précisa Balthazar en levant un index avec emphase. _Tentative_. Nuance, très chère. Meg a raté son coup en beauté.

\- Mouais. Ça reste un mauvais point pour notre plaidoyer ça, soupira la jeune femme en rayant énergiquement une ligne sur son carnet.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais confiance à cette femme, s'étonna Sam en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pourtant un peu trop beau pour être vrai, non ? Et si ça avait été un piège monté de toute pièce par Azazel pour mettre ta loyauté à l'épreuve ?

Balthazar considéra plus attentivement Sam – contraint lui aussi de lever la tête pour le scruter à cause de la différence de taille, même assis.

\- Il n'est pas complètement stupide, celui-là, tiens. J'y ai pensé, figure-toi. Je me méfiais d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre quelque chose qui lui a valu ma confiance la plus totale.

\- Quoi donc ? demandèrent en même temps les frères Winchester.

Balthazar esquissa un sourire orgueilleux et se leva en silence avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la fenêtre. Castiel connaissait parfaitement son frère et son goût pour le théâtral – s'il leur tournait le dos et faisait mine de contempler le trafic dans la rue, c'était uniquement pour ménager son petit effet avant de dévoiler son jeu.

Dean n'était pas aussi patient.

\- Hé bien ? lâcha-t-il en un soupir agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a montré ?

Balthazar tourna juste assez la tête pour que Castiel puisse deviner l'expression suffisante sur son visage.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-mêmes ? sourit-il en levant une main en un geste gracieux.

Il claqua des doigts avec emphase, et Castiel tourna vivement la tête lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser place à...

\- … Meg ? souffla-t-il avec stupéfaction en fronçant si bien les sourcils qu'un pli se creusa sur son front.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle – sauf celui de Balthazar qui s'admirait les ongles comme si la situation ne le concernait plus. Il avait fallu une seconde de battement à Castiel pour la reconnaître avec la tignasse d'un blond oxydé qu'elle arborait à présent à la place de ses cheveux bruns et ondulés. Bien que maquillé, son visage ne pouvait tout à fait cacher les hématomes sur sa tempe, la coupure qui enflait sa lèvre inférieure et son arcade sourcilière recouverte d'un pansement.

\- Salut, Clarence, susurra-t-elle de sa voix traînante. Je t'ai manqué ?

Flottant dans une chemise à carreaux bien trop grande pour elle – Castiel la reconnut comme une que Dean portait souvent – la jeune femme désormais blonde lui adressait son habituel rictus narquois. Dressée sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, elle s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Castiel. Elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue râpeuse – il n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser ce matin avec tout ce qui était arrivé.

Castiel ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue contre la chaleur de la petite main, le soulagement épanouissant son cœur. Revoir Meg lui ôtait un lourd poids qui avait pesé toute sa journée sur ses épaules.

\- J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un bruyant raclement de gorge les interrompit.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de couper votre petit moment... _megstiel_ , cracha Dean en fronçant le nez d'un air contrarié. Mais je peux savoir ce qu'elle fout chez moi, elle aussi ? C'est pas un hôtel, ici, bordel !

La petite main quitta son visage et Castiel rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard orageux de Dean dont le muscle de la mâchoire se crispait convulsivement. Meg eut un rire de gorge et pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à l'aîné Winchester.

\- Aww, le pauvre petit bébé ne veut pas partager son jouet avec les autres enfants ? ânonna-t-elle d'un ton hypocrite. J'ai vu Clarence avant toi, joli cœur. Figure-toi que je vis avec lui depuis plus de deux mois et que je dors dans son lit _toutes -_ _l_ _es -_ _n_ _uits_.

Castiel roula des yeux avec un soupir ostensible alors que Meg arborait un rictus revanchard et que Dean semblait soufflé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer mais pour nous entendre sur une stratégie d'attaque juridique contre Azazel, trancha gravement Castiel avant que Dean ne puisse s'impliquer dans cet affrontement puéril.

\- _Attaque juridique_ , hein ? ironisa Meg avec un claquement de langue méprisant. Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure exposer votre petit plan. C'est mignon tout plein – je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou vous prendre en pitié. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas pensé moi-même à fournir ma preuve à des avocats, ou la montrer à la police ? Ce n'est pas suffisant. Même si vous parveniez à le mettre derrière des barreaux, ça n'empêcherait pas son réseau de prospérer ni lui de tenir les rênes à distance. Je préfère rester réaliste et attendre qu'il relâche son attention pour le tuer, avec ou sans votre aide.

\- Je comprends ta soif de vengeance, articula Castiel en plissant les yeux. Mais tu n'es plus seule à présent. Si tu as bien écouté, tu sais qu'avec ton témoignage, celui de Balthazar et d'Uriel si j'arrive à le convaincre... nous pouvons non seulement détruire Azazel, mais aussi démanteler complètement son réseau de manière légale, sans que tu ne te salisses les mains.

\- Cas' a raison, renchérit Sam en se levant à son tour avec conviction. Meg, je ne sais pas ce qu'Azazel t'a fait, mais...

\- Il a assassiné mes parents et mes deux petites sœurs, siffla froidement Meg en levant le menton. J'avais treize ans. Et j'ai tout vu.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans le salon. Sam grimaça comme s'il venait de mordre dans un piment et la compassion fit briller ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, sourit sombrement Meg. Mon père était un imbécile qui a essayé de doubler Azazel à l'époque où il commençait à tisser son réseau. Ma mère était une geignarde trop occupée à dépenser l'argent pour se demander d'où il venait. Mes deux sœurs, Lilith et Ruby, étaient d'immondes petites pestes qui prenaient plaisir à tourmenter et torturer les plus faibles et les animaux. Je les détestais tous.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir joué à la kamikaze en essayant de tuer Azazel ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Tu savais qu'il te le ferait payer, pas vrai ? Si je ne t'avais pas libérée hier chez Alastair...

Meg vrilla un regard agressif sur Dean, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Parce que même si je les détestais, c'était ma seule famille et que je ne pardonnerai jamais Azazel de m'en avoir privée ! J'ai passé vingt ans à rêver du jour où je le tuerais. _Vingt ans !_

Un mauvais pressentiment rampait au fond de l'esprit de Castiel alors qu'il suivait l'échange entre ses deux amis. Son instinct enserrait ses entrailles d'un malaise grandissant.

Meg reprit son souffle et articula en plissant les yeux :

\- J'ai souvent entendu parler des Winchester, tu sais. Il y a vingt ans, ton père a traîné Azazel en procès en l'accusant du meurtre de sa femme Mary, mais il a perdu et s'est retrouvé reconnu lui-même coupable par les jurés. Profitant d'une négligence des policiers qui devaient le mener en prison, il s'est échappé et a emporté ses deux fils dans sa cavale et sa recherche de vengeance. Tu vois, je me suis intéressée à votre cas, pendant ces vingt ans où j'ai traqué les actions d'Azazel. Alors dis-moi juste une chose, Dean...

Son sourire se fit étrangement cruel et insidieux :

\- … si tu pouvais tenir à ta merci celui qui a assassiné ta mère, tu le tuerais avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean s'était raidi sous le regard angoissé de Sam qui avait l'air d'un chiot abandonné. Il serra les poings en pinçant si fort les lèvres que ses deux fossettes se creusèrent sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix basse et maîtrisée :

\- J'ai passé toute ma vie à rêver de tuer le salaud qui m'a pris ma mère, articula-t-il entre ses dents. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'aurais sans doute répondu _oui_. Mais les choses ont changé. Je ne veux pas me dégrader à son niveau pour l'atteindre. Je le détruirai, mais avec la justice et la vérité de mon côté. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est démanteler son réseau et prouver l'innocence de mon père pour le sortir de prison.

Un éventail d'émotions traversa le visage en cœur de Meg, passant de la stupeur aux remords et une once de pitié.

\- Oh, mon pauvre chou... soupira-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête. Mais ton papa ne sortira jamais de prison, tu sais ?

Dean décroisa les bras en clignant des yeux, surpris et visiblement les nerfs à vif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne comptais pas te le dire, parce que j'avais bon espoir que tu serais partant pour m'aider à tuer Azazel, mais... Très bien, vous vous avez gagné. Je vais témoigner dans votre foutu procès. Mais avant que vous décidiez de vous lancer là-dedans, j'ai une information qui risque de vous faire changer d'avis.

Meg sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean – celui de Dean vu qu'elle s'était de toute évidence servie dans sa penderie – en repoussant ses cheveux d'un blond trop pâle derrière son épaule.

\- … il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir d'abord, Dean. Approche. Toi aussi, Sam.

Les deux frères Winchester et Jessica s'approchèrent pour se pencher au-dessus de la petite silhouette de Meg, et Castiel dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le petit écran du téléphone à clapet.

Balthazar, lui, restait aussi immobile qu'une statue près de la fenêtre.

\- J'ai fait une copie numérique de cette preuve que vous attendiez tous de moi, déclara très calmement Meg. Montrez cette vidéo devant un jury pas trop corrompu, et ça devrait suffire à faire condamner Azazel à perpétuité. Manipuler les émotions des jurés, c'est la clé.

La vidéo était trop réduite et saccadée sur le petit écran pour bien apercevoir les détails, mais il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un grand salon richement décoré. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais plusieurs personnes se trouvaient là. Une femme plantureuse s'appliquait du vernis à ongles, deux fillettes se chamaillaient, et une adolescente brune semblait se disputer avec un homme.

\- C'est la caméra que ma mère avait planquée dans un vase troué pour surveiller la femme de ménage, expliqua Meg d'une voix traînante. C'était excessivement cher et ridicule de faire ça il y a vingt ans, mais elle était persuadée que cette pauvre fille lui piquait de l'argent et des bijoux, alors que je savais que c'était Lilith.

\- C'est... c'est une vidéo du jour où Azazel a tué ta famille ? souffla Jessica d'une voix blanche en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Oh mon dieu...

\- Oui, acquiesça Meg. J'étais cachée pendant le massacre et Azazel ne m'a pas vue. J'ai récupéré la caméra après son départ avant de m'enfuir.

Elle pointa l'adolescente du doigt qui quittait le salon à grandes enjambées furieuses :

\- Ça, c'est moi. Je venais de dire à mon père que je voulais qu'il meure comme tout le reste de cette famille. Je m'apprêtais à fuguer une fois de plus.

Un détail à peine lisible attira l'attention de Castiel alors que la scène se faisait sanglante. Ce fut à peine s'il vit un jeune Azazel faire irruption et tous les exécuter méthodiquement en les criblant de balles malgré leurs cris et supplications, tant il était focalisé sur la série de chiffres en bas de l'écran.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux bleus, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, Meg, murmura Sam avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues. C'est horrible.

\- Mes condoléances, lâcha rudement Dean. On va envoyer cette ordure moisir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à ta famille et à ma mère. J'en fais le serment.

Le cœur glacé dans sa poitrine, Castiel serra fortement les dents et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Dean alors que Meg éclatait d'un rire amer.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Dean, déstabilisé.

Le jeune homme parut encore plus alarmé quand il croisa le regard vibrant de compassion de Castiel.

\- Vous, les Winchester... ricana Meg en pointant le bas de l'écran du doigt. Vous regardez, mais vous ne _voyez_ pas. Vous vous laissez porter par vos émotions et vous ignorez le plus important.

Sam plissa les yeux et regarda plus attentivement. Son expression se transforma du tout au tout, passant de compatissante à horrifiée.

\- Dean... la date...

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette vidéo est datée du 2 novembre 1983... Le même soir, la même heure où...

Castiel resserra sa poigne de manière presque douloureuse sur l'épaule de Dean qui était devenu si pâle que ses taches de rousseur ressortaient sur son visage.

\- Azazel n'a pas pu tuer votre mère le soir du 2 novembre 1983 à Lawrence, Kansas... confirma Meg en rempochant son téléphone. Car à ce moment précis il était en train d'exécuter ma famille à Portland.

\- Ce qui veut dire que... s'étrangla Sam en échangeant un regard de détresse avec Jessica avant de poser les yeux sur son frère.

Dean déglutit, le menton tremblant, et acheva pour lui d'une voix brisée :

\- … que c'est notre père qui l'a tuée. »

 

**oOo**

 

Une flaque d'eau s'était formée autour du seau posé sur la table basse. La bouteille de champagne y baignait, oubliée dans la glace fondue depuis des heures. Au sol, des débris de verre avaient été négligemment poussés dans un coin. Plus une seule bulle ne pétillait au fond des flûtes de cristal.

Les rideaux mal tirés laissaient filtrer l'éclat artificiel d'un réverbère dans la nuit. De longs rais lumineux s'étiraient et parcouraient le salon à chaque fois qu'une voiture circulait dans la rue avec un ronronnement de moteur. Ils caressaient à chaque passage les liasses de feuilles et les carnets de notes croulant sur une chaise de la cuisine rapatriée là. Sur le canapé déserté, un oreiller reposait en équilibre instable sur un drap plié avec soin, à côté d'un veston noir et d'une cravate froissée qui pendait tristement dans le vide.

« Meg...

Debout en bras de chemise au milieu du salon et les traits illisibles dans la pénombre, Castiel suivait des yeux la petite silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la table basse d'un pas rythmé de claquements de talons. Il l'observa empoigner la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide et renverser la tête en arrière pour boire une grande rasade. Les gouttes d'eau roulaient le long de son bras et dans son cou.

Un pâle rayon parcourut le visage grave du pharmacien avant de plonger dans la chevelure oxydée de Meg l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

\- Je prends ça pour la route, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix traînante en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de poignet. Ça m'aidera à supporter ton frangin. Il aime entendre le son de sa voix. Je rêve de le bâillonner, parfois, pas toi ?

Pour avoir vécu une majeure partie de sa vie avec Balthazar, Castiel partageait tellement ce sentiment qu'il aurait été bien en peine de la contredire, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un faible sourire tirant sur la grimace.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, murmura-t-il tout bas dans le silence. Témoigner au procès, je veux dire. Azazel s'en est déjà pris à toi, et ta vie sera encore plus en danger quand il apprendra ce qu'on prépare. Et cette fois-là, Dean ne sera peut-être pas là pour te sauver.

Meg s'approcha en haussant un sourcil moqueur et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Bien que juchée sur de hauts talons, elle se voyait contrainte de renverser la tête en arrière pour soutenir son regard. Dans la pénombre pâle du salon, ses yeux brillaient de fierté.

\- Je ne suis pas une dinde écervelée ni une fleur fragile sans défense, tu sais.

Le sourire de Meg se fit plus tendre et elle leva une main pour lui caresser la joue – le début de barbe crissa sous ses doigts.

\- Mon objectif a toujours été de descendre Azazel et de ne pas lui survivre bien longtemps, parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre fin possible à ma vie. Mais la donne a changé, ce soir. Quand j'ai dévoilé ma preuve, j'ai cru que les Winchester se désisteraient puisque après tout, Azazel ne leur a jamais rien fait. Mais ils ont choisi de poursuivre malgré tout. Pour toi sans doute plus que pour moi, mais toujours est-il que je ne suis plus seule. Et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- Meg...

Meg le coupa en levant le menton d'un air assuré :

\- Avec le dossier qu'on est en train de monter et qu'on va envoyer à la presse et diffuser en ligne, le FBI sera bien obligé d'agir. Ce n'est pas pour ma famille que je veux témoigner, Clarence. Je ne me souviens même plus de leurs visages. Dès que Balthazar m'a dit qu'Azazel tenait ta vie en otage pour le faire chanter, ma décision était déjà prise. C'est pour te libérer que je vais le faire.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, soupira Castiel en pressant sa mâchoire contre la paume tiède. Tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour moi.

Meg eut un rire sourd et laissa retomber sa main. Bien que meurtri, son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire qui irradiait de l'intérieur. Ses cheveux d'un blond décoloré tombaient en mèches inégales sur ses joues.

\- Je t'avais demandé si tu allais pourfendre mes ennemis pour me sauver, tu te souviens ? ironisa-t-elle avec un rire rauque. On dirait bien que finalement, c'est moi le preux chevalier de cette histoire et tu es la princesse en détresse que je vais sauver des griffes du dragon. Dès que le danger sera écarté, je reviendrai vivre dans ton appartement et tu ne te débarrasseras plus jamais de moi.

Malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, Castiel ne put retenir un pâle sourire. Leur échange visuel fut interrompu par un bruyant raclement de gorge dans le silence. Meg et lui tournèrent ensemble la tête pour voir Dean qui se tenait là, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte avec les bras croisés.

\- Je croyais que tu étais partie avec Balthazar, trancha le jeune homme en les fixant d'un regard orageux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, Meg ?

Sa voix était rude, et à en juger par ses lèvres fortement pincées, les fossettes qui se creusaient sur ses joues et ses sourcils froncés, Dean était contrarié. Perplexe, Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté tandis que Meg ignorait souverainement Dean :

\- Adieu, Clarence, susurra-t-elle avec un air insolent sur son visage en forme de cœur. On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en jetant un œil à Dean par-dessus son épaule :

\- Et toi, prends bien soin de ma licorne en mon absence.

\- De ta quoi ?

Le claquement de la porte fut la seule réponse que Dean obtint.

Alors que les bruits de pas s'estompaient dans la cage d'escalier, Dean s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, Cas' ? lança-t-il en fusillant du regard la porte close. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

Castiel haussa les épaules et retourna dans le salon, Dean sur ses talons.

\- Les licornes sont des créatures légendaires qui symbolisent la pureté. J'ignore pourquoi elle m'a qualifié ainsi. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Dean en se pinçant fortement l'arête du nez. Elle a dit qu'elle _reviendrait_ vivre chez toi. Elle a dit aussi tout à l'heure qu'elle vivait avec toi depuis deux mois et qu'elle dort dans ton lit. C'est vrai, ça ? Vous habitez ensemble ?

Castiel cligna des yeux et se tourna pour faire face à Dean dans l'obscurité du salon. La pâle lumière du réverbère traçait sans précisions les contours des meubles et les traits durs de Dean, comme taillés à la serpe.

\- Oui, articula Castiel en levant le menton.

Dean parut désarçonné et le dévisagea avec incertitude.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques mois.

\- Hein ?! Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question et l'occasion d'en parler ne s'est pas présentée. Est-ce si important ?

Dean cligna des yeux et serra fortement la mâchoire, son visage s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde.

\- Il y a une strip-teaseuse qui vit chez toi depuis des mois, lâcha Dean d'un air incrédule. Qui dort dans ton lit. Et qui te traite de licorne en te caressant le visage.

\- Meg a une étrange manière de démontrer son affection.

\- Sans blague !

Castiel ne put manquer le sarcasme dans la voix de Dean tant il était évident, et il plissa les yeux, confus. En scrutant plus attentivement son visage, il décela les nuances de colère et d'amertume qui le durcissaient.

\- Tu es en colère... murmura Castiel d'une voix rauque en analysant les subtils changements dans ces yeux verts devenus presque noirs dans la pénombre. Pourquoi ?

Dean referma la bouche avec un sec claquement de dents. Son regard s'assombrit encore et il se détourna pour se diriger vers le canapé. Castiel le suivit à pas lents, les yeux fixés sur sa nuque qui irradiait de colère.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule en me faisant croire que tu ressentais pas de désir, lâcha Dean en un grondement rageur alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Et dire que je me suis jeté sur toi en te faisant une déclaration... C'était trop gay pour toi, c'est ça ?

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté, déstabilisé face au comportement agressif et irrationnel de Dean.

\- De quoi tu parles, Dean ?

\- J'ai connu des hétéros qui s'amusaient à m'allumer pour se rétracter au dernier moment, mais jamais à ce niveau. Bien trouvée, l'excuse pour ne pas me toucher. Donc depuis tout ce temps, tu vivais avec ta copine ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as jamais invité chez toi.

L'insulte lui fit l'effet d'une claque et le laissa un instant sans voix.

\- Comment tu peux penser ça ? parvint-il finalement à articuler d'une voix blanche.

\- J'sais pas, Cas', je pense plein de trucs là, cracha-t-il rageusement. Tu couches avec elle ? J'imagine que ça la fait bien rire que tu joues avec mes sentiments ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme se prendre la tête entre les mains avec un air soudain abattu – _blessé_.

\- Tu es jaloux de Meg... réalisa-t-il enfin en écarquillant les yeux.

Dean se renfrogna en baissant la tête, une rougeur lui montant aux joues.

\- On frappe pas un homme à terre, Cas'. C'est pas cool.

Castiel s'approcha du canapé, le bruissement de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon bien audibles dans la pénombre silencieuse.

\- Tu te méprends sur la nature de ma relation avec Meg. Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour moi.

Castiel s'assit prudemment auprès de Dean, le dos raide alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, peu désireux de provoquer de nouveaux quiproquos. Le jeune homme gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur ses propres genoux – son visage était verrouillé, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une colère qui laissait peu à peu place au doute et à la honte.

\- Dean...

L'épaule tressaillit sous sa main lorsque Castiel la pressa en se penchant vers lui en murmurant :

\- Je fais tout ce que tu me demandes, je viens toujours quand tu m'appelles et je t'ai aidé quand tu étais au plus bas alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un inconnu pour moi. J'ai toujours été sincère. Et tu penses vraiment que je me joue de toi depuis des mois ?

Dean soupira profondément en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je... Excuse-moi, Cas'... je me défoule sur toi comme un gros con. Avec ce que j'ai appris sur mon père... J'ai envie de hurler. Ou péter un truc. Les deux, en fait.

\- Excuses acceptées, déclara sobrement Castiel avec un hochement de tête.

À travers le tissu de la chemise à carreaux, l'épaule de Dean irradiait de chaleur. Castiel renforça sa prise, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair sans doute assez pour faire mal – cela eut l'effet escompté et le jeune homme releva la tête pour enfin croiser son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu étais trop jeune à l'époque pour que tes souvenirs soient fiables.

Une expression poignante et indescriptible traversa le visage de Dean, et il secoua lentement la tête, pâle et défait.

\- Toute ma vie, j'ai vénéré mon père comme une force inébranlable, le détenteur de la vérité et de la justice. C'était mon héros et je voulais plus que tout le rendre fier. Merde, je l'ai toujours imité, jusque dans mes goûts musicaux et vestimentaires... Il m'a élevé dans le but de venger ma mère et tuer son assassin. Et depuis le début, c'était lui. _C'était lui..._

Il avait articulé ces derniers mots d'une voix étranglée, et brisa le lien visuel en fermant les yeux, respirant avec difficulté.

\- Sam avait raison, et j'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Tout colle. Notre mère comptait divorcer et nous prendre avec elle, et notre père a pété les plombs, sûrement complètement bourré. Il l'a tuée et nous a bourré le crâne en nous montant contre Azazel qui même si c'est une ordure, n'y était pour rien. Il a souillé son souvenir en nous mentant sur elle.

Un silence pesant s'étira durant lequel Castiel chercha ses mots. Lorsqu'il prit finalement la parole, sa voix rauque roula en un murmure bas dans sa gorge.

\- Ne laisse pas la colère t'aveugler, Dean. Je pense comme Sam l'a suggéré tout à l'heure que ton père s'est enfermé dans ses illusions et mensonges si profondément qu'il a fini par y croire, ou qu'il était déjà victime de paranoïa et délire de persécution depuis les traumatismes qu'il a vécus dans l'armée. C'est plus courant qu'on ne le croit. Avec l'expertise psychiatrique que ton frère va faire demander, tu en auras la confirmation.

Un rire amer et brisé s'échappa de la gorge de Dean – une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Génial. Je vais savoir si mon père est un enfoiré de fils de pute ou s'il a perdu la boule. J'adore !

Castiel ôta doucement sa main de l'épaule et appuya ses coudes sur ses propres genoux, les épaules voûtées et les mains jointes, l'esprit tournant à plein régime.

\- Si ton père est reconnu malade, un traitement adéquat pourrait lui rendre sa lucidité. Il sera transféré dans un établissement spécialisé où il n'aura pas à craindre pour sa vie chaque jour. Tu connais comme moi le taux de suicide et de meurtres en milieu carcéral. Il n'est pas en sécurité dans cette prison.

\- Ouais... Peut-être.

Plongé dans la pénombre du salon, Castiel étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main, toute la fatigue accumulée lui tombant dessus d'un coup. Il était déjà presque trois heures du matin – l'élaboration d'un plan avec l'aide de Jessica avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Fatigué ? demanda Dean en le scrutant du coin de l’œil.

\- Un peu, admit Castiel avec une grimace d'excuse. La journée a été longue.

\- On ferait mieux de dormir si on veut être en forme demain pour balancer sur tous les médias les magouilles d'Azazel et ses sbires. On va rendre ce truc viral, tu vas voir. J'appellerai Charlie pour qu'elle nous file un coup de pouce.

\- Bien, alors je... je vais y aller, déclara maladroitement Castiel en amorçant un mouvement pour se relever. Bonne nuit, Dean.

Une fois debout, il ne put faire un seul pas – la main de Dean venait de lui attraper le poignet pour l'immobiliser sur place.

\- Whoa whoa _whoa_ attends une seconde, Cas' ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour baisser les yeux sur la poigne d'acier qui l’enserrait, la chaleur de la pomme irradiant contre sa peau. Perplexe, il inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Chez moi, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Chez toi ? le réprimanda Dean en se levant à son tour. Alors que les hommes d'Azazel et Alastair savent où tu habites et que tu cachais Meg depuis tout ce temps ? Et qu'ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi s'ils apprennent ce que prépare ton frangin ?

Dean n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Et sans la présence de Meg, son appartement était vide, froid, sans vie. Castiel n'était pas tellement pressé d'y retourner, avec pour seule compagnie le silence, des traces de sang séché, la boule de disco et la barre de pole-dance. Ça serait comme se rendre dans un cimetière.

\- Je pourrais prendre une chambre d'hôtel, suggéra-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Nope. Je te lâche pas des yeux tant que le danger est pas écarté. T'as qu'à rester chez moi en attendant que ça se tasse.

\- Mais Sam et Jessica ont pris ton lit, et ton canapé n'est pas convertible. Je ne voudrais pas t'incommoder.

\- Ça sera pas la première fois qu'on dort tous les deux dessus, pas vrai ? Et pour tout te dire j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que sur toi, Cas'. T'es plutôt confortable comme oreiller.

Dean avait utilisé son ton séducteur assorti d'un clin d’œil. Troublé, Castiel baissa les yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire flatté.

\- Hum... merci, répondit-il maladroitement en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est décidé alors, déclara Dean d'un air satisfait.

Tandis que le jeune homme dépliait le drap et l'étendait sur le canapé, Castiel tenta de se rendre utile en calant l'oreiller contre l'accoudoir. Dean se glissa dans ce lit improvisé et lui fit signe de le rejoindre en soulevant le drap. Castiel ôta ses chaussures et obtempéra. Le canapé était trop étroit pour y caser deux adultes de leur taille, et ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de basculer en cherchant une position confortable pour eux deux. Après quelques manœuvres, des pieds emmêlés dans le drap et des jurons étouffés, tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés sur le flanc, le dos de Dean pressé contre le torse de Castiel.

Ils partageaient tant bien que mal l'oreiller, les cheveux de la nuque de Dean lui chatouillant le nez. Ce dernier marmonna un _bonne nuit_ ensommeillé en ramenant le drap sur les deux corps. Engourdi par leur chaleur corporelle, Castiel glissa son bras contre le torse du jeune homme, l'attirant plus fermement contre lui, une main contre son cœur. Il blottit ses pieds contre les deux glacés qu'il entoura de sa chaleur.

Alors que la respiration de Dean se faisait plus profonde et que la tension de ses épaules s'estompait peu à peu, Castiel avança le menton juste assez pour murmurer directement à son oreille, profitant que Dean était encore assez éveillé pour l'entendre :

\- Si je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure...

Castiel sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Dean retenir son souffle et incliner légèrement la tête comme pour mieux écouter son aveu.

\- … c'était uniquement parce que tu m'avais pris au dépourvu et que je savais que mon frère nous écoutait.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Il ignorait si c'était dû à l'obscurité ou à l'heure tardive, mais ils chuchotaient tous les deux comme s'ils craignaient d'être entendus.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, répondit sobrement Castiel.

Les battements du cœur contre sa paume s'accéléraient sensiblement, et avec un bruissement de drap Dean tourna son buste juste assez pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, mortellement sérieux.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, Cas'. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Castiel sentit ses joues s'enflammer, pétrifié par l'intensité du regard de Dean. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Il s'humidifia lentement les lèvres et s'efforça de prononcer ces mots qui n'avaient plus franchi ses lèvres depuis des décennies, et jamais avec ce sens particulier. Son _Je t'aime_ s'arracha de sa gorge en un filet de voix rauque à peine audible, mais lui fit l'effet du tonnerre dans le silence du salon. Ce murmure hésitant et fragile suffit à faire éclore un sourire lumineux sur le visage de Dean.

Une main sur sa nuque l'attira à lui et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser tendre tandis que Dean se retournait pour qu'ils se trouvent enlacés, face à face.

\- Dean... murmura Castiel d'une voix sourde alors que Dean glissait une jambe entre les siennes et le serrait étroitement contre lui.

Pour toute réponse, Dean mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la moiteur soyeuse de sa langue. Il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et modifier l'angle du baiser pour l'approfondir. Respirant fort par le nez, ils s'embrassaient avec une passion presque douloureuse qui lui donnait le vertige. Tandis que sa langue caressait celle de Dean avec des bruits humides, leurs corps s'alignaient et bien vite ce fut une fournaise sous le drap. Castiel glissa ses mains dans les cheveux en brosse de Dean, et les empoigna au sommet de son crâne où ils étaient plus longs. Ce geste arracha un gémissement étouffé de la gorge de Dean qui brisa le baiser et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou en pressant fortement son bassin contre le sien.

Il était impossible d'ignorer l'érection qui se rigidifiait contre son aine.

\- Désolé... déglutit Dean contre la peau moite de son cou en respirant profondément. Je... je vais me calmer. Donne-moi juste une minute.

Caressant la nuque chaude sous ses doigts, Castiel pressa sa joue contre les cheveux ébouriffés de Dean, inspirant leur parfum de shampooing et de sueur.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu souhaites une relation avec moi, sachant ce que ça implique ? soupira-t-il avec lassitude contre les mèches qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres.

Ses propres mots lui glaçaient le cœur, mais il se devait d'être franc avec Dean. Il lui devait bien ça.

\- Pas de cul ? grommela Dean contre la peau de son cou. J'ai au moins compris ça, oui.

\- C'est injuste de ma part de t'imposer cette restriction. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu en as vraiment besoin, je pourrais... essayer de... grimaça Castiel avec un geste vague en direction de leurs organes génitaux en fronçant le nez de réticence malgré lui.

Dean redressa la tête pour le regarder en plissant les yeux.

\- Quoi, te forcer ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est hors de question. Je suis pas un gros connard, Cas'. Et je fais toujours passer le plaisir de mon partenaire avant le mien, alors ça perd tout intérêt si t'aimes pas ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tant que j'ai du porno de qualité et ma fidèle main, ça devrait aller. Je décrocherai mon doctorat ès branlette avec mention _honoris causa_.

Le ton plaisantin de Dean lui tira un sourire incertain, mais Castiel insista alors que Dean lui mordillait tendrement l'oreille :

\- Je voudrais éviter de reproduire les mauvaises expériences que j'ai vécues, expliqua-t-il en manœuvrant pour s'allonger sur le dos. Les rares relations que j'ai tenté de nouer se sont toutes mal terminées à cause de mon... désintérêt pour le charnel.

Dean avait suivi le mouvement et se retrouvait maintenant allongé de tout son poids sur Castiel – ils étaient tous les deux emmaillotés dans le drap comme dans une chrysalide. Le jeune homme libéra finalement le lobe d'oreille mâchonné et se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout son sérieux retrouvé.

\- Comment ça ?

Castiel se renfrogna aux désagréables souvenirs qu'il lui fallait évoquer – l'expérience du site de rencontre que Balthazar lui avait imposée restait marquée dans sa mémoire sous le sceau de l'humiliation.

\- Les rares qui disaient être d'accord au début... il s'est vite avéré qu'ils prenaient ça comme un défi à relever, espéraient que je change d'avis, ou se mettaient très vite à user de chantage affectif pour me culpabiliser. Après ça, j'ai renoncé à tout espoir d'une relation.

Dean crispa la mâchoire, et Castiel fut surpris de voir dans ses yeux de l'indignation.

\- C'étaient des cons, grogna-t-il d'un ton possessif. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Moi, par exemple.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire, et le son fut étouffé par un baiser de Dean qui souriait lui aussi largement, si bien qu'ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement, leurs dents s'entrechoquant.

\- Mais embrasser, ça va ? Dis-moi quelles sont tes limites. Je ne ferai rien qui ne te plaît pas.

\- Oui, Dean. J'aime beaucoup t'embrasser.

\- Et ça, je peux ? enchaîna Dean avec un rictus taquin en glissant sa main sous sa chemise blanche pour tracer ses abdominaux du bout de ses doigts.

Castiel acquiesça et haussa les sourcils lorsque Dean déplaça sa main sous son corps pour lui presser une fesse à travers le pantalon, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Et ça ? poursuivit Dean en remuant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

S'ensuivirent quelques minutes ridicules durant lesquelles Dean parcourut son corps entier en riant, si bien qu'ils faillirent encore basculer du canapé lorsqu'il découvrit que Castiel était particulièrement chatouilleux des orteils.

Lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent à nouveau correctement en replaçant le drap qui avait fini en boule au sol, Dean bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Castiel l'imita malgré lui, assommé par le sommeil. Il était près de quatre heures du matin, constata-t-il en jetant un œil las à sa montre.

\- Il est temps de dormir, Dean... soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête de Dean. J'ai passé l'âge de faire des nuits blanches.

Le jeune homme marmonna une pique sarcastique que Castiel ne put tout à fait comprendre et se blottit tout contre lui, la joue pressée contre son cœur et un bras inerte pesant sur son ventre.

\- Tu sais... murmura-t-il alors que Castiel lui caressait les cheveux. Toutes mes anciennes relations étaient basées sur le cul et pas grand chose d'autre. C'était agréable et excitant, mais on partageait pas grand chose en-dehors de ça. Juste des adultes consentants qui partageaient un moment de plaisir. J'ai jamais pu parler de mon passé avec aucun d'entre eux. Même Lisa, mon ex avec qui je suis resté six mois, je pouvais pas être moi-même. Elle ne m'aurait pas compris.

Castiel resta silencieux, fixant le plafond en immobilisant ses doigts dans les cheveux. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre sourdement contre la joue de Dean – sa voix basse vibrait contre lui.

\- Avec toi, c'est bizarre mais... c'est l'inverse total. J'avais jamais réalisé avant que le sexe était devenu un automatisme pour moi et que j'avais jamais cherché à creuser plus loin mes relations. Ça doit être pour ça que ça a jamais marché. Ces dernières années, je faisais plus qu’enchaîner les coups d'un soir, avec _adios_ le lendemain matin.

Castiel ne sut que répondre, aussi resta-t-il silencieux en laissant ses paupières lourdes de sommeil se fermer. La main chaude de Dean se glissa dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts en un geste empreint de confiance.

\- Tu crois qu'on va gagner ce procès, Cas' ?

Castiel resta un long moment silencieux en considérant la question.

\- Je l'espère, souffla-t-il finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai à tes côtés. »

Dean ne répondit rien, s'étant déjà endormi profondément.


	8. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! L'épilogue suivra très bientôt. :D

Sam, Jess et Charlie sur ses talons, Dean se fraya tant bien que mal un passage dans la foule agglutinée devant le bar. Même étouffée par l'épaisseur des portes, la musique était si forte qu'il lui fallut répéter plusieurs fois leurs noms aux deux vigiles de type armoire à glace pour qu'ils les cochent sur la liste des invités. On leur ouvrit et ils plongèrent dans la pénombre, le hurlement de la musique leur saturant les tympans.

Le rythme endiablé des basses lui labourait énergiquement les organes. C'était comme des coups de massue contre son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique. Les spots lumineux étaient braqués sur la scène, éclairant par flashs colorés les danseuses en sous-vêtements qui tournoyaient habilement autour des barres de pole-dance. Le reste du bar était plongé dans une semi-obscurité qu'une brume parfumée tamisait, avec en son centre le comptoir, comme un îlot isolé.

La musique assourdissante étouffa l'exclamation de ravissement de Charlie qui trottina droit vers la scène surélevée, comme hypnotisée par les danseuses.

« C'est plus grand que ce que je pensais ! cria Sam à son oreille pour se faire entendre.

Réprimant lui-même un sifflement impressionné, Dean se contenta d'acquiescer en scannant l'espace du regard. L'endroit était grand en effet et d'une décoration luxueuse bien qu'un peu tape-à-l’œil par l'excès de dorures et miroirs – le business semblait bien tourner pour Balthazar. Dean avait pas mal fréquenté de bars avec strip-teaseuses à l'époque où Rhonda et Don Hurley l'avaient entraîné dans une frénésie malsaine de sexe, de drogue, de vols et d'escroqueries qui avait rendu dingue Bobby jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui-même de s'éloigner de leur mauvaise influence. Mais jamais encore il n'avait mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi classe.

Sept filles tournoyaient autour des barres, bruyamment encouragées par une bonne trentaine d'hommes qui leur glissaient des billets. Lorsque Charlie les rejoignit en dégainant elle aussi son portefeuille avec un sourire ravi sur le visage, l'assemblée s'enflammait alors qu'une des filles venait d'ôter son soutien-gorge pour le leur jeter – ce fut Charlie qui le réceptionna avec des réflexes dignes d'un ninja.

\- Où est Castiel ? hurla à son tour Jess pour se faire entendre.

Sa bague de fiançailles assortie à celle de Sam émit un bref éclat lorsque la jolie blonde s'accrocha farouchement à son bras – sans doute pour marquer son territoire, s'il en croyait les regards dangereux qu'elle jetait à toute femme s'approchant trop de son fiancé à son goût.

\- Je sais pas, il m'a envoyé un message il y a une heure pour dire qu'il était déjà arrivé ! répondit Dean en scrutant les silhouettes indistinctes dans la pénombre brumeuse de la salle.

Balthazar les avait cordialement invités à venir fêter dans son bar le diplôme de fin d'études que Sam avait obtenu avec tous les honneurs, premier de sa promotion. Si Cas' lui avait déjà parlé de ce qu'il qualifiait de _lieu de perdition_ où son frère l'avait souvent forcé à passer des soirées, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Dean avait imaginé. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agirait d'un endroit douteux et glauque. Mais bien au contraire, l'endroit avait l'air propre, bien tenu et même assez sélectif, à en juger par les vigiles à l'entrée et la longue file d'attente.

Ses yeux survolèrent rapidement les groupes de personnes installées sur les banquettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une silhouette familière à l'éternel trench-coat, isolée dans un coin. Installé seul à une table devant un cocktail, Cas' se tenait assis les épaules un peu voûtées et les yeux tournés vers les danseuses. Le visage figé en un masque indéchiffrable, il les observait sans ciller, avec cette même concentration analytique dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'ils regardaient ensemble des films. Visiblement, il n'avait pas remarqué leur entrée.

Dean tapota l'épaule de son petit frère en lui faisant comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il l'avait trouvé, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la banquette où Cas' venait juste de glisser la paille entre ses lèvres pour aspirer une petite gorgée.

Coup de chance, la musique touchait à sa fin lorsque Dean se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Alors que Castiel tournait la tête vers lui d'un air surpris, Dean lui passa le bras par-dessus les épaules avec un sourire séducteur en coin.

\- Salut beau gosse, tu viens souvent ici ? murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde en lui adressant un clin d’œil grivois. Tu habites encore chez tes parents ?

Sans surprise, Cas' roula exagérément des yeux en poussant un soupir ostentatoire, et reposa son verre sur la table.

\- Évidemment que je viens souvent, Dean. Mon frère est propriétaire du bar et vit à l'étage. Et je n'ai pas de parents, tu sais très bien que ma mère est morte et que mon père est un _fils de pute_ , comme tu dis.

\- Roh, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Cas' ! rit Dean en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa tempe. Je plaisantais.

\- J'en suis conscient, répliqua Cas' avec un rictus provocateur. Je plaisantais aussi.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire attendri de s'étaler sur son visage alors que la musique reprenait, plus forte et rapide encore. Cas' avait un humour pince-sans-rire et parfois très noir, mais il balançait ses piques avec un visage tellement neutre que ça pouvait être difficile à déceler. Il eut un mal fou à se retenir de rétorquer qu'il savait que Cas' savait qu'il savait qu'il plaisantait – wow, ça faisait mal au crâne – et pencha la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres. Cas' ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il avait un goût d'alcool, de citron et de sirop sur la langue. La musique hurlait et faisait tambouriner son cœur à un rythme anormal. Le sol tremblait sous la semelle épaisse de ses docs et tous ses organes vibraient sous la force des basses.

Dean brisa le baiser et sourit contre les lèvres de Cas' en y donnant un petit coup de langue taquin.

\- T'as pris quoi, comme boisson ? J'aime bien le goût.

Cas' fronça les sourcils pensivement et prit son verre sur la table pour le lui tendre.

\- Aucune idée. Je l'ai pris parce que j'aimais bien la couleur. On dirait un soleil couchant.

Le verre était agrémenté d'une rondelle de citron, d'une paille rose et d'un petit parasol en papier coloré. La boisson elle-même était un dégradé de rouge vers l'orange. Au lieu de prendre le verre, Dean avança la tête juste assez pour saisir la paille entre ses dents et aspirer quelques gorgées sous le regard intense de Cas'.

Il allait commenter la boisson – trop sucrée, pas assez d'alcool – quand un flash soudain de lumière les tira de leur bulle. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour constater que Charlie se tenait plantée là avec un sourire canaille et son téléphone à la main. Visiblement, elle venait tout juste de les prendre en photo.

\- Désolée ! s’époumona-t-elle en s'approchant pour qu'ils l'entendent. Mais vous étiez trop mignons tous les deux, je n'ai pas pu résister !

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et finalement leur hurler droit dans les oreilles le reste :

\- Balthazar nous a réservé une salle VIP pour qu'on puisse discuter au calme ! Venez !

Lorsque Dean se releva, une pointe de douleur lui traversa le genou et le fit tressaillir, mais il se contenta de grincer des dents et suivre le groupe en slalomant entre les gens qui dansaient – ce n'était pas seulement un bar de strip-tease mais aussi une boîte de nuit, de toute évidence. Charlie l'avait averti qu'il n'était pas rare que des séquelles subsistent pendant des mois, voire des années après la guérison, principalement au niveau des jointures. Près de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait cessé le traitement, et jusqu'à présent il n'avait guère eu que quelques migraines, de la fatigue et du mal à dormir – mais tout cela était plus probablement dû au stress du procès qui se compliquait chaque jour un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le réseau d'Azazel et ses magouilles se dévoilaient et que la presse en faisait ses choux gras.

Ils franchirent une porte dissimulée par un lourd rideau de velours rouge et pénétrèrent dans un somptueux salon rouge à l'ambiance feutrée, avec deux larges canapés se faisant face, ainsi que des fauteuils agrémentés de coussins, une table basse garnie de nourriture, et une télévision écran plat. La musique du bar s'estompa et disparut tout à fait lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte.

\- C'est parfaitement insonorisé, précisa Balthazar avant de désigner le salon d'un mouvement gracieux de la main. Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous et servez-vous en petits fours et toasts.

Tandis que Balthazar s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils avec l'assurance d'un coq dans sa basse-cour, Jessica et Sam le prenaient au mot et goûtaient les petits fours. L'attitude aussi royale que Balthazar, Charlie s'installa d'office au centre d'un canapé en faisant signe à Dean et Cas' de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis dans la tranquillité du salon alors que ses oreilles résonnaient encore du vacarme du bar, que Dean réalisa que le rythme frénétique des basses était resté empreint dans sa cage thoracique. Non seulement son cœur ratait des battements, mais les pulsations étaient si puissantes et irrégulières qu'il semblait vouloir surgir de sa poitrine ou remonter dans sa gorge. Dean prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de le calmer, mais en vain.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Zachariah est en fuite, n'est-ce pas ? lança Balthazar sur le ton de la conversation en croisant les jambes.

Dean tenta d'ignorer la désagréable sensation cardiaque et se servit une part de gâteau ornée de crème fouettée.

\- Il ne s'est pas présenté au tribunal, confirma Jess en grignotant un bout de petit four.

\- Et Uriel m'a dit qu'il a vidé la caisse de la pharmacie et s'est enfui, acquiesça Castiel avec raideur.

\- L'enfoiré est en cavale ? demanda Dean la bouche pleine et s'adossant confortablement dans les coussins en posant malgré lui la main sur son genou bien que la douleur ait déjà disparu.

Sam replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles – ils devenaient vraiment longs – et parut pensif :

\- Il n'ira pas bien loin, maintenant que la police a communiqué son signalement aux aéroports et frontières. Mais l'avantage est que sa fuite a définitivement convaincu le jury de sa culpabilité, et toutes les archives de malversations que Uriel et Cas' nous ont fournies sont une preuve accablante qui implique directement Alastair et Azazel.

\- Le procès avait mal commencé, avec les attaques de l'armée d'avocats d'Azazel sur le passé de Meg et leurs coups vicieux pour tout mettre sur le dos de Balthazar...

\- Sans compter leurs accusations comme quoi la vidéo serait fausse, grimaça Sam. Ils ne reculent devant rien. À les entendre, on croirait qu'Azazel est un ange et que nous sommes tous des calomniateurs envieux de sa fortune !

\- J'avais raison d'insister pour qu'on fasse appel quand ils ont essayé de nous proposer en douce un arrangement pour nous faire taire ! renchérit Jess avec un sourire triomphant. Le jury s'est laissé manipuler au début, mais quand Uriel a fini par accepter de témoigner, ça a complètement changé la donne. Et maintenant que Zachariah s'enfuit avec une valise de billets...

\- Et la presse qui nous a filé un coup de pouce en publiant l'interview de Meg et le scandale de pots de vin, emplois fictifs, prêts avec intérêts abusifs et argent blanchi de la banque d'Azazel...

\- … On a l'opinion du public de notre côté et je crois que d'ici quelques mois on devrait non seulement remporter le combat haut la main, mais décrocher des dommages et intérêts colossaux !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Dean qui s'amusait de voir son petit frère et sa fiancée compléter leurs phrases respectives avec la même énergie, le même enthousiasme. Quand ils se mettaient à parler, rien ne les arrêtait, et Dean avait pu assister à leur verve et leur répartie mordante lors des quelques séances où il s'était mêlé au public pour suivre l'évolution du procès. Ils étaient définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre, et rien n'aurait su lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir Sammy trouver le bonheur et bientôt fonder sa propre famille.

Il observa du coin de l’œil Castiel qui écoutait attentivement les deux avocats exposer leur optimisme, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion, et se pencha par-dessus Charlie pour lui adresser la parole :

\- Hé, Cas'... Ça veut dire que tu vas prendre le poste de Zachariah à la tête de la pharmacie, maintenant qu'il s'est barré ? Tu vas être le nouveau shérif en ville ?

Cas' tourna la tête vers lui avec un air surpris avant de plisser les yeux en contemplant la question.

\- C'est bien possible en effet. Techniquement, je n'ai jamais été renvoyé et je n'ai pas fait de lettre de démission. J'ai été mis à disposition, donc je pourrais tout à fait revenir et le remplacer pour diriger Uriel et Anna.

\- Et tu te penses capable d'avoir à nouveau Uriel sous tes ordres, après la raclée que tu lui as administrée ? ironisa Balthazar d'un air affable. Tsk tsk, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter son soi-disant meilleur ami, Cassie...

Dean haussa les sourcils et regarda Cas' avec stupeur. Il était toujours si calme et stoïque qu'il lui était difficile de l'imaginer s'emporter au point de frapper qui que ce soit – et certainement pas quelqu'un d'aussi massif et charpenté qu'Uriel.

\- T'as foutu une branlée à l'armoire à glace ?

Cas' baissa les yeux d'un air contrit et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, le regret évident sur son visage.

\- Oui. Il y a trois mois, quand j'ai appris la vérité. J'étais un peu... contrarié. Mais depuis qu'Uriel nous aide et a témoigné au barreau, nos relations se sont nettement améliorées. Nous échangeons des textos régulièrement et je lui ai même proposé de nous rejoindre ce soir, mais il a refusé. Il n'aime pas les bars et attroupements de gens.

\- Et toi, Sam ? demanda Charlie d'un ton enjoué. Maintenant que tu as décroché ton diplôme premier de ta promotion, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ouvrir ton propre cabinet et te la jouer Ally McBeal ? Tu as la coupe de cheveux, déjà !

Sam échangea un doux regard avec Jess et lui prit la main avec un air solennel.

\- À vrai dire, Jess et moi avions prévu de nous marier dès la fin de mes études, mais nous avons décidé de remettre ça à la fin du procès. Vous serez bien sûr tous invités dès que nous aurons une date ! En attendant, les parents de Jess ont eu la gentillesse de me proposer un emploi dans leur agence.

\- Regardez-le faire son modeste ! rit Jessica. Mes parents ont été tellement impressionnés par les talents d'orateur de leur futur gendre au procès qu'ils le veulent absolument, surtout après avoir vu ses résultats brillants à Stanford !

Charlie émit un couinement enthousiaste et se pencha pour donner un coup de poing enjoué dans l'épaule de Cas. Le pharmacien sursauta et la dévisagea avec de grands yeux bleus choqués.

\- T'as intérêt à attraper le bouquet que lancera Jess au mariage ! s'esclaffa-t-elle tandis que Cas' se massait l'épaule avec un air confus.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Promets-moi seulement de le faire, répliqua Charlie avec un sourire de requin tout en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules du pharmacien. Pour me faire plaisir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je te le promets, acquiesça Cas' avec une ébauche de sourire hésitant.

\- Tu viens officiellement de devenir mon nouveau meilleur ami – désolée Dean, tu resteras mon deuxième préféré !

Une lueur amusée éclaira les yeux de Dean tandis que Charlie se penchait à l'oreille de Cas' pour lui dire quelque chose qui lui arracha un bref rire rauque – et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait rire le pharmacien taciturne. Charlie et Cas' ne s'étaient croisés qu'une ou deux fois avant ce soir, mais la jeune fille l'avait immédiatement adopté et ses débordements d'affection semblaient autant troubler Cas' que lui faire plaisir.

La voix de Sam s'éleva dans le salon et Dean reporta son attention sur le canapé d'en face :

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe entre Cas' et toi ? Ça fait trois mois que vous êtes ensemble maintenant, je crois ?

Dean haussa les sourcils en regardant son petit frère qui se penchait en avant tout en tenant la main de sa fiancée. Il avait un sourire stupide et avide de ragots collé sur le visage – une vraie commère.

Tous les regards indiscrets étaient tournés vers Dean qui se contenta d'enfourner le reste du gâteau dans sa bouche sans se gêner pour bien mâcher la bouche ouverte.

\- Ouais, ça se passe bien, répondit-il laconiquement, sur la défensive.

\- Mais encore ? demanda Balthazar en levant le menton d'un air supérieur.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ?

La conversation allait vite tourner à l'interrogatoire à ce rythme là, et Dean n'avait jamais aimé faire l'étalage de sa vie personnelle. Ce qui se passait entre Cas' et lui ne regardait qu'eux deux.

Le pharmacien se racla la gorge et se pencha par-dessus Charlie pour parler à voix basse :

\- Dean, on devrait peut-être leur dire... Ils le sauront bientôt de toute façon.

\- Savoir quoi ? demandèrent Charlie, Sam et Jess en même temps.

Dean poussa un soupir de capitulation et ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher le morceau, mais Balthazar le devança :

\- Nos deux tourtereaux viennent d'acheter un appartement ensemble. Ils ont signé le bail hier.

Dean fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard agressif.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Balthazar esquissa un sourire enjôleur en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

\- Je surveille les comptes de Cassie, vois-tu, mon cher beau-frère. Je veille à ses intérêts.

Cas' jeta un regard exaspéré à son frère.

\- Je t'avais pourtant interdit de m'espionner, Balthazar.

\- En effet. Et il n'y a rien de tel qu'une interdiction pour me donner envie à coup sûr de l'enfreindre.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? J'ai trente et un ans, ça devient ridicule.

\- Il n'y a de ridicule que le ridicule, sourit le quarantenaire d'un air goguenard.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

Pendant que Cas' et son frangin se regardaient en chien de faïence et échangeaient des piques, Dean tentait de garder un air détaché tandis que Sam le félicitait et exprimait à quel point il était heureux pour lui.

\- Mais comment vous allez faire avec Meg ? demanda Jessica en lissant pensivement ses cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sur son épaule. Enfin je veux dire... elle est gardée sous protection policière en tant que témoin clé pour l'instant, mais elle m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle retournerait sans doute vivre chez Castiel après le procès.

\- Meg est une amie qui m'est très chère, répondit posément Castiel en se servant une bière. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec elle, mais elle est et sera toujours la bienvenue. Comme vous tous. L'appartement que nous avons acheté comporte une chambre d'ami, acheva-t-il avec une ombre de sourire.

Pendant que la conversation du groupe dérivait sur le propre projet de Sam et Jess de s'installer ensemble dans une petite maison horriblement cliché avec la barrière blanche et un chien – apparemment Sammy tenait dur comme fer à acheter un labrador – Charlie se décolla de Cas' pour se pencher à l'oreille de Dean :

\- Entre votre procès et tout le boulot que j'ai eu à l'hôpital j'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, mais dis moi... comment tu t'en sors, niveau frustration sexuelle ? Pas trop dur ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Dean baissa les yeux sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Charlie le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ouverts et confiants – ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine, plutôt de la bienveillance. Il hésita une seconde avant de se dire qu'après tout, c'était grâce à elle si Cas' et lui étaient ensemble. Sans elle, il aurait continué à croire que Cas' n'était pas intéressé et se foutait de sa gueule, et aurait sans doute noyé sa peine dans les histoires sans lendemain comme il l'avait toujours fait avant de rencontrer Cas'.

\- Je commence à m'habituer, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Dès que ça devient un peu chaud, je m'isole avec mon ordi – merci pour le lien du site porno lesbien d'ailleurs. Et Cas', il, euh...

Il se racla la gorge en jetant un regard méfiant aux autres pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Cas' n'était plus sur le canapé, il avait rejoint Jess qui lui montrait sur son téléphone diverses photos d'appartements en lui demandant son avis, tandis que Balthazar et Sam discutaient avec animation de la dernière séance du procès et des attaques fourbes des avocats d'Azazel.

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres et acheva en un murmure plus bas :

\- … il m'achète chaque semaine des magazines de cul et des mouchoirs.

\- … Hein ? Sérieux ? souffla Charlie en cillant, bouche bée.

Dean grimaça en hochant la tête, mortifié. Cas' lui tendait à chaque fois le sac plastique du Seven Eleven avec Busty Asian Beauty, des magazines hétéros ou gays voire BDSM parfois franchement dégueulasses, ainsi qu'une part de tarte et un pack de bière. Comme une offrande. Le tout avec un air de chien battu – Dean n'avait pas encore eu le cœur de lui dire qu'avec internet il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Je te jure. J'en ai tellement que je sais plus où les ranger. Et tu sais le pire ? Il demande conseil au vendeur du Seven Eleven. Il va vraiment finir par passer pour un... »

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Charlie était déjà en train de mourir de rire en se frappant énergiquement le genou. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'imaginer Cas' demander conseil à ce pauvre vendeur qui bossait au Seven Eleven. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait les courses ensemble, le jeune étudiant avait eu l'air terrorisé et avait même réprimé un mouvement de recul lorsque Castiel avait tendu la main vers lui pour payer.

Et alors qu'ils riaient à en perdre haleine, affalés sur le canapé sous le regard perplexe des autres, Dean sentit une soudaine douleur lui percer le cœur, vive et brûlante. Le souffle coupé, il crispa sa main contre sa poitrine et se redressa vivement en position assise – la douleur s'estompa aussitôt pour laisser place à de simples palpitations comme celles qu'il se traînait depuis quelques jours.

Charlie riait toujours et essayait d'expliquer à Cas' entre ses larmes la raison de son hilarité. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le bref inconfort de Dean.

La douleur avait disparu comme elle était venue, et même son genou ne lui faisait plus mal du tout.

Inutile de les inquiéter pour rien, se dit Dean alors que Charlie, Balthazar et Jess se liguaient comme les traîtres qu'ils étaient pour les forcer, Cas' et lui, à chanter ensemble un duo de karaoké.

Ce n'étaient que quelques séquelles persistantes. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

L'écran plat s'alluma pour diffuser _I'm your angel_ de R. Kelly et Céline Dion pendant que Charlie se mettait à les filmer avec son téléphone et que Balthazar leur fourrait d'autorité dans la main un micro à chacun. Blasé, Dean roula exagérément des yeux avant de se décider à jouer le jeu. Si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient en prendre plein la vue.

Empoignant fermement le micro pour s'égosiller en suivant les paroles qui défilaient sur l'écran, Dean chantait horriblement faux en en faisant des tonnes, en total contraste avec Cas' qui se tenait raide comme un piquet à réciter d'un ton monocorde de sa voix rauque.

Et alors qu'il se bousillait les cordes vocales et que Sammy n'en pouvait plus de rire, Dean ravala ses inquiétudes pour profiter de l'instant présent avec les gens qu'il aimait.

 

**oOo**

 

Un souffle d'air frais s'infiltra par la fenêtre entrouverte et fit doucement onduler le rideau. L'obscurité pâlissait à l'arrivée de l'aube, et la poussière pleuvait en poudre d'or dans les longs rayons qui traversaient le salon.

L'appartement était calme, son silence uniquement peuplé par la rumeur étouffée de la ville. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait presque entendre la respiration paisible de Sam et de Jessica étroitement enlacés dans l'unique lit, dans la chambre juste à côté.

Une forme indistincte remua sur le canapé avec un froissement de drap. Les cils frémissant sur ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur, Dean enfouissait son visage blême dans son oreiller humide de sueur. Une grimace le déformait, ses sourcils tellement froncés qu'un pli se creusait sur son front.

Et soudain, avec une inspiration étranglée, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il n'y restait pas une trace de sommeil alors qu'il haletait en repoussant d'une main tremblante les draps collés à sa peau nue, le corps tremblant et uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

Ses doigts agrippèrent son genou et un cri rauque s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se redressa en position assise, sa jambe repliée contre son torse luisant de transpiration.

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa son genou gauche qui avait tellement enflé qu'il avait presque doublé de taille. Si Dean avait cru quelques mois plus tôt avoir atteint son seuil maximum de douleur, il s'était gravement trompé. C'était cent fois pire à présent.

Non seulement son genou était bloqué en position pliée et il était proprement incapable de tendre la jambe ni même la remuer d'un millimètre, mais il lui semblait qu'on lui enfonçait lentement, très lentement, une lame chauffée à blanc dans la rotule.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même avec un gémissement d'animal blessé, aveuglé par la douleur et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, il tenta de masser la zone qui le torturait, mais la panique lui coupait le souffle. Il avait cru être débarrassé, et avait ignoré les symptômes qui revenaient progressivement tant il avait craint de revivre ce cauchemar.

À cet instant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, _vraiment n'importe quoi_ , pour que la douleur s'arrête.

La respiration rauque et précipitée, il grinça des dents en enfonçant ses ongles dans son genou – il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait lentement la rotule, la pelant couche par couche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, uniquement pour recommencer aussitôt, en un cycle infernal. Cette fois, Dean ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même ni espérer qu'il ne s'agisse que de séquelles qui allaient disparaître avec le temps.

Ce n'était pas terminé.

Et ce n'était pas seulement son genou. Son épaule aussi le lançait par vagues douloureuses et semblait complètement rouillée. Son cœur s'emballait en un rythme irrégulier dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau qui essayerait de s'échapper en cognant furieusement contre les barreaux de sa cage. Ses paumes et la plante de ses pieds lui brûlaient et le salon tournait autour de lui, se déformait sous ses yeux.

Il amorça un geste pour saisir son téléphone resté sur la table basse, et sa vision devint complètement noire. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol, faible et agité de violents tremblements. Comme la veille au bar, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le cœur et ne disparut que lorsqu'il se redressa tant bien que mal.

Sa main crispée surgit et s'agrippa convulsivement à la table basse jusqu'à attraper son téléphone. Malgré l'engourdissement de ses doigts et son genou qui ne l'aurait pas fait davantage souffrir si on le lui sciait sans anesthésie, il parvint à composer le numéro de Cas'.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi de rester dormir chez lui cette nuit. Depuis le début du procès, Sam et Jess avaient squatté son appartement, et Dean avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez Cas' : c'était plus spacieux et il y avait même une barre de pole-dance sur laquelle il s'amusait à essayer d'imiter les mouvements de gymnastique des strip-teaseuses sous le regard amusé de Cas' – et c'était beaucoup plus dur que ça en avait l'air. Et comme par hasard, il fallait que cette saloperie de maladie revienne en force juste quand il avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec son petit frère pour l'aider à réviser son prochain plaidoyer.

Haletant, Dean essuya ses larmes d'un revers rageur de poignet et s'accouda à la table basse, sa main tremblante sur son genou gonflé. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il peinait à garder sa prise sur son portable qu'il pressait contre son oreille. Ses doigts s’amollissaient comme du coton alors que la tonalité résonnait.

« Allez, réponds... siffla-t-il entre ses dents en respirant de son mieux par le nez. Bordel, _réponds_...

Une vague de douleur lui arracha un spasme lorsqu'il tenta une fois de plus d'étirer la jambe, mais en vain. Comme un mécanisme rouillé, sa jambe était bel et bien coincée. Son mouvement fit basculer son verre d'eau qui glissa de la table basse et s'écrasa au sol.

Enfin, la tonalité fit place à un bruissement soyeux puis la voix rocailleuse de Cas' à son oreille :

_« … Dean ? »_

\- Cas', articula Dean entre ses dents d'une voix brisée. Cas', j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Un court silence, puis un son indiquant sans doute que Cas' était en train de se lever de son lit.

 _« Je m'habille et j'arrive_ _tout de suite. »_ , assura Cas' d'une voix déjà plus éveillée et chargée d'inquiétude. _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

\- Ça recommence, lâcha Dean en enfouissant son visage dans son genou douloureux. Le traitement a pas marché, ça recommence, et c'est _pire_ qu'avant. J'en ai marre, Cas', j'en ai ras le cul de cette putain de maladie...

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix étouffée par un gémissement rauque de douleur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Quelle maladie ?

Ce n'était pas Cas' qui venait de parler, mais Jessica. Dean releva vivement la tête lorsque la lumière inonda le salon. Ébloui et saisi de vertiges, il vit la jeune avocate le toiser de haut, les mains sur ses hanches en une attitude autoritaire. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules nues et son pyjama ne laissait que peu à l'imagination – son haut figurant deux schtroumfs était tendu sur sa poitrine et dévoilait son nombril tandis que son short laissait ses jambes fuselées à nu.

_« Dean ? Allô ? »_

Dean laissa son portable glisser de sa main trop faible – le téléphone tomba au sol en continuant d'émettre la voix angoissée de Cas' – et croisa le regard choqué et suspicieux de son petit frère. Car Sam se tenait là aussi en caleçon et t-shirt, ses cheveux trop longs encadrant son visage.

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire, grinça Sam d'une voix blanche en serrant les poings. De quelle maladie tu parles ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Il nous expliquera ça une fois à l'hôpital, objecta Jess en fronçant les sourcils. J'appelle tout de suite une ambulance. »

Jessica tourna les talons pour aller chercher son téléphone. Dean tenta de protester en se relevant, mais déplier de force sa jambe lui arracha un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il perdit l'équilibre et son pied s'abattit sur les débris de verre alors que tout devenait flou autour de lui et qu'il sentait sa conscience lui échapper.

Les cris de Sam et la sensation de mains puissantes qui le relevaient sombrèrent dans les ténèbres.

 

**oOo**

 

« Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, au juste ?

Pâle et la mâchoire crispée, Dean foudroya son petit frère du regard – Sam le toisait de haut avec la _bitchface_ du siècle et les bras croisés comme une épouse mécontente.

\- Jamais, ok ?! Je comptais ne _jamais_ te le dire !

\- Hé, mais arrête de gesticuler ou je risque de te charcuter le bras ! les interrompit Charlie qui essayait tant bien que mal de percer la peau avec l'aiguille du cathéter.

Dean soupira et laissa retomber son crâne sur l'oreiller, allongé et tremblant sur le lit d'hôpital. L'air empestait le désinfectant et la lourde odeur des souffrances et angoisses accumulées dans les lieux. À part pour rendre visite à la jeune interne, Dean n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Pas en tant que patient, en tout cas. Charlie lui avait fait passer tous les tests chez elle pour le diagnostiquer et s'était chargée de lui faire les perfusions jusqu'à ce que Cas' prenne le relais. Le tout au noir et avec du matériel _emprunté_ à l'hôpital – pour lui éviter de devoir payer plein pot sans son assurance.

L'aiguille perça sa peau avec la pression familière dans son avant-bras. Il ferma les yeux en déglutissant tandis que l'aiguille se retirait et que Charlie branchait le tube avec un air professionnel. Ce n'était pas uniquement son stéthoscope qui lui pendait au cou, sa blouse blanche impeccable avec son nom en badge, son air assuré, ses gestes précis – la jeune fille avait visiblement fait d'immenses progrès depuis quelques mois, elle avait gagné en charisme et ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à un vrai médecin qui sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

\- Et voilà, je t'ai préparé un cocktail bien corsé en doxycycline, amoxicilline, azithromycine, cefuroxime, ceftriaxone, le tout relevé d'une pointe d'ibuprofen pour la douleur.

\- À tes souhaits, ironisa Dean au ton enjoué de Charlie qui fixait la perfusion à son bras avec un sparadrap transparent et épais.

La douleur dans son genou s'était calmée et ça avait désenflé depuis que Charlie avait drainé le liquide en piquant plusieurs fois avec sa seringue – et _ça_ , bordel, ça avait fait super mal. Son pied bandé aussi le lançait et il prenait bien garde à ne pas trop bouger.

Les mains chaudes de Cas' continuaient de lui masser le genou avec une expertise qui lui fit songer pour la énième fois que plutôt que pharmacien il aurait dû devenir kinésithérapeute. Ses massages étaient toujours divins, que ce soit pour le genou, les pieds, le dos ou la nuque, et le laissaient toujours dans un état de léthargie qui l'endormait très vite comme un bébé.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Dean rouvrit les yeux avec lassitude pour regarder à nouveau son petit frère qui tirait toujours une tronche de deux kilomètres de long.

\- Tu comprends pas quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous cacher, à Bobby et surtout à _moi_ , que t'étais malade ? Pourquoi Charlie, Balthazar et même _Cas'_ sont au courant et pas nous ?! Sans vouloir t'offenser, Cas', ajouta aussitôt Sammy avec un geste d'excuse.

\- Je ne suis pas offensé, le rassura Cas' en cessant le massage pour se relever avec un air austère. Et pour répondre à ta question, Sam, j'ai repéré ton frère lorsqu'il est venu prendre ses médicaments dans ma pharmacie et je l'ai traqué jusque chez lui parce qu'il me plaisait. C'est pour ça que je savais dès le début qu'il avait la maladie de Lyme, tu n'as pas à te sentir laissé pour compte.

Dean se racla la gorge avec embarras.

\- Hum. Merci pour la touchante déclaration, Cas'.

Charlie qui retirait ses gants et les jetait dans la poubelle renchérit :

\- Et c'est moi qui l'ai diagnostiqué et traité pour lui faire économiser le prix d'une consultation et de l'hôpital. C'était un bon exercice pratique pour moi, même si finalement je pense m'orienter vers la chirurgie à la fin de mon internat.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, trancha Sam en plissant les yeux d'une manière qui rappela à Dean ce gamin boudeur et râleur qu'il avait été autrefois. Pourquoi nous le cacher, Dean ?

Avec son jean froissé, son t-shirt délavé qui lui servait de pyjama et ses baskets aux lacets défaits qu'il avait enfilées sans chaussettes, Sam peinait à avoir l'air intimidant. De toute façon, le jour où Dean Winchester serait intimidé par son géant de petit frère n'était pas venu. Même si lui-même n'était guère mieux, les cheveux en vrac et cul nu sous sa chemise d'hôpital ouverte sur le derrière.

\- Moi je crois au contraire que ça y répond parfaitement, intervint Jessica qui était restée silencieuse depuis leur arrivée précipitée dans l'hôpital.

Les bras croisés exactement de la même manière que Sammy, la jolie avocate blonde était toujours vêtue de son pyjama sexy, mais sa silhouette était enveloppée dans le trench-coat trop large que Cas' lui avait gentiment déposé sur les épaules dès son arrivée. Nageant dans tout ce tissu beige qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux chevilles, Jess fixait sur Dean un regard acéré – celui qu'elle réservait à la défense au procès, d'habitude.

\- Arrête moi si je me trompe, Dean, mais Charlie a dit qu'elle t'a soigné pour t'éviter de _payer_... Est-ce que tu as caché tout ça à Sam et Bobby pour une raison financière ?

Un silence s'écrasa dans la chambre, uniquement interrompu par une sonnerie stridente. Charlie plongea la main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et en sortit son bipeur.

\- Oups. On m'appelle pour une urgence. Je vais vous laisser gérer cette conversation gênante sans moi. _Peace out_ _, bitches_  !

Effectuant de la main le salut vulcain avec un tournoiement de blouse blanche, Charlie quitta les lieux d'un pas précipité, les laissant seuls dans une ambiance électrique.

\- Une raison financière ? s'assombrit Sam avec un air incrédule. Mais l'assurance de Dean couvre à 100 % les consultations et hospitalisations... n'est-ce pas ?

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir abattu. Entre la fatigue qui le terrassait, son cœur qui n'était plus foutu de battre correctement et son genou qui le torturait, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour cette conversation.

\- Je ne devrais pas être là, grommela-t-il en ouvrant des yeux las. Ça va coûter la peau du cul, j'ai pas les moyens de...

La main ferme de Castiel agrippa son épaule et le plaqua de force au lit alors qu'il tentait faiblement de se relever.

\- Dean a résilié son assurance santé l'an dernier car il s'est endetté pour payer tes études de droit, Sam, lâcha Cas' d'une voix monotone. C'est pour ça que Charlie et moi l'avons aidé à se soigner.

\- Traître... grinça Dean en fusillant le pharmacien du regard.

Cas' soutint son regard empli de reproche avec calme.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas quitter cet hôpital tant que tu ne seras pas totalement guéri, Dean. Nous avons bien vu que te soigner à domicile en cachant la vérité à ta famille n'a fait qu'empirer ton état. Charlie a dit tout à l'heure que la maladie de Lyme est en train de devenir chronique et d'évoluer vers le stade 3.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Cas'.

\- Non.

Le pharmacien avait plissé les yeux d'un air froid en articulant ce mot et Dean était sincèrement incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de sarcasme ou si Cas' l'avait pris au sens littéral. Il soupira et leva sa main libre pour la poser sur celle toujours agrippée à son épaule.

\- Attends une seconde, Dean... souffla Sam en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit pour se mettre au niveau de son frère. C'est quoi cette histoire d'endettement pour Stanford ? Tu m'avais dit que maman nous avait ouvert à chacun un compte d'épargne dès notre naissance en prévision de nos études !

Cas' lâcha son épaule doucement mais pas sa main, et s'assit sur le bord du lit en entremêlant leurs doigts comme pour l'encourager à dire la vérité.

Dean tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Sam avec lassitude.

\- J'ai menti, sourit-il malgré les palpitations cardiaques très désagréables qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine. Je savais que t'aurais renoncé à Stanford si t'avais su qu'on avait pas un rond. Et je savais que tu lâcherais tout si t'apprenais que j'étais fauché et malade, alors je t'ai rien dit. Et j'ai bien fait, comme tu vois : t'es diplômé, t'es un avocat du tonnerre qui gagne le procès du siècle et t'as rencontré ta fiancée. Je regrette pas une seconde ce que j'ai fait.

Les yeux de chien battu de Sammy se mirent à briller de larmes qui ne débordaient pas. Il empila lui aussi sa main sur celles jointes de Dean et Castiel.

\- Mais maintenant, c'est à _notre_ tour de t'aider, affirma-t-il avec détermination. Alors fais comme Cas' dit et reste dans ce lit. Rétablis-toi et laisse-nous gérer les frais.

Dean eut un rire amer en secouant la tête.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment vous comptez payer tout ça, hein ? Même si la banque d'Azazel s'effondre et que les intérêts de tous les prêts sont reconnus comme abusifs comme t'essayes de le prouver dans le procès, même si ma dette est annulée... Cas' et moi on s'est ruinés à acheter un appartement, Bobby est au bord de la faillite et vous, vous aurez bientôt votre mariage à financer. Non, dès que cette perfusion est finie, je me barre d'ici et je me démerderai comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je survivrai.

Derrière les épaules de Sam, Dean vit Jessica approcher d'un pas feutré, ses chaussons frôlant à peine le sol.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de te sacrifier, Dean, souffla la jolie blonde avec un pâle sourire. Mes parents ne refuseront pas d'apporter une aide financière à mon futur beau-frère. Si on remporte le procès comme je le crois, on aura largement de quoi payer l'hôpital ET notre mariage, alors ne t'inquiète de rien.

Jess déposa elle aussi sa main fine et gracieuse sur la pile de trois mains.

\- Balthazar t'aidera si je le lui demande, ajouta Cas' d'une voix rocailleuse. Il sera même ravi de voir qu'on ne peut pas se passer de lui, le connaissant. Et il me reste encore quelques économies de côté.

\- Mais...

Dean n'eut guère l'occasion de protester, qu'ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et se lâchèrent la main pour voir entrer un Bobby furibond dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Grommelant dans sa barbe en retroussant ses manches avec humeur, l'homme barbu traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses – Castiel, Sam et Jessica s'écartèrent automatiquement pour lui dégager le passage.

\- Espèce d' _idjit_  ! cracha-t-il en empoignant la chemise d'hôpital de Dean pour le relever de sorte à ce qu'il lui parle nez à nez. J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque avec l'appel de Sam, et Benny vient de tout me raconter ! Pour qui tu te prends, à me cacher pendant des mois que t'es malade et que t'as même pas de quoi te payer des médicaments ni l'hôpital ? Tu t'es pris pour la dame aux camélias ou tu voulais juste faire la princesse en détresse ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux avec une inspiration de surprise, soulevé par la poigne rude de son père adoptif. Mais derrière la colère et son expression orageuse, son visage se convulsait d'inquiétude paternelle et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, Bobby... s'excusa-t-il en essayant de rajuster la chemise qui était en train de se défaire et risquait de le laisser à poil devant tout le monde. Je pensais réussir à tout gérer seul et n'inquiéter personne, et j'ai failli y arriver. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette rechute...

La respiration de Bobby s'était faite laborieuse alors qu'il relâchait Dean en lui pressant maladroitement l'épaule.

\- Sam et toi je vous considérais déjà comme mes fils bien avant que je vous adopte officiellement, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le bord du lit. Alors quand tu as le moindre problème, quel qu'il soit, tu m'en parles et je trouve une solution. Je suis là pour vous aider et vous soutenir tous les deux. C'est à ça que je sers, alors ne t'avise plus de l'oublier, et surtout pas pour m'épargner ou une connerie de ce genre ! Tu n'as plus la responsabilité du bonheur de cette famille, c'est _MA_ responsabilité ! Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, fiston ?

Dean cilla, la gorge si serrée qu'il en avait du mal à respirer – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les symptômes de sa foutue infection bactérienne.

Aussi hocha-t-il la tête en silence, incapable d'articuler un mot. Derrière Bobby, il pouvait voir les silhouettes immobiles de Sam, Jess et Cas' qui le regardaient, l'émotion à vif dans leur regard.

Et derrière encore, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Benny se tenait là les mains dans les poches à observer de loin.

\- La famille ne s'arrête pas avec le sang. » acheva farouchement Bobby, le regard sombre sous la visière de sa casquette.

Le regard de Dean passa du visage de son père adoptif à celui de son frère qui serrait la main de sa fiancée, puis de Benny qui esquissait un sourire en coin, et pour finir, Cas' qui se tenait à ses côtés à veiller sur lui. Dean voulut articuler un remerciement, mais l'émotion étouffa ses paroles et il ne put qu'acquiescer en baissant les yeux.

Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue jusqu'à mourir au coin de ses lèvres où naissait un sourire.

 


	9. Épilogue : Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est maintenant terminée. Mais comme le très bien dit Chuck... rien n'est jamais vraiment terminé, pas vrai ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire !

_Trois mois plus tard..._

 

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Dean ! Je ne peux _pas_  !

La rumeur de la foule lui parvenait en un brouhaha étouffé. Empêtrée dans le froufrou de sa propre robe royale, Charlie faisait les cent pas en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux roux. Sa couronne pesait plus lourdement que jamais sur son crâne, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de la balancer à travers la pièce, de quitter son costume pour remettre son jean, son t-shirt, ses lunettes et se barrer de cet enfer.

 _« Hey hey, Charlie, calme-toi, ok ?_ _Je comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! Tu ne peux pas quoi ?_ _»_ répondit la voix rauque de Dean.

Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune fille renifla misérablement en pressant plus fort son portable contre son oreille.

\- Me calmer ? articula-t-elle la gorge serrée et le visage convulsé d'angoisse. Je ne peux pas me calmer, je suis littéralement au bord de la crise de panique ! Je te jure, je suis sur le point d'abdiquer, rendre ma couronne, lâcher ce jeu de rôle et retourner à Portland pour ne plus jamais sortir de chez moi et jouer à Skyrim jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

Le rire chaleureux et attendri de Dean résonna, et Charlie s'arrêta de tourner comme un lion en cage, soudain honteuse de son attitude.

_« Arrête deux secondes de faire ta drama queen et laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as pas trouvé ta fée Gilda, c'est ça ? »_

Charlie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et écarta doucement le lourd rideau de velours rouge du bout des doigts pour jeter un œil à l'arène et la foule de ses sujets qui saturait les gradins.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je suis arrivée ce matin à l'aube et je l'ai cherchée partout, vraiment _partout_ , mais je ne l'ai vue nulle part. Avec le style qu'elle avait et sa taille, je l'aurais vue tout de suite si elle était là. J'ai même vérifié le registre, mais aucune fée n'a été enregistrée cette année. Il n'y a que des elfettes, magiciennes, même des orquettes, mais pas de fées.

 _«_ _Merde, je suis désolé. »_ commenta Dean d'un ton compatissant tandis que Charlie scannait le public dense qui commençait à s'échauffer en parlant de plus en plus bruyamment – ils se mettaient même à taper du talon en rythme, faisant trembler toute l'arène. La pluie battante ne les avait pas découragés – tous étaient présents et les nobles se faisaient abriter par leurs servants.

Charlie laissa retomber le rideau, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Non seulement je l'ai pas trouvée alors que j'ai attendu un an avec l'espoir de la revoir, mais en plus il pleut comme vache qui pisse, les intrigues politiques me gavent, et c'est la première fois que je me fais chier dans un week-end jeu de rôle grandeur nature. Au point où j'en suis, je préférerais mille fois être à l'hôpital à traiter mes cancéreux en phase terminale ou extirper les lampes de chevet du rectum des gens.

_« Ok, tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? Prends une profonde inspiration. Vas-y, je veux t'entendre. »_

Charlie opina du chef avec un air malheureux et inspira bruyamment.

_« Voilà, très bien. Expire... parfait. Et maintenant dis-toi que tu n'as plus qu'une journée à tenir. Tu reviens demain soir à Portland et Cas' et moi on va t'emmener au resto pour te changer les idées. On se fera aussi un marathon de jeux vidéo, ok ? »_

\- Voui... marmonna-t-elle en lissant sa pesante robe de soie et de velours – les couleurs mariaient les nuances de vert sombre avec du noir profond.

Son corset lui comprimait la taille pour lui dessiner une taille de guêpe en lui relevant la poitrine. Et Charlie avait beau se trouver plus canon que jamais – en toute objectivité – elle avait le moral au plus bas et envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

_« L'année prochaine on t'accompagnera comme prévu, en tant que nouveaux chevaliers de ta garde royale. On va te la retrouver, ta fée, nous. Même Sam et Jess envisagent de participer aussi, donc tu vas pas abdiquer maintenant ! »_

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, siffla Charlie entre ses dents en jetant un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'assura que ses chevaliers qui montaient la garde n'écoutaient pas – après tout elle n'était pas censée parler au téléphone ni garder le moindre objet IRL sur elle pendant le week-end – et souffla plus bas :

\- L'année dernière, j'étais tellement obsédée par Gilda que j'ai signé un traité royal que mes conseillers me tendaient, sans y faire attention. J'ai ordonné sans le vouloir un tournoi dont le gagnant remportera ma main ! Ça faisait des années que mes sujets voulaient que je me marie pour renforcer le royaume, et ils ont profité que j'étais distraite pour avoir mon accord. Pendant toute cette année où je n'ai pas fréquenté le forum en ligne, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, et il y a cinq fois plus de monde que d'habitude qui s'est inscrit pour venir s'affronter au tournoi, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant !

_« Attends une seconde, t'es en train de me dire que tu vas te marier dans ton jeu ? … avec un homme, ou... ? »_

Charlie grimaça en se plaquant une main consternée sur le visage.

\- C'est ça le pire. Le tournoi était ouvert aux hommes comme aux femmes, et il a lieu en ce moment même. Là c'est la pause avant l'affrontement des finalistes. Et devine quoi ? Toutes les femmes ont perdu, il ne reste que deux hommes en lice. Je vais gerber. Vraiment. C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Même dans un jeu de rôle, il est _hors de question_ que j'épouse un homme !

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil royal en retirant sa couronne avec humeur, son nez retroussé avec un air de dégoût.

_« Allez, t'auras même pas besoin de toucher ce type. La Charlie que je connais ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. T'es la reine, t'es badass, je sais que tu vas gérer cette situation comme t'avais maîtrisé la révolte des seigneurs ou la trahison de ta pupille ou l'attaque des druides, pas vrai ? C'est pas un pauvre type qui va te renverser de ton trône ! »_

La couronne sur ses genoux, Charlie fronça les sourcils en se caressant pensivement le menton, la panique et le dégoût laissant peu à peu place à la détermination froide dont elle avait fait preuve depuis son couronnement quatre ans plus tôt. Les rouages de son esprit se mirent à tourner, élaborant tout un éventail possible de stratégies.

\- Tu as raison... acquiesça-t-elle avec un début de rictus calculateur effleurant ses lèvres. Je pourrais le faire empoisonner dès ce soir si j'en ai envie, ou le faire mourir dans un malencontreux accident... Ou mieux, je pourrais le lancer dès demain en territoire ennemi pour le faire capturer par les elfes rebelles, et ça me donnerait le parfait prétexte pour les attaquer et récupérer mon territoire en m'assurant le soutien du peuple et les alliances dont j'ai besoin...

 _« Ça, c'est ma Charlie ! »_ s'esclaffa Dean à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Charlie se mit à faire tourner sa couronne autour de son poignet, la tension dans ses épaules se relaxant peu à peu. Il lui fallait relativiser et faire comme elle l'avait toujours fait : renverser à son avantage toutes les situations et utiliser les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, ce qui lui avait permis d'accéder au trône alors qu'elle n'était qu'une modeste guerrière de bas étage quand elle avait commencé ce jeu. Et maintenant elle était reine et avait remporté toutes les guerres, déjoué tous les complots des ennemis et des traîtres.

La pluie battante faisait chanter le toit et une agréable odeur d'herbe coupée et de terre trempée s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Charlie s'enfonça dans ses coussins avec un soupir de bien-être. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup d'être la souveraine. Elle était au sec et littéralement servie et vénérée pendant un week-end entier alors que les autres pataugeaient dans la pluie et la boue en ruinant leurs costumes.

\- Assez parlé de moi, Dean, sourit-elle affectueusement. Comment vas-tu, depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital ? Ça fait deux semaines, c'est ça ? J'ai pas pu te choper sur Skype depuis, t'étais jamais connecté !

_« J'ai encore le genou raide et rouillé comme un vieux perclus d'arthrite, mais à part ça, je vais bien. On a été pas mal occupés avec Cas' pour meubler et décorer l'appartement, et j'essaye de me remettre en forme en courant avec lui tous les matins. Maintenant que le procès est fini et qu'on a gagné, Sam et Jess pensent fixer la date du mariage dans un mois. T'es bien sûr invitée, si ton mariage forcé de ce soir ne t'a pas dégoûtée à jamais. »_

\- Tu plaisantes ? Rien au monde ne pourrait m'empêcher de venir !

_« Génial ! Oh, Cas' vient juste de rentrer du boulot, il te passe le bonjour. Meg aussi, elle est à côté de moi là. Je suis en train de la défoncer à Mario Kart avec une seule main sans même regarder l'écran. »_

Charlie entendit en fond une remarque acerbe de Meg et la voix rauque de Cas' à peine audible qui disait quelque chose.

\- Meg sera aussi là au mariage ? demanda Charlie en jetant un œil prudent vers le rideau.

Le bruit de la foule dehors s'amplifiait. Le moment de l'affrontement final approchait, et Charlie n'avait aucune envie de retourner dehors voir des hommes se battre pour sa main – berk. À cet instant, elle aurait donné cher pour ne pas être ici, à des heures et des heures de route de Portland, et plutôt dans le salon de Castiel et Dean à jouer aux jeux vidéo et manger de la pizza. D'autant plus que Meg était plutôt sympa à partir du moment où on s'habituait à son humour noir et son sarcasme constant.

_« Ouais, mais elle pense peut-être partir après ça pour un long road-trip à travers les États-Unis en faisant du stop et revenir nous voir juste de temps en temps. La vie sédentaire commence à la faire chier, apparemment, vu qu'elle était jamais restée plus de six mois au même endroit avant toute cette histoire, et... »_

La voix de Meg interrompit Dean et susurra d'une voix traînante et basse : _« Sans compter que j'en ai marre de vos roucoulades incessantes à Clarence et toi. Vous êtes à gerber de mièvrerie. »_

\- Awww, commenta Charlie d'un ton taquin tandis que son sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle entendit vaguement Castiel qui venait apparemment de s'asseoir à côté de Dean et Meg pour prendre une troisième manette et s'incruster dans le jeu en parlant de sa journée à la pharmacie.

\- Hum, Votre Altesse ?

Charlie releva brusquement les yeux pour voir entrer un de ses gardes en armure et lance à la main hausser un sourcil en voyant son téléphone vissé à son oreille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette chose étrange et non naturelle dans votre main, Majesté ? surjoua l'homme en pointant du doigt le portable d'un air horrifié. Sorcellerie !

\- Je te rappelle tout à l'heure, Dean, souffla Charlie rapidement avant de raccrocher à la va-vite.

Elle balança son portable par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire innocent, et se releva en remettant sa couronne sur sa tête.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, garde, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton majestueux, ses longs cheveux roux ondulant sur ses épaules presque nues et ses riches bijoux qui étincelaient à la naissance de sa poitrine relevée par le corset. Nos valeureux chevaliers sont-ils prêts pour l'affrontement final ?

\- Fin prêts, Votre Altesse ! répondit le garde en s'inclinant respectueusement. Les chevaliers Godefroy et Gellar n'attendent plus que votre signal pour se battre à mort en votre honneur.

\- Hé bien allons-y, soupira Charlie en s'efforçant de conserver une prestance royale.

La tête haute et l'étoffe de sa lourde robe de cérémonie bruissant à chacun de ses pas, elle s'avança jusqu'à franchir les tentures de velours rouge que ses gardes tenaient ouvertes pour elle. La clameur de la foule explosa avec force lorsqu'elle parut à l'air extérieur, sur l'estrade surélevée de l'arène et couverte d'une toile pour la protéger de la pluie. Ses sujets scandaient son nom et beuglaient _longue vie à sa majesté_ avec fanatisme malgré l'averse battante qui s'abattait sur eux.

Un éclair déchira le ciel lorsqu'elle leva la main avec grâce pour imposer le silence. Une fois le grondement du tonnerre passé, elle baissa les yeux vers le centre de l'arène.

Là, parmi les flaques, sur le sable réduit en bouillie par la pluie, se tenaient un genou à terre et épée en main les deux champions finalistes. Le premier, Godefroy, était un blondin à barbichette, svelte et rapide qui avait terrassé tous ses adversaires grâce à ses esquives impressionnantes, sa vitesse et son endurance. L'autre, Gellar, était recouvert des pieds à la tête d'une armure pesante et aussi bruyante qu'une armoire de casseroles qu'on secouerait. Il dominait son adversaire d'au moins une tête, et avait gagné tous ses combats de manière brutale et tellement agressive qu'il avait manqué plusieurs fois d'enfreindre les règles du jeu qui étaient de ne jamais blesser un joueur pour de vrai. Une vraie brute masquée par son casque qui ne comportait qu'une étroite fente pour les yeux.

Forçant un sourire sur son visage, Charlie éleva la voix pour couvrir le battement de la pluie sur la toile au-dessus d'elle :

\- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour l'ultime affrontement de ce tournoi qui a duré la journée entière ! scanda-t-elle dans le silence révérencieux de son peuple. Nos deux champions ici présents, Godefroy et Gellar, vont à présent se battre pour votre plus grand plaisir, dans un glorieux combat à l'issue duquel le vainqueur m'épousera dans une heure ! Les festivités dureront toute la nuit, nous festoierons sous les chants des ménestrels et l'hydromel coulera à flot !

Sur les gradins bondés les applaudissements et exclamations ravies retentirent.

\- Et à présent, Sires Godefroy et Gellar, combattez avec honneur, et que le meilleur gagne !

Sur ces mots, elle s'assit sur son trône en croisant les jambes sous sa lourde robe, et regarda les deux guerriers se relever et se faire face, le bout de leur épée non aiguisée se touchant. Ils se saluèrent brièvement avant de lancer l'assaut sans plus de cérémonie. Usant de provocation, Godefroy enchaîna les attaques furtives comme pour agacer son adversaire, esquivant chacune de ses attaques brutales. Sous les cris d'encouragement ou de rage de la foule, Godefroy pataugeait habilement dans la boue de sable, ayant visiblement décidé d'épuiser l'endurance de Gellar.

Et alors que Charlie regardait distraitement et pensait que tout était déjà joué, Gellar décrocha de sa hanche une massue à pics qui était fixée à son armure. Et la faisant tourner du bout de sa longue chaîne, il parvint à faucher et ligoter les jambes de Godefroy qui s'effondra lourdement au sol avec un cri de surprise. Tout se joua très vite.

Les jambes empêtrées par la chaîne et la lourde massue qui l'immobilisait sur place, Godefroy rampait en arrière sur le sol en se débattant pour se libérer, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Gellar, avec le vacarme de ferraille de son armure, empoigna son épée massive pour l'attaquer violemment, à plusieurs reprises, avec une agressivité qui coupa le souffle à l'ensemble de l'assistance.

Si l'épée avait été aiguisée, le pauvre joueur aurait été réduit en tranches de jambon – aussi se résigna-t-il et s'affala-t-il au sol en faisant le mort comme les règles du jeu l'exigeaient.

Pétrifiée sur son trône, Charlie déglutit en clignant des yeux alors que le vainqueur se redressait sous la pluie, son armure trempée luisant lugubrement sous la foudre qui la faisait étinceler à chaque éclair qui illuminait le ciel couchant. Et lorsque Gellar leva la tête vers son estrade et que le public se mit à applaudir sa victoire, elle n'eut d'autre choix que se lever à son tour avec un sourire crispé.

Se débarrasser d'un guerrier aussi puissant et brutal serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu, elle allait devoir repenser sa stratégie. Oh merde, mais pourquoi avait-elle fait la bêtise monumentale de signer ce traité l'an dernier ?

\- Que le vainqueur me rejoigne sur l'estrade, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton magnanime. Félicitations à notre champion, Gellar !

Rengainant son épée, Gellar se mit en marche avec un cliquètement de ferraille à chaque pas, et monta les marches jusqu'à la rejoindre. On pouvait apercevoir sous les encombrantes plaques de ferraille de son armure une cotte de mailles qui avait l'air particulièrement pesante. Qu'il ait pu combattre avec des kilos et des kilos alourdissant ses gestes était déjà impressionnant, et à entendre sa respiration chaotique et ses épaules qui se soulevaient à chaque inspiration, il était à bout de force. Charlie fut contrainte de lever la tête pour regarder l'étroite fente du casque, jusqu'à ce que Gellar tombe à genou devant elle, tête baissée avec révérence.

\- Retire ton casque et relève-toi, Gellar, ordonna-t-elle de sa hauteur.

\- Oui, ma reine.

Charlie tiqua et ouvrit de grands yeux à la voix féminine qui venait de résonner dans le casque, et les ouvrit encore plus grands, bouche bée, lorsque Gellar se releva en ôtant son casque, révélant un visage indubitablement féminin. Un visage qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, et la surprise lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue, lui coupant le souffle dans la poitrine.

\- G... Gilda... ? balbutia Charlie en perdant d'un coup toute sa prestance royale.

Elle avait ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts et trempés de sueur d'avoir combattu toute la journée dans l'arène, mais c'était bel et bien elle. La même fée avec qui Charlie avait partagé un baiser passionné l'an dernier et qui avait hanté ses journées et ses nuits depuis. Les joues empourprées et reprenant difficilement son souffle, Gilda fronça les sourcils en calant son casque de ferraille sous son bras et baissa ses yeux envoûtants sur Charlie – comme dans ses souvenirs, Gilda mesurait presque une tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi, Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Après tout ce temps ? Je croyais... je croyais que tu m'aurais oubliée...

Et alors que Gilda se penchait pour saisir délicatement la main de Charlie de la sienne gantée et lourde de cotte de maille, et lui faisait le baisemain en effleurant tout juste la peau de ses lèvres, Charlie sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un couinement pitoyable qui n'aurait guère été royal et aurait détruit l'image de badass qu'elle s'appliquait à se donner depuis des années dans le jeu.

\- Viens, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

\- … ma reine ? souffla Gilda avec ce même air surpris, candide et pur qu'elle avait eu l'an dernier avant que Charlie ne l'embrasse.

Charlie agrippa la main gantée de Gilda et salua précipitamment le peuple amassé sur les gradins avant d'entraîner sa... oh mon dieu, sa _future épouse_ , dans la pièce confinée derrière les lourdes tentures de velours rouge. Les gardes eurent le bon goût de ne pas les suivre.

Une fois au sec dans l'intimité de la pièce, Charlie pivota sur ses talons en lâchant sa main – sa robe se déploya autour de ses jambes avec un froufroutement soyeux – et dévisagea ouvertement Gilda, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Encombrée de son armure ruisselante de pluie, la jeune femme semblait tout à coup timide, toute son assurance et l'agressivité dont elle avait fait preuve dans le tournoi envolées. Elle posa délicatement son casque et son épée sur une commode en soufflant tout bas :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de mon nom...

\- Si je me souviens de ton nom ? Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi pendant un an, Gilda... Un an à te chercher partout sans te trouver, à penser à toi tous les jours. J'ai cru avoir trouvé l'âme sœur uniquement pour la perdre à jamais !

Sa poitrine décolletée se soulevant précipitamment et faisant scintiller ses bijoux, Charlie s'approcha et prit en tremblant les mains de la guerrière pour lui ôter doucement ses épais gants. Ils tombèrent au sol avec un bruit feutré. Elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent directement, le contact de la peau chaud et vivant.

\- Je... déglutit Gilda en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Je pensais qu'avec ton succès auprès des femmes et ta couronne, je n'étais rien pour toi et que je n'avais aucune chance de retenir ton attention, alors... Quand j'ai entendu parler du tournoi que tu organisais pour te marier, j'ai demandé à changer de race et de personnage pour pouvoir participer. J'ai passé un an à m'entraîner dur pour être sûre de gagner.

La tête levée vers Gilda, Charlie retenait sa respiration en la dévisageant, les yeux brillants de joie. Et elle manqua de frôler la crise cardiaque lorsque Gilda, le regard pénétrant, la serra contre son armure froide et trempée et lui caressa la joue, une ombre de sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Son souffle se mêlant au sien, elle murmura tout contre les lèvres de Charlie :

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une chance ?

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus jamais disparaître, murmura Charlie en réponse.

\- Promis, ma reine. »

Charlie fondit dans les bras de sa guerrière et future épouse et ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, ses cils frôlant ses joues enflammées lorsque Gilda lui releva doucement le menton du bout des doigts pour sceller la promesse d'un baiser.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Si vous vous apprêtiez à commenter comme quoi ce couple destiel ne va jamais tenir, que Castiel est un monstre d'égoïsme ou plaindre Dean comme si c'était un martyr, merci de vous abstenir. J'ai trop reçu de commentaires de ce genre (surtout sur fanfiction.net, mais je tiens à avertir ici aussi au cas où), et non seulement ça m'agace profondément, mais j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps à me répéter au sujet de l'asexualité alors que ça entre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre. Si vous êtes sceptiques, faites des recherches par vous-mêmes, plein de gens ont expliqué tout ça bien mieux que moi. Quant à Dean et Castiel, ils vécurent heureux ensemble pour toujours et furent des tontons gâteaux pour les enfants de Sam et Jess. Voilà. The end.


End file.
